


Vegeta's Pre-training Technique, the Missing Scenes

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer), Ishizu



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Breaching, Canon Relationships, Chocolate as a Drug, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Cute Little Harmless Tentacles, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Facials, First Kiss, First Time, Food Porn, Group Sex, Incest, Intersex, Knotting, Lactation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Offspring Incest, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans are Intersexed, Seme Bulma, Seme Goku, Seme Raditz, Seme Toma, Seme Vegeta, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Turles is a Masochist, Uke Bardock, Uke Bulma, Uke Raditz, Uke Turles, Uke Vegeta, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vegebul, Vegeta literally eats out of Goku's pussy, Voyeurism, mild spanking, offensive terms, seme Broly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 96,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishizu/pseuds/Ishizu
Summary: In between parts that I will not be including in the main story "Vegeta's Pre-training Technique".I'll also add all the parts that have incest [and kinda sorta "het"] in them so as to not include them in the main fic. This way everyone is happy. It's a win win.





	1. Ch. 8 Goku/Raditz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz tells Goku his side of the story. Goku realizes his older brother really cared for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinoff of 'Vegeta's Pre-training Technique' Chapter 8.
> 
> Did I deliver, or did I deliver? ;D

 

 

"I dun get t' top that often..." Goku crossed his arms, still not convinced.

 

"I'll- Let ya claim me."

 

"I thought ya didn't want t' be breached."

 

"If it means that ya'll put the past behind us... BUT, just this once. I won't make a habit outta letting my little brother fuck me." Raditz pointed a finger in Goku's direction.

 

"I doubt there'd be a next time." Goku huffed.

 

"So yer considering it~" Raditz moved closer to his brother, his tail drew a figure eight in the air.

 

"I'm still debatin'" Goku put a hand up to halt his brother's advances.

 

While Goku still considered if topping his brother would allow him to forgive him for kidnapping Gohan, Raditz lunged forward, burying his nose in Goku's neck and purring loudly.

 

"Ack!" Goku took a step back and tripped over a rock, falling flat on his ass.

 

Raditz chuckled and climbed on top of him, still purring. "C'mon, baby brother. Let the past stay in the past. Look at all the fun we could have together." He cooed seductively.

 

Goku wriggled from under Raditz and distanced himself, "yer gonna have t' try better than that! I'm not won over by pretty words."

 

Raditz sat down and thought for a while. "When ya were a kid, yer power level was very low-"

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know the story."

 

"Let me finish." Raditz said with such seriousness in his voice, Goku immediately shut up and paid attention.

 

"Baba had already lost a cub because it had a low power level. The cub was executed as per Frieza's orders. Then came his second child, me. I had barely enough ki to be allowed to live. But you, heh, ya had the lowest level ever recorded in Saiyan history."

 

"Who's 'baba'?" Goku asked.

 

"Oh, I meant Bardock, our carrier. Sometimes I call him by a nickname only children use to refer to their carriers. Whenever I used to call him 'baba' Gine thought it was cute, but Bardock knew I had fucked up and was trying to cutesy my way out of it.

"Anyway, Bardock pleaded with the King to spare ya. The King allowed this. One night, in the middle of the night, soldiers came to take ya away. I fought them, tooth and nail. They said they were gonna send ya to a safe planet, I didn't care. I saw them as enemies trying to take away my little brother. Toma told me I scratched those guards up real good, until Bardock had to grab my tail to calm me down."

 

"Toma?"

 

"My source. Gine is yer source."

 

Goku remembered Vegeta using that word when explaining Saiyans and their culture to him. 'Source' was the Saiyan equivalent for 'sperm donor'.

 

"I don't remember what happened next. Bardock told me the guards placed ya in a pod and ya were sent to this far away planet. I didn't stop crying for three days straight. I didn't eat. I hardly slept. My parents thought I was going to die.

"Then Toma grabbed me one day and told me it was up to me to get ya back. I had to grow up strong, join the ranks, get my own pod and go search for ya. He gave me the coordinates to where ya were sent. I memorized them. That gave me new purpose in life. I started eating again, training... Vegeta was always rough on me," Raditz chuckled, "but that only helped me get stronger. We grew quite close, Vegeta and me. We grew up and eventually became lovers, but we never became breeding mates like he wanted us to become. I was too focused on becoming stronger to find ya and I couldn't be distracted by starting a circle with Vegeta. Besides, I had my own insecurities about the Prince. I could never be the mate he deserved.

"Then the day came when I was strong enough to be assigned a soldier and I got my own pod. Missions started flowing in for me to complete and I had to do them, even though my number one priority was to find ya. Frieza would've gone after my family if I just abandoned my duties.

"Then our planet was destroyed and suddenly I had the perfect opportunity to leave and go find ya. Vegeta tried to stop me. I loved Vegeta. Love him. But my desire to find ya was greater than any feeling I had for anybody. So I left. Vegeta cursed me for leaving him, said I abandoned him. I didn't care. I wasn't going to waste one more moment without going after ya.

"I arrived to this planet called Earth and started looking for ya. You know the rest." Raditz closed his eyes and sighed.

  
He suddenly felt a pair of warm lips on his and his eyes shot open.

  
Goku parted from him and smiled, "that's how ya win me over."

  
Raditz huffed a small laugh and grabbed Goku's face, kissing him deeply. When they parted, both Saiyans were breathing harder.

  
"Ya mean the world to me, baby brother." Raditz touched their foreheads together. In Saiyan culture, that meant a very deep remorse for past aggressions.

 

Goku brought his tail up and touched Raditz's hand with it. The long haired Saiyan opened his hand and let Goku's tail rest on its palm; a sign of trust from the Saiyan presenting his tail.

 

"Brother?" Raditz caressed Goku's face.

 

"I think ya owe me some sex." Goku purred.

 

Raditz's face shone and he smiled genuinely, "Say no more, baby brother." The larger Saiyan winked and started taking his armor off. He was still at half mast when he stood naked in front of Goku.

 

"Wow. Ya really are almost as big as Broly!"

 

"Ng- Hey! That Saiyan has a foot more in height and has like 100 pounds on me! I'm good for my size. More than good." Raditz harrumphed and crossed his arms.

 

Goku chuckled and stood up, wrapping his arms around the other Saiyan, "I didn't mean it like that."

 

"What about you? Ya got too many clothes on." Raditz opened an eye and looked at his brother.

 

"Oops. I guess we need t' change that." Goku took off his torn top and the rest of his gi came off as well.

 

Both Saiyans now stood naked, regarding each other.

 

As much as he tried to contain it, Raditz couldn't help but snicker, "yer so small!"

 

Goku's face burned. "HEY! My eight inches is considered above average on Earth!" Goku yelled at Raditz.

 

"Hmph, I'm almost twice yer size and I'm considered slightly above average on Vegetasei. Yer humans are cowards."

 

Goku growled, "are we doin' this or not?!"

 

Raditz held his hands up in mock surrender and lay down on the ground, using his hair as a blanket and spreading his legs apart. Goku followed and kneeled in between Raditz's thunder thighs. He paused and just stared at the space between Raditz's sac and asshole.

 

"Ya do know what to do, dontcha?"

 

"I do!" Goku grimaced. He coughed once and pressed his fingers against his brother's perineum, applying pressure bit by bit. He stopped at Raditz's whimpering.

 

"Ya need to do it faster, Kakarot. Just spear yer fingers through."

 

"Really?!"

 

"GODS! Ya've never done this before, and how could ya? Ya've only had sex with Vegeta and he was already breached, thanks to yours truly." Raditz sighed, "aim about two finger's width below my balls and just- Pierce through."

 

Goku noticed how Raditz's voice trembled, "ya know, let's not do this, I dun think yer ready-"

 

"JUST. DO IT." Raditz growled.

 

Goku rolled his eyes and aimed for the spot Raditz had told him. He took a deep breath and speared through the membrane covering Raditz's breeding channel.

Raditz screamed as he was breached. He tightened his eyes and hit the ground with his fists several times. His tail bristled and shook. Blood dripped from his new entrance.

 

Goku winced, "you ok, brother?"

 

"It hurts, dammit!"

 

"Hey, ya don't need t' get angry with me, this was yer idea!"

 

"Just- Fuck me and get it over with!" Raditz opened on eye.

 

"I'm not doin' that. I want ya t' enjoy this as much as me." The smaller Saiyan replied in a serious tone. He moved his fingers around, tearing more tissue.

 

"AAAAAHHHH!" Raditz screamed again and tried moving away.

 

"Stop thrashin', ya'll only make it worse!" Goku wanted to calm his brother down but didn't know what to do. "What do I do?"

 

"Purr!" Raditz gritted.

 

"Huh?" Goku was surprised by that response but started purring. Raditz seemed to settle down some. As an extra measure, Goku grabbed Raditz's tail gently and brought it to his mouth. He licked and sucked on the tip, making Raditz writhe in pleasure. His fingers slowly started moving in and out, the blood made the friction more bearable.

 

"Kakarot~"

 

"Hm?" Goku hummed around the tail, sending vibrations through the entire appendage.

 

Raditz shivered, "play with my cock."

 

Goku, without releasing the tail in his mouth, reached his brother's recovering erection and rubbed it a couple of times.

 

"Mmmm~ Use yer mouth on my dick, Kakarot, that's what I meant."

 

Goku released the tail, "oh!" He bent over Raditz and licked his cock before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it.

 

"Oh, yes, brother. Please me with your soft, delicious mouth."

 

Goku hummed again, the action made Raditz's toes curl. The smaller Saiyan breathed through his nose noticing a sweet scent permeating the air. He let go of the cock and sniffed the air more, "did ya milk yerself?"

 

"K- Don't say it out loud!" Raditz's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. "I can't help it. It just happens with latchers."

 

"Don't worry! Vegeta sometimes lactates too! Even I do at times." Goku said cheerfully.

 

Raditz groaned and covered his eyes with an arm, "now there's the mental picture I needed." His cock twitched. His arms shot out when he felt a warm tongue lick one of his nipples.

 

"KAKAROT! What are ya doing?!" His blush increased tenfold.

 

"Tastin' yer milk, whaddaya think I was doin'?"

 

"That- It's! Embarrassing!" Raditz hid his face with his hands, his tail thumped on the ground.

 

"It's delicious!" Goku latched onto one of the nipples and sucked hard.

 

Raditz moaned and arched his back, the fingers in his breeder moved, causing him to yelp.

 

"Does it still hurt?" Goku came up to ask.

 

"Less." Raditz panted.

 

Goku hummed and switched to the other nipple.

 

"B-Brother... Stop!"

 

Goku sucked one last time, getting a nice stream of milk in his mouth and savoring it before swallowing. The milk left a sweet radish-like aftertaste. He went back to sucking Raditz's cock. His fingers started moving inside his brother, now Raditz didn't complain at all. It was ok to add another finger to the two already inside.

 

"Ng! How many fingers ya got in there?"

 

Goku showed his other hand and lifted three digits.

 

"Fuuuuuck." Raditz slowly got used to the feeling of having something in his most intimate of areas, and soon his hips started moving in small circles.

 

"Yer gettin' inta it, eh, Raddy?" Goku let go of the cock.

 

 _"Raddy?"_ Raditz chuckled at the nickname.

 

The smaller Saiyan blushed when he heard Raditz's rich baritone voice chuckling. He never realized just how attractive his older brother was, in every way.

 

Goku pulled his fingers out and automatically sucked on them, tasting Raditz's blood. Even that tasted good. "Is there anythin' about ya that isn't perfect?"

 

"My power level," Raditz replied lazily.

 

"Oh, yeah, that. Don't worry. We'll get yer power level up someway or another." Goku spit in his hand and slicked his dick. "Broly's a latcher so maybe ya could get a power boost if he knots ya."

 

"Kakarot, are ya seriously talking about another Saiyan fucking me? Right now?"

 

"Eh? Hahahaha, sorry. My focus should be on you and not how hot ya'd look getting knotted by Broly. Just stuck there without bein' able to separate. Having him breed ya good~"

 

"Kakarot!" Raditz squeaked.

 

Goku laughed, "ok, ok, back t' ya." He placed the tip of his cock in Raditz's entrance, "are ya ready?"

 

Raditz let out a breath of air, "as ready as I'll ever be."

 

Goku took that as a 'yes' and pressed inside. He stopped when Raditz let out a whine, "I'll go slower."

 

"It's gonna hurt anyways, just keep going." Raditz closed his eyes.

 

Goku didn't keep going, instead he maneuvered his tail to wrap around Raditz's cock. He gave it a few pumps.

 

"Ohhh, that feels good." Raditz moaned. The soft fur of Goku's tail felt divine on his skin. "Keep doing that."

 

The smaller Saiyan's tail squeezed the shaft and jerked it off, while his cock went in deeper.

 

Raditz groaned and Goku stopped again. "Don't stop." Raditz begged.

 

Goku let out a sigh and pressed forward, sheathing his entire cock inside his brother.

 

"I'm all the way in!" Goku panted.

 

"I honestly thought it would feel much worse." Raditz huffed.

 

"It'll get better, trust me. I know how it feels."

 

"Vegeta?"

 

"Of course Vegeta." Goku smiled, "who else?"

 

"Mmm, that's a hot picture. Seeing the two of ya fuck must be quite the sight."

 

"Now who's thinkin' about another Saiyan while we fuck?" Goku teased.

 

"Hey, it's different when _I'm_ thinking about someone else." Raditz teased back.

 

Goku pulled out and thrust in sharply, making Raditz gasp.

 

"Do that again."

 

"This?" Goku asked, thrusting his hips again, hitting Raditz in all the right spots.

 

"YES, THAT!" Raditz moaned as Goku settled on a pace that was not too hard and not too slow. "YES!"

 

Pain started being replaced by pleasure as the two Saiyans fornicated on the ground. Moans and gasps could be heard a mile away on the mostly quiet planet.

Eventually, Goku increased the pace, feeling close to the edge. His tail kept working Raditz's cock as he bent over trying to reach his brother's mouth. Raditz got the idea and leaned forward to meet Goku's lips. They kissed passionately, tongues twirling with each other, teeth biting wet lips and nipping anywhere they could reach.

 

"Brother. I'm close." Raditz announced.

 

"Me too!" Goku sped up, reaching a hard pace that would soon tip the Saiyans over the edge.

 

"Kakaroooooooot!" Raditz spilled his seed over his abdomen and Goku's tail while his breeder reached a new type of orgasm that came in waves. Over and over, Raditz came and he shouted his ecstacy.

 

Goku gave a few more thrusts before he groaned and came inside the larger Saiyan.

 

"Raditz. Yer so- Good!" Goku collapsed on his brother's chest and panted. His cock slipped from Raditz's insides and continued dripping on his long hair.

 

Raditz hugged his brother close and started purring. Goku soon joined him with his own trilling pur. Both Saiyans were still high on endorphins when they heard footsteps coming their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Meagan for the ideas you shared ^^  
> Thank you, Ishizu for keeping my muse working!


	2. Ch. 12, 13 Various Pairings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family connections are had. Goku learns exactly why Saiyans encourage blood relations.
> 
> Broly/Raditz, Raditz/Bardock, Raditz/Vegeta, Toma/Raditz, Bardock/Goku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinoff of 'Vegeta's Pre-training Technique' Chapter 12 and Chapter 13.

"Ugh. Can't wait til I'm done, can ya?" Raditz groaned as he sat up. Broly had knotted him and there was not much Raditz could do until his cervix naturally let go of Broly's dick.

 

Bardock parted from kissing Broly and turned to his oldest offspring. "Feeling left out, brat?" He sat up and pressed his lips to Raditz's. Their tails curled and uncurled, creating patterns in the air. Broly gave them a confused look but didn't stop them from making out.

 

"Mmmm~" Raditz moaned into the kiss, "gods, I've missed ya, baba."

 

"Hmph. When will ya grow up, brat?" Bardock grabbed Raditz's cock and stroked it. "Hey, how about we give Broly a show, eh?"

 

"What do ya have in mind?" Raditz cocked an eyebrow.

 

The scarred Saiyan straddled the large Saiyan's midriff and lifted his tail. "How about ya fuck my ass until yer body releases Broly's dick?"

 

"Oh, 'Dock, yer insane!" Raditz gave a toothy grin and sucked on two fingers, he then pressed them inside Bardock's ass. He felt around until he found the underside of the older Saiyan's tail gland, a very sensitive spot for Saiyans, equal to the human prostate.

 

"Mmm! That's the spot!" Bardock started purring and went back to kissing Broly. The largest Saiyan was more interested in watching what these two were up to, however, and was quick to end the kiss when he felt Raditz move around.

 

"You certainly know how to bring a crowd to you, Bardock." Vegeta pulled up a chair to enjoy the show.

 

"Bring yer ass down a bit, 'Dock." Raditz's tail was swinging left to right, he was certainly eager to feel his carrier's tight passage engulf his cock. It had been years since the last time they were intimate with each other, and Raditz missed the special energy connection Saiyan families shared with one another.

Bardock sat up and angled himself so Raditz could fuck him properly. The long haired Saiyan pushed in and they both groaned. Raditz felt Broly's dick pulse inside him and felt semen dribble down his inner thighs. It seemed the wild Saiyan was intrigued by their performance.

 

"I see someone is enjoying this, aside from the Prince over there." Raditz watched as Vegeta was palming himself through his leggings.

 

"Can you blame me? Three full blooded Saiyans fucking each other? I have missed this and intend to enjoy it fully." Vegeta purred.

 

"Let's not disappoint our audience then." Bardock waved his tail seductively. "C'mon, brat. Fuck me good and hard."

 

Raditz didn't need more incentive. As much as his current position allowed him, he started pistoning his hips against Bardock's. Bardock in turn rocked himself against his oldest offspring, slamming his hips against the other's.

 

"Mmm, yeah!" Bardock licked his lips as he ground against Raditz.

 

Broly got up on his elbows to better watch what the Saiyans above him were doing. The angle didn't allow him much view, however, and Broly growled.

 

"Easy," Bardock flicked the larger Saiyan's nose with his tail, "there'll be plenty of opportunities for ya to properly see Raditz fuck me. And the other way around too! Now that 'Ditz is breached, we can definitely have some fun." Bardock's tail went up to Raditz's face and tickled his nose.

 

"Ha! I'm not sure I'm ready for another Saiyan to fuck my breeder. That would be three in total!"

 

"Ya think Toma's not gonna want to have a go? Face it, Raditz, the dam has broken and now every Saiyan will want a piece of ya."

 

"Hm!" Vegeta humphed. "Count yourself lucky that we are not on Vegetasei where so many Saiyans would want to fight to have you."

 

"Eheheh." Raditz chuckled nervously and focused on fucking his carrier instead. Just the thought of having other Saiyans fight for a chance to bed him was a tad daunting. Now that he could transform, however, he stood more than a chance at rejecting them and coming out victorious for a change.

Raditz kept thrusting inside Bardock until he felt his body shudder. Broly was finally released from his womb and now Raditz had more freedom to fuck Bardock as hard as he could.

 

"Ahhhh! Fuck, yes!" Bardock cried at the change in pace. He realized then that Raditz had released Broly. "Wait, Broly's dick is available?" He sat up, his head crashing into Raditz's face and almost breaking his nose.

 

"FUCK!" Raditz grabbed his nose and cussed.

 

"It's my turn! OH, YES! FINALLY!" Bardock unceremoniously threw Raditz off and aligned his mating entrance with Broly's still hardened cock.

 

"Yer such an asshole, Bardock!" Raditz fumed.

 

"Ya'll get yer chance at me later, 'Ditz. This is something that I cannot wait for."

 

 

 

Three Saiyans watched as Bardock and Broly finished their tryst. Raditz had long left the nest, opting to pleasure the Prince with his mouth rather than stay there on the bed, watching his carrier get fucked out of his mind. Toma had taken another chair and joined the Prince. He had watched his ascended mate getting thoroughly bred.

 

Raditz let go of Vegeta's cock with a pop. "Yer turn, Prince." He said as Bardock separated from Broly.

 

"Indeed. It seems like Toma will be enjoying your mouth. For now." Vegeta smirked and started getting undressed.

 

"How about it, shosha? Ya want my mouth on ya?"

 

"I'd love that, 'Ditz. It's been a while." Toma scooted over to the kneeling Saiyan and pressed the tip of his cock against Raditz's mouth.

 

Bardock got up from the bed of furs. It had been one of the best fucks he'd had in a long while, maybe even THE best. The Prince had tagged in and Broly continued the non stop mating with him. His stamina was something to be reckoned with.

 

"Well, aren't you two busy." He watched Raditz pleasure his source. "Ya don't waste any time, do ya?"

 

"Might as well get some action since all of you don't think twice about getting some." Toma sneered as he thrust his cock in and out of his brat's mouth.

 

"I'm gonna see what Kakarot is up to. Bardock winked at Toma and exited the cave, barely able to walk, and spotted his youngest offspring at the entrance practicing some katas.

 

"Kakarot, it's almost yer turn."

 

They chatted for a little bit, Bardock was trying to understand just how warped his brat's mind was. Using his tail to coerce Goku into opening up to him had worked and now the older Saiyan was closer to establishing a bond with him. He closed the space between them and nuzzled his offspring's neck.

Goku closed his eyes and sighed. Bardock was right, it was better to show him rather than explain just how the connection within a Saiyan circle worked. An indescribable feeling washed over Goku as Bardock pulled back and their lips met. He felt whole, safe, like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

 

"Bardock..." Goku parted from the other's mouth, a string of saliva broke as they separated.

 

"Ya still with me, brat?" The scarred Saiyan smirked.

 

Goku nodded and pressed his mouth to his parent's mouth. They kissed for a long time, lips played with lips, tongues rubbed against each other, memorizing their taste. Their breathing became faster.

 

"Bardock, I need..."

 

"Ya need what, kiddo?" Bardock asked between kisses.

 

"I dunno. Something!"

 

The older Saiyan smirked and got down on his knees, rubbing Goku's thighs as he lowered himself. He untied Goku's belt and lowered his baggy gi.

 

Bardock stared at Goku's dick and snickered. "Yer small!"

 

"Oh, not you too!" Goku growled, "my size is fine!" He said in a mortified tone.

 

"Eh, not that it matters. Yer a locker, not a latcher."

 

"There's more t' dicks than just their size, ya know?" Goku pouted.

 

"Indeed." Bardock saw the young Saiyan was already dripping from the tip. He licked the precum and moaned. "Ya taste good~"

 

Goku blushed. He watched his carrier run his tongue along the underside of his shaft. "Ahhhh~" Goku moaned as Bardock took the tip in his mouth and sucked. "That feels amazing!"

 

Bardock hummed, sending vibrations through Goku's length, making him moan even more. His tail happily wagged behind him.

Little by little, Goku's cock disappeared inside his carrier's mouth. His tail puffed up in pleasure. "Ng! 'Dock!" Goku grabbed Bardock's head and played with his hair. His member pulsed inside the older Saiyan's mouth. He felt his energy entwining with his parent's energy. It was a weird feeling.

Bardock lifted a hand and felt behind Goku's sac for his breeder, sticking in two fingers as he found the small slit.

Goku gasped, feeling his carrier fingering him. His tail puffed out and wrapped itself around Bardock's arm.

Bardock swallowed Goku whole and started deepthroating him, his head bobbed up and down, increasing in speed. His tongue played with the underside of Goku's dick, tormenting him.

 

"Ohhh~ Bardock. Don't stop!" Goku's hips started thrusting in time with Bardock's movements.

 

Bardock suddenly grabbed his offspring's hips and increased the pace even more, making Goku shout. Soon the younger Saiyan was spilling down his carrier's throat.

 

"Oh, my gods! That was incredible." Goku's knees gave out and he fell to the ground. He wiped sweat from his forehead.

 

Bardock smiled and hugged his brat. "I'm glad ya liked it. So know do ya understand that a Saiyan family has a strong connection between their members?"

 

"Somehow... It felt right. I can't explain it. It's like my ki is renewed, cleaner. Less fuzzy around the edges?" Goku ran a hand through his own spiky hair, wondering just how different his ki must be from a human's ki. He had so much to learn about his own race.

 

"Our ki intermingles together and becomes stronger the more we connect with one another." Bardock said, intertwining his fingers with Goku's. "It defines us. Adds more to us." Bardock leaned in.

 

Goku met his kiss with eager lips. He parted them to let a probing tongue inside. He tasted himself on Bardock's tongue. His free hand came up to pet his parent's hair, his fingers combed through the wild locks.

 

"'Dock~" Goku sighed against his carrier's mouth. He pressed his lips against Bardock's and ran his tongue along his sharp teeth.

 

Their kiss was suddenly interrupted by Toma's cry for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toma is Bardock's mate in my headcanons [Gine is also Bardock's mate].  
> Toma happens to be Raditz's source [sperm donor] and Bardock is Raditz's carrier [incubator].  
> Gine is Goku's source and Bardock is his carrier. Yes, in my hc's Bardock gives birth to both Goku and Raditz, and in Saiyan culture, a cub can have many parents, not just 'blood' parents. So Gine is also Raditz's parent, as well as Toma is Goku's parent.


	3. Ch. 19 Toma/Raditz/Bardock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toma, Bardock, and Raditz have some family bonding time, and Toma loses his V-card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinoff of 'Vegeta's Pre-training Technique' Chapter 19.

After getting dressed, the three Saiyans sat at the table to talk about Toma's new found desire for being breached.

 

"So, what gives?" Bardock chewed on that weird stick he had found the other day, "why change yer mind now?"

 

Toma blinked, "well, I see you guys enjoying yourselves so much. It made me curious. And if Raditz, a born latcher, can enjoy sex through his genita-"

 

"Don't call it that!" Bardock flushed. He felt so embarrassed when Toma used formal terms for body parts.

 

"Sorry, breeder, then I should be able to enjoy it too, right?"

 

"I'm still not convinced." Bardock flipped the white stick from one side of his mouth to the other.

 

"It's not up to you, 'Dock." Toma frowned.

 

"Ya were so against it just a few days ago. I just wanna make sure yer making the right decision, Toma. As yer mate, I'd hate to see ya regret it."

 

Toma smiled and grabbed Bardock's chin, placing a small peck on the side of his lips.

 

"Well, you two just let me know what ya've decided and I'll be glad to pop yer cherry, shosha." Raditz placed his arms behind his head and grinned.

 

"Don't get smug, Raditz, as Toma's mate I get to breach him." Bardock growled.

 

"No offense, 'Dock, but I kind of want Raditz to breach me. He's the expert after all." Toma intervened.

 

Bardock huffed. "Fine. Have it yer way."

 

"Just how many Saiyans have you breached, Rad?"

 

"Oh, I lost count after three hundred." Raditz puffed out his chest.

 

"That's not bad, kid." Bardock beamed with pride.

 

Raditz closed his eyes and smirked, "thanks."

 

Bardock placed his hands behind his head and pondered the situation. "If yer sure about this, then I guess we best get started."

 

"Great!" Raditz clapped his hands and rubbed them together. He got up from the table and took Toma's hands, leading him to the bed.

 

"I don't- I don't think it's a good idea to do this on the bed, we might wake Broly."

 

"Hmmm, point." Raditz stopped at the foot of the furs and knelt down, "guess the floor is as good as any surface."

 

"Will it hurt?" Toma took his under armor off and sat down.

 

Bardock sat down next to his mate, "immensely. But then it'll feel so good, ya'll lose yer mind." He removed the stick from his mouth and kissed Toma to dispel any worries.

 

Raditz watched as his parents played with their tongues and lips and teeth. "Ya two are so hot..."

 

Bardock chuckled, "oh, look, Toma. Our cub ships us."

 

Toma laughed and sat back on his arms, spreading his legs. "Ok, do your worst, 'Ditz."

 

Raditz quirked an eyebrow, "no foreplay? Straight to the point? How cold."

 

"Oh, come here." Toma pulled Raditz in for a kiss.

 

Raditz lay on top of his source, and pressed his lips against the other's. They started grinding their hips together, their tails tangled with each other, and they purred.

 

"Damn." Bardock chewed on the stick again. He oral fixation was getting the best of him and he wanted dick NOW. He spat the chewy stick out of his mouth, pushed Raditz off his mate, and started loving on their shafts, taking turns to worship each one.

 

"Heh, looks like somebody couldn't keep his mouth off us." Raditz smirked as he watched his carrier go from one dick to another.

 

"Oh, 'Dock, you greedy bastard." Toma moaned as his cock was taken into a warm, moist mouth.

 

Bardock moaned around his favorite cock in the world and sucked at it, making circular movements with his hands on both Raditz and Toma's dicks. He switched his mouth to his offspring's dick and gave it the same treatment.

Raditz moaned as he watched his dick disappear and reappear over and over again. Bardock gave the best blowjobs in Saiyan history.

Bardock changed to Toma's cock and played with the slit, sticking his tongue inside. His hands never stopped their circular, up and down movements.

 

The scarred Saiyan continued loving on his circle's cocks, bringing them closer to the edge. "Stand up. Both of ya." He commanded.

 

Toma and Raditz complied, and stood up, facing one another. Bardock now had both dicks in front of his face and started jacking them off with a passion. Toma winced, at this pace he wouldn't last any longer. Raditz blushed and couldn't take his eyes off Bardock's needy expression he had on his face. His hips started moving in time with Bardock's hand. The scarred Saiyan would occasionally flick his tongue on their glans and suck on them.

 

"'Dock! I'm close." Toma groaned.

 

"Same here!" Raditz put a hand behind Bardock's head, playing with his bandana.

 

"Come on my face." Bardock said breathlessly.

 

Soon both taller Saiyans were shooting their seed all over Bardock's face. The older Saiyan closed his eyes and opened his mouth, getting a good amount of semen on his tongue.

Toma and Raditz moaned as they watched Bardock milk their cocks and greedily swallow their cum.

Bardock stood up, dabbing his fingers in the cum spilt all over his face and sucking on them.

 

"Bardock, I need to fuck you." Toma panted.

 

"We can't make noise, otherwise we can wake up Mr. I-fuck-everything-that-moves over there."

 

Raditz tapped his chin, "how about ya suck me off while Toma fucks ya? My cock can be a good way to gag ya and keep ya quiet."

 

Bardock's tail tip flicked from side to side. "I'm game."

 

Toma grabbed his mate's hips. "I wanna fuck your ass though, is that ok?"

 

Bardock blushed. Anal sex was not as common for them, but it would be a nice change. He nodded his agreement and got down on all fours, lifting his tail.

 

"Hold on 'Dock," Raditz lay down and motioned for Bardock to climb over him. The older Saiyan did so and now they were facing each other's groins, in the infamous sixty nine position.

 

"Ok, Toma." Raditz gave him a thumbs up.

 

Toma kneeled behind Bardock and brought two fingers to his mouth, sucking on them, getting them wet. He lowered his mate's blue leggings, taking care of getting Bardock's tail out of them, and stuck his fingers inside his ass, stretching his entrance. While he stretched his mate, Toma pressed his dick against Bardock's tail gland, rubbing against the naturally produced oil and slicking the head of his erection.

Bardock choked and took hold of his brat's dick, sucking on the tip.

 

"Mmmmm~" Raditz grabbed Bardock's dick and started stroking it. "'Dock, ya should get rid of yer pants, they're in the way."

 

"This is fine." Toma said, positioning his lubed up shaft at Bardock's entrance and pushing inside.

Bardock winced at the initial stretch and reminded himself to relax. He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly.

 

"My cock isn't gonna suck itself, Bardock." Raditz teased, giving the older Saiyan's cock a light squeeze.

 

Bardock bit down softly on Raditz's dick before continuing his attentions.

 

"Oh, that felt good. Use more teeth, 'Dock." Raditz enjoyed a bit of rough play on his cock.

 

Toma, feeling he had given enough time for Bardock to adjust, started moving slowly in and out. "Gods, you're tight. I can't remember the last time we used the back entrance."

 

Bardock flicked Toma's face with the tip of his tail. Toma chuckled, grabbed said tail, and sucked on it.

 

"MMMMM!" Bardock moaned around his offspring's dick at the sensation going down his tail and up his spine.

 

Raditz lowered Bardock's leggings more and carefully pulled his dick towards the back so he would be able to reach it with his mouth.

As soon as Raditz's lips wrapped around the head, Bardock tensed. The combination of having his tail played with, his ass stimulated, his dick sucked on, and having a cock in his own mouth, plus the stimulation from having cum in his mouth earlier, was too much for the scarred Saiyan. He came inside Raditz's mouth and had to bite back a shout.

 

Raditz was surprised as semen flowed inside his mouth. He swallowed and let go of Bardock's dick with a pop. "Done already?" He smirked.

 

"Shuddup!" Bardock blushed and continued sucking Raditz's cock.

 

Toma was still reeling from having Bardock tighten and pulse around his shaft, and now he was closer to the edge.

 

"'Dock~" Toma let go of Bardock's tail and grabbed his mate's ass, squeezing his round lobes. The pace increased and Toma was about to finish.

 

Bardock pulled off Raditz's dick and panted, "fill me with yer cum, Toma." He almost whispered. He went back to the shaft in front of him and started deep throating Raditz.

 

The long haired Saiyan moaned and rubbed Bardock's spandex covered legs, encouraging the older Saiyan.

 

"I'm close!" Toma's hips started thrusting erratically.

 

Bardock increased his speed on Raditz's dick. The younger Saiyan couldn't hold back anymore and groaned as he shot his seed down his carrier's throat.

 

"Gods- I'm coming!" Toma gave a few more pumps and came inside his lover.

 

Raditz used this moment that his source was distracted to breach him. He placed two fingers behind Toma's testicles and punctured through the skin.

Toma yelled and doubled over, his cock slipped out of Bardock as he fell back on the floor.

 

"FUCK!!!!" Toma wailed, the pain was excruciating.

 

"What happened?" Bardock got off his offspring and turned to look at his mate. When he saw Raditz's fingers he immediately knew Toma had been breached.

 

Toma blinked away tears and looked at his brat. "Is sex going to be as painful?"

 

Before Raditz could answer, Bardock perked up and greeted a newly woken Saiyan, "Hey, Broly. Just in time. We have a surprise for ya."


	4. Ch. 22 Raditz/Vegeta, Toma/Bardock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta feels Goku's pleasure through their bond. Raditz is in for a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't have written this without the help of my muse master, Ishizu. She even helped by writing some stuff herself!

Vegeta, Raditz, and his parents were playing a Saiyan version of a board game. It was a strategic game that only required rocks of different sizes, a very convenient activity for when Saiyans were bored, especially after a mission was completed, and sex wasn't an option. The game could be played anywhere as rocks were a very common thing to find.

 

"I place my seven soldiers here," Toma collected his pebbles, "and claim this base as mine!" He took away Vegeta's pebbles.

 

"Hmph. You forget I have reinforcements." The Prince quickly made away with Toma's soldiers.

 

"Nice move, Prince. Yer almost as good as I am." Bardock, ever the strategist, used this opportunity to attack Vegeta's main base.

 

"Damn!" The Prince was now left with one active base and had no means of attacking without leaving himself open for an attack.

 

"Guess ya lose, Vee." Raditz chuckled.

 

"At least I was not the first one to lose all his soldiers." Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled.

 

He watched as Toma was later beaten and the victor was, once again, Bardock.

 

"You're too good at planning and overseeing your troops, 'Dock" Toma acquiesce.

 

"I'm also good at blowing them." Bardock chuckled.

 

"Speaking of... How long has it been since you blew me~?" Toma leaned towards his mate and placed a kiss on his neck.

 

Bardock smirked and turned lidded eyes towards the tanned Saiyan, "too long."

 

The elders started kissing and Vegeta got up to go take a shower.

 

"Coming?" He called to Raditz.

 

The long haired Saiyan got up and followed Vegeta into the capsule house. He let Vegeta turn on the shower to the right scalding temperature while he undressed. He noticed Vegeta stealing glances his way.

 

"Ya know ya can look at me for as long as ya want, right? I don't mind the attention." Raditz said smugly.

 

"And that is exactly why I rather not. The gods know your ego does not require anymore stroking." Vegeta took his clothes off as well and got into the shower.

 

They slowly washed themselves and started getting frisky with each other. Raditz pushed Vegeta against a wall and closed the distance between them, pressing his larger frame against Vegeta's. They brought their mouths together and strived to pleasure the other.

Vegeta suddenly pulled apart and gasped. He felt heat radiating from his lower abdomen and stilled.

 

"No, no no! I cannot be getting my heat now!"

 

"What?" Raditz was confused.

 

"It- It must be Kakarot who I am feeling..." Vegeta moaned when the feeling turned into a burning sensation, and then he felt unbridled lust. He tightened his muscles and almost fell to his knees were it not for Raditz who caught him. "Yep. Definitely Kakarot."

 

Raditz turned off the shower and picked the small Prince up.

 

"What- PUT ME DOWN, MORON!"

 

"Ya can hardly wake the way yer almost doubled over." He carried Vegeta and laid him on the bed. "Gods, look at how hard ya are!" The larger Saiyan grasped Vegeta's erection and started pumping it. Vegeta almost screamed.

 

Bardock pulled up from Toma's cock to ask what was going on. "Ya ok, Prince?"

 

"OUT. BOTH OF YOU. OUT!" Vegeta shouted at them.

 

The Commander didn't question Vegeta's motives and hauled Toma out of the cave with him.

 

"UNG! My nipples.... They are- Aching!" The Prince started pinching and tweaking them.

 

"Allow me, Yer Majesty." Raditz smirked and leaned down to swirl his tongue around a perky bud.

 

Vegeta moaned and tangled his hands in Raditz's dripping hair. "Hnnn! Bite them." He commanded.

 

Raditz hesitated a second before grabbing one in between his teeth and pulling on it. Vegeta pinched his other nipple hard. Soon milk was flowing out and Raditz sucked greedily at them.

 

"Ahhhhhh, GODS!" Vegeta shut his eyes tight and writhed on the green pelts.

 

Raditz was floored, he'd never seen his lover so turned on and so vocal! His dick throbbed painfully against the fur. "Vegeta~ Ya sound so sexy like this."

 

"Shut up and keep sucking!"

 

Raditz went back to working on Vegeta's nipples. He pleasured and stimulated each one, the milk was making him dizzy. Just then Vegeta tensed and cried out. A transparent liquid spurted out of his nipples and onto his chest, some getting on Raditz's face.

 

"Ya had a nipple orgasm?"

 

"Sh-shut up." Came Vegeta's tired voice.

 

"Nice~" Raditz smirked and lapped up the sweet liquid that came out of Vegeta's nipples.

 

Vegeta whimpered and moaned. His tail lashed out and swung against the furs.

 

"Vegeta, you ok?" Raditz asked as he saw Vegeta twist and turn over, hugging himself.

 

"M-my tail!"

 

Raditz looked closer at the base of Vegeta's tail and gasped, "Vegeta, yer tail gland is gushing!" The small soft bud was over producing oil and a small droplet trailed all the way down Vegeta's crack.

 

"Raditz! Do something- Touch it!" Vegeta wrapped his tail around Raditz's arm and brought it close to the base.

 

"I'll do ya one better." Raditz licked his lips and bent down to lick Vegeta's tail gland.

 

"AAAAAGH- AAAHAAAAA!" Vegeta spread his legs apart and bit on his arm to muffle his sounds, beads of blood formed where hi fangs punctured his own skin.

 

Raditz kept licking at a slow pace, driving the smaller Saiyan crazy.

 

"Raditz, I swear on my source's grave I will see you suffer if you do not pleasure me properly."

 

Raditz came up and pressed on the tail gland with two of his fingers. More oil poured out and he used that to lube up his digits and stick them inside Vegeta's ass.

That seemed to have the desired effect as the Prince moaned loudly, arching his back, and lifted his fluffy tail straight up.

 

"Damn!" Raditz grabbed a hold of his erection and started rubbing it. He soon found Vegeta's sweet spot and rubbed against it, the underside of his tail gland was being stimulated as well as the outside once Raditz went back to sucking it.

 

All was good until Vegeta felt a realization inside him, most likely coming from his and Goku's shared bond. Goku was feeling free. He was being dominated by a stronger being and he was reveling in the discovery that he could finally let go. Goku could let loose without any worries of hurting others.

 

Raditz noticed how the royal had stopped moaning and moving, "is everything ok, Vee?"

 

"Yes. I just realized something about your brother. But that is a thought for a later time. Keep going." Vegeta began moving against the fingers in his ass and let bliss take over his mind and body again.

 

It wasn't long after that Vegeta reached his limit together with his bonded mate.

 

"Fuck!" Pleasure overpowered Vegeta and he cried out as a different orgasm wracked his body. His tail trembled, and his body gave out. He flopped back on the bed and panted.

 

Raditz removed his fingers and nuzzled Vegeta's crack, licking it to clean all the oil that spilled from the tail gland.

Vegeta sighed and enjoyed feeling Raditz's mouth on him. A tongue started probing inside the ring of muscles, making him groan and lift his ass more in the air.

Raditz stuck his tongue in as far as it could go and swirled it around.

 

"Mmmmm~ Raditz, you are filthy!" Vegeta smirked and looked back to see his lover's face buried in his ass.

 

Raditz met the Prince's eyes and he hummed, sending vibrations into his lover's tight channel. Vegeta threw his head back and moaned as his future mate continued rimming him.

The same feeling of freedom and relief settled over Vegeta. He wondered what Goku was doing at the moment, what he was thinking after this revelation. How he must realize now that Vegeta could never meet his needs. The Prince growled. He would find a way to surpass his ex rival.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pleasurable stab through his lower body.

 

"Raditz!" The pleasurable feeling increased, "I want you inside me!" Vegeta turned himself around and gazed at the long haired Saiyan. He watched as a smile spread across his handsome face.

 

"As you wish." Raditz licked his hand thoroughly and used that hand to slick his cock. Not that he needed to. Raditz was sure Vegeta's breeder was dripping wet.

 

He pressed the head inside and placed his hands on either side of Vegeta's head. The Prince moaned as Raditz entered him slowly.

 

"Faster, you fool!"

 

Raditz huffed and rammed his cock inside. Vegeta screamed and wrapped his legs and arms around the bulkier Saiyan. The small warrior pressed their lips together and kissed Raditz deeply. Their tongues battled with and tasted each other, their lips and teeth rubbed against one another, their tails circled around each other tightly.

 

"Start moving." Vegeta hissed as he parted from Raditz's lips.

 

"As you wish." The long haired Saiyan repeated. He started pumping his hips, his cock moved in and out of Vegeta, and the smaller Saiyan trembled from all the passion Raditz poured into him.

 

The long and strong movements had Vegeta whimpering. He needed more. "Harder!"

 

Vegeta could feel pleasure that wasn't his own build up inside him. That burning sensation in his loins diminished the harder Raditz fucked him. Vegeta moaned his lover's name constantly, and that encouraged Raditz to pick up the pace.

 

"I want more!" Vegeta cried.

 

Raditz sat up and grabbed the smaller Saiyan's hips. He used leverage to ram his cock inside him harder. The whole bed of furs shook from the power of their copulation.

 

"MORE!" Vegeta begged.

 

Raditz shouted, his ki began to rise, the ground trembled, and his hair bled golden. Vegeta smiled like a maniac.

The larger cock spread his passage as far as it could go and Vegeta almost screamed. Then Raditz started moving again, this time with much more force.

It was all good and well, but Vegeta wanted punishment. Folding his legs and placing his feet on Raditz chest, the small Saiyan pushed him off and onto the bed. He then climbed atop Raditz and angled his lover's cock. Vegeta slammed down on Raditz's dick and started riding him with a vengeance.

 

 

  
"Gods! Have ya ever seen Vegeta ride dick like that?" Bardock chewed on the same strange stick as he sat with Toma at the cave entrance. They could hear how loud the Prince was being, the cave amplified all sounds after all, and that had distracted them too much to focus on their own pleasure.

 

"Honestly, all the times I've heard the Prince moan don't amount to how much he's moaning now." Toma sighed.

 

"He must really be feeling our brat through their bond."

 

"You mean Kakarot?"

 

Bardock nodded his head once. "I'm sure Broly and Kakarot are fucking right this moment. And Vegeta can feel Kakarot's pleasure. That increases his own, which in turn, must be increasing Kakarot's."

 

"Lucky bastards."

 

"It's a double edged sword." Bardock sighed.

 

 

  
"Fuck, Vee. Yer so hot when ya crave my cock." Raditz reached out to touch Vegeta's face.

 

The Prince opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the fingers caressing him. Raditz stuck two fingers inside Vegeta's mouth and watched as the Prince sucked them while moaning.

 

"Shit! I'm close."

 

"You shall come when I come." Vegeta ordered.

 

Raditz groaned and tried his hardest to stave off his orgasm, but that was extremely hard when treated to the sight above him.

 

"Vegetaaaaaaa~" Raditz grabbed the base of his dick to stop from coming. Vegeta growled and sat back, changing the angle to hit his prostate dead on with the head of Raditz's enlarged cock. The long haired Saiyan wasn't sure how much the bond was affecting Vegeta, but he'd never seen him like this since those first times when Vegeta was just beginning to learn the art of pleasure with Raditz. Those were different times. The Prince was inexperienced and eager to try everything. Now Vegeta knew what he wanted, how he wanted it, and who he wanted it from, and it all pointed down to Raditz. Vegeta had that constant desire throughout his life. Raditz could see it now and take it more seriously, Vegeta truly desired him.

His thighs and back started to ache with the strain, but damn if he was going to stop now. He might not be able to match his brother when it came to giving Vegeta a good spar, but he'd be damned back to Hell before he'd let Goku best him in this area.

Raditz's world shrank down to focusing on giving the Prince everything he had to offer and through his half-closed eyes and sweat drenched eyelashes he could see Vegeta slamming himself down on his cock like it gave him life.

He also noticed that Vegeta's cries had taken on a more desperate pitch and gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold out.

Vegeta was trying to match Broly's and Kakarot's rhythm for the best result and it payed off, his head was spinning with pleasure and he wasn't sure whose it was and frankly, he didn't care. He vaguely registered the things he was saying to Raditz and that small part of him that always kept him under control tried to cringe over the words that spilled out of him, but for once, just once, he didn't give a damn. He'd never felt pleasure like this and Vegeta let it consume him.

Eventually, Raditz couldn't hold back anymore. He growled and licked the hand that wasn't holding his ow cock, and grabbed Vegeta's erection, pumping it fast.

 

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta threw his head back and let the sensations take him over the edge of no return. His cock pulsed, his breeder throbbed, and his body tensed as he came, wave after wave of pure bliss. He spilled seed over them and the furs. Raditz released their cocks and grabbed Vegeta by the hips. He pounded into him a few more times and came deep inside the younger warrior.

 

Their genitals locked with one another and he could feel Vegeta's cervix milking him desperately. "Vegeta. Yer amazing!" He panted.

 

The Prince was also out of breath. He smiled and felt Goku reach his peak through their bond. "It's finally... Over..." Vegeta fell on top of his future mate and struggled to catch his breath.

 

Raditz threw his arms around him and held Vegeta close. This would be only the first round of many.


	5. Ch. 24 Raditz/Turles, Vegeta/Bulma-Bulma/Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz gives Turles exactly what he needed, and Vegeta and Bulma spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Ishizu, for helping me through this ^^

"I've never been one to waste time~" Turles licked the cock in front of him again, making Raditz moan.

 

"Leave my cock for another time, for now I wanna taste yer pussy."

 

Turles grinned like a maniac and turned around. He lifted his tail, leaving both his holes open for exploration.

 

Raditz crawled behind him and stuck his thumbs inside Turles' mating entrance, spreading him wide open. "Thank you for the meal!" He said before diving in, sticking his tongue far up inside him.

 

"Aaahhhh!" Turles tensed at the sudden invasion but then relaxed his body. His tail puffed out showing his pleasure at having the object of his affections eat him out. "Raditz!" He moaned as the tongue inside him swirled around, pulling out and pushing in, and lifted his ass more. "Eat me out, yes! Stick your dirty tongue inside me. Deeper!"

 

Raditz removed one thumb and used two fingers to stimulate his partner more. He licked around the slit as his fingers thrusted inside at a fast pace. The digits curved down and put pressure on Turles' prostate, making the dark skinned Saiyan arch his back and cry out.

 

"Come for me, Turles." Raditz growled. He pumped his hand harder, hitting Turles' sweet spot head on. His other hand pinched Turles' tail gland.

 

The pirate shuddered and shouted, his muscles contracted and he squirted all over Raditz's hand. Raditz was quick to remove his fingers and bury his face in Turles' crotch, licking and swallowing his bodily fluids. The hand at the tail gland pressed down and rubbed it in a circular motion, extending Turles' orgasm.

 

"Oh, FUCK!" Turles screamed as another stronger wave hit him. After he was done climaxing, he slumped on the bed and panted.

 

"I'm not done with ya." Raditz flipped him over and zoned in on his still hard cock, sucking at it greedily.

 

"Oh, GODS. Yes! Suck me harder!" Turles tangled his hands in the green fur above his head and opened his mouth in a silent cry.

 

Raditz knew Turles was a pain slut, so he used his teeth and scraped up and down his shaft, making Turles scream.

 

Very soon, Turles' third orgasm came crashing down. His body shivered as he shot cum inside Raditz's mouth. "For the gods, PLEASE, fuck me already," he panted, "I need you to knot me. I need your cock inside my womb, filling me with your cum!"

 

Raditz smirked devilishly, "if that's what you want..." He climbed on top of Turles and positioned his straining arousal against his slit and rammed in.

 

Turles choked out a moan and wrapped his legs and arms around Raditz, holding him close. Raditz started pistoning his hips, making slow circular movements with them. Listening to Turles' plees to move faster, Raditz increased the pace, at the same time he pounded into the dark skinned Saiyan, the erection trapped between them was rubbed in a most delicious way. It had Turles moaning and throwing his head back.

Raditz stared at the long smooth neck and bit it none too gently, and licked it afterwards.

 

"Mmmm~" Turles exposed more of his neck to let the other Saiyan do as he pleased.

 

Raditz didn't waste the opportunity. He bit and sucked the expanse of skin, licking salty sweat forming on Turles' body.

 

"'Ditz, pound into me. Own me."

 

Raditz sat up and accommodated Turles' hips, holding them in a strong grip. He then started pounding away, wrenching more blissful sounds from his bed partner.

It didn't take long for them to reach the edge. Turles grabbed his dick and started jacking off, he squeezed the underside of the head and rubbed circles around it, alternating with upward downward strokes, and Raditz angled himself to hit Turles' prostate dead on.

 

"Who's my favorite slut?" Raditz smirked.

 

"I am~"

 

"Say it louder!"

 

"I AM YOUR SLUT!"

 

Raditz pulled out and almost bent Turles in half to slap and bite his round ass cheeks, making Turles scream for joy. He then positioned his cock against Turles' breeder and pushed in again.

 

Turles suddenly sat up and leaned in to whisper in Raditz's ear, "fuck me good and hard, big brother~"

 

Raditz's eyes went wide as Turles put that image in his head of him fucking his younger brother instead of the space pirate. "FUCK!" Raditz whined. His ki started rising and Raditz couldn't help but transform into a Super Saiyan.

 

Turles widened his eyes as he saw Raditz's pupils turn teal and his hair golden. The site was enough to push him over and he spilled from his throbbing cock.

Raditz hastily deepend his pounding until he pierced through Turles' pulsing cervix and swelled up inside his womb, just like he was asked to do. The long haired Saiyan groaned as the head of his dick was squeezed and milked.

Turles let out a shrill scream and another orgasmic wave washed over him as he felt Raditz penetrate his cervix. His cock gave a few more spurts and his breeder leaked down Raditz's balls and onto the green furs.

 

"You're- You're a Super Saiyan?" Turles breathed hard as he played with Raditz's golden hair.

 

Raditz smiled lazily, "yeah. I had to get a few Zenkai boosts and a chakra boost in order to achieve it, but I was finally able to get it." Raditz powered down and laid Turles on the bed, lying on top of him and getting comfortable. It would be a while before Turles released him, he was sure of that.

 

Turles stayed silent, petting his lover's hair. He couldn't keep a burning question inside much longer. "'Ditz? Why are you with Vegeta? Why do you desire him so much?"

 

Raditz took a moment to answer, "since we were kids, I felt drawn to him, and he felt the same way."

 

"Then why are you not mated?"

 

"I never saw myself as a worthy partner for him. I was afraid of holding him back. But that's changed. I accepted to become his breeding mate." Raditz couldn't help but smile. He hugged Turles more tightly.

 

Turles sighed, "what makes you think you won't hold him back still? We're nothing but commoners to him. Low lives that don't deserve to be in his presence. Nobody could possibly be a worthy mate for him."

 

Raditz digested Turles' words. Was he right? Would Vegeta never see him as an equal? And why would he? Raditz wasn't even near to being the Prince's equal.

 

"Become MY mate, Raditz. I can provide for you with all you will ever need. I'll treat you right, and I'll let you call me 'baby brother' during sex as many times as you want. I'll even act like him during sex, pretending to be clueless and shy~" Turles' tail entangled with Raditz's stiff one.

 

Raditz choked and lifted his head to look at Turles straight in the eye. The offer was tempting. "I- Need to think about it. I already agreed to become Vegeta's mate..."

 

"Forget Vegeta," Turles grinned, "I'm much more fun."

 

Raditz was torn.

 

"Don't answer me now. Just promise me you'll give it some thought."

 

The long haired Saiyan nodded and nuzzled his lover's neck. Soon, his breath evened out and he fell asleep. Turles lay underneath him and sighed. It had been such a long time since he'd had a Saiyan lover. It felt right. Not to mention this Saiyan was the object of his affections for ages. Turles would use Raditz's insecurities to steer him away from the Prince, and if that didn't work, he would at least convince Raditz of having him as a second mate.

 

 

  
Bulma and Vegeta kissed fervently all the way to her master bedroom. Vegeta felt for the doorknob and let themselves in, locking the door afterwards.

Piece by Piece, their clothing fell to the floor on their way to Bulma's messy bed. As soon as they were naked, all except for Vegeta's white gloves, the Prince tossed Bulma onto the bed and climbed over her. He smirked and placed his lips over hers.

 

When they parted for air, Vegeta spoked in a husky voice, "are you going to use the videos this time? I would really like to watch them again, it has been a while."

 

"Oh, sure!" Bulma leaned over to the nightstand to grab a remote control. She fiddled with the projector commands and soon a screen appeared on the wall, playing a video of a time when Goku and Vegeta fucked in his room at Capsule Corp..

 

Vegeta leaned on the comfortable plush pillows and started massaging his dick, watching as Goku shyly started taking his clothes off, while screen Vegeta sat on the bed, watching him.

 

Bulma tossed the remote control on the bed and climbed over Vegeta's lap, her back facing him in a reverse cowgirl position. She scooted closer to his dick and rubbed her ass against it. "So, Your Highness, are you going to prep me or what?" She giggled.

 

"Gladly." Vegeta let go of his cock and lifted Bulma up until he had easy access to her pussy. He stuck a gloved finger inside and pulled it out, "woman, you are soaked!" He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on her juices. He moaned at the taste and repeated the action, this time inserting two fingers. He scissored her entrance, and had Bulma slowly rocking against his fingers, moaning softly for him to go deeper.

 

The video showed now how Goku lay on Vegeta's bed with his legs spread apart, and screen Vegeta crawled in between those long pale legs. Screen Vegeta ducked down to lick Goku's breeding hole.

 

"God, that's so hot!" Bulma panted.

 

"Are you stretched enough, woman?"

 

Bulma replied by lifting herself and aligning Vegeta's cock with her entrance. She sunk down slowly and groaned. Vegeta had been the biggest partner she'd ever been with. All eleven inches could hardly fit inside her vagina and she needed to be stretched to accommodate his girth. She remembered asking him if all Saiyans were this hung, and Vegeta had had to explain the subtle differences between latchers and lockers. Vegeta could've been a latcher, he was long enough, had he gone through the change, but Vegeta had decided to remain a locker in order to be with Raditz, even though that plan had backfired back then. Now, however, Vegeta was finally going to take him as a breeding mate. Bulma was so happy for him. She was looking forward to seeing Raditz knot her husband, seeing the Prince writhe in pleasure like she would whenever they had sex.

On the screen, Goku let out a drawn out moan as he was penetrated. His legs came up to wrap around the Prince's waist and his hands shyly grabbed onto Vegeta's shoulders.

 

"Are you that vocal with Raditz?" She asked.

 

Vegeta froze and blushed as Bulma started riding him. "There was one time I was very vocal. It was embarrassing."

 

"Oh, do tell!" Bulma shimmied her hips against Vegeta's shaft.

 

Vegeta winced at the pleasurable feeling. "It happened recently. I could feel Goku fucking Broly through our bond. And that made me really, really horny. " Vegeta left out the part where Goku and Broly had become breeding mates. It was up to them to decide who knew about their relationship. "I grabbed Raditz, and I rode his cock as if my life depended on it."

 

"Mmmmm~" Bulma closed her eyes, imagining Vegeta riding that nice fat dick.

 

"All fifteen inches of Saiyan meat rammed into my pussy." Vegeta snuck a hand around Bulma to start playing with her clitoris. His linen covered hands provided extra friction and Bulma arched her back, throwing her head back and moaning. "But before that, I told him to play with my nipples. He did so and pinched them and tweaked them until milk started pouring out."

 

Bulma moaned again and increased the tempo of her thrusts.

 

"He sucked them like a starved cub. He gave me a nipple orgasm and I sprayed everywhere. It even got on his face. After he was done cleaning me, he latched on my tail gland and serviced it until I had a tail orgasm. I was a moaning mess. My entire body throbbed. I could feel the veins in my cock pulsing. He then rimmed me, and I was reminded of you."

 

"You like it when I do that." Bulma smirked and angled herself better on her husband's cock.

 

"I do," Vegeta grinned. "After my third orgasm, Raditz slammed his cock inside me and began fucking me in earnest. I told him to go faster. Harder."

 

Bulma's lidded eyes could hardly make out the video she was watching. By now, it was showing Goku sitting on Vegeta's lap, his back towards the Prince, and screen Vegeta was sat on the edge of the bed. The camera hidden in front of them gave a perfect view of the Prince penetrating his partner.

 

Vegeta sat up and whispered in Bulma's ear. "He transformed. He went Super Saiyan inside me~ I could feel his hot cock growing, getting bigger, stretching my cunt to its limits." Vegeta licked and sucked Bulma's earlobe, making her pant and tremble.

 

He lay back down and continued with his story, "then I pushed him off and straddled his hips. I rode him as if it was the end of the world, and it felt GLORIOUS. Raditz wanted to come so badly by now, but I am the one who decides when my partner comes." Vegeta growled, rubbing Bulma's clit faster.

 

"I allowed him to jerk me off while I bounced on his dick, and I tipped over the edge, spilling over my body and his. There was so much cum. Seconds later, Raditz rammed his cock inside and knotted me. I could feel his dick pulsing, filling me up with his seed. Had I been on my heat, I would have surely become pregnant."

 

"Ahhhhh! Fuck, yes. Tell me more!" Bulma moaned. Saiyans and their anatomy fascinated her to no end.

 

"My cunt milked him of all his cum, and I did not release him for the longest time. We rested for a while, took a drink of water and continued fucking each other senseless. We were like animals. We scratched, we bit, we left marks on our bodies. He fucked my ass next. He mounted me like a beast in heat and pushed inside me, no preparation, my body just TOOK it. He slid right in, spreading my asshole wide open to accommodate his size, stuffed me full like a fuck toy. I loved it." Vegeta lowered his hand and dipped it in Bulma's dripping pussy to moisten it and came back up to continue rubbing her clitoris.

 

"Vegetaaaaa~" Bulma couldn't wait until her husband brought Raditz here to have that threesome Vegeta suggested. Maybe she could team up with Vegeta's lover and double penetrate the small warrior. "Fuck!" Bulma squealed.

 

Vegeta decided it was time for Bulma to unravel. "Woman, come for your Prince!" He rubbed her clitoris harder and the blue haired scientist screamed as she came hard.

 

She spilled all over Vegeta's crotch and the bed sheets. "God-Dammit! That was so... Good..." She let herself fall back onto her husband.

 

Vegeta pulled out and rolled them over, "hurry and get the strap on out. I have waited long enough."

 

"Eheheh~" Bulma lifted a tired hand and waved it, "gimme a minute."

 

"Woman!" Vegeta warned her.

 

"Geez, you're so needy." Bulma got up and walked to a chest full of sex toys. She picked one of the strap ons, the one that was ribbed, and put it on. She turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "You get an extra treat today since you were so generous with the details of you getting fucked." Bulma walked to her night stand and grabbed a jar of menthol and spread it over the dildo.

 

Vegeta widened his eyes. Bulma certainly knew how to please him."How do you want me?" The Prince asked, wiping a string of drool from his mouth.

 

"You're asking?! Bonding with Son really did do you some good." Bulma winked at Vegeta and he scoffed. "I want you on all fours, head towards the movie. I want you to imagine it's Goku who is pounding into you." Bulma grabbed the control and skipped to a video where Vegeta let Goku top him for the first time.

 

"Woman, you are a wicked one." The Prince smirked and got into position, lifting his tail high up in the air, the Saiyan way of inviting another to fuck them.

 

Bulma got behind him and teased his slit with the head of the dildo. Vegeta started growling.

 

"Alright, fine. If you want it that much..." She thrusted her hips, pushing the dildo all the way inside.

 

"Ahh! Yes, much better." Vegeta's toes curled at the hot/cold burning sensation inside him.

 

"I know it's not the real deal, but someday I'll be able to make you a toy that can knot you just like a Saiyan would. I just need to do some empirical research, and this is where Raditz will come in handy."

 

"And just how do you intend to observe what is going on inside us?" Vegeta asked.

 

"Oh, I have a machine..."

 

Bulma started moving and Vegeta hummed, closing his eyes. They snapped open when he heard Goku's voice through the surround system.

 

_"Oh, 'Geeta, ya feel so good!"_

 

"Kg-" Vegeta duck his head and blushed. He remembered Goku being so careful, as though Vegeta was a fragile human. When the Prince had told Goku that he didn't need to be so delicate, Goku had gasped and used more force. He was still cautious, but time after time, he got better at letting himself go. Vegeta had thought it annoying at first, when Goku was so careful to not hurt him, but as time passed, he found it endearing. He never said this to anyone, of course, and the memories remained his alone.

 

"Are you feeling it, Prince?"

 

Vegeta could hear the lust in his wife's voice. "Keep fucking me, Bulma." He panted. The burning sensation of the menthol felt so wonderful inside him. Where did the woman even learn to do this?

 

That night, Bulma gave Vegeta the pounding of his life. It didn't compare at all to having a Saiyan fuck him, but Vegeta had to give her points for effort. He rubbed his cock vigorously when he felt himself close to the edge and an orgasm rippled through his body, leaving the Prince panting, sweating, and slumped on the bed.

Bulma pulled the strap on out of Vegeta's dripping hole and admired her work. She quickly got up and searched for a camera, after finding one, she took a few snapshots of her husband flopped on the bed with a still blissful expression on his face. She put the camera on her nightstand and curled up next to the Saiyan Prince, spooning him. She pulled a sheet on them and joined Vegeta for a small post orgasmic nap.

 

When Vegeta woke up, he felt a bit disoriented, expecting to feel furs on his face, and the smell of several Saiyans. Instead he was greeted with clean sheets and a fresh smell around.

 

"Oh." Vegeta stretched when he remembered where he was. He rolled over to place a kiss on Bulma's forehead. The blue haired woman wrinkled her nose and yawned.

 

"Hey, there." She said in a sleepy voice.

 

Vegeta smiled. "I need to ask something of you. When you start packing everything Kakarot asked you for, make sure to include a decent sized bag of cocoa powder."

 

Bulma immediately knew Vegeta's intentions. She wished she could witness the orgy that was sure to unfold between seven horny Saiyans high on cocoa powder. The thought was both hilarious and hot. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Isn't that too much for pure, innocent Son?"

 

"Woman, he is not so innocent anymore. He is trying his best to be Saiyan like the rest of us. He will manage, trust me."

 

"Mmm. Okay." Bulma knew Vegeta had a penchant for looking out for his subjects. He would never do anything to put the others in danger, at least not anymore. But Vegeta was also known to push others' limits. She hoped Goku would be alright after the inevitable sexfest.

 

Vegeta stretched and got out of the bed. He still had his cubs to visit.


	6. Ch. 26 Valentine's Day Extra Long Special (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saiyans get their hands on cocoa powder, a Saiyan aphrodisiac known as 'blood of the gods'. Fun times are had.
> 
> Toma/Bardock, Broly/Turles, Raditz/Goku, Toma/Goku, ?/Goku, ?/Turles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Ishizu's first time posting smut, and while I assured her that she's an AWESOME writer, it would be nice to see positive feedback if only to encourage her to write more!
> 
> Also, we both worked on this together so the style might change throughout the chapter XD Apologies.

"What have I done." Goku ran both hands down his reddened face. He watched as Toma kissed his carrier, both Saiyans continuing eating from the chocolate box in between kisses and ending up with chocolate smeared all over their mouths.

 

"Hey! I want one!" Came Raditz's whiny voice.

 

"Get yer own damned box," Bardock hissed at him. He was not about to share this gold mine with anyone except his mate.

 

"There is plenty to go around," Vegeta grabbed a nearby chocolate box and passed it to Raditz, "use responsibly," he winked.

 

Raditz scoffed and popped a chocolate in his mouth. The taste was divine. A true gift from the goddess herself. "Gods! These are so good!"

 

"I wish we had the powder though." Turles reached over to grab a chocolate from the box Raditz was eating from. This one particular chocolate resembled a Saiyan breeder. He placed it in his mouth and savored the treat, moaning and throwing his head back, "these ARE good." Turles, being the space traveler that he was, had tried many exotic sweets in his life, but all of those paled in comparison to the succulent Earth candy.

 

Vegeta got up and grabbed the backpack Bulma had made for Goku. He checked the capsules until he found one with the tag 'Vday' and a wink emoji next to it. He chuckled at Bulma's subtlety. The Prince kept that capsule and sat back down to enjoy the Earthian treats.

 

"What's in that one?" Goku asked the Prince.

 

"Oh, just a little something I asked Bulma to include when I paid her a visit."

 

Goku squinted at Vegeta, not trusting him nor Bulma one bit, but didn't say anything. He went back to teaching Broly the names of each of the sweets the large Saiyan stuffed in his mouth, as well as the sweets Goku grabbed for himself.

 

Raditz moaned and nuzzled Vegeta's cheek, "these are delicious, Vee. How come yer not eating any?"

 

"I am saving myself for the best part."

 

After the pastries and candy had disappeared, Goku got up to open another capsule tagged with 'Vday' on it. "Wow. Bulma sure went overboard." There were at least twenty more capsules!

 

"Trust me, Kakarot, there is no such thing as 'overboard' when it comes to Saiyans and food. Especially sugary food."

 

Goku removed the used blanket and threw another capsule on the floor. More sex themed treats appeared and the group started digging in. He wondered if Cheelai and Lemo would make it back in time to enjoy some of the treats, although he wasn't sure how they'd take the particular subject of sexy candy.

The new blanket of food was almost gone and with each chocolate the others ate, Goku noticed them getting more and more salacious with each other. It was when Broly decided to try a chocolate bunny that Goku became really concerned. He watched as his mate took a bite and froze, then proceeded to gobble down the rest of the bunny. Broly then grabbed another, and another.

 

"Broly? I think ya better take it easy with the chocolate." Goku drew his eyebrows together in a worried expression.

 

"Like I said, Kakarot, you brought this upon yourself. I am sure Bulma warned you?"

 

Goku reluctantly nodded. So far everything wasn't too bad, until he saw Toma throw Bardock down and start ravishing the older Saiyan. They started dry humping each other and making all kinds of sexual sounds.

 

"I want to get you pregnant so bad!" Toma pistoned his clothed hips against Bardock's spandex covered groin.

 

"Tomaaaaa~" Bardock met each thrust with one of his own.

 

"Woo! Now things are getting interesting." Raditz cheered. "Vegeta? Wanna fool around?"

 

"Why not ask your brother? I am sure he is up for some family bonding." Vegeta really wanted to see these two interact with each other.

 

Raditz looked at Goku and smirked. Goku blushed.

 

"I-I dun think… I'm fine. I dun need-"

 

"I'll tell ya what ya need, baby brother." Raditz grabbed a bottle of fudge Vegeta had told him was liquid gods' blood and crawled across the almost empty blanket towards Goku. Once he reached him, he grabbed his face, jammed the bottle inside his mouth and squeezed.

 

Goku would've fought him off, but as soon as he felt that creamy goodness invading his mouth, he couldn't help but swallow it and seek more.

Broly stopped eating another chocolate bunny and observed the two. He watched as Goku's pale throat contracted around the liquid he was swallowing, he watched as some of that brown liquid escaped the corner of his mouth and dripped down his chin. Without thinking, Broly leaned over and licked the enticing liquid and moaned. He quickly looked for a similar bottle and when he found one, he tried squeezing the chocolate out to no avail.

 

"Allow me~" Came Turles' sultry voice. He sat next to Broly and popped the cap open, "now try it."

 

Broly squeezed the bottle and chocolate poured out, all over his face. Turles chuckled and turned Broly to face him. He licked the fudge off the large Saiyan's face and purred. His tail waved in the air contently.

Broly closed his eyes and let the other Saiyan clean him. His deep rumbling purr joined Turles' loud trill. Once the dark skinned Saiyan released his face, Broly tried squeezing the bottle again, this time he aimed for his mouth. He filled his mouth with chocolate fudge and passed the bottle to Turles.

Goku's lookalike smiled and took a swig, moaning at the creamy rich substance.

 

 

  
"Toma… I want yer cock." Bardock panted.

 

Toma kissed him one more time and pulled back. "How do you want it?"

 

"In my mouth, covered in gods' blood."

 

"Prince? Could you pass me a bottle of that choco stuff?" Toma reached out.

 

Vegeta, with his ever present grin, grabbed another bottle of fudge and tossed it to him. How lucky was he to enjoy three shows at the same time. He leaned back and stuck a hand down his blue spandex.

Toma sat back and took off his under armor. By now the Saiyans had stopped wearing their chest plates and just pranced around either naked or in their spandex.

He uncapped the bottle and poured fudge down his aching shaft.

 

"Thank you for the meal!" Bardock licked his lips and rubbed his hands together, and bent down to service his mate's cock.

 

 

  
Goku swallowed the last bit of fudge from the bottle Raditz was holding to his lips. His head was spinning from the amount of chocolate he just ingested.

 

"Should I get another bottle, or are ya good enough to have a go with me, baby brother?"

 

"I-" Goku didn't finish that sentence before he grabbed Raditz by the hair and pulled him towards his face, pressing their lips together.

 

Raditz groaned when he tasted the chocolate in Goku's mouth, he pushed his tongue inside and swirled it around his brother's.

Goku made an animalistic sound and pressed himself as close as possible to Raditz. His hands started wandering across his brother's broad chest, around his solid pecs, his perked nipples, down rock hard abs. Goku wondered why he hadn't enjoyed his brother more. Instead of being angry with him, he should've tried to connect with and accept him. If Vegeta wanted Raditz then so be it. It wasn't Goku's place to decide who the Prince was with.

Just then, Goku felt a sensation washing over his cock, as if somebody was stroking it from far away. It was a strange feeling, almost as if it wasn't his own. He gasped and kissed Raditz more fervently.

 

 

  
Turles swallowed the chocolate and moaned. Before passing the bottle back to Broly, he squirted some fudge on his tongue, then pressed it inside the larger Saiyan's mouth. He played with Broly's shy tongue and made his lips dance against his. Soon Broly overcame his apprehension, and kissed Turles back. They kissed and relished in the sensual movement of their lips.

Broly pulled back, much to Turles' curiosity, and took the bottle from the other's hand. He pressed the mouth against his and squeezed chocolate inside his mouth and then opened it for the other to lick.

 

"You're a fast learner! I like that~" Turles closed their lips together and used his tongue to collect every last drop of fudge from within Broly's mouth.

 

Broly became lightheaded. Turles kissed nothing like his mate. Turles was bold, aggressive. Not shy and soft like Goku. The large Saiyan took a chance and bit Turles' tongue softly, he wiggled his own against the tip of Turles' tongue, making the other moan. He pressed a hand against the smaller warrior's crotch and rubbed his hardening cock.

 

"Ahhhh!" Turles squirmed against the other's touch, his tongue still caught between Broly's sharp teeth. It was exhilarating to know that at any given time, those teeth could clamp down and bite his tongue in half. Turles was always a risk taker, even though he suspected the other Saiyan to be too kind hearted to do such harm to someone else. Danger called to him, pain was his ally.

 

Turles pulled his tongue away, "hurt me~ Make me bleed."

 

Broly didn't understand why Turles would want him to do that, but his chocolate addled mind pushed him to comply. Broly growled and captured Turles' bottom lip between his teeth and bit down hard enough to make blood come out. His partner moaned and Broly could feel Turles' dick twitch.

 

 

  
Vegeta gave a few last strokes to his dick before getting up and tossing the capsule he got earlier to the ground. A hefty linen covered bag appeared, about one kilo, and Vegeta opened it. Inside there was powdered cocoa, enough to make a large group of Saiyans go crazy with lust.

 

The Prince mentally thanked Bulma. "I believe it is time to take our celebration to the next level."

 

The other Saiyans heard the command disguised as a suggestion and stopped their activities.

 

Bardock pulled off Toma's dick with a pop. "Whaddaya mean, Prince?"

 

Raditz turned around and saw the bag Vegeta was holding. "Is that- What I think it is?!"

 

Vegeta smirked and grabbed some of the brown powder out with his gloved hand and showed the others, before sprinkling back in the bag.

 

"Oh, my gods." Toma's jaw fell open as well as Bardock's. They had never seen so much blood of the gods before.

 

"We are gonna get fucked up!" Bardock smiled.

 

"Are we doing body shots?" Turles asked, "if so, who should we choose? We have three latchers…"

 

"Nah, I wanna get fucked up!" Raditz turned down the offer.

 

"I believe Toma should be the one to lie down. Broly is still too inexperienced." Veget concluded.

 

"I'm good with that!" Toma smiled. He got up after giving Bardock an open mouthed kiss, and walked to the low table, he lay down on it, arms behind his head, and waited for the fun to begin.

 

Vegeta got rid of his gloves and approached the tanned Saiyan. Raditz grabbed Goku by the hand and lead him towards their parent. Turles beckoned Broly to follow him as he got up to join the group. Bardock knelt down between Toma's spread legs, after taking his clothes off, and gave his mate's cock a few strokes, the bottle of fudge still in his grasp.

 

"How about some decorations, Prince?" Bardock asked Vegeta as the Prince dipped his hand in the bag of cocoa, digging for a scoop he knew was in there.

 

Vegeta pondered for a while. "Go for it." He shrugged, "just leave his torso free for the gods' blood."

 

Bardock smirked and grabbed the bottle of chocolate. He poured it around Toma's legs, his hips, his swollen cock… Bardock had to pause to give him a wide lick. He got up and squeezed some chocolate on his fingers, heading towards Toma's head. Bardock swiped his fudge covered fingers around Toma's handsome face, decorating it with lines and circles.

 

"Beautiful." He said once he was finished.

 

In the meantime, Vegeta had started placing small scoops of powdered cocoa in neat bunches over Toma's chest and belly. He then used two fingers to make the little bunches into lines. The setup was ready.

 

Goku watched with curiosity as the whole setup was done. "So yer supposed t' snort this? How do ya do it?"

 

"Easy," Bardock replied. He walked over to his youngest cub to show him how to snort blood of the gods. "Ya cover one side of yer nose like this," he pressed a finger on one side of his nose, "and inhale with the other." Bardock snorted one of the lines on Toma's body. "Whoooooooooooah! Man, I haven't tried this in years and years!"

 

Goku watched as the other Saiyans took turns inhaling the brown powder on Toma's body.

Feeling a bit weird doing this on his… Step source? Goku followed Bardock's instructions. He covered one nostril and bent down to snort the cocoa.

It tickled a bit, but he didn't get any reaction. Maybe he'd done it wrong- "WHOA!" His vision swam for a second and what felt like liquid heat started to travel down from his head, following his spine downwards, spreading to his tail, the tail gland, his asshole, his breeder and finally his cock. The heat settled in those areas and pooled in his lower body, making his whole abdomen feel like that mini heat he'd felt the previous night with Broly. Suddenly, the room was too hot and Goku found himself getting rid of his gi.

A throbbing sensation started in his tail gland, asshole, his breeder that began feeling very wet, and his penis that swelled up, and he swore he could feel the air in the cave move the hairs on his tail.

 

"Ya feeling it, cub?" Bardock asked.

 

Goku panted, "yeah. How long does this last?"

 

"Not too long, so ya gotta keep snorting, or licking in this case." To demonstrate, Bardock licked some fudge off Toma's body, making his mate moan.

 

Goku was having a hard time concentrating at this point, but he did get the message: more chocolate meant more feeling like this.

He started licking his way across Toma's hip bone, licking the chocolate as he went along.

Had he been able to see himself, he'd have been hard pressed not to feel embarrassed, chocolate and cocoa powder smeared on his face, tail waving happily in the air, eyes glazed over with pupils blow out, making his eyes look all black, mouth open and panting with drool dripping from the corners of his mouth, licking and sucking as he moved over Toma's sweet and salty tasting skin.

His tongue left a trail of fire in its wake as it caressed every inch of every chocolate covered expanse of skin and the silky feeling scars that every Saiyan worth their salt had. He continued his journey until he finally came to the source of that sweet smell that had been luring him up there.

Toma's meaty cock was standing almost straight up, veins like small ropes littered the shaft, throbbing with same intensity as Goku's own cock, and from the bulging head a steady stream of precum flowed and gathered in the small hollow of the navel area.

Goku zoomed in on that cream like a dried-up drug addict finding a line of coke, and licked it up, running his tongue over and into the navel, lapping it up, then following the trail up the shaft, licking the chocolate that covered the length greedily, and finally arriving at the source of the cream, he sucked on the head and licked into the slit, desperately trying to catch every drop.

He reached down to gently grab the balls under the shaft to cause more cream to be produced, he rolled them around in his hand and was happy to notice that there was indeed a thicker stream coming from the slit now.

Absentmindedly, he heard the loud wail of another Saiyan somewhere nearby, but ignored it in favor of that tasty dick that filled his mouth.

He'd have been happy staying there suckling for hours, letting the cockhead fill his mouth, sweet cream on his tongue, and the musky scent going straight up into his brain, much like the cocoa powder had. But his treat was suddenly taken from him. It took a second or two for his muddled brain to register the lack of sweet cream and fullness in his mouth, but when it did he looked around for what had caused it to go away.

Another Saiyan had snatched his treat away from him and was now sucking on it himself. He growled and was about to attempt to reclaim that tasty cock when the other Saiyan made a sharp barking noise. Goku didn't understand why but the noise made him back down.

 

_"Stop hogging it, cub! Ya gotta share!"_

 

Another voice that sounded far away said _"'Dock be nice, he's never tried snorting blood of the gods before. He's going to have a strong reaction."_

 

_"Hmpf- He still gotta share."_

 

The words washed over Goku without an effect, such things were beyond his care at the moment. Instead he leaned over and started licking the shaft while the other Saiyan sucked on the head like it was the only source of air, making sloppy noises that went straight into Goku's ear, and caused drool to run down the pulsing shaft where it got mixed with Goku's.

There wasn't any cream left but the shaft and balls' smell and salty taste mixed with a faint hint of chocolate was enough to make his lower parts throb.

Meanwhile, it felt like liquid fire was being pumped through his lower half and while Goku was focused on using his upper body, his lower body still had a mind of its own.

By pure instinct, Goku's tail lifted itself and made an inviting curve in the air, fully exposing all his lower holes to whoever was lucky enough to stand behind him, while releasing pheromones that screamed 'COME FUCK ME'.

His legs spread further on their own to signalize that a cock was very much welcome to plunge into that dripping hole and use it as it pleased.

An invitation had been made, and it was accepted.

Goku felt two strong hands on his hips, spreading him even further and making the cool air of the cave rush over his cunt, making him gasp in surprise.

Still, he didn't turn around or stopped licking Toma's shaft. Who the Saiyan behind him was wasn't important. What was important was 'YES! THIS'.

Goku tossed his head back as a thick cock was rammed into him without any preparation. Not that it was needed. His breeder was drenched, and immediately clamped down on the cock greedily.  
Gasping, Goku lowered his head and resumed licking the cock in front of him while the other plunged into his depths at the other end.

Managing to lick the shaft while being pounded furiously from behind wasn't easy, between the rhythm and the white spots dancing before his eyes with every thrust that slammed that cockhead into the bottom of his cervix, stretching it, he was only succeeding in getting a lick in there every third thrust.

But it was ok, for the pleasure from the other end was more than enough to keep him happy, and there was plenty more chocolate spread out to feast on.

At this moment, Goku was drowning in sensory input; the taste of cream and chocolate on his tongue, the air smelling of sweat, musk, and chocolate, filling his lungs as he gasped for breaths that never seemed to have enough oxygen, the squelching sounds of his breeder being stuffed full without mercy, his thundering heartbeat and his own hoarse cries of pleasure that mingled with the deep grunts and growls from behind him along with the rest of the pack's sounds of passion all echoed in his ears, and lastly, the feel of that big wonderful cock drilling into him at breakneck speed, the sticky balls slapping against his own pussy juice covered ones, and the strong hands that held his hips still while he was used as a fuck-toy, making lightning shoot up his spine every time that cock bottomed out inside him and tried to force itself into his deepest part.

Was this what being a Saiyan was about? By the gods, he wished he'd explored his heritage sooner!

Surely this was the pinnacle of pleasure, there couldn't be anymore than THIS. He was proven wrong when a new sensation made itself know inside his breeder. Had Goku been more lucid he might've connected the dots and looked over at Vegeta, who'd in reaction to their shared bond and the chocolate, stuffed as many of his own fingers as he could inside his breeder and was now practically fistfucking himself, leaned over Toma and with one leg up on the table.

However, as Goku was not anything near clear headed at the time, his only reaction was a guttural scream in response to the added feelings of pleasure.  
By coincidence, a response to this new level of screams from Goku or simply the luck that seemed to follow Goku, the latcher behind him chose this moment to grab one of Goku's fat ass-cheeks with one hand, spreading him further, and with the other hand, grasp a firm hold at the root of Goku's tail to use as handles. The straw that broke the camel's back, however, was the latcher using one thumb to massage Goku's tail gland, and to slip the other thumb inside Goku's asshole.

It was strange. Goku had died several times, he'd been to heaven, seen it, and spend time there. They said the phrase ‘it's like being in heaven’ like it was the end all be all of pleasurable feelings.

They lied.

Goku could now attest to this. People claimed to see fireworks, others said it was like electricity being run through you. After _this_ , Goku would look at those people with pity over such pale reactions.

A torrent of heat rolled through Goku's body, starting from his breeder and coursing outwards through the rest of his body, causing a chain reaction of pleasure to run through him.

His tail gland sent out another wave in response to the latcher's continued caresses, adding a new wave of orgasm to shudder through Goku's overwrought body. The wail that he let out caused the other Saiyans to stop in their pleasurable tracks, all except Vegeta, who was now slumped on the ground riding his own hand, screaming alongside Goku whilst riding along on the waves.

Even if they had been too high to react to Goku's inhuman wails, they'd surely have reacted to what happened next.

The rhythmic contractions of Goku's breeder caused the hot channel to squeeze down on the latcher's cock with a vice grip and the reaction that was caused by this made a slew of new pleasure to be brought forth. The latcher exploded into Super Saiyan with a roar that briefly overshadowed Goku's desperate, and frankly very impressive, noise level.

Goku's asscheek and tail were grabbed even firmer and the latcher speared his cockhead straight into Goku's cervix, as if trying to stuff him so deeply that he would be able to taste the cum in his upper mouth too.

The energy from the Super Saiyan transformation mixed with the flood of piping hot semen that was pumped into Goku's hungry spasming cervix caused a ki orgasm in the poor locker and what very, very little shred of rational thought was left, evaporated.

With another soul wrenching roar of sheer unadulterated pleasure, Goku burst into Super Saiyan himself while unleashing a flood of cum from his dick that made a small puddle on the cave floor.

All under the astounded eyes of the rest of the pack, all but Vegeta who was reaping the benefits of the bond in full and exploded himself, both into Super Saiyan but also into orgasm while desperatly fingerfucking himself and jerking off, sending his own flood of semen onto the floor.

Goku's form crumbled as his eyes rolled back in his head, and with a last strangled gasp he knew only darkness.

Had Goku still been conscious he'd have seen the reaction his performance had on the rest of the pack.

While the latcher behind Goku gently lowered them both to the floor, the one fucking Turles had responded heavily to the glorious show that Goku had put on, and had fucked Turles like a wild animal, not that Turles minded, judging by the way he used the table to push himself backwards onto that hard dick that was trying to rearrange his guts. Highly stimulated from the chocolate and the amazing show courtesy of Goku and Vegeta, both Turles and the latcher behind him didn't last long after Goku's and Vegeta's climaxes and now their roars rung through the cave.

Alongside the others, that is.

No Saiyans, high or otherwise, would've been able to resist such a show, and Vegeta was far from the only Saiyan to make use of his own hands. With one hand on his dick and the other one grasping the root of Toma's dick, Bardock added his own mess to the cave floor with a shuddering groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Ishizu and I are working diligently to deliver you the smuttiest chapter yet! It's going to be very long, most likely broken into two chapters or so.~~  
>  So please be patient <3 We're almost done with it. Just a few more days ^^; 
> 
> IT'S FINALLY HERE! And I've divided it into FIVE parts XD Please enjoy the smut <3


	7. Ch. 26 Valentine's Day Extra Long Special (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saiyans get their hands on cocoa powder, a Saiyan aphrodisiac known as 'blood of the gods'. Fun times are had.
> 
> Toma/Bardock, Raditz/Goku, Bardock/Goku, Broly/Turles, Broly/Vegeta, Raditz/Bardock, Turles/Goku.

After seeing the sights around him, Toma had felt an orgasm building and was about to climax in response to everyone climaxing around, and a few on him.

Only, there was one problem. The iron grip the love of his life had on his cock.

 

"'Dock, lemme..."

 

And just to prove that his mate was equal parts sexy and diabolical, he responded in a voice weak from orgasm.

 

"Nope! Sorry dear, but ya gotta have enough left for the show at the end."

 

"'Dock really?!"

 

"Yes!" His mate replied with seemingly no consideration for Toma's poor blue balls. "It's my favorite part, ya know that."

 

Oh, yes. Toma knew that all too well. Everytime the latchers who had mastered this showed it off back on Vegetasei, Bardock was always there volunteering to be the target. Toma had wondered how much of Bardock picking him for a mate had to do with Toma mastering this ability, but out of self preservation, he'd never asked.

Resigning himself to not coming yet, Toma decided to put some more fuel in the tank, and grabbed the bottle of... Chocolate sauce he believed it was called, and poured some in his mouth.

Swallowing that thick sweet substance, his thoughts were drawn back to the grand 'Fountain Drink' of the latchers' performance as a chocolate buffet. After all, if his mate was looking forward to this so badly, he didn't want to disappoint him. Maybe if things went well Bardock would be more open to letting Toma impregnate him again.

As drop dead sexy as Bardock normally was, he was a hundred times sexier when all round with cub, and even more insatiable. Gods, the memories of when Bardock had been expecting, especially when pregnant with Raditz, and the sheer hunger for Toma's cock was enough to make him... Toma cut off that train of thought before he'd almost end up ruining the 'Fountain Drink', again.

But speaking of Raditz, he looked over to where he could see the great mop of Raditz's hair, as his oldest cub was lying on his side, spooning Kakarot after fucking him exceedingly well, he had to admit.

Pride in both his cubs filled him and he almost didn't notice his mate crouching down to... Of course, Toma wasn't even surprised anymore.

A drawn out moan caused him to look to the other side of the table.

It seemed that while Turles was satisfied for now, judging by his panting form kneeling against the table and clutching the edge, Broly still hadn't had his fill.

Broly had recuperated with the same speed as during his rut thanks to snorting cocoa powder, and had now moved on to the next available hole. Vegeta, still dazed from the bond fucking just before, hung limp from Broly's hands as he was used, quite frankly as an onahole. Even if Vegeta had been coherent, he still wouldn't have stood a chance against Broly, but maybe he'd been able to at least hold himself up a bit on the table, instead of hanging folded over by the hips Broly was grasping.

Knowing there was nothing he could really do, Toma looked over to where his mate was busy slurping, and thought that perhaps letting an overpowered Super Saiyan with little control binge on chocolate hadn't been the smartest thing. But he was sure it would get very interesting at least.

 

 

  
When Goku came around, the first thing he heard was a familiar voice saying _'wakey, wakey brother, ya don't wanna miss the whole party now, do ya?'_ along with a warm hand very gently making a slapping movement against his cheek. He knew that voice, but where... What had happened?

He opened his eyes and it took almost five seconds before his muddled brain connected the smirking face above him with a name. Raditz. His brother. So he was the one who…

"There ya are." His brother said, still looking at him with a shit eating grin that could have lit a whole city.

"Was afraid I'd caused ya to sleep the whole party away. Gotta hand it to ya, it was worth the wait. Ya really live up to the legendary status in more ways than one."

Goku heard the words, but his brain was still too jumbled to make sense of them, and his only reply was, "guh."

While Raditz laughed happily at that, Goku started registering his body's condition, it still felt warm and lightweight, but there was something off down there… What?

 

"Come now, cub, don't be hard on him, it's his first time on gods' blood." A voice suddenly interrupted and it sounded like it came from… Goku gathered what little muscle strength he had and lifted his head to look down his body, only to find Bardock licking the still warm cum out of Goku's breeder. At some point while Goku was out cold, his body must've released his brother's cock. Trying to process what he was seeing, all that came out was, "'Dock… Whaaa?"

 

Bardock lifted his head, lips shiny, a few droplets on his lower chin and replied in a sing-song voice, "waste not, want not." He winked at a speechless Goku and dove back down.

 

Many things could be said about Bardock, mate of Toma and Gine, but one thing no one disagreed on was his mouth's talent. It was thanks to that that Bardock had even tried sugar rocks and blood of the gods before. A few hours of sucking the cocks of the King's elite guests had given him access to Vegetasei's most expensive sugary treats. And while Bardock prefered to have a dick down his throat as often as he could, he was no slouch when it came to giving the breeding hole a good time too.

Something Goku was learning the hard way.

Already overly sensitive from before, Goku had no defence against his carrier's very talented tongue and was about to come embarrassingly fast.

Seeing that Goku was close, Bardock pulled his head back and slipped three fingers inside Goku's hole instead, proceeding to swallowing his cock in one fell swoop. Expertly finding the spot where the prostate was just on the other side of the wall of the uterus, he massaged it while trying to seemingly inhale Goku's cock whole.

Goku's exhausted body shuddered through an orgasm and his head tilted back on the floor, eyes wide and unseeing. Gasping like a fish on land, he lay there trying to claw his way back to lucidity.

 

"I think ya overdid it, 'Dock." Raditz said, while looking at the limp, gasping form of his brother. First time of gods' blood, then those orgasms, and then his center's tongue? That was one hell of a workout. No wonder his brother had caved in so fast.

 

"Maybe, but there was no way I was letting all that go to waste. So much has already been wasted." Bardock gestured towards the impressive puddle of cum on the floor, that Kakarot had let out during his string of orgasms.

 

"Still, I hope ya didn't cause him to miss the 'Fountain Drink', that would be a shame." Raditz looked over at his source's still erect cock, that was starting to turn alarmingly red.

 

"Ahh, don't worry. I can keep your source from coming for longer than you think." Bardock said, winking at Raditz' worried expression.

 

Raditz knew what everyone else knew too; Bardock ruled Toma's dick to an impressive degree, so he decided to let it go and trust his carrier's expertise.

He looked down at his panting brother and thought about what had happened earlier. He'd always known that when he and Kakarot finally got to fuck like their biological roles wanted them to, it would be out of this world. And he'd been right.

Seeing that tail wave in the air and smelling the scent of need and family oozing from Goku's glorious form had been mind bendingly hot. That breeding hole with juice running down from it and gently contracting as if it couldn't wait to lock onto a cock and devour it into itself had been all the reason he'd needed to sink himself inside his brother's warmth, even if Kakarot hadn't issued that invitation to him in particular. And, oh, that sweet cunt had indeed been worth the wait.

His brother might've been graded as a third class by birth, but he'd risen beyond the elite level and seemingly, his cunt had come along for the ride. The snugness clearly indicated that he'd not been using it as much as a traditional Saiyan would have, even with Broly's enormous girth being shoved in there every chance it got, not to mention Broly's rut antics.

Despite that, his brother's breeder was as tight and sweet as a virgin's, and Raditz should know. He'd popped a lot of cherries in his time on Vegetasei.

No wonder Broly had been so keen on being Kakarot's mate.

While Raditz loved Vegeta's body and his breeding hole to the end of the universe, he had to admit his brother's breeder was grade 'A' stuff. Even high on gods' blood, he'd noticed it when he was practically sucked into the mating hole as soon as he'd slammed into that hungry cunt. He'd actually had to use a little force to pull back out to thrust inside again. Talk about a warm welcome.

Even high as a kite, Raditz had known that he'd have to make up for all those times when he should've been the one to help guide his younger brother through his sexual exploration, as was his right as the older sibling. Sadly, between the planet being blown up, Kakarot being sent away, and that shitshow of a reunion, it never happened.

Still, as his center said _'waste not, want not'_ , and Raditz had not wasted the chance he'd been given today.

Being able to finally shove his cock in there and fuck the shit out of that sexy body his brother sadly kept hidden away under that gastly orange stuff most of the time, had been nothing short of amazing. And judging by the noises Kakarot let out, he'd ensured himself the chance to do it again later on.

He'd never turned Super Saiyan involuntarily before, aside from the very first time and that time when Turles pretended to be Kakarot, but he had to admit, it had been fantastic. The ki orgasms alone... His erection twitched just by the thought of it again. Raditz's mind was also becoming clearer.

 

"'Dock, I think I'll have some more gods' blood, wanna blow me in the meantime?"

 

His center looked up at him leeringly. "Sure! But only if you give me the same treatment as your brother."

 

"Sure thing, 'Dock, just ya wait."

 

As Raditz leaned over his source to get an intact cocoa line, he felt his carrier's mouth close around him and he smiled. He had his circle back. Only one missing was Gine.

 

 

  
Bardock didn't put his all in the blowjob, he still wanted Raditz to be able to fuck him as soon as the gods' blood kicked in. Speaking of, he heard the sound of snorting from up on the table. After a few bobs to give the cocoa powder time to kick in, he pulled his mouth off his eldest cub's delectable cock with a wet plop. Raditz really did take after his source in this area.

He rose up and looked for an intact line to snort, while slipping his tail down to take over the work on his brat's cock. After finding a small line he snorted it. Judging by his cub's breathing, the powder was kicking in, and he could tell that his own high was climbing back up.

Knowing what was coming, Bardock eagerly spread his legs and lifted his tail to make room for Raditz, leaned over the table and started licking Toma's cock clean of all the cream that had spilled out while Bardock was cleaning Kakarot. He'd seen what Raditz had done to his youngest cub and couldn't wait to try it himself.

As he felt Raditz grab his hips and place his hot cockhead at his hole, he suckled on his mate's tasty dick and looked over the table at Vegeta being banged while semi unconscious.

With one long thrust, Raditz's cock sank into his breeder and Bardock tossed his head back with a smile on his face, still clutching his mate's cock in his hands. Yes, life was good again.

 

 

  
When Turles had been promised a reward, he'd been hoping for some good dicking from Raditz and with luck maybe a mating. He'd never expected to get a good dicking and be able to participate in a blood of the gods orgy in such huge amounts, of both dicking and gods' blood.

Knees shaking and spots clearing from his eyes, with Broly's cum still dripping out of him and running down his inner thighs, he looked over to where Broly had snatched Vegeta as his next fuck hole. After this he understood why they'd had to bring back three extra Saiyans to help keep him fed during his rut, not to mention call for him as backup.

Shame he hadn't been able to arrive early enough to help during the rut. Being fucked raw day and night by that big cock, sweet pain from overuse mixing with pleasure from being plowed by a cock that big… Ohhh, that would've been something.

Alas, he'd missed the rut, but he did get a small taste of it here, and with luck, again later. Especially if he succeeded in joining the pack.

After a deep breath he looked around, Vegeta was busy with Broly, Raditz seemed, sadly, busy with Bardock, and that left… He looked over the table at Goku's limp form on the other side. Sated, dazed and warm. Perfect!

Turles crawled around the table to where Kakarot lay, enjoying the 'sites' along the way. He noticed out of the corner of his eye the puddle of semen that had come from Kakarot if he wasn't mistaken. Not a bad size for a one shot. While he'd been rather distracted by Broly's dick up his cunt at the time, he had caught on to Goku being fucked raw on the opposite side of the table. The latchers in this pack really were something!

He made it to where Kakarot lay, and took a second to admire him. He'd lusted after the wayward Saiyan from the first time he'd seen him. So strong, and so very different from any Saiyan he'd ever met. Truly one of a kind. Shame he hadn't wanted to join him, but there was nothing to do about the past now. The present however… He smirked and dragged his eyes over Kakarot's sculpted form and just drank in the sight.

Kakarot didn't even react to his presence, clearly indicating that he was still messed up. No one could sneak up on Kakarot if they had any sort of noticeable ki. It'd been a bitch to remain unnoticed when he first arrived.

Luckily, he didn't have to conceal his presence anymore, or his appreciation of 'the views' . He snuggled up to Kakarot, taking a moment to enjoy the silky skin and sweet smell of lust and chocolate that rose from it.

"Come now, Kakarot, I know you're stronger than this. You'll miss all the best parts if you don't pull yourself together." Kakarot started making small _'hmmmm'_ noise and shifting a bit. Turles gave him time, the other Saiyan had had a rough intro to gods' blood between Raditz and his center. But surely he could help a bit, right? Turles licked his lips and started licking the nearest erect nipple on that broad sexy chest.

That got a reaction. Goku's eyes flew open and his upper body lifted from the floor with a gasp. Turles smirked around the tasty nipple. He'd seen that Kakarot's nipples were a weak spot that night Kakarot mated with Broly, and boy, were they ever.

 

Goku panted, "Turles, why are you… Mmmmm~"

 

With a lecherous smile and a clever tongue sliding out to still circle the nipple ever so often, Turles pulled away and replied, "why- I'm getting your head back in the game, love. There's still much fun to be had, Kakarot, trust me on this." And as if to prove his point, his left hand rose and started to roll the unoccupied nipple between his thumb and index finger.

 

Goku's spine went straight and his tail puffed out while lashing on the ground. "Turles! Ahh- What, no stop! I can't…"

 

"It's ok, Kakarot, I'm still not quite ready yet after Broly. He's really something, huh?" Turles leaned down to suck hard on the nipple not being fondled by his hand. Kakarot made a gasping noise, eyes closed shut and mouth gaping at the ceiling. Thoroughly enjoying the effect he had on the other Saiyan, Tules detached his mouth from the nipple and blew on it for a chilling effect. Kakarot's needy whining was music to his ears. And another part of his body it seemed.

He felt himself getting even harder from the visual feast in front of him and the sheer power he had over the strong Saiyan in front of him.

Turles let his eyes roam over the other Saiyan to capture all of that sexy body's reactions to his actions, he saw the young Saiyan's erection, twitching for attention. Smirking, he climbed fully into Kakarot's lap and placed his mouth at the shell of Kakarot's ear.

 

"Come now, Kakarot, it's not fair that I'm doing all the work, now is it?" As he was saying this, his one hand grabbed hold of Kakarot's and guided it to his own straining cock.

 

Goku's warm hand closed a bit shyly around Turles' dick and started to make long smooth pumps. Groaning his appreciation into Kakarot's ear, Turles then dipped his head back down and resumed caressing and sucking milk out of his nipples.

Goku's hand kept pumping the dark skinned Saiyan's shaft, more and more erratic as Turles sucked harder and harder, alternating between sucking and pintching the senstive nubs.

Both of them were climbing towards the goal, straining, moaning, panting, and rocking their sweaty bodies against the other's, while down below the filthy squelching noise of Goku's furious movements over the pulsing cock of his lookalike, joined the symphony of lust.

On some unknown signal the two Saiyans turned their heads and their hot mouths met, their tongues wrapped around each other's. When one pulled back, the other sucked, when one licked, the other slightly nibbled only to soothe the spot with their own slippery tongue. A hand grabbed onto identical hair and Goku tried to pull the other one as close as possible.

Drool ran down their chins but neither noticed, too caught up in their feelings of pleasure and the presence of the other.

The pressure kept building until with muffled screams into each others' mouth, both exploded and showered the other in milk and cream. Goku from his nipples, and Turles from his cock. Still kissing and rubbing against each other, they rode out the aftershocks together. With a gasp, their mouths finally separated, a thin string of saliva hung between their tongues for a split second before Turles licked his lips, looking into Kakarot's eyes, finding the same sated pleasure in them as he felt.

 

Still slowly shifting against each other, soaking in the afterglow and lingering pleasure, Turles eventually broke the silence, "so, Kakarot, are you ready for the next stage?"

 

Goku asked with a drowsy and hesitant voice, "what's the next stage?"

 

Turles felt a shark grin slide over his lips, and felt it spread even more when he saw Kakarot's reaction to it. He leaned in until he was less than an inch from Goku's face, "ohhhhh, you're going to love THIS." With a quick last peck to his lookalike's tempting puffy lips, he rose from Goku's lap, still dripping with cum and milk courtesy of Goku.

 

"Come along, and I'll show you." Turles extended one hand to Goku to help pull him from the floor, while his other hand touched the left side of his neck and rubbed there for a short moment.

 

Goku looked at the offered hand for a second but then reached up to grab it.

Pulling Goku to his feet, Turles lead him to the table with Toma, and more specifically, to Toma's chest area.

 

"First, we must get you back up on the cloud." Turles gestured towards the remaining lines of gods' blood on the lacher's tanned chest.

 

Goku looked a bit hesitant, but before he could answer, roars shattered his thoughts. It seemed that watching Bardock get fucked had really gotten Broly going. If the resemblance between Goku and his carrier had anything to do with it, it was never brought up.

Meanwhile, Bardock was getting quite the show from Broly and Vegeta in return, and so, with simultaneous roars, the two Saiyans climaxed, Bardock dragging Raditz with him into orgasming.

Part of Goku spared a sympathetic thought for Vegeta, hanging limp from his mate's big hands, but his attention was pulled back by Turles putting his hand on his shoulder.

Figuring that the last time had been nothing short of amazing, Goku leaned down, fixed a smeared line of cocoa, and inhaled. The feeling of unbridled lust fogged his senses once more.


	8. Ch. 26 Valentine's Day Extra Long Special (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saiyans get their hands on cocoa powder, a Saiyan aphrodisiac known as 'blood of the gods'. Fun times are had.
> 
> Raditz/Bardock, Toma/Vegeta, Toma/Bardock, Toma/Turles, Toma/Goku, Turles/Goku, Bardock/Goku, Vegeta/Turles, Broly/Raditz/Bardock, Broly/Raditz, Bardock/Turles, Vegeta/Goku, Raditz/Turles.

"'Dock! How much longer?" Toma cried out, his dick was an angry red from holding back from coming. "My dick's going to fall off!"

 

Bardock, still stuck on his eldest brat's cock, decided it had been enough time to let the fireworks begin. "Alright everyone, gather around! It's time for the 'Fountain Drink'."

 

Vegeta, already separated from Broly, leaned down to snort the last line for the show. All the others were gathered on either side of Toma's cock and the only place available was if he'd climb on top of the tanned Saiyan. The Prince lifted one leg to straddle Toma's chest, facing the latcher's dick. His tail waved across Toma's face, making him moan as Toma enjoyed the view.

Turles walked around to kneel in between Toma's legs. He motioned for Goku to kneel down on one side of the table next to Toma's dick. Goku didn't know what this 'Fountain Drink' was, and his lust addled brain wasn't much help, but seeing as Turles smirked at him and turned to look at Toma's straining cock, Goku figured he was doing exactly as was expected.

From the other side of the table, Raditz carefully knelt down with Bardock on his lap, his carrier bent over to place his face near his mate's dick. Broly stood over the pair to see what they were going to do next.

 

Bardock, having the most experience with this, took charge, "alright everyone. If we're gonna do this right, ya need to do as I say. Turles, you stick your fingers in there and rub that tail gland. Vegeta, you have the best angle, so suck on the head only, ok?" Vegeta nodded and closed his lips around the red, and slightly purple tinged, dripping cockhead. "I'll fondle the balls and lick the shaft, everyone else start licking too." Looking around, Bardock realised that most of what he'd said had gone right over his youngest cub's head, so he gently but firmly pushed Kakarot's head towards the shaft and watched him start licking it without any further prompting.

 _Heh, a chip off the old block,_ the older Saiyan thought.

The lockers dived in, slurping, sucking, and fondling feverishly. Vegeta sucking and circling the head with his tongue, Goku and Bardock taking the sides, and Turles licking the underside of the shaft, while Bardock expertly massaged Toma's balls in one hand.

Bardock's tongue alone would've been a match for any Saiyan, heck, any species with a cock, but three more feverish tongues on top of that and a tail gland rubbing? Safe to say, the only thing keeping Toma from coming was Bardock's iron grip around the root of his cock.

Bardock knew that the key for pulling this off, no pun intended, was keeping the pressure not just constant but also building right until the last second. So he locked his lips around the side of that pulsing iron hard shaft, sucking openmouthly while moving up and down and trailing his fingers over the spots on the balls he knew felt best. After so much time, he knew Toma's cock and sac better than the back of his hand.

Filthy slurping noises filled the air and the latchers watched in rapture, well except Toma, all he could see was Vegeta's open cunt above him with cum running down the inner thighs, but that was certainly nothing to complain about and he found himself leaning up to lick the dripping hole. Vegeta moaned around the thick cockhead that stretched his mouth deliciously. Toma's hips jumped in response and slid a bit deeper into Vegeta's hot mouth. Breathing heavily through his nose, Vegeta swirled his tongue around the slit, catching every drop of precum with relish.

The moans, grunts and slurps increased in volume and Bardock knew they were close to the finish.

Raditz, in response to the sight of his future mate, potential mate, sexy center, and sinful baby brother licking and sucking his source's cock like starved animals, started rotating his still-stuck shaft inside Bardock's breeder to try and alleviate some of the pressure in his cock.

 

Bardock pulled his lips from that tempting cock briefly to bark out, "ok, everyone give it your all, suck like your life depended on it!"

 

The sluping and sucking noises became obcene, lips locked around the shaft as if trying to suck the silky skin of what felt like a lead pipe underneath, a tongue tip was pushed ever so lightly into the slit and wiggled around, Turles ran his tongue up and down paying special attention to the spot right below the head of the shaft which he knew was very sensitive.

Toma's moans took on an even more desperate hitch and his breath came out in even shorter pants, his head tilted back against the table, every muscle in his sweat and chocolate covered body strained and his hips moved up and down frantically.

Bardock knew this was it, he looked every locker in the eye as if to signal that the time had come. Making the same parental barking noise as before to make Kakarot back down, he and Kakarot pulled themselves away together with the other lockers, at the same time as he loosened the hard grip on the root of the upwards facing cock, while still pumping the shaft furiously and squeezing the balls as if to help pump out the hot cum.

The result was nothing less that explosive.

With a howl like a wounded animal, Toma came in thick streams up in the air, his dick pulsed vigorously, releasing string after string after thick string of creamy semen.

Bardock opened his mouth to catch a long stream of cum, his own permanent erection twitched at the taste filling his mouth.

By pure instinct the lockers all tilted their heads back, and opened their mouth, tongues hanging out to catch the creamy droplets that fell down over them.

Like monsoon rain, hot and warm, it rained down on them, covering their faces and other parts of their body in white stripes that ran down into the crevices of the muscles and trailed along them, painting web like patterns on their warm bodies.

It was everything Bardock had hoped for.

Tilting his head back, tongue out, like a desert dweller who finally got to experience a thunderstorm, and with the same relish holding up his cupped hands to catch as much as possible, he simply basked in the smell, feel, and taste of it on his skin and tongue.

Broly's eyes widened at the sheer amount of cum gushing out of Toma's dick. Even he had never ejaculated so much on the first time he got to try a real breeder after years of using his own hand.

Raditz looked with a gaping mouth at the scene in front of him, and he came again involuntarily, trying and failing to keep his eyes open to enjoy the sight for as long as possible. The flood of new semen being pumped in to mix with the old, made Bardock groan in appreciation as he felt his cub's cum dripping down his legs and pooling on the floor.

Raditz hadn't come like this since he was an inexperienced cub, but seeing the semen rain down and run over all that skin… Kakarot was smearing it on his face and licking it off his hand, and Turles… Gods above, the sight of that cream on that dark skin, the contrast was enough to drive any Saiyan to his knees.

Toma's body shuddered as his hips lifted into the air with every pulse of scorching jet of semen. His toes curled and his fingernails left sizeable dents on the wooden table's surface. His cries tapered off until he just lay gasping on the table, body shaking and eyes rolled back in his skull.

Raditz had been forced to close his eyes because of his unexpected orgasm, but after a few deep gulps of air, he opened them, expecting that now he would be able to have some self control.

He was wrong.

For what greeted him when he looked, was a sight he'd never dared to dream of in the filthiest and most private fantasies.

Not being satisfied with the cum on their own face and hands, the lockers had started licking the cum off each other, in places they couldn't reach on themselves. Turles had left his position between his source's legs and joined the group on the table. His center was licking his brother's face while Goku and Turles were exchanging cum kisses and purring up a storm, tails wagging in the air, whilst Vegeta was licking the white cream from Turles' tanned chest and rubbing his breeder on Toma's upper torso, wiping cocoa residue and smearing his own pussy juice all over his chest, and gently brushing his tail over Toma's face.

Raditz knew that the sight would be seared into his mind until he died again and beyond that.

His brother, secretly being a little shit, smeared the cum on his body all over his chest, making Bardock and Turles travel down to suck on those sensitive nipples and rock-hard abs.

Whatever Raditz had gone through in a former life to deserve this, it was worth everything.

Sudden hands on his hips made Raditz tense and look behind him. Broly was kneeling at his back, looking pleadingly at the long haired Saiyan, his dick poking between Raditz's legs. Raditz smirked and spread his legs to allow Broly access to his breeder. Being sandwiched between two hot Saiyans sounded like a very good idea.

 

Bardock parted for a moment from his cub's skin, "looks like we're gonna need more gods' blood, Prince."

 

Vegeta hummed and got off Toma, the tanned Saiyan immediately sat up and turned Bardock's face towards him to kiss his mate's cum stained lips.

 

Bardock pulled back and reached for the chocolate fudge bottle he had used to decorate Toma's body, "open up, honey."

 

Toma stuck his tongue out on pure reflex and let his mate pour a copious amount of fudge in his mouth. He swallowed around the creamy liquid and felt his body start warming up just from the sinful taste of chocolate.

A sudden push made Bardock miss Toma's mouth and fudge poured on his face. He looked back to see his oldest cub getting rammed by the wild Saiyan.

 

"Damn!" Toma's foggy brain processed what was happening slowly. He saw Raditz still attached to Bardock while Broly fucked his cub. "You three look hot. All of you look hot."

 

Bardock, not being able to hold a steady hand anymore from Broly's violent thrusting, passed the bottle of fudge to his mate. "Drink that fucker up, Toma. It's about time ya joined us for a spin."

 

Toma smirked and chugged the bottle of fudge until a hand in his shoulder pushed him gently.

 

"Off the table, Toma. I am setting up a new batch of powder." Vegeta held the cocoa bag up to emphasize his point.

 

Toma scooched off and stood next to a still purring Goku making out with his darker lookalike. "It's like I'm seeing double." Toma chuckled to himself and lifted the fudge bottle to his lips again. His arousal returned in full after he emptied the container, Toma gave his dick a couple of strokes and he heard Bardock whine from across the table. "Good things come to those who wait." Toma winked at his mate, teasing him more by rubbing his own cock and moaning.

 

Raditz made a choking noise as Broly knotted him. His breeder contracted and squeezed the cock pumping seed into his deepest parts. He craned his neck and offered his lips to the slightly taller Saiyan. Broly accepted eagerly.

 

"Mmmm, damn." Toma stroked his shaft faster. He watched as his oldest cub made out with Broly, and Bardock was straining to reach Toma's dick with his mouth. "Ah, ah, ah, 'Dock." Toma took a step back, making Bardock growl.

 

Vegeta finished making the last line of cocoa and called the others to get their high up once more.

 

Turles parted from Goku and touched his cheek, "we'll continue this later, love." He sauntered over to the opposite end of the table and knelt down. He inhaled a small stripe of gods' blood and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling rush from his head to every part of his body.

 

Toma did the same, "oh, wow. This is strong stuff!"

 

"Quality gods' blood if you ask me~" Turles purred, "you have some on your nose." He leaned towards Toma and licked his nose, wiping some of the powder off. Toma tilted his head and placed a kiss on Turles' mouth, surprising the other Saiyan.

 

"Care to finish what we started?" Toma asked.

 

"Grrrrrr-AAAH!" Bardock's body chose this moment to release Raditz's cock, and he climbed over the table towards his mate and clone. "Yer not doing anything without me taking part." Bardock quickly snorted more gods' blood and regarded Toma and then Turles. "If yer willing to play fair, I'll let ya have my mate. But ya got a lot to atone for, space pirate."

 

Turles gave him a mock bow while smirking devilishly, "I only live to serve, Bardy."

 

Bardock sneered at his clone and stalked towards him. Turles actually took a step back, not knowing if Bardock was going to punch him or kiss him.

 

"Mmm!" It was the latter then. Bardock played with Turles' lips and licked them before plunging his tongue inside Turles' warm mouth.

 

"Gods! I take back what I said, THIS is hot." Toma exclaimed. It was like watching his mate and a darker version of him make out with themselves. He briefly wondered how Turles would look like pregnant. His cock twitched.

 

 

  
Vegeta took a snort and approached his ex rival. "How are you holding out, Kakarot?"

 

"I- What?"

 

It seemed like Goku was a tad incoherent. The Prince chuckled. "Take another hit, you need it."

 

Vegeta guided Goku's head down towards a line of cocoa and Goku automatically covered one side of his nose and inhaled with the other. As he got up, Vegeta's tail tickled his nose to get rid of the powder stuck on the tip.

 

"Mmmm! 'Geeta." Goku moaned.

 

"Follow me." The Prince commanded. He swiped a bottle of caramel sauce and vanilla pudding from the forgotten food blanket and headed towards the nest. Once the two Saiyans were standing over it, Vegeta shoved Goku down on the furs and climbed on top of him. He felt Goku's arousal through their bond and brought their foreheads together. "I want you, Kakarot." He whispered.

 

Goku couldn't do much more than moan and spread his legs wide. Vegeta smirked and brought a hand down to fondle Goku's erection. The young Saiyan groaned and arched his back, enjoying the feeling of a hand on his heated flesh.

 

"'Geeta~"

 

The Prince fumbled with the bottle cap and opened the caramel sauce. He poured a good amount on Goku's shaft and bent down, taking the tip in his mouth.

Goku threw his head back and cried out. His hands shot down to grab Vegeta's spiky hair, pulling on it none too gently.

Vegeta sucked Goku's cock for a while before coming up and pouring more caramel on it. He licked the sugary syrup off and repeated his actions. It had Goku writhing on the bed and wailing in pleasure.

After Vegeta was done teasing his ex rival's shaft, he sat on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor, and signalled for Goku to sit on his lap. The confused Saiyan did so, and after Vegeta pushed his upper torso downwards, was now half lying on Vegeta's lap, his legs on either side of the Prince's torso.

The Prince massaged the round lobes and gave them a sharp slap each. Goku yelped and tensed. "Lift your ass for me, Kakarot and put your head down on the floor." Goku blushed furiously and did as the smaller Saiyan ordered. Vegeta watched as Goku exposed his two holes, his tail was moved away when he tried covering himself. The Prince teased his slit, tickling it with his fingers, before grabbing the caramel bottle and inserting half of the small bottle inside Goku's breeder.

 

"Ahhhhh!" Goku couldn't see what Vegeta was doing but at this point he didn't care. As long as someone was paying attention to his throbbing entrance.

 

Vegeta squeezed the bottle and caramel squirted out, filling Goku's stretched mating chanel like a crème brûlée doughnut. Once he was done, he tossed the empty bottle and unwrapped the vanilla pudding plastic container. A convenient small spoon came with the package and the Prince shoveled the pudding, pouring it inside Goku, mixing it with the caramel sauce.

Blood was rising to Goku's head from the position he was in. He tried getting up only to have a hand stop him and push him down again.

 

"I am not done with you." Vegeta inserted the last spoonful inside Goku's breeder and swirled the spoon around to mix the two ingredients. When he was done, he discarded the spoon and empty pudding container, and dove in, licking and sucking the cream out of Goku's pussy.

 

"'GEETAAAA!" Goku whined as an expert tongue licked his insides. Pudding and caramel dripped out of his cunt as Vegeta buried his face in Goku's crotch, sucking the sweet cream, figuratively and literally eating him out.

 

 

  
Toma watched as his mate and Turles made out in front of him, the twins looked so sexy together, he couldn't help but squeeze his swollen cock and inhale as their tongues openly fondled each other.

Bardock had sworn off the pirate a long time ago, every time they had gotten together on Vegetasei, Turles had found a way to screw Bardock over. Last time they were together, Turles had given Bardock a new drug he had unlawfully acquired and things had gotten out of hand. Bardock had sworn that was the last time he would let Turles have his way. But no matter how much he hated his clone, Bardock couldn't deny the one alluring aspect of Turles; he was hot. Plain and simple. Not many could resist him.

And that was something the pirate knew and used to his advantage.

 

"You know how you two would look even hotter?" Turles and Bardock looked back at Toma, "If you were kneeling down in front of me while I take turns fucking your cunts."

 

Turles smirked evilly and got down on all fours, lifting his tail in the process. Bardock did the same, and now Toma had the two most perfect asses on Vegetasei at his disposal. He leaned down and nuzzled his mate's crotch and then his double's. They both smelled like sex and fertility, enough to drive Toma insane with lust.

 

 

  
From a distance, Raditz and Broly watched as the others got frisky with their preferred partners.

 

"Ain't they beautiful? We must have the sexiest pack in all of Vegetasei. That is, if it still existed…" Raditz sighed.

 

Broly didn't know what it felt like to lose one's homeworld, but he could hear pain in Raditz's words. He nuzzled and licked Raditz's cheek, making the other chuckle. Maybe Kakarot and Vegeta could wish the planet back by using those shiny orange orbs…

The wild Saiyan picked Raditz up suddenly, making him squeal, and walked them to the bed where Vegeta and Goku were. He sat them down and started caressing Raditz, touching him everywhere he could, his abs, his sides, his chest. Broly found his nipples and began playing with them.

 

"Kg- Broly!" Raditz blushed as his sensitive nipples were pinched and massaged. He tried squirming away but the larger Saiyan wasn't having it. Broly secured Raditz with one arm around his shoulders and continued rubbing circles around one pink bud with his other hand.

 

"Broly, stop! Yer gonna make me- Ahhh~" Raditz moaned at one particular hard pinch.

 

Broly licked his fingers, slicking them with saliva, and returned to rubbing circles around Raditz's nipples until Raditz started lactating.

 

The smell of milk combined with other scents around the cave, and Toma licked his lips. He gave one last bite to both Bardock and Turles' ass and slapped them softly. "I think we best go to where the action is." He suggested.

 

Bardock was about to get up when Toma put a hand on his shoulders, "on your knees, 'Dock."

 

Something wild flashed through the older Saiyan's eyes and he started crawling towards the nest.

 

Turles smirked back at Toma and followed, "didn't know you were so kinky~" He called out.

 

"Must be the gods' blood." Toma grinned and walked towards the table to take another hit. When he turned around he saw Turles licking milk dripping down Raditz's body, and Bardock making out with their youngest cub.

 

Toma sighed at the picture his pack made. They were all astonishing creatures and Toma would be damned if he didn't enjoy them to the fullest. He briefly wondered what Gine would do if he were part of this group sex. He'd probably blush and hide his face in the pillows, Gine was incredibly shy after all. Maybe it was a good thing Vegeta didn't bring him back, what with Broly's insatiable lust during his rut, and now this. Gine's tiny body wouldn't have been able to handle Broly's sheer size. He would've been seriously injured. Yes, it was best to have waited before bringing Gine back.

 

"Hey, you!" Bardock called out, "are ya gonna stand there or join us?"

 

"Join!" Toma neared the group, positioned himself behind his mate, and rubbed the dripping slit with his dick, slicking it with Bardock's natural lube. "Definitely join."


	9. Ch. 26 Valentine's Day Extra Long Special (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saiyans get their hands on cocoa powder, a Saiyan aphrodisiac known as 'blood of the gods'. Fun times are had.
> 
> Vegeta/Goku, Bardock/Goku, Toma/Bardock, Raditz/Turles, Toma/Turles, Broly/Raditz, Bardock/Raditz, Raditz/Goku, Broly/Goku.

"Get up, Kakarot." Vegeta commanded after he had eaten out everything he could reach. "I shall see you impaled on my cock and screaming my name."

  
  
Goku pulled away from Bardock's mouth reluctantly, his carrier's mouth was addictive on any place of the body. Vegeta scooted back on the furs and positioned Goku on all fours, he stood behind his bonded mate, and pressed his erection inside Goku's breeder. The caramel sauce and pudding that were left over made a squelching sound as Vegeta buried himself inside his ex rival.

Vegeta could feel Goku's pleasure radiating from his breeder to the rest of his body, and judging by the sounds Goku was making and his puffed out, trembling tail, he could feel Vegeta's pleasure as well. Sex with a bonded mate was said to be one of the most intense forms of Saiyan sex.

 

"GEETAAA~" Goku cried out as the Prince bottomed out and started thrusting.

 

 

  
Bardock's body shuddered as he saw and heard his youngest brat moan in ecstacy. He envied the Prince and Kakarot's bond. He wished he could share a bond like that with his mates. Speaking of… "Toma! Enough with the frotting. Get inside me now!"

 

Toma chuckled and followed his Commander's orders. He pressed his cock inside his mate's slit and slid in. Bardock was still stretched from when Raditz had mounted him. "'Dock, you need to tighten up." Toma slapped Bardock's ass to get him to tense his muscles.

 

"Ahhh! Fuck, Toma! Not my fault our brat ruined me. OUCH!" Another slap made him wince.

 

After a few more slaps, Bardock had tightened his muscles enough to fit snugly around Toma's shaft. "Mmmm, much better." He started pistoning his hips in a sensual rhythm, grinding against Bardock's dripping genitals, reaching deep inside to put pressure on his cervix.

 

Bardock moaned at the feeling of his mate's thick cock inside.

 

 

  
Milk flowed down from Raditz's chest, Turles was doing a good job at cleaning him up, and his brother, with all the constant moaning and choked sobs, was doing a good job at making his cock twitch and precum leak out.

 

"Well! You are dying to bury your cock in that _again."_ Turles purred, nodding towards Goku.

 

The long haired Saiyan blushed, "shuddup, Turles."

 

Turles licked a long trail up Raditz's cock and kissed the tip, "you want it to be _your_ cum dripping down his legs~"

 

"S-stop." Raditz closed his eyes. The mental pictures the pirate was putting in his head made his heart beat faster. Turles' wicked tongue, wicked in more ways than one, twirling the head of his shaft didn't do much to help his case either.

 

Toma chose this moment to switch partners and shoved his cock inside Turles, effectively shutting the dark skinned Saiyan up.

It was at this time that Raditz's body decided to release Broly. Raditz shuddered as Broly's huge cock slipped out, "oh, thank the gods." He let out a breath of air and stood up, stretching. Raditz turned to leave a kiss on Broly's mouth and walked to the table to inhale more cocoa powder. When he returned he sat in front of Bardock, wanting to avoid more of Turles' taunting words.

 

"Up for some action, baba?" Raditz grabbed the base of his erection and shook it back and forth a couple of times.

 

"Yer a grown ass Saiyan, 'Ditz, stop calling me that." Bardock nuzzled his brat's cock and took it in his mouth, sucking lightly, he knew that Raditz had a weakness for blow jobs and Bardock didn't want him to make a mess of himself just yet. Or did he?

 

Swallowing him like a pro, he started sucking and bobbing his head, making sure to keep the tongue busy by wrapping it around the the shaft and hitting that special spot right under the head where it met the shaft.

Thanks to years and years of training Bardock could actually almost wrap it around the shaft. With the standard sizes of a saiyan cock, however, it just wasn't possible to get it all the way around.

You should see what he could do with a cherry stem though.

And while he could never say 'no' to sucking on a nice cock, especially one so fine as his cub had, Toma really had passed the good gene on here, he was still a little grumpy about Raditz whining like a cub. That mean side of his rose up again, and he started giving his all to the blowjob. His cub clutched his hair and made his appreciation known.  
  
The scarred Saiyan slurped, swallowed, licked, and fondled. If he'd been allowed to compete in 'The Games' back on Vegetsei he'd have gotten the First Prize medal every year in this particular category.

Everyone knew this, however, and he'd been banned to 'give the others a fair chance'. Fair chance his ass! The others could've just practiced more, like he had. So many potentially missed cocks to suck.

Shoving the memories away and focusing on the cock currently trying to make its way halfway down into his body, he knew that Raditz was close, the noise and the throbbing on his tounge and the desperate grasp of his hair, were dead giveaways.

Just a little more, yes, he could feel the balls start to pull themselves up and the precum practically flooded out on his tongue.

Raditz was always blown away, pun intended, by his carrier's skills and this time was no different. He was about to blow again, yes he could feel it, right… There? What? suddenly that heavenly mouth was gone, cool air blowing over his wet cock was the only stimulation left there.

 

"Baba, what… Why?"

 

"Stop calling me 'baba', cub! As punishment, ya can handle the rest yerself or try one of the others, brat."

 

"But… Yer the best, ya can't just leave me like this, it hurts!"

 

"I can and I have. Now stop whining."

 

Raditz turned towards his source, "shoooshaa~"

 

Toma didn't stop his pumping hips inside Turles, didn't even look at Raditz, "no, cub. Your center has spoken. And you are too old to whine like that."

 

Raditz pouted a bit, then looked at Turles who was clearly enjoying himself on Toma's cock. A calculating expresion came over his face and he was about to open his mouth when a _"don't even think about it!"_ came from his carrier. Raditz sighed and looked away, wondering how his center could always… _"And don't think about how I knew that!"_ came from his carrier's direction.

Thoroughly creeped out by the display of center intuition, he looked over to where Kakarot and Vegeta were enjoying themselves. Broly had also decided to stay and watch them while slowly pumping himself.

 

 

  
Vegeta knew that he was still not strong enough to actually dominate Goku like he really wanted, but he figured some practice couldn't hurt.

Grasping each of Goku's wrists, he pulled his arms backwards like reins and started fucking him at a punishing pace.

 

"GEETAAAA!" Goku closed his eyes at the new pace, tears collected in the corners. It seemed like that was the only word Goku was capable of speaking.

 

The dual feeling of pleasure ran through him, and Vegeta found it hard to keep focused on dominating and fucking. Kakarot had it easy, he just had to lie there and keep his legs spread. It was overwhelming, he could feel himself fucking and getting fucked at the same time. Feeling the triumph of dominating and the joy of being dominated. It all mixed and blurred together, making it hard to tell who was feeling what.

Goku was still feeling the effect from the god's blood and was panting and howling his name. Vegeta's only regret was that he couldn't see his ex rival's face and the expression on it.

But someone else could.

Crouching down in front of his brother, Raditz had a prime view of Goku's blissfully fucked out face, and his hand found its way to his aching shaft by itself and started pumping. Broly decided to join and moved next to Raditz, both of them crouching in front of Goku's face, stroking themselves.

Had Goku not been in such a state he might've blushed and asked them to look away, but his mind was held hostage by lust and gods' blood and he didn't even give them a thought.

As his shrieks of joy grew more and more in volume, and he got closer and closer to falling over the edge, the furious pumping from both latchers increased accordingly. Both of them pumping their rods fast paced while looking mesmerized at Goku.

Vegeta decided to take this to next level and let go of Goku's wrists, grabbed the ankles instead and flipped him over on his back, while still sheathed inside him. Goku wailed but quickly got with the program, and just lay there screaming his pleasure. Vegeta increased his already insane rhythm and both he and Goku let their approval be heard in the form of growls and yells of the others' names.

Raditz and Broly moved to each side of Goku's rocking head and grabbed Goku's hands, placing each one on their respective shaft.

Even messed up to this degree, Goku still managed to jack them both off while screaming his lungs out.

Vegeta wasn't done yet though. With a mighty roar he jumped to Super Saiyan and his mass expanded everywhere.

Goku's eyes flew open and his channel was suddenly stretched even more by Vegeta's girth and he could do nothing but scream his joy over this turn of events, while furiously pumping the two big shafts in his hands.

With a loud howl of _"GEEETAAAA"_ , and three deep responding _"KAKAROT",_ Vegeta went balls deep into Goku and forced his cockhead inside the cervix, emptying himself, shooting jet after jet of semen inside, filling the cervix to overflow. Meanwhile, Goku came untouched all over his lower abdomen and chest. The two latchers exploded as a result of Goku's actions and they painted their cum over his face, neck and chest while Goku lay there climaxing, milking all three of them for every drop.  
  
Vegeta's body slumped and he sank down to sit on the bed, sliding out of Goku's body in doing so, powering down from Super Saiyan, while Goku's twitching body lay spread eagle in front of him, cum being forced out in small spurts from the convulsing channel he'd just filled.

All four Saiyans were panting heavily and trying to get enough air into their lungs. Fuck, that had been hot!

Vegeta's knees wobbled but he managed to crawl to the side and sit down to catch a breather.

Broly, once again living up to his status as The Legendary, recovered first and looked over at his gorgeous mate, now glazed with semen, and licked his lips.

He leaned down and started licking away at all the cum they'd emptied on Goku. Starting with the face and the ribbons of semen that clung to his cheeks and eyelids, he moved down to his lover's chin.

The idea of scent marking his mate like this, declaring his mate as HIS, made a shudder run through him and Broly decided that he would come on his mate more often.

Raditz having managed to pull himself together after watching his brother getting fucked stupid and feeling Kakarot's hand on his dick whilst doing so, which was not an easy task, decided to join in on the cleaning, and started at the throat and worked his way downwards.

Broly, having finished with the face of his now purring and happy mate, started licking on the side of the chest closest to him. Raditz mirrored him on the other side. By sheer luck, both of them made it to 'their' nipple at the same time. Both nipples being sucked and cleaned made Goku's back lift from the furs and make an upwards curve.

Moaning and grasping the bedding in his hands he lay there while both latchers sucked out some of that sweet milk that was left, both not wanting to spill a single precious drop.

After a very, very thorough cleaning job of the nipples, they moved down to the stomach and then the big prize; Goku's still hard and dripping cock. Both of them licked at the puddles of Goku's semen and cleaned the cockhead, much to Goku's weak moaning approval.

Broly looked at his now cleaner mate, still lying spread eagle there. If there was one thing all the years on this planet had taught him, it was to go for something whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Grabbing the back of Goku's thighs, he lined up his cock with Goku's wet hole and pushed in.

A tremor ran through the smaller Saiyan's body and a helpless moan escaped his lips. Still since no negative sound came out, Broly decided to continue.

Holding Goku's legs upright, bent at the knees, he started a leisurely pace of driving into his mate's breeding hole, which he had missed throughout this event. He didn't mind sharing, but Kakarot was HIS mate at the end of the day, Vegeta aside. Looking down on his back-and-forth rocking mate, who was staring at the ceiling with unseeing eyes but a dopey smile on his face, he felt a grin stretch his mouth and started hammering harder.

Raditz could stare at his brother like this all day, filled with the childish glee of simply experiencing pleasure and basking in it, as he was rocked by the thrusts of a big cock inside him, he doubted Kakarot even knew who was inside him at the moment. Guess he really did take after 'Dock in more than looks.

Nevertheless, it was a waste to not join in when presented with such a lovely scene. He once again crouched down next to Goku's head and planted the tip of his dick on Goku's lips, hoping he'd get the message.

Displaying a keen but odd sense of having some memory while being high as a kite, Goku's head, now with his eyes closed from the pleasure, turned and his mouth locked around the cockhead.

Raditz hissed with pleasure and looked down at the beautiful sight of his brother's lips stretched around the head of his cock.

Seemingly not knowing what to do with his hands, Goku tucked them up on his chest and laid them there, while he started suckling on his older brother's fat cockhead.

Raditz nearly had a heart attack from the sight. He reached down to grasp the root of his own cock, in an attempt to stop himself from coming far too soon.

Goku seemed satisfied just lying there, moving back and forth with Broly's thrusts, the same movement slightly pushing Raditz's cock in and out, while his tounge happily licked around the cockhead, catching the small river of precum.

Broly looked at the scene before him and grinned. Kakarot really was a rare little treasure. All sweet and innocent, but with a slutty side just waiting to get out. He'd be a wonderful carrier to his cubs. The mental image of Goku being heavy with cubs swam through his mind and he had to calm himself down before he went feral again. Broly took a few calming breaths to keep from losing control of his power. No way was he going to spoil this sweet moment.

He looked down and could see his cock moving in and out of Goku's breeder, left over cum and pussy juice spilling out with each thrust, and clinging to his cock like a white film. He increased the pace and looked at Goku to see the reaction.

Goku's reaction was small but effective.

Still lying there suckling on his big brother's cock, with Raditz trying to keep from cumming like a young pup, again, the sudden shift in pace made his eyes fly open, and he locked eyes with Raditz.

The sight of his sweet baby brother's warm innocent eyes, with his cockhead inside his sweet mouth was too much, and with a deep groan, Raditz threw his head back and came inside his brother's mouth.

Still possessing that drugged multitasking skill, Goku simply added 'swallowing' to his actions, and lay there drinking his brother's cum as it filled his mouth, like a cub suckling on their parents' tits.

Raditz's head swam, this was one of the hardest orgasms he'd had today, and that was saying something. Looking down at Goku, who was now cleaning the cockhead with that clever little tongue and sucking the rest of the cum out of his dick, he shuddered from the sight. He gently, but reluctantly, pulled his cock out of that wondrous mouth, and grasping the head, used the last remaining cum on the tip, to trace those red puffy lips and smear it on them with the tip of his penis.  
  
Broly couldn't believe what he'd just seen and bent Goku's legs down towards his chest, spreading them further, as he started slamming Goku's breeding hole as hard as he could, making sticky and squelching sounds with every downwards thrust.

Goku started moaning incoherently, with drool running down his chin from his blissful smile, rapidly being fucked into the bedding like a whore and loving every second of it.

Raditz knew that he'd be unable to cum again right now, but that didn't mean he had to sit on the sideline.

He moved behind Goku's rocking head and reached up, grasping his brother's ankles, pulling Goku's legs towards himself leaving him spread wide open.

Broly caught on and let go of Goku's legs in favor of planting his hands on the bedding and lowering himself almost fully down on Goku, stuffing him and pretty much using him as a fuck hole.

The feeling of helplessness seemed to penetrate the gods' blood fog and Goku started to moan louder in approval of this shift in position.

Deciding to add a little more to the scene, Raditz lifted his hips up so that his still hard cock, that powder was amazing, landed on Goku's face, running down the length of his backwards bent face. While the angle didn't allow him to suck on it, Goku still managed to stick his tongue out and lick the underside of the cockhead and shaft. Even more amazing was that Goku managed to find Raditz's eyes again, and he kept their gazes locked while jousting back and forth, licking the underside of his cock while being utterly baked from all the chocolate.

His brother really was amazing, in pretty much every way, and Raditz was in awe once more.

 

Suddenly a voice barked from somewhere beside him, "RADITZ!"

 

The long haired Saiyan's head turned and his eyes landed on… Vegeta. Oh, right… He was here too. Feeling bad about forgetting all about his future mate, he replied, "yes?"

 

"Get over here now!"

 

Raditz let go of Goku's legs, which ended up on Broly's big shoulders instead. He crawled over to where the Prince sat, panting and slowly rubbing his erection. Crossing the very small distance and arriving at Vegeta's side, he looked to his future mate for further instructions.

 

"Sit!" Was the short order he got. He sat down in his knees besides Vegeta, and the smaller Saiyan wasted no time crawling into his lap, and sinking down on his cock, back against Raditz's chest. Raditz hissed and Vegeta and Goku moaned at the same time. Right, their bond. He'd forgotten about that too in the heat of the moment. Vegeta started moving as soon as he'd gotten the whole thing inside him and kept his eyes locked on where Goku, now moaning even louder, was getting fucked three ways 'til sunday.

 

Raditz was amazed that Vegeta hadn't said anything until now, even with the bond surely singing with pleasure from Goku's side.

Vegeta started bouncing frantically on Raditz's cock, and Goku's moans once again reflected the added pleasure. Raditz moved his hands and slipped them under Vegeta's thighs, lifting him up, startling him, but lowering him before he could complain.

Slamming him up and down on his cock, both he and Vegeta keep their eyes focused on Kakarot and Broly. Vegeta slipped his hands behind Raditz's neck, holding on for dear life while feeling like being fucked twice at the same time.

Judging by the high pitch he was letting out, Vegeta, and Goku by extension, was about to come.

Suddenly, Vegeta let go of his neck and pushed himself forwards, landing on his knees and hands, while still keeping Raditz's cock inside. He leaned over Kakarot's face, and started tongue kissing him.

Further motivated by this hot sight, Raditz leaned up, grabbed Vegeta's hips and continued the pace through the kiss.

Broly all of a sudden lifted himself up and leaned back on his legs, so he was kneeling on the bed. He grabbed Goku and flipped him over, grabbed his hips and resumed the fast fucking in doggy style.

Vegeta, unimpressed by this, simply locked lips with Goku again and resumed the kiss.

Raditz watched his two favorite Saiyans make out furiously with each other. He decided this was so far the best day ever!


	10. Ch. 26 Valentine's Day Extra Long Special (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saiyans get their hands on cocoa powder, a Saiyan aphrodisiac known as 'blood of the gods'. Fun times are had.
> 
> Toma/Bardock, Toma/Turles, Vegeta/Goku, Raditz/Goku, Broly/Goku, Raditz/Vegeta, Bardock/Turles, Raditz/Vegeta/Broly/Goku, Toma/Turles/Bardock, Bardock/Toma/Turles/Raditz/Vegeta/Broly/Goku.

Toma groaned as he switched to his mate's cunt. After giving Turles a good ramming, he felt like he was neglecting Bardock. Little did he know Bardock was overly focused on the show the others were giving them.

With his mouth hanging open, Bardock watched as his youngest cub got fucked by the Prince, followed by Broly and Raditz coming on him, and then cleaning him, and sucking his tits, and now Goku was getting pounded by Broly's legendary cock.

 _Lucky bastard._ He thought.

Bardock hadn't been the only one to enjoy the show. Turles and Toma had not been able to tear their eyes away from the obscene display either.

 

"Ah!" Bardock tensed as he felt Toma's dick penetrate him. "About time- Mmmm!" He moaned when Toma slammed deep inside, spearing through his cervix for a split second before pulling back.

 

"Cheeky." Toma smiled and began a slow pace, driving his mate up the wall.

 

Turles watched the group in front of him for awhile longer before getting up to take another hit of cocoa powder. As he got up, he couldn't help but flinch and touch the side of his neck. He was quick to cover it up by rubbing the side of his face and turning away.

Bardock, however noticed this strange behavior and squinted at his clone. He'd known Turles all the pirate's life and he had never known about any tics the dark skinned Saiyan might've had. Something wasn't right. A pleasant stab to his cervix turned his attention back to his mate and Bardock filed the thought for later.

After snorting more cocoa powder, Turles returned and watched the group of horny Saiyans. He regarded them, their closeness, their belongingness, and shook his head. He eventually strolled back to his place next to Bardock and placed his arms on the bed, observing the others with a lazy grin on his face. Vegeta and Kakarot were now being fucked doggy-style by Raditz and Broly, and what a sight they made.

Any more ruminations were cut short when he felt a pair of strong calloused hands on his hips, pulling him towards a warm body and a hard wet cock.

Turles immediately lifted his tail and smiled like a maniac as Toma sank inside him.

 

"Oh, fuck me, daddy!" Turles mewled.

 

Toma stopped midthrust, "daddy?"

 

"It's an expression some species use. It's a word you call a hot guy by when he's fucking you good. It can also mean source~" Turles lifted an eyebrow and looked at Toma over his shoulder with a seductive glare, "just ask Kakarot or Vegeta as soon as they can talk again." He slithered his tail around Toma's face, making the other turn to smell it.

 

Toma decided he liked the sound and meaning of that word and continued pumping his dick inside of Turles' dripping cunt. He grabbed the tip of the tail on his face in between his teeth, gently applying pressure on it.

 

"YES!" Turles cried out as he was hammered into the side of the bed and his tail was bitten.

 

Bardock, not being one to have an empty mouth for long, bent down next to his clone and started sucking on Turles' dick. It was either watch the younger Saiyans' show or suck a cock. The latter won over.

Turles gasped and let out a long, drawn out moan as he felt sinfully soft lips on his dick.

 

"Gods, 'Dock. You can't go a minute without a dick in your mouth?" Toma panted, letting go of Turles' tail.

 

Bardock only swatted his mate's side with his tail and continued sucking.

 

Both Vegeta and Goku were moaning helplessly, caught up in the pleasure swirling between them over the bond, and were unable to do much but kiss and pant like lust crazed animals, rocking forwards for their mouths to meet with every thrust from behind, eyes locked on each other, seemingly getting off on watching the other, while being pounded by their respective latchers.

Vegeta's breeding hole was sopping wet and clung to Raditz's dick like a vice. Not much unlike when Vegeta was affected by Broly and Kakarot's mating. Gods what a night that had been!

While he had been nervous about the bond between them and what it meant for him and Vegeta, Raditz could now say, that he was nothing but grateful for the bond's existence. It gave him the chance to see Vegeta unhinged by pleasure to before unseen degrees.

But nothing lasts forever.

Both Broly and Raditz felt their climax approaching, Raditz was frankly amazed at how long Broly had lasted, and both of them threw all caution to the wind and hammered their lockers with everything they had. The lockers vocally expressed joy over this, panting and writhing on the cocks stuffed inside their pussies, still fixated on the other with wide blown eyes and drooling kisses. Both of them reached orgasm at the same time, dragging the latchers with them.

Both shoved their cocks in and bottomed out in the cervixes, letting loose a flood of cum, filling each womb to the brim, had it not been for the clamp on the cockhead at the entrance it would've dripped out of the hot channel. At least in Raditz's case.

Broly, because of the long time spent working up to the orgasm, actually filled it up and the amount of cum, mixed with Vegeta's left over semen, was big enough that cum leaked out around the cockhead, and spilled out of Goku's stuffed breeder, and ran down his thighs and their balls.

When Broly slightly pulled back on the cervix, he could feel the cum sloshing around on the tip of his cock.

Goku and Vegeta meanwhile, both shot out an almost latcher amount of cum on the now very dirty bed, and shuddered and drooled, hanging limp from their latchers hands gripping their hips. Both semi collapsed out cold on the bed, still stuck on the swollen cocks inside them.

Shakingly lowering them all the way to the bed, both latchers spooned their mate and future mate and tried to catch their breaths.

 

"Looks like we're the only ones left." Turles purred. He motioned for Toma to stop and pulled off his dick. "I have an idea." Bardock was about to complain as Turles took away his treat, "get on the bed, Bardy. Face up."

 

"Ya don't order me around and ya don't call me by that moniker!" Bardock growled.

 

"I think someone needs another hit~" The sly Saiyan said.

 

Bardock growled again and got up to the table to get his high on. Another hit did sound appealing.

 

"What are you up to this time, Turles?" Toma quirked an eyebrow.

 

"You'll see as soon as your honey gets back." Turles winked.

 

Bardock returned and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Turles to give him further instructions.

 

"Lie back." Turles smiled at his lookalike.

 

Grumbling, Bardock lay on the bed of furs and tensed as his clone climbed on top, pressing his body flush against his. "Now, Toma, you have both our pussies at your convenience." The pirate purred, "and we can have some fun at the same time." Turles closed his eyes halfway and wiggled his eyebrows at Bardock.

 

"Tch- Yer so needy." Bardock leaned up to capture Turles' mouth in a searing kiss.

 

Toma rubbed his hands as he looked at the twin cunts dripping and pulsing, calling out to him to fuck them nice and hard. His cock twitched and Toma couldn't decide which breeder to choose.

 

"Take care of your mate first," Turles parted from the heated kiss and spoke, seeing as Toma was taking his sweet time.

 

"Alright." Toma grabbed Bardock by his knees and spread his legs farther apart. A string of slick dripped from his mate's cunt and the tanned Saiyan drooled. He leaned in to lick Bardock's pussy and then lifted his head to lick Turles', making both lockers moan.

 

"You two taste amazing…" Toma kept licking each passage in turn until Bardock used his foot to push Toma away.

 

"Ya either fuck me now or I'm taking matters into my own hands." To emphasize his point, he grabbed Turles' dick and bent it backwards towards his own leaking breeder.

 

As tempting as it would be to watch his mate get fucked by his double, Toma really wanted to be buried inside him. He would watch Turles fuck Bardock some other time, maybe even fuck Bardock at the same time Turles fucked him. The thought of double penetrating his mate made his dick twitch. Without wasting anymore time, the taller Saiyan grabbed his shaft and pressed it inside his mate, pushing forwards.

 

Bardock let out a long groan as he felt himself being filled with his dream dick. "Mmmm, Toma!" He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling even more.

 

Turles smirked and took his dick back. He aligned his cock with Bardock's and began frotting against him. The extra stimulation made Bardock's eyes fly open.

 

"Hi, love." Turles bent down to kiss his model's lips. His hands travelled up Bardock's sides until they rested above his chest where Turles started playing with the scarred Saiyan's nipples.

Bardock grasped the furs below his hands and began thrusting his hips against his clone's. The friction was mind blowing. He was being stimulated from all sides and Bardock wasn't sure how much he could hold off his orgasm. Being high on gods' blood didn't help matters.

Toma increased his pace and watched as his dick rapidly disappeared inside and reappeared from Bardock's body. He stuck two fingers inside Turles' wet slit to give him some attention until it was time to switch.

 

 

  
Goku came to his senses, eventually, and tried moving his body. He lifted his head to find he was still stuck on his mate's cock, he groaned and flopped back down on the green furs.

Vegeta moaned and stretched as much as he could, he turned his head around to kiss his future mate. Raditz responded immediately.

Goku felt a tingling in his lips from the shared bond. As he brought a hand to his mouth he felt Broly stir and their connection being pulled.

 

"Ng- Broly, stop movin' around." Goku winced as Broly tried pulling his dick out and lifted his head again to try and see what his mate was up to.

 

The larger Saiyan kissed the nape of Goku's neck in apology, and started moving his hips gently, putting minimal pressure on Goku's cervix, just enough to stimulate the both of them.

Goku started to purr softly and lay down again, laying his hand on top of Broly's currently grasping his hip bone, rocking into him. He heard Vegeta sigh into the kiss he shared with Raditz and decided to rest for a bit, his body felt warm and heavy, and he could feel his mate slowly moving inside him, the warm cum of his mate warmed his belly from the inside.

Broly lay there, showering his wonderful mate with love and care. As great and hot as the sex was, it wasn't just that. Nor was it the promise of never being alone again or the chance for a circle. After talking to the other Saiyans when he'd had a chance between the rut waves and everything, he realized it was much more than that. He doubted Kakarot would ever understand how much Broly owed him. Had he never brought Frieza back, Lemo and Cheelai would likely never had come to this planet, and once his father died of old age, he'd have been all alone for the rest of his life.

Had Frieza not been defeated by Kakarot, he'd never have brought them both to Earth to fight Kakarot and Vegeta. In fact, had Kakarot not grown up on that planet and learned kindness, they'd never have known about the Dragon Balls and the pack wouldn't have been here.

He looked down on the one being he owed all this happiness to, purring sweetly in his arms. He rubbed his head against Goku's hair, and hugged him tighter while vowing to never let Goku be sad again.

 

 

  
Turles gasped as Toma's dick penetrated him and started fucking him with a passion. Bardock had started lactating with all the stimulation Turles was giving his nipples, and Turles, not being one to waste an opportunity, started suckling the warm milk coming from his model.

 

"Ng- Turles, get off!" Bardock tried pushing Turles' head away from his pulsating buds.

 

"That's the idea, love!" Turles smiled devilishly and went back to sucking Bardock's nipples. He continued humping the older Saiyan in time with Toma's thrusts. "I'm so close." Turles mouthed against Bardock's skin. He felt warmth spread over his lower abdomen, and his breeder started contracting, "almost there!" He gritted out.

 

Bardock looked at his clone through half lidded eyes. "Come on top of me, Turles." He commanded in a raspy voice.

 

That was all the encouragement the dark skinned Saiyan needed to explode. His body tensed and his cock throbbed. He arched his back and cried out as his dick and pussy convulsed. His thrusts became erratic and Turles spilled over the scarred Saiyan's torso. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and for a moment Turles thought he would pass out.

Bardock shivered when he felt all that warm cum on his belly. It was a shame Turles couldn't finish in his mouth. He dipped his fingers in Turles' semen and brought them to his mouth, sucking on them and moaning.

Toma panted and pulled out. Feeling Turles' walls contract around his shaft, milking him, almost tipped him over the edge. The only thing that kept him from coming was the thought of Bardock being absolutely pissed if he ejaculated inside Turles' breeder and not Bardock's mouth.

And then an idea struck.

 

Toma pulled a wobbly Turles off his mate and Bardock off the bed, "get on your knees, both of you."

 

Bardock automatically got on his knees and opened his mouth, it was like a conditioned response for him. Turles, still a bit dazed from his powerful orgasm, knelt down beside his double and looked at Toma.

The tall Saiyan smirked as he grabbed his cock and started pumping it over their faces.

 

 

  
As Vegeta kissed Raditz, he felt a small tremor pass through his body and he released Raditz's cock. At the same time, Goku gasped as his cervix relaxed and Broly's dick slipped out.

 

"Did we just- Synch our bodies?" Goku asked as Vegeta got up into a sitting position.

 

"It must be the bond." Vegeta cracked his back and left the furs. "It is time for another round of gods' blood." He announced to the whole group.

 

Toma reluctantly stopped and helped his lovers stand up. Soon everyone was gathered around the table taking turns snorting more cocoa.

 

"We should have like a white wheel." Raditz thought out loud, wiping powder off his nose.

 

"What an excellent idea!" Turles grinned devilishly and walked to the middle of the cave after taking a hit.

 

"What is white wheel?" Broly asked.

 

Bardock snorted and stood up, "it's when everyone gathers in a circle and starts beating their meat."

 

At Broly's still confused expression, Vegeta added, "beating your meat means masturbating."

 

Goku took Broly's hand and put it around the wild Saiyan's erection, "ya started pumping it til ya come."

 

Broly finally nodded in understanding. He bent down to take a hit and joined Turles, dragging Goku behind him as soon as the smaller Saiyan finished inhaling the cocoa powder.

Goku now being high up in the cloud again, leaned against Broly as they walked to the circle, while purring and rubbing against him, clearly still in the mood for more.

Toma was the last to snort after Vegeta and they soon joined the circle in the middle of the cave.

 

"So, what now? Do we just start?" Goku asked, pupils blown wide with powder and anticipation.

 

"We just start~" Turles purred, the hand on his cock started pumping his hardened flesh.

 

Goku and Broly imitated the pirate as well as the others. Moans and other sounds of pleasure soon filled the cave.

 

"What happens- When we're- Close?" Goku threw his head back, enjoying the sensations flooding his body, multiplied by the cocoa powder and by the bond he shared with Vegeta.

 

"Ya hold off til everyone else is on the edge. We come together as a group." Bardock informed his youngest cub.

 

Raditz had to stop for a while to avoid blowing his top off before everyone else. If they all did this correctly, they would start the process of becoming an official pack. Which meant his carrier and the Prince finally accepted Turles as one of them. He only hoped they wouldn't regret it later after the gods' blood wore off.

 

"Mmmm~" Toma, having been close to coming a while ago, had to stop as well. He leaned in to lick and suck on his mate's neck, making Bardock giggle.

 

Raditz smiled as he watched his parents play with each other. His eyes slowly drifted to Turles who was studying the long haired Saiyan. They stared for a while, until a smirk slowly appeared on the pirate's lips and he blew a kiss to him. Raditz blushed and turned to watch his younger brother. Goku was lip locked with Broly and they each had their hands pumping the other's erection.

He couldn't help but smile at the pair. They were good mates for each other. Speaking of…

Raditz turned his head more and saw Vegeta next to him with his eyes closed and a blissful expression on his face. Were they really going to become mates? Raditz bent down and ran the tip of his nose across Vegeta's cheek. The Prince opened his eyes and looked longingly at his future mate. They kissed and Raditz felt the smaller Saiyan tremble against him.

 

"Well! Don't you all make a sight for sore eyes." Turles, unamused, quirked an eyebrow at the couples.

 

"Shut up, Turles." Bardock called out and continued rubbing his lips against Toma's.

 

Turles growled and humphed. One day he wouldn't feel like the 'third wheel', rather 'seventh wheel'. He would have a mate to call his own and he would finally belong to someone.

The thought made him groan and he had to stop himself from coming before the others. His hand subconsciously touched the side of his neck.

 

Bardock pulled away from his mate and addressed everyone, "are we all close?"

 

Goku and Vegeta nodded at the same time. Raditz sighed and bobbed his head.

 

"Broly?" Bardock called the other's attention.

 

"I'll come as soon as my mate comes." He replied. Goku blushed.

 

"How about you, Toma."

 

"Mmm, baby, you know I'm close."

 

Bardock couldn't help the lopsided grin from appearing on his face. "Turles?"

 

"I'm close." The pirate whispered, still lost in his thoughts.

 

"Alright then, everyone, give it yer all!"

 

The group started pumping their cocks with candor. Hands pumped furiously on their shafts, moans and gasps and cries of passion echoed in the rocky chamber. The Saiyans were close to their peaks.

 

"Ahh! Oh, gods!" Goku cried out as his body started convulsing, Vegeta grunted as he too was about to tip over, feeling his bonded mate being close to coming.

 

Seeing their chosen ones about to finish pushed Broly and Raditz close to their release.

 

"'Dock- I'm…" Toma's pumping became erratic as he felt himself fall over the edge.

 

"Together." Bardock whispered.

 

White strings of semen began flowing out of each pulsing shaft, everyone ejaculated at the same time, sounds of relief were heard coming from everyone in the group.

Bardock stared at all the jizz pouring out of so many… He couldn't stop himself from falling to his knees in the middle of it all, letting semen cover him in stripy patterns, just like the first time he ever had a semen shower when he became of age. His circle had gathered around for a 'White Wheel, Coming of Age' initiation and Bardock remembered all the glorious spunk raining down on him. It's when he found his calling.

 

"Bardooooooock!" Toma growled, "you weren't supposed to do that!"

 

Turles bared his fangs, "you messed up the predictions!"

 

"Oh, ya'll know that's bullshit." Bardock smirked, licking semen dripping onto his lips, content with being covered in jizz.

 

"It's still fun to do, and sometimes the patterns DO tell ya what's gonna happen!" Raditz whined.

 

"Well, then the patterns shoulda told ya'll that I was gonna do something like this." The scarred Saiyan commented in a cheeky tone.

 

"That does it. You're getting caged all day tomorrow." Toma said in a stern voice.

 

"I shall apply the cage. Mouth and dick." Vegeta informed the chastised Saiyan.

 

"W-what? Tch- Come on, guys! Ya really-" Bardock looked at four angry faces and two very confused ones. The majority had spoken then.

 

"FINE!" Bardock got up and left the group. "ya got any more of those treats, Kakarot?" Bardock barked out the question.

 

Goku, still dazed from his orgasm, high and confused about the sudden change in the mood, weakly gestured his head to the backpack where the capsules were neatly stashed. Bardock walked over and grabbed one and threw the capsule on the floor and another buffet of Valentine's Day sweats appeared.

Bardock didn't even say 'thank you'. He sat down at one corner and proceeded to gouge on the sugary treats.

 

Broly looked at the dispersing group and asked Toma what had happened. "Predictions? Caged? What's all that about?"

 

"Bardock broke tradition. See, a white wheel has a serious side to it. The patterns the cum makes can foretell the future. Like if we're going to have a good hunt, or if we are in danger. Not everyone believes in it, but those who do take it seriously. What Bardock did was nothing short of drastic. He messed with the white wheels predictions and now is getting punished for disrespecting tradition."

 

"Can't we just do another white wheel?" Broly didn't quite get what the problem was but he did know Bardock did something he shouldn't have.

 

Toma shook his head, "it doesn't work like that. It needs to be spontaneous."

 

"Otherwise everyone would do it." Turles interrupted. "I don’t know about you all, but I'm starved." The pirate strutted to the blanket to eat more of the Earthian sweats.

 

Broly, Raditz, and Toma watched as his hips swayed, making his tail swing behind him provocatively.

 

"Damn." Toma cursed.

 

"We need a break before we continue with round two." Raditz placed his hands behind his head.

 

"ROUND TWO?!" Broly and Goku shouted. They couldn't believe that everything they had done since the chocolates had been introduced to the others had been just ONE round.

 

"You better believe it. We still have a lot of gods' blood to keep going all night long." Vegeta walked past Goku on his way to the blanket and swiped his tail under his nose.

 

Goku inhaled and whimpered, still high on gods' blood. The young warrior turned his head and looked at Broly like he was a Valentine's treat, then slid his hand down to grasp Broly's hard cock. The message was quite clear.

Broly looked down at his sexy mate and figured that there were worse ways to croak. He reached down and picked Goku up. Getting a good grip on his thighs, he held him up and sank him down on his cock, Goku whimpered and purred. The smaller Saiyan locked his legs around Broly's torso, and his arms around his neck by instinct. Keeping a tight grip on Goku's ass, Broly walked them over to where the sweets were, sat down with Goku rocking in his lap, and reached for a penis shaped nutty chocolate bar. He took a bite and felt the heat rush through him again after swallowing. He looked down on Goku enjoying himself on his cock, bent his neck and gave him a chocolate tasting kiss.

Worse ways indeed.

Had Goku not been high off his ass on chocolate and cock, he might've been worried about going to these lengths, and wondered if he'd survive this intact. One thing was sure, he'd never ever hear the end of it from King Yemma or King Kai if this was how he died!


	11. Ch. 30 Various Pairings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broly, Goku, and Cheelai have fun together, while Vegeta tries to mimic his bonded mate with Toma and Bardock, all the while Raditz and Turles go hunting and have a little fun themselves.
> 
> Broly/Cheelai, Goku/Cheelai, Broly/Cheelai/Goku, Broly/Goku, Vegeta/Goku, Toma/Bardock, Raditz/Turles, Vegeta/Bardock, Toma/Vegeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ishizu for helping me out. This was BY FAR the hardest chapter I've written. I hope it's ok ORZ

Cheelai didn't know what she had been thinking when she asked to borrow Broly, but that was the point, she hadn't been thinking. She had let lust guide her, and it had guided her right onto the biggest erection she'd seen in her life. And like a real trooper, she had tried to accommodate Broly's girth inside her.

Broly had tried to stop her as soon as he realized why she had wanted him, but she had assured him that Goku was ok with it. Broly had relinquished and let her play with his cock. It felt nice, but Cheelai wasn't Goku. At one point, Broly had closed his eyes and pretended it had been Goku doing all those things the green alien had been doing to his shaft. That had helped him get hard really fast. When Broly had felt Cheelai try to fit him in, he had helped by pushing up, rather had thought it would help, but Cheelai's petite body wasn't built for a Saiyan latcher's cock. She had screamed and Broly had immediately pulled out.

Now, both were sitting on the bed, not knowing what to do, both uncomfortable with the situation.

 

"Maybe you can stretch me first with your fingers?"

 

Broly nodded, he'd done that with Goku before. Cheelai lay on the bed and opened her legs, Broly was entranced by how different Cheelai's body was. He didn't have a chance to ask before but now he couldn't stop from asking, "where is your dick?"

 

The petite woman snorted and had a fit of giggles, "Well… I have a small bud that feels pleasure just like a penis would." She spread her lips apart to show the small nub to Broly.

 

"Is that your dick?"

 

"I guess you could call it that." Cheelai shrugged. "Usually it's called a clitoris."

 

Broly nodded and leaned in to smell her. She smelled very different than the others, but not bad at all. Broly stuck his tongue out to taste her.

 

Cheelai covered her mouth to suppress a moan as Broly's inexperienced tongue licked her clitoris. "Stick your fingers inside me, Broly."

 

The large warrior did that, and was soon stretching his friend with two fingers. He felt something inside wrap around his digits. It almost felt like small smooth tongues. They held onto his fingers and provided extra friction, they felt nice. Broly ducked down to try and take a closer look.

 

"Try getting your dick inside me now." Cheelai panted.

 

Broly removed his fingers, the little muscles released them as well, and grabbed his shaft, positioning it at her entrance. He pushed in again and Cheelai tensed.

 

"Stop!" She cried in pain. Broly immediately pulled out and winced at Cheelai's pained expression. "This isn't going to work."

 

She sat up on the bed and looked at the floor. Surely there had to be a way they could have sex. Cheelai got up after a while of awkward silence and put a towel around herself, "I think we're going to need help."

 

Broly only stared at her with wide unknowing eyes.

 

The green woman got up from the bed and walked to the door, "I'll be right back," she chuckled nervously, "don't go anywhere!" Cheelai opened the door and was greeted by two Saiyan couples, both of them making out heavily.

 

 

  
Goku was about to place his lips upon Vegeta's cock when the Prince pulled away, "tell me, Kakarot, do you feel ashamed about what we all did on that Earthian celebration?"

 

Goku groaned and fell on the bed, closing his eyes, "c'mon, 'Geeta. Now's not the time t' be askin'-"

 

"Tell me." Vegeta said in a stern but soft voice.

 

Goku sat up and stared at the Prince. This was not a battle he was going to win. "I… Yes, I do feel embarrassed about many things I did, but-"

 

"But nothing. You have nothing to feel ashamed of. You acted like any other Saiyan would have." Vegeta gently cupped Goku's face.

 

Goku didn't know why but he felt a cloud of pride overshadow his shame. Maybe, in time, he could accept all aspects of his culture.

Goku heard Cheelai scream but Vegeta was quick to turn Goku's attention on him.

 

"Now, you were about to service me." Vegeta pressed the tip of his erection against Goku's lips. The younger Saiyan immediately rubbed his soft lips against the hard skin, looking up at the Prince's composed face.

 

Goku took that as a challenge. He would make Vegeta lose control and moan his pleasure. Goku took a deep breath and swallowed all eleven inches of pure Saiyan meat. His nose nestled in the small patch of soft pubic hair and Goku swallowed.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and grabbed Goku by the back of his head. He watched as Goku's head slowly backed away, his cock glistened with saliva. The Earth raised Saiyan pushed forward again and repeated his actions, deepthroating Vegeta as best he could. In and out. In and out. Goku thanked any god who was listening that Saiyans lacked a gag reflex, otherwise sucking off such a sizeable dick would've been awkward.

Vegeta closed his eyes and tilted his head back. A long sigh escaped his parted lips. Goku mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. He could feel Vegeta's pleasure jot down his own body.

He continued bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue to lick the underside every time he came up for air, until Vegeta held his head still.

 

"Get on the bed, Kakarot."

 

Goku pulled off the royal dick and lay down, spreading his legs for the Prince. Vegeta took off the rest of his spandex and climbed on top of the odd Saiyan, he aligned their erections together, frotting with each other, thrusting his hips against Goku's, making his bonded mate moan at the double sensation they could feel through their connection.

That's when Goku heard his name being called.

 

 

  
Bardock heard a scream coming from the capsule house. "I stand corrected, she's gonna need two Senzu beans."

 

"'Dock? You were- Gonna get me one?" Toma panted.

 

"Right." Bardock retrieved the small pouch and got a small bean from inside. He gave it to Toma and the taller Saiyan immediately recovered from his sparring with Vegeta after chewing and swallowing it. He was still sweaty and dirty though. Bardock's tail swished in the air. The idea of cleaning his mate was making him stir inside. Bardock straddled his mate's lap and rubbed his nose on Toma's cheek. "Ya reek…" Bardock purred.

 

"You love my natural musk, 'Dock." Toma smiled back and nuzzled against Bardock's face.

 

"I love everything about you~" Bardock turned Toma's face towards him and kissed his mate deeply.

 

It was true, Toma was perfect in Bardock's eyes. Especially his nether regions. They drove Bardock crazy from sensory overload. Just thinking about Toma's dick was starting to get Bardock hard, not to mention their snogging session. Bardock winced as the ki ring around his cock was getting tighter. How would he be able to clean Toma without having his dick strangled by the ki ring?

Before he could do anything else but make out with Toma, the door to the strange house opened and out came a disgruntled Cheelai.

 

Bardock's attention was drawn to the alien female. He smirked and then outright laughed, "having problems?"

 

Cheelai looked embarrassed at the older Saiyan and ignored his bait. "Goku. Goku!" She called for Broly's mate.

 

Goku heard Cheelai calling him and stopped kissing the Prince, "Cheelai? Is something wrong?!" Goku suddenly sat up, making Vegeta fall off him, and got out of the bed.

 

Cheelai hid her blush as she saw Goku walk over to her, naked, and with a nice, more doable, erection. She got an idea. "I- WE need your help."

 

"Kakarot!" Vegeta called after his bonded mate warningly.

 

"Oh! Sorry, 'Geeta, I'll get back t' ya in just a minute."

 

"It'll be more than a minute." Cheelai nodded her head towards the inside of the house and Goku followed her as she disappeared inside. He could feel Vegeta's rage boiling through their connection, but his breeding mate came first.

 

The two entered the room and Goku felt a spark ignite in him as he saw Broly lying on the bed lazily stroking himself. Goku gulped, "so what do ya need my help with?"

 

"I want you to have sex with Broly… While having sex with me." Cheelai lowered her gaze and blushed.

 

"WHAT?!" Goku almost fell on the floor.

 

"He's too big for me! And you're just the right size." At Goku's silence she added, "I literally cannot fit him inside. And… I want to have fun too." Cheelai scoffed and made fists with her hands, "It's not fair that only you guys get to have fun!" At the moment Chelai let go of her towel, it fell off. She blushed furiously and was quick to cover herself.

 

"Ya wanna have sex with me, but yer shy about bein' naked?"

 

"I- I'm not shy!" To prove her point, Cheelai threw the towel off.

 

Goku had to admit she was not bad looking. He quickly looked to his mate, feeling guilty about liking Cheelai's body. It was odd, with other Saiyans looking at them and thinking lewd things was okay, but with other species Goku felt like he was cheating. Broly didn't seem to mind though. He was on his side, dreamily looking Goku up and down, his hand continued stroking his obscenely large erection.

 

Goku cleared his throat. "So, how did ya plan on us… Having sex?" He waved his hands between himself and the green alien.

 

"Oh. Um. You ride Broly while I ride you?"

 

Goku nodded after careful consideration. He rarely got to top after all. He climbed on the bed next to Broly and smiled bashfully, "hey, big guy. Ya ok with this?"

 

Broly nodded vigorously. He was ok with anything as long as his mate was involved. He lay on his back and grabbed the base of his shaft, steading it for Goku to use as he pleased. Goku lifted his tail as it fluffed out, he leaned forward and nuzzled Broly's erection, making the other Saiyan moan.

 

Cheelai, from the position she was at, couldn't help but notice that Goku had a small slit right in between his balls and his asshole. "Wait- WHAT?! You have a… A…"

 

Goku lifted himself and looked back at Cheelai. He quirked an eyebrow at her, "oh! Ya mean this?" Goku reached back and touched his mating hole. He chuckled nervously, "yeah, Saiyans have them."

 

Cheelai almost fell to her knees. In her time, traveling around the universe, she'd been with many different species, all shapes and genders. "Does- Broly have one too?" She asked hopefully.

 

"Uh, no actually. He hasn't been breached."

 

"Breached?"

 

"Yeah, our pussies are closed until someone opens them. It hurts a lot, but then it feels so good!"

 

Broly smiled, remembering when Goku had taught him the same things he was teaching Cheelai right now.

 

The green woman neared Goku to take a closer look. "How do you get all _that_ in you? It's smaller than mine!"

 

"I'll show ya." Goku smiled and went back to slicking Broly's cock with his tongue. Once he was done he positioned himself above his mate's dick and grabbed it, guiding it to his breeder. "See how it stretches?" Goku slowly sank down on the massive shaft.

 

Cheelai blushed furiously as she watched, her nose started bleeding. "I-I see."

 

Goku groaned as he bottomed out. He could feel Broly's cock all the way to his cervix.

Cheelai was impressed that Goku was able to get the majority of Broly's shaft inside him. Saiyans were hardcore! She walked around them and saw Goku's belly expanded from the sheer size of Broly's cock.

 

From outside came a yell, "YOU BETTER HURRY UP WITH THAT, KAKAROT! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

 

Goku laughed nervously, right, the bond. Angry impatient prince.

 

Goku looked at Cheelai, "unless ya want Vegeta stroming in here, we better hurry. Come on, hop on. Dun worry, I won't hurt ya as much as Broly, I had a female sorta-mate back on Earth, so I've had experience with women."

 

"Right!" Cheelai straddled Broly's chest, back towards Goku, and lifted her butt in the air. She crawled backwards until she was within reach. Goku gently grabbed her hips and pulled her towards, and onto his cock. Both groaned at the feeling, they stopped for a second to let it all _sink in._

 

The smaller Saiyan noticed something inside Cheelai that hugged around his dick, they felt like small flat fingers. He was about to ask Cheelai what they were when suddenly those small muscles started milking him. They felt so good! Goku moaned and grabbed Cheelai's waist, he started thrusting his hips slowly, pushing inside her, being careful not to go too deep too fast, especially after what must've happened with her and Broly.

 

"Ahhh!" Cheelai moaned and looked at Broly. He was probably blushing as hard as she was. Pretending it was Broly mounting her, Cheelai closed her eyes and leaned towards him as far as she could. Broly understood what she wanted and he leaned down the rest of the way to plant his lips on hers.

 

From outside came another yell, "HOLY FUCK!! KAKAROT KEEP DOING WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING!" Goku couldn't help but snort at Vegeta.

 

Cheelai didn't know what was going on and she didn't care. As long as she had this hunk of a wild warrior with her, she was good. When she parted from Broly, Cheelai noticed his nipples were dripping with milk again. She leaned down to lick both of them intermittently, squeezing Broly's pecs with her small hands and sucking milk out of them.

 

Broly moaned as he felt his friend's soft tongue lap at his sensitive buds, not to mention the feeling of his mate impaled on his cock, bouncing and rotating his hips in a rhythm that was driving Broly crazy. "K-Kakarot~"

 

He moaned his mate's name with such fervor, Cheelai actually paused and felt a little out of place. Broly was in love with Goku, there was no doubt about that. Oh, well, it couldn't be helped. She would still enjoy whatever she could get. At first, her shock had been palpable, but after she had accepted the idea that Broly was attracted to other Saiyans, she had slowly come to terms with it.

Goku suddenly stopped and whimpered. It seemed Vegeta had decided to play with his tail gland and Goku's tail twitched. His tail frantically searched for Broly's and coiled around his mate's tail as soon as he found it.

Broly couldn't stop the purr that erupted from his chest.

 

Cheelai lifted her eyebrows and smiled, "you're doing that sound again."

 

"It happens when you're having a good time." Broly repeated Goku's words.

 

Cheelai chuckled, "I bet it's just a Saiyan thing. I don't purr when I'm having a good time." She winked and rubbed her hips against Goku, the small fleshy protrusions inside her embraced his dick tighter, making Goku gasp.

 

Broly looked quizzically at Goku. The smaller Saiyan panted and shrugged, "yeah, it's a Saiyan thing."

 

"I like it." Cheelai sat up and took hold of Broly's hands, directing them to her breasts. Broly seemed mesmerized by them.

 

Goku lost his tempo when Cheelai said that she liked the purring. He was reminded of Chichi and how she would ask him to _stop_ purring. She would say things like 'only animals do that'. So Goku had to watch himself while around her and suppress what came naturally to him. It was one of many things that just made them drift apart. He still loved her, but not the way she needed him to love her. A hard thrust from Broly interrupted his thoughts and Goku was brought back to the here and now. He choked when he saw Broly's flushed face, heavy eyelids, and reddened nipples. Sweat was forming on the taller Saiyan's temple, and Goku just stared at him. His feelings for the wild warrior were renewed and Goku started moving again. Up and down, in and out. Cheelai moaned as Goku pushed all the way in and thrust out just to push back in again, and again. He began a faster pace once he found a rhythm that worked for the three of them.

Broly was also thrusting his hips up and down in time with Goku's movements. He looked at him over Cheelai's shoulders, Goku had his eyes locked on him, and Broly felt heat spreading through his skin. The look Goku was giving him set his body ablaze. He couldn't stop himself from sitting up and smashing their lips together, squishing Cheelai in the process.

 

"H-HEY! I'm still here!" Cheelai shouted, although being pressed against two hot hard bodies wasn't really on her 'no-no' list. But she did need to breathe sooner or later.

 

The larger Saiyan took it to the next level when he pushed both Cheelai and Goku down on the bed and started pumping his dick inside his mate at a punishing pace.

A cry of passion was heard from outside the capsule house and Goku felt his pleasure double, thanks to his bond with Vegeta.

Broly's body rubbed against Cheelai's and the smaller alien moaned as her clitoris was rubbed against Broly's rock hard abs and her breasts were pressed against his firm pecs. Yes, this new position could work for her.

Goku cried out as Broly pistoned his hips and buried himself deep inside. He grabbed Cheelai's hips and thrust inside her as best he could. Whatever Cheelai had in her vagina was squeezing and rubbing him in all the right places. He knew he wouldn't last at all like this.

 

"Broly!" Goku moaned out his name as he felt his mate's large cock push against his cervix. "Knot me!"

 

Broly pumped his dick inside harder and faster.

Cheelai didn't understand what Goku meant by that but she was too far gone to care. The friction against Broly's hard sweaty body was unreal. Even if they couldn't have proper sex, yet, this was just as good. Better than good. Cheelai let out a scream as her body tensed and she came, spilling her juices all over the two Saiyans' groins.

 

"Oh, gods!" Goku felt her muscles contract around his cock, milking him, and pulled out just as he started pulsing. Experience with Chichi had taught him to always pull out before he came in order to avoid pregnancy. He figured Cheelai would thank him later.

 

"Ahhhhh!" Goku cried as his cock pulsed over and over, adding to Cheelai's mess.

 

Broly grabbed Goku's legs and lifted him a bit to have a better angle so he could knot him good and well. And that's just what he did. With a roar, Broly pushed through Goku's cervix and came hard. Goku's muscle tightened around his cockhead, locking them together.

The smaller Saiyan let out another scream as he came again through his breeder this time.

The group panted and took a minute to catch their breaths. Cheelai, having done the least amount of exercise, recovered first. Broly's weight felt good on her and all, but too much for too long was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Broly was just too heavy. The larger Saiyan lifted himself a tad when he felt Cheelai push on his massive chest.

 

"Wow! That was amazing, guys. Thanks!" She waited for Broly to move to give her space to get off the bed. When Broly didn't move she quirked an eyebrow. "I enjoyed the ride but I'd like to get off now."

 

Broly looked from her to Goku with a confused expression.

 

"Move." Cheelai specified.

 

"I can't." Broly looked at her with pleading eyes.

 

"What do you mean you can't?" Cheelai was confused as well.

 

"What he means is that he's stuck inside me." Goku clarified.

 

"Stuck inside you?" Cheelai twisted her head back as far as it could go to look at Goku.

 

"When… Uh, Saiyans have sex, they sometimes get stuck together. So until my body releases him… We can't move." Goku finished with a blush.

 

"Wait- You're serious?!" Cheelai's curiosity spiked again. She maneuvered her one leg to the other side and rolled off Goku. "How are you stuck together?" She looked at where they were connected, trying to see what Goku was talking about.

 

"Ya can't see it from the outside. Broly's stuck deep inside me. Trust me, we can't separate." Goku blushed deeper and suddenly moaned as he felt Vegeta get penetrated.

 

"Ohhh, I think I understand. I've come across species that can make womb knots." Cheelai snapped her fingers, "so that's what you meant when you told Broly to knot you. I see know." The green alien touched her white hair, "I'm going to take a shower, feel free to use my bed until you're done."

 

And just like that, she left the two Saiyans there on the soft bed.

Goku was about to open his mouth to say something, but another mouth pressing insistently against his lips shut him up. A tongue looking for entry and rubbing against his own when Goku allowed it inside his mouth made him forget everything and anything he was going to say.

Broly kissed him like a starved man. He was pouring his life into that kiss. Goku chuckled against Broly's lips. He knew exactly what Broly was trying to convey through the desperate kiss; Broly wanted him. He didn't want anyone else coming in between them. And Goku was fine with that.

 

 

  
Turles lead the hunt, opting for cutting off another tail of the green beasts, they needed new furs anyway.

 

"Broly got upset the last time ya brought a tail back to the cave." Raditz observed.

 

Turles avoided getting crushed by a gigantic set of sharp teeth. "Yes, but it was worth it."

 

While Turles distracted the beast, Raditz cut off its tail and grabbed it quickly before flying away with it.

 

"Hey." Turles caught up, "everyone is going to be busy back in the cave, why not make a quick stop and finish what we didn't finish?"

 

Raditz considered the invitation. "Vegeta won't like me smelling like ya."

 

"Please, big brother?" Turles cooed.

 

Raditz stopped in his tracks and looked back at the duplicitous Saiyan. Maybe a quickie wouldn't be such a bad thing.

They found a small crevice in a mountain, a perfect hideaway from any bugs that may pass them by.

Turles entered the chasm, followed by Raditz carrying the tail.

 

"Put that thing down." Turles said seductively.

 

Raditz blinked, and he wondered how the most innocent of things could sound so dirty coming out of the pirate's mouth.

 

"Sit." Another command Raditz was all too eager to follow.

 

Turles stood above him, clad only in his boots, arm braces, and under armor. Two thumbs played with the hem of his spandex shorts and slowly lowered them half way over his hardening member. Raditz whimpered as Trules covered himself again and started undulating his hips erotically. The dark skinned Saiyan turned around and spread his legs. He then bent at the waist and placed his hands on either one of his purple and black boots. His tail stood tall before lowering itself, the tip tracing his groin in all the right places that made Raditz drool. Turles' tail wiggled inside and curved around the bottom of his under armor, pulling it to the side, exposing his two entrances for a spell. The tip then dipped inside his breeder for all of two seconds before releasing the under armor completely and waving in the air. Raditz could smell him so strongly as Turles' tail swished back and forth in front of his face, flicking his nose at times, leaving slick on the tip of Raditz's nose.

The long haired Saiyan groaned, sticking his tongue out to lick the slick off the tip of his nose. Saiyans usually had long and dextrous tongues, and Raditz was no exception. He lifted himself up to bury his face in Turles' crotch, inhaling his scent, and moaning.

Turles laughed and turned around as he stepped away. His tail swayed sexily behind him. His erection was tenting his under armor, Raditz noticed and started purring. He got up on his knees and neared the chocolate skinned warrior, only to be stopped by a boot on his shoulder.

 

"Not so fast, big brother," Turles playfully said, "we have all the time in the world out here."

 

Raditz moaned and pretended Turles was Kakarot, like many of the other times he had been together with Turles. They smelled very differently, but if Raditz tried hard enough he could ignore that.

 

"Baby brother~ I need ya." He husked.

 

"How much do you need me?" Turles asked as his hands played with Raditz's side bangs, fingers pushed the long hair behind Raditz's ears, thumbs caressed the high cheekbones.

 

"You have no idea." Raditz whined, his lips trembled. He slowly hugged Turles' legs and buried his face on Turles' happy trail. He brought a hand up to cup his partner's sac gently and continued upwards on his erection. "Please. Let me have ya." Raditz rubbed his nose on Turles' lower belly and placed kisses wherever he could reach.

 

"Would you let me fuck your breeder, brother?" Turles asked lasciviously.

 

Raditz started and he looked up to the impostor Saiyan. He growled, "only Kakarot can."

 

"But I am Kakarot."

 

"Yer just a poor substitute." Raditz stood up, his tail whipped the air behind him.

 

"Ha! I would hardly describe myself as 'poor'. If anything, I'm the better choice." Turles glowered at the taller Saiyan. "When would you have your dear brother do all the things I do to you? Kakarot is much too naive and innocent. He'll never be the Saiyan you need. I know your needs, Raditz." Turles placed his hands on Raditz's pecs and drew his hands higher until they wrapped around his neck. "Besides, the way things are going, the way he's avoiding you like a disease, I'd say you don't stand a chance with him. You're lucky to have me and that I'm willing to play along with your little fantasies about him."

 

Raditz choked. Turles painted a vivid scene of how Goku was going through all lengths to avoid being near him. It pained him so much, it almost paralyzed him.

 

"Aw, looks like I hit a sore spot. Let me kiss it and make it better, big brother~"

 

Turles stood on his tiptoes and pulled Raditz down for a kiss. Slowly, Raditz lifted his hands and wrapped them around the other Saiyan, tightly hugging his body close, pretending it was Kakarot whom he was embracing.

 

"K-Kakarot…" Raditz panted through kisses.

 

Turles smirked and continued lip locking with the object of his desires. "Brother. Have you thought about what I asked you? What I wanted?" Turles whispered against Raditz's lips.

 

"Anything you want ya can have, baby brother."

 

"Then you will become my breeding mate?"

 

Raditz's eyes shot open and he pulled away, looking Turles with shock in his features.

 

"Play along, Raditz." Turles reassured him.

 

Raditz breathed deeply and let out a huff. "I'd gladly be yer breeding mate, Kakarot." He returned to kissing the other Saiyan. "But…"

 

"But?" Turles pulled away, unamused.

 

"But I promised Vegeta I'd become his breeding mate. If he allows it, I can have another mate."

 

Turles sneered and growled. He snuck his hand inside Raditz's shorts and grabbed his erection, making the other flinch.

 

"Please, big brother~ Make me yours."

 

It took all of Raditz's will to not bite Turles right then, to Hell with traditions.

 

"We already hunted together, you can chase me, and fight with me. We don't need the moon."

 

"Turles-"

 

"Kakarot." Turles corrected in a flat voice.

 

 _"Turles._ Ya know I can't. Vegeta would kill me."

 

"Oh, will it kill you to pretend?!" Turles snapped, making Raditz bow his head and look to the side. "Now, tell me, will you make me yours, big brother?"

 

Raditz was torn, this hit too close to home. He couldn't pretend in this situation. Instead of answering, Raditz pushed Turles away, making him trip over his boots and fall flat on his ass.

Turles watched as Raditz angrily stalked towards him, his tail lashed out behind him. Turles' own tail tapped on the ground in interest.

Raditz crouched over Turles and pulled his spandex down. It snagged on the boots, but Raditz managed to get them off.

After they were thrown to gods know where, Turles dropped his legs and spread them open for the other.

Raditz climbed over him and aligned his cock with Turles' breeder. He pushed in without any preparation nor lube. Turles was wet enough to allow Raditz a smooth penetration.

 

"Yer already mine, _Turles."_

 

Turles' breath hitched, it wasn't always that his lovers had sex with him for being himself. They were always pretending he was someone else, or just another hole they could use. On Vegetasei, a lot of Saiyans pretended he was Bardock, some even going as far as believing he was Bardock, like the King had.

 

"Yours." Turles repeated as if to test the word. He wrapped his arms around the bulkier Saiyan and let himself be taken.

 

 

  
On the furs, Vegeta was on the verge of another orgasm thanks to the bond he shared with Goku. He could feel what Goku was feeling, and it made his senses heightened. But he needed more than just his hands and tail. "Toma, Bardock, get your asses over here and service me." He was quick to the point.

 

Toma stopped kissing Bardock and helped him off his lap before getting up from the chair, feeling completely recovered."His Majesty needs us."

 

"Hmph! I'm staying right here."

 

Toma nuzzled his mate, "you don't want to help out?"

 

"I'm not risking the Prince muzzling me. I'm staying away from him." Bardock crossed his arms and sat on Toma's chair, pouting.

 

Toma smiled and pressed his forehead against Bardock's, "won't you join us?"

 

"I have a fucking cockring." Bardock pointed with open hands to his groin," I can't even get off. It'll just be painful, and I need to wait until our oldest brat and Turles get back to ask for forgiveness and then ask Kakarot and Broly for forgiveness as well." Bardock was pretty pissed at Vegeta's terms and conditions.

 

"Bring your mouth over here, Bardock. I command you." Vegeta bellowed. He could feel his mate getting closer and closer to orgasm.

 

"AAAAARGH!" Bardock griped and stomped over to Vegeta, he couldn't ignore a direct command from the royal.

 

Toma chuckled lightly and joined his mate and Prince on the nest. "How will you have me, Highness?"

 

"I wish for you to knot me." Vegeta stated.

 

Toma did a double take, not sure he heard the Prince correctly. "Beg your pardon?"

 

Vegeta sat up and leaned towards the tanned Saiyan, he ran the tip of his nose across the taller Saiyan's cheek, "I wish for you to knot me, while your mate," he turned to look at Bardock, "sucks me off."

 

Toma's eyes glazed over, he never thought he would be allowed to fuck the Prince. "As you wish." He gently pushed Vegeta back on the furs. "May I?"

 

"Do whatever you think needs to be done," Vegeta panted, "Bardock, start doing what you are best at."

 

Bardock kneeled down next to Vegeta and nuzzled his erection, darting his tongue out to taste the Prince's salty skin.

Toma looked at his prize and started a deep rumbling purr as he leaned in to taste the royal breeder. It was nothing short of excellent.

The vibrations made Vegeta squirm, not to mention the mouth on his dick doing unspeakable things with its tongue.

 

"Toma," Vegeta had allowed the Saiyan to taste him, but enough was enough, he needed to have someone inside and Raditz wasn't available, "it is time." Vegeta pulled Toma off by his hair.

 

The tanned Saiyan positioned himself at the Prince's entrance and hesitated.

 

"If you do not fuck me now I shall give you the same treatment as I did your mate."

 

That was all the encouragement Toma needed to sheath himself inside Vegeta.

 

The Prince threw his head back as he was penetrated by Toma's long shaft. "Mmm~ You feel just like Raditz." Vegeta moaned.

 

"The same tree will come out of the same fruit." Bardock chuckled. Indeed, Toma and Raditz were similar in many ways, not just their dicks.

 

"When did I give you permission to talk?" Vegeta grabbed Bardock by the head and sank him on his dick all the way down.

 

It was not the first time Vegeta had his dick down Bardock's throat. Heck, almost half the planet had been sucked by Bardock, the Mouth of a Thousand Dicks. But it always felt so good, every single time. The scarred Saiyan used to be his mentor in many ways, not just in scholar activities. Bardock had also helped Vegeta through his first and only rut. They had kept it a secret from Raditz. The long haired Saiyan hadn't known Vegeta was meant to be a latcher. Vegeta repressed his nature to be with him, an extra incentive for Raditz to become his breeding mate was if Vegeta presented himself as a locker. It wasn't unheard of that two latchers became mates, but it was odd. A pack usually had one or rarely two latchers, that was how uncommon they were, and a pack just needed one latcher in order to reproduce.

There had been a deficit of latchers on Vegetasei, due to Frieza trying to destroy all of them from birth, all because latchers were able to make other Saiyans more powerful by unlocking their dormant energy under their sixth chakra, Frieza didn't like that one bit. What he didn't know was that Saiyans had begun 'transitioning' from lockers to latchers in order to keep the population stable. Not any Saiyan, however, could transition. It had to be those who felt the need to and that were built to accept a hormone change.

Vegeta scoffed. Their pack had three latchers, two of which were born latchers, 'born' meaning they never had to transition, they never had to 'become' one. The Prince still desired to become one though, if only for Kakarot. Now that Raditz had accepted to become his breeding mate, Vegeta was sure Raditz wouldn't mind if he transitioned.

A particularly well placed tongue and a hard suck brought Vegeta back from the clouds and he shouted. The smart tongue kept licking the underside of his cock as Bardock's head bobbed up and down, and when the scarred Saiyan added ki to the entire length of his tongue, Vegeta exploded.

He clenched his teeth as streams of cum poured into Bardock's waiting mouth. At the same time, Toma felt the Prince contract around his cock and he went in for the kill, burying himself deep inside and pushing through the tight muscle at the end of the passage. He came and swelled inside Vegeta, moaning as the walls milked him of every drop.

The Prince fell boneless to the bed of furs, panting and sweating, still feeling his bonded mate's passion through their connection.

Toma didn't know how far he was allowed to go, if he should cuddle the smaller Saiyan or just stay as he was until he was released. Bardock fixed Toma's uncertainty by pulling off Vegeta's dick reaching for Toma's lips. They kissed, and Toma could taste Vegeta's cum still inside Bardock's mouth. The Prince's sweet tasting jizz sloshed inside their mouths as they snogged.

 

"Curse this cockring!" Bardock grumbled into the kiss. He was straining hard without being able to find release. Everyone right now was literally in post orgasmic bliss, he was more than certain Raditz and Turles had gotten it on, but Bardock had to wait until he apologized to everyone so he could be uncaged. Now was a good a time as ever to start apologizing.

 

"Prince," Bardock sighed. Apologizing was one of the hardest things for a proud Saiyan, "I ask for your forgiveness."

 

Vegeta chuckled, "you chose the best time to get on my good side. You are forgiven, heir of cKelerias."

 

Bardock let go of a breath of air he had held in. Now for the other Saiyan in the room, "Toma, do you forgive me?" He asked in a contrite voice, trying his best to play the part of a repentant Saiyan.

 

Toma could see right through the charade but let it slide, he was in too good of a mood right now to care whether Bardock truly felt remorse for ruining their White Wheel. "You're forgiven, Bardock."

 

The scarred warrior smiled and placed one last kiss on his mate's lips. Bardock then walked to the poof-house and entered without even knocking, startling a half naked Cheelai and the two Saiyans in the bed, still stuck together.

 

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!" Cheelai squealed.

 

Bardock lifted an eyebrow, not knowing why she was bringing up attack moves at such a time. "I need a minute with my brat and his mate." He made a shooing movement with his head and Cheelai saw red. She stood there gaping like a fish, with a towel around her body, hair wet from a shower, and some clothes held on one arm.

 

Bardock huffed and rolled his eyes, pushing her as gently as he could manage into the adjacent room and closed the door.

 

Goku blushed all over as Bardock turned to look at them. "Well, aren't you two enjoying yerselves."

 

"'DOCK!" Goku was mortified. Having his carrier just stood there, regarding them, made his whole body tense in embarrassment.

 

Broly tightened his arms around Goku and frowned at the other Saiyan as he approached them.

 

"I'll make this quick. Kakarot and Broly, I apologize for what I did the other day, you know, the White Wheel incident? And I need yer forgiveness."

 

Goku looked at Bardock as if he'd lost his mind. Broly just wore his usual confused expression.

 

"Um… Sure, I forgive ya." Goku said with a puzzled expression on his face.

 

Broly looked at Goku, not knowing what to do.

 

"Say ya forgive him." Goku smiled at his mate.

 

"I forgive you." Broly repeated to Bardock.

 

"Wonderful!" Bardock smirked and clasped his hands together. Four down, two to go.

 

He turned to leave and stopped at the entrance to the capsule home. Bardock looked back at the two lovers, and smirked sensually at them, "I'd help ya out with the clean up but in my current position, it'd be more painful than pleasurable for me."

 

Goku threw a pillow at the closing door, Bardock's laughter could be heard from the other side.


	12. Ch. 31-32 Raditz/Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is feeling a skittish around Raditz ever since the Valentine's Day orgy.  
> Bardock plays matchmaker with these two, and Raditz and Goku finally sweep all the cobwebs under the bed. And then destroy the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author, Ishizu, wrote this chapter :3 I only beta'd and added one or two lines. We do not share the exact same hc's [e.g. latchers can only form knots inside the womb, not ass] XD But it's close enough. Plus, it's hot af.
> 
> Ishizu has asked me to mention that this chapter is 100% pure incest filth made to fill a dirty hole in our depraved souls. She wrote all this in like five hours or so. She calls it 'brain vomiting'. I call it 'genius'. I couldn't write this much in a week!
> 
> So be kind, leave her a review, and ENJOY THE BROTHERLY SMUT!

It'd been several days since the chocolate party, and while it'd been a blast, ignoring his punishment that is, Bardock still had a few things that needed fixing, one was Turles and his weird behavior, but he'd deal with that in time. The more pressing issue as far as he was concerned was his cubs, or rather his youngest cub's behavior.

After the memories of what happened during the chocolate party had come back the next morning, he'd been acting skittish around his older brother. Stuck between that weird human upbringing and his Saiyan instincts.

Bardock could see how it saddened his oldest, who'd clearly hoped this would bring them a step further towards being close, while Kakarot was feeling guilty over this and not being able to, or lacking the knowledge of how to move past this.

Well, a center's work was never done, as they say, and if his headstrong cubs couldn't settle this alone, then he'd simply have to help them. And with Raditz's ill-concealed brother complex, he knew just how.

Getting his hands on anything to make clothes of here wasn't easy but the tanned hide of those weasel-things did the job.

The string was harder, but thankfully there was some sort of thread tucked away inside that weird poofing house that Kakarot brought with him. The hardest part was getting his cub's measurement. But he got lucky finding that eyesore of an orange getup (how his cub could stand to wear this, he'd never know. He loved his cub dearly, but his taste was shitty), and getting some measurements from that…

It took a few days to do this while keeping it secret, but finally it was done.

He knew the next day most of the pack would be out exploring and hunting, so the timing would be perfect.

Broly would be gone because he knew the planet, and Raditz tended to stay grounded when upset, moping around. Normally, he'd give him a slap upside the head and tell him to get over it, but here it worked to his advantage.

The day came and after breakfast, and a bit of snuggling with everyone's partner, the rest of the pack set off, including Cheelai and Lemo.

Observing how his oldest looked longingly at his youngest when he thought no one was looking, and how Kakarot would avoid getting near Raditz, only cemented his resolve to go through with this.

He'd claimed to be tired from Toma fucking him all night, and Toma being in a good mood, let it go and left with the others.

 

"Kakarot," he called. His youngest lifted his head from where he'd been kicking his legs against the boulder he was perched on.

 

"What is it, baba?"

 

He gestured with a _'come here'_ motion, and Goku rose and came over to him. He laid his hand on Kakarot's shoulder and said, "follow me". He led him to the poofing house and entered it. Finding the bedroom, he sat down on the bed and looked at his lost cub. "We need to talk about ya and yer brother," few had ever accused Bardock of being subtle for good reason.

 

Goku's body stiffened and he looked down on the floor.

 

"Ya know what I'm talking about."

 

His cub sighed and sat down on the bed next to Bardock, and looked down in front of him. "I know, it's just… I dun know how t' handle this. Everythin' I've been taught tells me that I should be ashamed of what I did, and even though everyone tells me it's ok, I still dun know HOW t' be ok with it."

 

His cub looked downtrodden and stared at his clasped hands. "I know I'm hurtin' him, and I dun want to, really. I just dun… Know how t' get over this."

 

Bardock looked at Kakarot with a thoughtful expression. "What if I told ya there was a way?"

 

His cub's head lifted, and he swore even that hair perked up a bit. "Really?!" he exclaimed.

 

Bardock nodded. "It'll be a little weird but nothing harmful."

 

"..."

 

"Ya wanna make things up to him, right?"

 

Goku gave a deep sigh and nodded. "Perfect" Bardock slapped his hand on his leg and rose from the bed. He went to the closet where he'd stashed his handiwork. He grabbed it and turned around, holding it out for inspection.

 

Goku gaped at the outfit hanging from his carrier's hands. A very short leather dress with wide straps that crossed over the chest area. "Baba, what is that? And how will that help?"

 

"It's a special outfit. Wear this and play along. Raditz will do the rest."

 

Goku looked at the outfit. From his very limited knowledge about clothes he knew that this was an outfit that women wore on Earth, and not males. But… He was neither, was he? Not even from Earth, so… "And this will help?" he asked.

 

"I promise it will." Was his center's solemn reply.

 

"Ok, then."

 

His carrier smiled and went over to him. "Come on, I'll help ya get it on."

 

After a bit of struggle, _'yes, it's supposed to be this tight, Kakarot,'_ to get into the outfit, Goku finally managed and looked at himself in the mirror. It still felt weird seeing it on himself, but he really did want to clear the air with Raditz.

 

"How do I look?" He turned and asked his carrier.

 

"Cub, you look gorgeous! After all, ya take after me." Was the reply along with a wink. Used to his center's antics by now, Goku let it go.

 

"So what now?" Goku asked.

 

"Next I'll get Raditz to come here, and the rest is up to you, don't worry, Raditz will do everything. Ya just have to be honest to yerself and play along…"

 

"With what exactly?"

 

"Just pretend ya don't know anything about sex. Not that far off the mark. Should be easy."

 

"That's it? Really?"

 

"That's it! Ok, Imma go get him now, you get on the bed. And remember, _play along._ It'll work better and be more fun for both of you. Ohh, and before I forget. There's lube in the drawer." Bardock pointed towards the bedside table.

 

Goku tried to object, " HEY! Why is there-"

 

"Have fun!" Was the only reply he got and gone was his carrier. Goku sighed and wondered what he'd gotten dragged into, before crawling up on the bed and waiting.

 

 

 

Bardock found his oldest cub sitting and sulking around the firepit, and flew to him. "Hey cub, ya staying in today?"

 

Raditz replied, "yeah, not really in the mood for a hunt, ya know?"

 

Bardock sat down besides him "...Kakarot, huh?"

 

Raditz sighed, "is it that obvious?"

 

"Yeah, sorry, cub."

 

Raditz's shoulders slumped, "it's just, I've tried everything these last few days, tried to talk to him, tried giving him space, tried giving him the best parts of the meal, ya know?"

 

Bardock nodded and said, "I know cub, but I have good news. Kakarot wants to make up too."

 

Raditz's head turned to look at him and asked, "ya sure?" With a hopeful voice.

 

Bardock nodded again, "I'm positive. In fact, he wants to talk to ya and get things straightened out right now. Over in that weird round house he brought." Bardock gestured with his thumb in the direction of the poof-house.

 

Raditz practically leaped to his feet. "I better go before he changes his mind then. Thanks, 'Dock." And off he was.

 

Bardock leaned his head back and sighed. The rest was up for them to figure out. A center's work really never was done. Now where was that white stick?

 

 

 

Raditz arrived at the house and eagerly entered. "Kakarot, ya here?"

 

"Yes, I'm in here," came his voice from the adjacent room.

 

Raditz crossed the floor and opened the door. "So what did ya waaaaaaa-" Raditz's speech ability left him when he saw the vision in front of him. Kakarot was kneeling on the bed, close to the edge, wearing a- Ohh, gods above, was that a… Fuck, it was! The Cherry-popper outfit as they'd called it on Vegetasei. It had a 'real' name but for the life of him, he didn't care to remember it right now. It was the traditional garb for when older relatives guided the younger ones through sex for the first time.

Raditz felt dizzy as all of his blood flushed downwards with such a speed that he actually paled a bit.

 

Noticing the look on his brother's face, and feeling a bit silly in the get-up, Goku asked, "hey, ya ok, 'Ditz? Did I do this wrong?" Maybe he just looked weird in this, despite what Bardock had claimed. Self-conscious he blushed a bit.

 

An audible swallow was heard from where Raditz stood in the threshold of the door. Running on autopilot, he stepped inside, shut the door and turned the lock (not that it would make a difference), never taking his eyes off the wet dream come to life in front of him.

 

"Ohh, no, brother. Yer doing it just right." He slowly walked over to where Kakarot was, and crouched down to look him in the eyes. "Trust me on this one." He cupped Goku's face and just ran his hand over his cheek. "But do me a little favor," Goku looked into his eyes, now all black as a result of blown out pupils.

 

"Ok, what?"

 

"Call me 'big brother' for the next period of time, ok?"

 

Goku found it a bit odd, but he'd said he'd play along, so he replied, " yes… Big brother."

 

A shudder ran down Raditz's spine from hearing that, and his erection twitched. "Good, now don't worry. Big brother is gonna take good care of ya, and show ya lots of nice things to try."

 

Goku nodded and felt Raditz's hand tilt his head upwards, before laying his lips over his own. The kiss started out soft but rapidly increased in heat, until they were outright snogging. Pulling his head back, Raditz asked, "did you like that, baby brother?"

 

Goku licked his lips answering "yes, big brother."

 

"Hmmm, I can see that," he pointed to where the dress straps showed little outlines of Goku's erect nipples. He slid the hand cupping Goku's chin downwards and started rubbing one through the dress strap. Goku sighed in pleasure and felt the bud become harder and harder under his brother's hand. "Are ya enjoying this?"

 

Goku was in fact enjoying himself and answered, "yes." Raditz looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and Goku remembered, "Yes, big brother." Raditz started rubbing harder circles on this nipple and ran the other hand down to mimic its movements on the other nipple.

 

Goku exhaled, though still a bit confused about this set up. But he remembered how he'd acted when Vegeta and he just started having sex and figured he'd simply behave confused like back then.

Raditz's hands started pitching his nipples through the leather straps and Goku's pelvis twitched upwards by reflex.

 

"How about we get these off, huh?" Asked Raditz and gestured towards the dress straps. Goku, eager to feel those fingers directly on his nipples, nodded wordlessly. Raditz rose up for easier access.

 

Raditz looked down at the incredible sight, Goku was blushing red from shyness and desire. He reached behind Goku's neck and pulled the knot holding the straps up loose.

 

He then laid his hands on Goku's shoulders, on top of the straps, and pushed them down over Goku's shoulders, leaving his chest and aching nipples free. Raditz licked his lips, crouched down again and started sucking on those delicious little nubs. Goku moaned, his back went ramrod straight and he grabbed onto Raditz's hair, as if to hold him there against his will. But Raditz was very much willing to do this. He licked, nipped, rolled them between his teeth and tongue, and sucked like a hungry cub. Speaking of, a sweet liquid started coming out of the nipple and Raditz moaned from the taste. "So, baby brother, seems yer enjoying yerself, yes?"

 

Goku looked down, face red and nodded, "uh-huh." A voice inside him screamed but Goku ignored it.

 

Raditz smiled and felt his chest warm at the sight. "Well then, let us start the teaching shall we? These are called nipples, they produce milk and can be very sensitive." To illustrate he blew air over the wet nipple, watching it harden more from the cold. Goku groaned and twitched a bit. "Being so sensitive they can help make other sensitive parts more awake." Raditz slipped his hand down across Goku's belly to where an erection stood tall under the fabric bulge it was creating. He slipped his hand under the skirt, grasped the shaft and drank in the moan that spilled out of Goku's mouth involuntarily.

 

Goku decided to up the ante a bit and asked breathlessly, "big brother, I feel weird down there, is there something wrong with me?"

 

Nearly having a seizure from that sweetly asked question, Raditz clamped down on his self-control and replied, "no, brother. This is normal, it's healthy. This is a way for us to get to know each other better."

 

Goku looked down on the hand grasping him, "really?" He asked shyly.

 

"Big brother promises, now just let me show you this…" He started moving his hand up and down over his brother's covered cock, listening to the moans that resulted from it. Goku tilted his head back, and let his moans fill the room, hips twitching and toes curling, he looked down again and said, "big brother, is it supposed to feel good like this?" Raditz felt sweat build up all over his body. Damn, Kakarot was good at his. Thankfully he'd only worn his armor bottoms today, or he'd have overheated by now.

 

"Yes, brother, it's supposed to feel like this, now let big brother show you how to feel better." He increased the speed of his movements, and Goku tossed his head back and grasped the bedsheet hard in his hands.

 

"Big brother, I think, ohh, I think something is happening." Raditz drank in the sight of Kakarot shivering and wiggling around from the pleasure he provided. Goku's breath came in shorter and shorter intervals and Raditz kept his gaze locked on his face.

 

"Big brother, I think I'm gonna…" He never got to finish the sentence as he orgasmed right in Raditz's hand, spilling himself on the inside of the dress, making the semen run down his own cock.

 

Collapsing backwards onto the bed, he lay there gasping for air. Raditz had to reach down to grab himself hard to alleviate some pressure, before he could continue. Gods, that had been so hot. Seeing his baby brother cum in his dress like that, practically soiling himself because of Raditz's actions. His puffed up tail lashed through the air with pent up lust. Not yet, there was still more to be taught. He rose and looked down on the bed and the stunning body inhabiting it, while holding up his sticky hand to his nose, the smell alone…

 

"Did ya like that, baby brother?" He asked.

 

Goku, still panting, gasped out, "yes, big brother. I really liked that. It felt so good."

 

"Good, because there is still more to show ya." Raditz said as he licked his hand clean of Goku's cum.

 

Goku looked at him, all flushed with pleasure. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

 

Raditz smiled, "why yes, much more. But first, we gotta clean this up. You made such a mess, baby brother." He gestured towards the damp spot slowly appearing on the skirt of the dress.

 

Goku turned even more cherry red and replied, "but I didn't mean too, it just felt so good."

 

Raditz's smile widened to a lecherous smirk, "I know, brother, I know, but don't worry. Big brother is gonna clean up his messy baby brother good. Now lie back and spread yer legs." Slowly Goku lay back and even more slowly he opened his legs. "Lift yer skirt up," said Raditz with saliva pooling in his mouth.

 

Goku grasped the hem of the skirt and pulled it up. Refusing to look at Raditz, he turned his head and stared at the bedsheet instead.

Raditz crouched eagerly down to fully enjoy the view. And what a view. Goku's cock stood tall and sticky with cum still running slowly down it, making its way towards the open breeding hole that glistened with juices and twitched in the cooler air of the room.

 

"Ohhh, what a messy boy you are. Big brother is really gonna have to clean all of this very thoroughly, with all the mess you made. Well then, let's get started. Keep the skirt lifted for big brother, yes?" He grasped the back of Goku's thighs, holding him open and dived in.

 

Goku's back curved upwards as he felt the first lick. He'd gotten blown before, but something about this situation made it feel like the first time. He moaned and tossed his head from side to side, grasping the skirt with a white knuckled grip.

Raditz started from the top of the cock, licking at the saccharine cum and sucking, making sure to get every drop. His tongue circled the edge of the cockhead and the sweet sighs and moans coming from the bed increased. When he'd gotten all the cum, he grasped Kakarot's thighs harder and lifted his lower body up and over his torso, making Goku almost fold in half. Goku gasped from the sudden shift in position and looked up at Raditz with big wondering eyes. Raditz's cock twitched at that facial expression but he ignored it.

 

"Now that type of cleaning is called a blowjob. But you can actually start cleaning before the mess happens. And like ya noticed, it feels really good." Goku nodded the best he could to indicate that he understood.

"Very good, brother, but we're not done cleaning yet." And with that, he leaned his head down and shoved his tongue inside that tempting breeding hole.

 

Goku howled at the ceiling and clung to the bedsheet, trying to wiggle his legs, but Raditz's firm grip prevented this.

Raditz ate like a starving mortal at the buffet of the Gods. He closed his lips around the hole and slid his tongue in, licking the inner walls and lapping at the juices as if it was a fountain of ambrosia. His face glistened, and he continued relentlessly, driven by the desperate moans coming from his messy baby brother's throat. He grasped one thigh tighter and used the other hand to slip in two fingers, looking for that special spot. Goku gave a wail of joy when he found it, and he rubbed the spot in a circular motion.

Goku's cries increased rapidly before his hole closed around the fingers with an impressive suction and a cry of fulfilment was heard from further down. The sweet hot channel started contracting around his fingers, lightly gushing out small jets of breeding juice that was immediately licked up by Raditz's clever tongue.

Bardock might be the champion of oral, but Raditz was pretty good himself. After slurping up the excess juice, he pulled out his fingers from the metaphorical honeypot and sucked them into his mouth, as if sampling the flavor for the first time. He slowly lowered Goku's lower body down on the bed, and just admired his handiwork. Goku was sprawled out on the bed, body limp like a ragdoll, a healthy cherry red painted his cheeks and his legs lay spread, giving an undisturbed view of the still twitching breeder hole.

Goku couldn't believe this, he'd been prepared to play along with whatever that entailed but he hadn't expected to be so turned on from this. He could still feel his cervix spasming as if trying to grasp onto a cockhead.

So far so good, but it was time for Raditz to use a more 'hands on' approach to the teaching. He palmed himself through his armor shorts and licked his lips, catching the last juices around his mouth.

 

When Goku seemed to have recovered somewhat, Raditz leaned down and gently pulled him upright on the bed. "So, baby brother, did you enjoy being cleaned by big brother?"

 

Goku swayed a little but looked up and replied, "yes, I really liked that. Can we do that again some other time, big brother?"

 

Raditz smirked and said, "of course we can, brother, in fact, you don't even have to make a mess for me to do it."

 

"Really?" Asked Goku.

 

"Yes, cross my heart. But, brother, there is one thing we must deal with now."

 

Goku looked up at him, tilting his head cutely, "and what is that, big brother?"

 

Raditz gestured towards his own bulge. "Cleaning and teaching you seems to have caused a mess in my pants. Could ya show me what ya've learned by cleaning me this time?"

 

Goku looked nervous, but shyly nodded his consent. "But what if I'm not good?"

 

Raditz patted his head, "I'm sure ya'll do fine. Now hop to it."

  
Goku scooted closer to the edge of the bed, putting his feet down on the floor. He reached up and grasped the edge of Raditz's armor pants, slowly pulling them down, revealing all glorious fifteen inches of erect latcher cock. Goku had to dodge getting hit on the chin when it sprang out of the pants, when halfway down over it. He looked at it and admired it. In all their previous encounters he'd never really had the chance to look at his brother's equipment, and now he wanted to look his fill. "Big brother, it's sooo big. Why is mine not so big?"

 

The mentioned dick twitched at the question, and Raditz reached out, gently grasping Goku's hair and pulled his face closer to his dick. "That's because big brother is a latcher, and yer a locker."

 

Goku looked straight at the pulsing cockhead where streams of precum had made a mess, just like Raditz said. "What does that mean?"

 

Raditz ruffled his hair gently, "for now just know that it's natural that I'm bigger. I'll tell ya more after ya clean."

 

Goku made an acknowledging _'uhmm'_ sound, and leaned forward, gripped the big cock with two hands and gave the first hesitant lick.

It felt like a stripe of fire had been lit on his cockhead and Raditz threw his head back and gasped. Just one lick and he was already…

Goku started to lick more, his tongue exploring the big bulbous cockhead, like a child given a newer tried before treat. He licked up the shaft, catching the small rivers that had run down to the big balls that hung heavy and ripe underneath. A musky smell rose from them and Goku figured he'd better be thorough and sucked on one. Raditz's hand gripped his hair tighter and his other hand was slammed over his mouth to stop himself from crying out. Goku's clever little tongue danced over the balls, alternating between sucking them into his mouth and licking them. Making his way up the shaft again to catch the newly pumped streams of precum, he ended back up at the head, licking the slit with cat like licks.

Raditz dared to look down but was forced to quickly look back up again at the sight of that pink tongue flickering in his slit. He took some deep breathes through his nose, trying to hold out.

 

Goku, deciding that this would achieve little in terms of cleaning, looked up at his brother and said, "big brother, I keep cleanin' but more just keeps comin' out. What do I do?"

 

Looking up at the ceiling, not daring to look down, Raditz swallowed and said, "then try to suck it all out at once, then ya'll be done cleaning faster."

 

"Thank you," Goku replied in a sweet innocent voice and looked at the meaty cock. "But, big brother, I dun think I can fit all that in my mouth."

 

Raditz bit down on his hand to stop himself from coming from just those words. With a weak voice he answered, "then just suck on the tip, ok?"

 

Goku nodded and happily went back to work. He closed his lips around the cockhead and sucked as hard as he could. Raditz's knees nearly buckled under him, but he bit his hand again and clutched Goku's hair, guiding his movements. Goku sucked on that head while licking the slit, trying his hardest to get all of that cream out, while moving his hands up and down the shaft. Feeling that big cock on his tongue was intoxicating, the feel, the tasty cream, and the feeling of power. He could see why Bardock enjoyed it. Even if he did go overboard with it.

Pumping and sucking, he waited for the right moment. He slowly slid one hand down and grabbed the sac, finding that little sensitive spot under it. Raditz gasped and by reflex looked down. Goku seized the chance and looked his brother straight in the eyes, giving him the biggest innocent and naïve eyes he could muster. The result was immediately to feel. Cum exploded on Goku's tongue like a geyser, and he sucked the cream out and gulped it down, bobbing his head despite the tight grip Raditz had on his hair. He deepthroated the best he could and swallowed around the pulsing shaft, while grasping the contracting balls in one hand. The howl his brother let out sent shivers down his spine and caused his breeder to produce a new mess. Suckling and swirling his tongue around the cock until every little spurt of cum had been ejected, he looked up at his brother who was using the grip on Goku's hair to help keep himself upright. Well, Goku figured that he might've gotten some talent from ol' Bardock.

Clinging to his baby brother's head like a lifeline, Raditz gulped down air like he'd run a Saiyan marathon, he properly looked ridiculous, mouth gaping open and drool running out one corner of his mouth, but who could care about trivial stuff like that, after what he'd just experienced. Seeing his baby brother look up at him with those eyes and those sweet red lips stretched around and suckling on his cockhead would fuel many fantasies to come, and even better, shooting his load down that greedy little hole, forcing his mouth onto his cock, using that sweet hole as he wanted and then having that little sexy piece of Saiyan try to suck him dry, sucking the cum from his dick like that, like he could happily live on it and nothing more. Blinking the spots from his eyes he looked down to the little minx, sitting there cleaning his cockhead, topless and with a cum soiled skirt and no underwear to cover that properly soaked pussy… Raditz had to keep a very tight grip on himself to not just throw Goku on the bed and show him who was running this show. The little sub would properly just enjoy that anyway.

 

Raditz reluctantly pulled Goku away from his cock and said, "seems like ya cleaned it. See? It wasn't that hard now, was it?"

 

Goku looked up at him with a 'butter wouldn't melt in my mouth expression' and said, "no, big brother, it was actually very easy."

 

Raditz's eyes narrowed at that. Oh, he was going to pay for that remark. "Well now, I believe that I said I'd tell ya more about lockers and latchers, right?"

 

Goku nodded happily, "yes, ya did."

 

Raditz stepped out of the armor pants that hung around his ankles and pointed at the bed, "then lie up on the bed, and spread yer legs and lift that skirt, and I'll tell ya more." Goku complied, moved upwards on the bed and lay back, grabbed the hem of the skirt pulling it upwards and spreading his legs, his breeder wide open and on display. Raditz climbed up on the bed and kneeled between Goku's spread legs.

 

"Now, little brother, ya asked why ya were smaller down here than I was, correct?" Raditz slid a finger up the length of Goku's erect cock to emphasize.

 

Twitching a bit from the contact, Goku replied, "yes, are ya gonna tell me?"

 

Raditz kept moving his finger and circling the head of Goku's cock. "Even better. I'll show ya."

 

He pulled his finger back and reached down to grasp his own cock, which'd regained its hardness in the meantime. "Look here, do ya see the end of this? And how it's so wide?" Goku nodded never taking his eyes from it.

"The reason why it's so wide here is because it needs to fulfill a specific purpose. Ya see, this is only half of a set. The other half is in you, inside there." Raditz pointed down on the drenched breeding hole that chose that moment to contract, as if reacting to being mentioned.

 

"Inside me?" Came the bewildered reply.

 

"Yes, to put it in other terms, this is the key," Raditz pointed to his own dick, "and that is the lock. Hence the name lockers."

 

"So latchers are…" Goku trailed off looking confused.

 

"Latcher is because our 'key' latches into your 'lock'. Inside ya is a little cave at the end of the tunnel. When the key goes in there, it swells up and gets stuck for short while."

 

With wide eyes, Goku asked, "how long?"

 

"Well…" Raditz trailed off, "that really depends on you actually. When ya decide to let the key go."

 

Goku looked relieved, "so it's not stuck forever and I can let it go when I want to?"

 

"Essentially, yes. But the reason I'm telling ya this is not just to teach ya about that. Remember when I cleaned ya?"

 

Goku blushed and smiled, "yeah?"

 

Raditz smirked a killer smile, "well putting the key in the lock, feels even better."

 

Goku's mouth made an 'O' shape. "Really? Ya promise?!"

 

"I swear, baby brother. Do ya wanna try?"

 

Goku nodded enthusiastically, "how do we do it?"

 

Raditz plucked a pillow from the small pile at the headboard, "lift your hips." Goku complied and Raditz slid the pillow under them. "Now just lie back and spread yer legs. I'll do the rest." With a happy smile, Goku spread his legs a bit further, his tail happily waved back and forth, and looked down as to not miss the show.

 

"Ya ready, brother?"

 

With a sweet voice Goku said, "yes. Show me please, big brother."

 

Grabbing himself and lining himself up with the hole, Raditz tapped the head against the opening a few time, making Goku giggle a bit. He then slipped the head inside under Goku's focused gaze, and heard Goku give a small squeak of surprise. Grabbing his brother's hips, he tilted them a bit upwards and started sinking down into the hot, wet, and snug hole, not stopping until he reached the spongy tissue that was his brother's cervix and staying still for now.

 

Goku's jaw dropped open and he looked at the ceiling with an expression of wonder on his face. Raditz slowly pulled back out, sliding on the wet mess Goku left in there from blowing him.

 

"How does it feel, baby brother? Tell yer big brother everything."

 

Goku gulped, "it feels warm, like really warm, and it's pulsin' like it has a heartbeat… And when ya move it sorta-" Goku gasped, "feels like when ya touch a live wire, it also hurts a little bit… But in a good way."

 

"Can ya feel it moving in ya? Can ya feel it stretching ya open?"

 

Goku choked out a little _'yes'_ and clutched the skirt even tighter. "Come, baby brother, tell me, does it feel good?"

 

Goku tried to look down at the cock disappearing into him, his human inhibitions were melting away, and finally choked out, "yes. Yes, it does, big brother! It feels real good."

 

Raditz smirked and kept slowly rolling his hips, feeding that hungry breeding hole, looking down to watch his dick slide in and out. It didn't get much better than this. "Do ya want me to do it faster, little brother?"

 

Goku, tossing his head to the left and right, while having an iron grip in the skirt, yelled, " YES! Yes, go faster. Please, big brother!"

 

Smiling, Raditz moved his hands from the hips, to Goku's inner thighs keeping a firm grip on them, spreading him wide and giving him a completely unobstructed view of his cock pumping in and out of Goku's breeding hole. He increased the pace making the smaller Saiyan start purring while rocking slightly back and forth. Goku's moans increased and he was sporting a healthy blush again. "So, do ya like feeling big brother's cock in ya?"

 

Clutching the skirt Goku looked up at him and panted, "yes, big brother. It feels so good, I love it!"

 

"That's good, little brother. Now, can you do something for big brother?"

 

Goku nodded and replied in a sugary panting voice, "what is it, big brother?"

 

"I need ya to reach down and spread yerself. Can ya do that?"

 

Looking adorably confused, Goku answered, "but big brother, I dun think I can spread my legs anymore."

 

Raditz smiled at him, "big brother knows, but I don't mean yer legs. Reach down with one hand and spread yer little hole."

 

Blushing fire engine red now, Goku reached down one hand and with his fingers he spread the hole currently having Raditz's cock going in and out of it.

 

"Such a good baby brother ya are. Can ya feel it? Me going inside ya, again and again?"

 

Not trusting his voice, Goku just nodded.

 

Being able to actually feel that cock going inside him was so deliciously hot that it made his breeding hole clench down around his brother's cock.

 

"Ohhh, did ya like that, baby brother? Ya just got tighter down here." Goku nodded again. "Now, now, baby brother. None of that. If ya like it, use yer words."

 

Goku wanted to curl up and hide, but he was so unexpectedly turned on by this set-up, as embarrassing as it was right now. With a deep breath he uttered, "yes, big brother, I like feelin' yer cock goin' inside me."

 

Raditz smirked. "Good baby brother, taking big brother's cock so well. Now can ya do one more little thing?" Looking frustrated by this point Goku quickly nodded. "Good, take yer other hand and reach up and squeeze one of your nipples, big brother knows how much you like that." Desperate to take this to the next level, Goku reached up, grabbed a hold, and just pinched his nipple. His back curved upwards with Goku gasping, with only Raditz's strong grip holding his legs down and spread.

 

The long haired Saiyan looked down at the visual feast in front of him. His beloved baby brother, lying there, legs open and welcoming, face tossed back, flushed red and sweaty, still wearing that cum stained skirt, head turning side to side and with one hand holding himself open for more of his cock and the other rolling and pinching his own nipple. His cock, angry red and leaking, moving along with Raditz's pumps, that broad sweat covered chest rising in desperate gulps for air, Raditz could've stayed like this forever.

 

Just feeding off this view, of having his brother all to his mercy and having Goku focus solely on him and the pleasure he brought him. However, the increasing desperation coming off his brother in waves clearly indicated such a thing could never be. Deciding to up the ante, Raditz asked, "do ya want it faster?"

 

Goku tossed his head more forceful, clearly having an inner debate, but finally his lust won. "YES! I WANT YOU T' FUCK ME MORE! FUCK ME FASTER!"

 

Feeling a sense of victory wash over him, Raditz slid his arms under Goku's knees, lifting them up. He then leaned forwards, down on his brother's body and just slammed his hips down, stuffing that hot hole to the brim. The wail that was pulled from Goku's throat would fuel his ego for weeks. Setting a furious pace, his baby brother had little choice but to try and hang onto to something and just ride it out. His hands abandoned the jobs of keeping him spread and pinching his nipple, and instead feverishly grasped for a handle, found one on the headrest and clung to it, the wood creaking under his fingers.

Holding up his brother's legs in the crook of his elbows, leaving them to dangle helplessly in the air, Raditz braced himself on the bed and used his large body mass to slam down on and into his brother, prompting more screams of delight in his ears.

The bedsprings creaked loudly, and the headboard banged against the wall, letting everyone within earshot know that someone was getting deeply and exquisitely fucked into the mattress. The desperate moans and cries added to the concert as did the deep inhuman grunts that accompanied them.

Had someone been sitting behind the two brothers, they would've had the most amazing view. Thanks to Raditz lifting Goku's legs and thus angling his hips, his breeding hole was on full display, and they could see Raditz's big cock sliding in and out at a fast pace, stretching the hole as wide as it could, as it yielded to the hard flesh forcing itself past the opening and into his brother's body, while drops of breeder juice ran down into his ass crack, being pushed out with every pump of his big brother's glorious cock, making wet filthy sounds every time it bottomed out while his balls smacked against his ass cheeks.

Raditz looked down at that blissed out face. Finally, finally! He had his brother to himself. No pack waiting for their turn to fuck him, no cold shoulder from his sibling, no legendary mate fucking him in front of everyone, no more making due with fucking Turles and pretending. Just him and his adorably sexy brother, at last! The thought of staking his claim in his little brother made him speed up and Goku showed his joy over this by breaking off a part of the headboard.

Tossing and discarding the piece of headboard without even a second thought, Goku's fingers buried themselves in Raditz's hair and clung to him.

 

"Well now, brother, do ya like it? Tell big brother."

 

The desperate locker cried out in response, "I like it, big brother!"

 

Raditz lowered his head until his mouth was at Goku's ear, "just like? Maybe I should stop then. Do you want me to stop?"

 

Goku wailed and shouted desperately, "NO! NO, I LOVE IT!"

 

"And what do ya love?"

 

Goku tossed his head backwards, " I LOVE YA FUCKIN' ME, BROTHER! I LOVE IT!"

 

Raditz smirked and wanted to laugh but he didn't have enough air for that. He was so close, but one thing was missing still, "and what do ya love about me? Come on, tell yer big brother." Goku kept crying out, not understanding what he meant, he'd say anything as long as he kept fucking him like that. "What. Do. Ya. Love. About. My. Body?" Every word was punctuated with a deep thrust, hammering the question into Goku's brain and cunt.

 

"YER COCK! I LOVE YER BIG COCK, BROTHER!" Reaching down between their bodies, Raditz gripped his brother's cock and with three well times pulls and thrusts, both of them came together.

 

Raditz forced himself down on his brother, harder than ever before, making him unable to move while Raditz's pulsing cock surged into his cervix. Goku was helpless to do anything other than lie there, getting pumped full of his brother's semen, and full he was indeed. He could feel the scalding jets of cum inside him, his brother's movements making the cum slosh around in his cervix who'd greedily clamped down on the big hot cock, and both were warming his breeder from the inside. Key and lock indeed.

Staying in that downwards forced position Raditz kept slowly sliding his cock a bit in and out, as if to try and fuck his seed even deeper inside his brother. Grunting and forcing out every drop he had in him, he slowly stopped moving and just lay there trying to catch his breath. Goku wasn't faring much better, the workout and the position made getting enough oxygen a bit tricky.

 

  
Finally getting enough air to talk, Raditz let go of Goku's legs and lifted himself slightly on weak arms and looked down at his brother's fucked out, happily drooling, post-orgasmic face. "That is what we call a 'breeder orgasm' and what I had was a 'penile orgasm'." Goku didn't seem to be paying attention though. Raditz smiled. "So, baby brother, did ya like this lesson?"

 

Panting weakly, Goku mustered up enough energy to answer, "yes, big brother, I liked that very, very much."

 

Leaning down, Raditz kissed Goku's forehead, "me too, baby brother, me too."

 

Goku looked at him with a dopey smile, "can we do that again?"

 

"Did ya like big brother's cock that much?" Goku made an affirmative _'mhhmmm'._ "Well, baby brother of mine, I'd be happy to, but first ya need to 'unlock' yer lock."

 

"But how do I do that?"

 

Raditz looked thoughtfully down at him, "well I'm no locker myself, but I have tried being on the receiving end. What ya have to do is really want to have sex again. Think of big brother's cock making ya feel good again, as hard as ya can."

 

Goku looked unsure but still answered, "ok, I'll try."

 

"Tell me when ya feel like it's working, ok?"

 

"Ok, big brother." Goku closed his eyes and focused while Raditz lay there admiring his brother and enjoying the snug breeder his cock was happily buried in. If it took an hour before he was released then it was ok, if not… Well, he had ideas to make the time go past.

 

"Ohh, big brother, I think it's working, it feels…" Goku was cut off when Raditz lifted his upper body a bit and quickly pushed his knees under himself , Goku's body shuddered and Raditz's cock slipped free with a sticky noise. He rose to his feet dripping cum down on the dirty bedding and leaving Goku sprawled on the bed "What are ya doin', big brother?"

 

Raditz smirked. "Don't worry, big brother promised ya'll get to try this cock again, but first," he kneeled down by Goku's head, "we need some cleaning again." And with that he held his semen and breeding juice covered dick up to Goku's mouth. "Gotta get it clean before I can use it again." Goku looked at that juicy cock and opened his mouth to let it inside. Raditz wasted no time pushing the head in there. Goku started to purr while working his tongue around to clean up as much as he could. His tail lazily drew patterns on the bed sheets. Raditz ran his hand through Goku's hair and made soothing circles while Goku licked and sucked on his cock.

 

Goku's body felt boneless and he lay there with his legs spread from where they'd been dumped by Raditz. A steady slowly dripping stream of cum was running out of his breeder while he was sucking the last cum out of Raditz's cock with his upper mouth.

 

"Make sure ya get it all, even the mess inside." Goku complied and tried to suck the cum out like before. The faster he did this, the faster he'd get his big brother's dick again. "Ya like sucking on big brother's big cock, huh?" Goku's response was a hard swallow and Raditz took that as a 'yes'. "Do ya wanna try to have a bit more?" Goku looked up at him with question marks in his eyes. "Come on then." Raditz pulled out of that delectable mouth and straddled Goku's chest. Holding up his dick to his younger brother's mouth again, Goku lifted his head and swallowed a good portion of his brother's dick. Raditz tossed his head back with a smile and grabbed a hold on Goku's hair. Slowly feeding him and being careful not to go too deep, he started slowly skull fucking Goku when suddenly Goku's hands grabbed his hips and he started moving on his own. Surprised but quickly rolling with it, Raditz simply enjoyed the view and feeling of his brother gouging himself on his cock. Because of the angle and lack of practice, Goku couldn't get it down to the root, but that was ok. Goku clearly had taken after their carrier in looks and this area of interest. It would come some day. In the meantime, Raditz simply petted his brother's hair, and praised his eager mouth and described how good it felt. "Hhmmm, ya like the taste of big brother's cock? Ohh, yes. Lick there, so good, baby brother. Ya make big brother so happy. Keep sucking."

 

Goku couldn't explain it, but suddenly he'd needed Raditz's cock in his mouth and he'd gone for it with all the usual eagerness that he had when it came to things he loved. Food, and fight with a strong opponent. He did his best to swallow what he could, and keep the tongue moving. His brother's praise made him feel warm and he felt a similar feeling to when he'd been dominated by Broly.

Suddenly though, his tasty treat was taken from him, when Raditz rose up from his chest and backed away.

 

Seeing this confused look on Goku's face, Raditz was quick to reassure him. "Ya did great, brother. It's just too early for me to cum just yet." A look of understanding appeared on Goku's face, followed by a look of ill-concealed anticipation.

 

"Ya cleaned big brother's cock, and now ya can have it. Turn around and put your hands on the headrest." Goku eagerly did as he was told and pushed his ass out in a obvious invitation.

Gods, seeing that ass barely covered by that short skirt made Raditz's blood boil. He grabbed the hem and flipped the skirt up over his brother's perfect ass, Goku's tail moved to the side to expose his groin, and Raditz spread the ass cheeks apart. A still dripping breeding hole and a twitching asshole greeted him. He smiled and dragged his finger over the gland at the bottom of his brother's tail, forcing a shriek from Goku. Raditz keep stroking it until an oil-like substance started dripping from the gland. He stroked until his finger was covered in the sweet smelling oil, and thought, _'well now, brother, let's see ya handle this',_ he then slowly inserted the finger inside his brother's ass, crooking it and rubbing the tail gland form the inside.

 

Goku bucked his hips and tossed his head back like a wild horse, begging for more, "brother, dun stop! Please, dun stop!" Luckily Raditz had no such intention and kept moving his finger deep inside Goku's ass, only pulling out to re-apply more oil. Adding another finger after a coating of oil, he started stretching the asshole wider and wider, until he was up to three fingers moving around easily in there. At this point Goku clung to broken headboard and was practically incoherent, only letting out small whimpers of _'more.'_

 

Deciding it was time to move on, Raditz started stroking himself with fast pumps while enjoying the clear view to his brother's holes.

Goku hung his head down and looked back between his own legs too see what Raditz was doing. He was masturbating? But he'd promised…

When Raditz was just about to come, he aimed the cockhead at his brother's asshole, and pushed just the tip inside. The hole clamped down around the tip of the cock and Raditz kept pumping the shaft furiously. With a groan he spilled himself inside Kakarot's twitching channel, flooding it with sticky cock milk.

Goku cried out in surprise, only to moan as he felt the liquid heat spread inside him and roll further into him.

Raditz then grabbed Goku's hips, and slowly pushed inside that hot asshole, sliding on his own cum as lube, he stilled when he'd gotten the full length inside. He leaned forward and whispered in Goku's ear, "so, baby brother, ya still hungry for brother's cock?" The drawn-out moan and clenching around his cock, was all the answer he needed. He started a slow pace, enjoying popping his brother's cherry in this hole, watching himself being enveloped by that sweet tight ass.

  
Goku's head hung down, with only his arms gripping the broken headboard holding him up and he was moaning and drooling like the simpleton Vegeta used to accuse him of being.

 

Figuring he was stretched enough by now, Raditz tossed a question to Goku, "so, brother, do ya want me to fuck faster?" Goku groaned in a positive tone, but Raditz wanted more. "No, brother, use yer words, what do ya want?" Goku tried to force himself back on Raditz cock, but a firm grip on his hips prevented it.   
Whining and wiggling, Goku tried to appeal to his merciful side with pity. No such luck, Raditz had taken after their carrier in that department. "Come now, brother, ya just hafta say it and I'll give it to ya."

 

Goku struggled with himself before finally, "I WANT YER COCK, BROTHER, I WANT YA TO FUCK ME WITH THAT BIG DICK!"

 

Leaning forward until he reached the shell of Goku's ear he simply said, "now, was that so hard?" Planting a kiss on the ear, he leaned back, grabbed his brother's hips and drilled his cock inside his brother's ass. Setting a breakneck pace, his hips slammed against Goku's ass and Goku spread his legs further, trying to get that cock deeper inside. Raditz lifted one hand and brought it down hard on one ass-cheek and Goku practically roared, he kept doing it until that one cheek was beginning to glow reddish.

Goku's grip on the headboard became too weak to maintain and he slid down until he was lying with his face in his arms. He looked back and could see the cum running down his thighs and feel Raditz's balls slam into the outside of his breeder.

Raditz kept fucking him, hard and deep like he liked it, and Goku could admit that now. He loved his brother's cock, he loved his brother. How could something this good be wrong? No, he was done denying himself, done hurting his brother. With this last thought he laid his arms crossed by the wrists on the bed, letting his upper body go heavy and surrendered to his big brother. He lifted his tail in a nice downwards curve, hoping to convey his apology and acceptance, he started simply moaning , lying there, and taking it however his brother felt like giving it to him.

Raditz couldn't believe it.

His brother had surrendered, and to show that he accepted the gesture, he aimed every stroke at the special little bundle of nerves. Goku cried out still slumped on the rocking bed, and Raditz could feel his own orgasm approaching fast. He slid his hand under Goku's belly and grabbed a hold of that cock. With a few more thrusts and jerking his brother's cock, both came, seeing stars and shuddering through it. Goku's body shook from his own orgasm and feeling his brother cum inside him. However, Raditz was still a latcher, and his cockhead swelled up inside Goku's channel. With the swollen head blocking that way out, the cum flowed inwards into Goku's body, leaving a trail of molten heat inside him. Eyes flying open, Goku was catapulted into another orgasm from this and the stretching, howling like a beast, he didn't stop coming until after he passed out.

When Goku woke up again, his first impression was heat, then pain. Heat from being tugged in bed next to his brother and pain from his lower back. He looked at his brother's sleeping face. No more hurt, no more running from himself, his circle, or his pack. Judging by what he was feeling, Raditz must've removed the dress and cleaned him up. He snuggled back into his brother's side and went back to sleep.

Though he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something.

 

Earlier, a few miles away from the cave, a majestic roar rang through the air, "KAKAROT! NOT AGAIN!"

Needless to say, Vegeta and Toma didn't get much hunting done that day. Oh well, C'est la vie.


	13. Ch. 33 Broly/Vegeta, Raditz/Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is jealous of Goku getting all the attention, Raditz comes too soon multiple times, and Lemo is done with the Saiyan race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishizu and I both wrote this :3 Hope you all enjoy it ♥

****"Very well, Kakarot."

 

The Saiyans lay on the soft furs, purring. Their tails played with one another, tangling, untangling, and chasing each other. Broly had lain on his side and pulled Goku down with him. Vegeta remained lain on top of Raditz.

After a while of silence, the Prince broke it by bringing up Lemo's unpopular sex schedule.

 

"So what made you decide to ditch the schedule? You were so in favor of it." Vegeta pondered.

 

"Well…" Goku replied, "it started with it being silly that Broly couldn't fuck in his own cave, then it was us bending over to accommodate one guy, Cheelai clearly doesn't mind. And then it was me being tired of being told off because I was acting Saiyan."

 

"You had enough of that with the harpy?"

 

"...Yeah. She hated everything that was not human about me. My purrin', my trainin', my tail, my sexual desires…

 

Broly raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He wanted to know who Vegeta and Goku were talking about, but he was too content just hearing their voices to interrupt.

 

"So you are finally accepting your Saiyan side?" The Prince asked.

 

"I guess. At least the sex side. Still not a fan of the whole genocide thing ya guys had goin' on."

 

"We need to trigger yer battle lust. Right, Vegeta?" Raditz caressed his future mate's face with the tip of his fingers.

 

"Mm." Vegeta agreed. His tail wrapped around Raditz's arm. "Once you feel battle lust, you will understand why Saiyans are so bloodthirsty for battle."

 

"I dun think that's a good idea. Sorry 'Geta, between my power and Broly bein' the only one stronger, and his problems with control…"

 

Vegeta raised himself on an elbow. "Broly has shown great improvement, have you not?" He looked expectantly at the wild Saiyan.

Broly smiled and looked at Goku.

 

"He has," Goku returned the smile. "I agree, but we can't be sure until we test it. Unlike ya and me, Vegeta, Broly ain't had anyone strong t' fight with and get used t' usin' his power without, well… Explodin' with it."

 

"Are you suggesting we fuse? Because that is not happening again." Vegeta's tail bristled with just the thought.

 

"Fuse?" Raditz asked no one in particular.

 

Goku looked Vegeta straight in the eye, "why? It's very effective!"

 

The Prince blushed furiously, "I am not doing that ridiculous dance in front of everyone!"

 

Again Raditz asked, "what dance?"

 

"I dun get it, why do ya think it's so silly?" Goku replied with a question of his own.

 

"Kg- YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, MORON." Vegeta sat up and shouted.

 

The Earth Saiyan chuckled, "geez, Broly ya better fuck him proper, he's still pent up."

 

Vegeta's eye twitched as he stared at his ex rival.

 

Goku continued, "but really, the only other choice is t' I.T. Broly t' Frieza every time and collect him when he's calm again."

 

That bit made Vegeta smirk devilishly, "you know, Kakarot, that is not a bad idea."

 

"Ok," Raditz interrupted, "what's fuse, and what's this about a dance?"

 

"NEVER MIND!" The Prince yelled at his lover.

 

"Hmmm… I can always fuse with Bardock." Goku pondered the idea. He imagined the fusion looking exactly the same as them, no change whatsoever. "Or Broly perhaps." Now that would be a sight to behold.

 

Vegeta's eyes widened, "do not dare think of fusing with Broly. You would destroy the fabric of the universe!"

 

Goku tapped his chin, "I guess, besides this is in case Broly or me went rouge, so not a bit of help there."

 

Raditz had enough of being ignored. "WHAT IS THIS FUSE THING YER TALKING ABOUT?!"

 

Goku made a surprised sound and looked at his brother, then at the Prince, "ya wanna tell him, or should I?"

 

The Prince sighed and rubbed his eyes, "it is a technique called fusion. Basically, you become one with someone else, and your powers are significantly magnified."

 

"That sounds awesome?!" Raditz leaned up on his elbows.

 

"It is!" Goku agreed, "but Vegeta hates it for some reason."

 

"You idiot! I just told you what that reason is, I do not like the stupid dance!"

 

Goku shrugged, "I just dun see why it's stupid. Anyway, it only lasts for thirty minutes."

 

Raditz's eyes shown in excitement, "can ya show me how to do it?"

 

"Sure!" "NO!" Goku and Vegeta said at the same time.

 

"Well, Vegeta hates the dance, but I can show ya if ya really want."

 

Raditz smirked, "I'd love to become one with ya~"

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

 

Goku missed the flirt entirely, too eager to talk about this bizarre technique to notice any subtleties. "Sure, but ya gotta practice, it's not easy. And remember, after thirty minutes it dissolves on its own. Speakin' of…"

 

Goku, and by extension, Vegeta, both shuddered and released the cocks that were latched on inside them.

Broly pulled out after biting the side of Goku's neck playfully, making his mate giggle. Vegeta got up from Raditz's lap and stretched, popping his back, with cum running rivulets down his legs. Goku got down on all fours again and lifted his tail, making a downwards arch with it. Raditz was already getting hard just thinking about getting inside his baby brother's tight breeder.

 

"Ready for round two, ya guys?" Goku looked back and winked at Broly.

 

Raditz's answer was to get behind Goku and thrust inside him, making Broly's cum gush out and down Goku's legs. Goku moaned at the feeling of getting stuffed. Raditz started going at it right from the get-go, he pistoned his hips against Goku's, making sure to hit all his sweet spots.

Vegeta looked at Broly and waved his tail. He got on the other side of the nest and lay down on his back. Broly looked at Vegeta's supple and pliant body, and then looked at Goku as if asking for permission.

 

Goku blushed. Broly could be the sweetest thing. "Go for it, big guy! Goku panted. "Maybe he'll stop bein' so cranky" He gasped at a hard thrust from his brother.

 

"HEY!" Vegeta griped.

 

"See?" Goku teased more.

 

Broly started purring and nuzzled the Prince's neck. This body was much smaller than Goku's. The larger Saiyan positioned his slick cock at Vegeta's entrance and pushed in carefully, making his partner moan in delight.

 

Goku suddenly pushed Raditz away and pinned him to the bed. He clambered up on him and sank down on his erection. "Ahhh, big brother! Any more secrets ya can teach me?"

 

Raditz whimpered as his dick twitched. "In time, baby brother."

 

The moment Goku started moving, Raditz felt an orgasm approaching, and had to grab the base of his cock and squeeze hard.

Watching his little brother ride him was too much, and even grabbing his dick couldn't stop him from shooting his load deep inside Goku. His dick pulsed as Raditz groaned, semen slowly leaked out of Goku's breeder and down his inner thighs, it dripped onto Raditz's balls and continued trickling down to the furs. This would not have happened if Goku came as well and locked down on his cock. As it was, more furs would be getting soiled.

 

Goku just knelt there, feeling fresh cum drip down his legs, looking at his brother. "Did- Did ya just come? Really?!"

 

Vegeta looked up from his position, back against the soft pelts and raised an eyebrow, "the fuck, Raditz?!"

 

Raditz was mortified, his hand settled over his eyes. He had never come this fast before. Only times were when Bardock gave him blow jobs. Those were to be expected from such a talented mouth, Bardock was an expert in making others come in seconds. A true professional.

 

"Can… Ya go again?" Goku asked his brother.

 

"I can go a hundred times with ya, baby brother." Raditz panted, uncovering his eyes.

 

Goku quirked an eyebrow, "and last?"

 

Raditz wanted to die then and there.

 

"Ya better fuck me good t' make up for this, big brother." Goku licked his lips as he moved his hips in a circle.

 

The long haired Saiyan's dick twitched.

 

"Ohhhh, I can feel it swellin'!" Goku combed his fingers through his hair as he tossed his head back.

 

"Mmm, that's yer fault. For being so damn sexy." Raditz ran his hands up and down Goku's unmarred torso.

 

"…AHEM!" Vegeta cleared his throat.

 

Broly looked dreamily to his breeding mate, "he is sexy."

 

"Eyes on me!" Vegeta yelled at the wild Saiyan. Broly reluctantly looked back at Vegeta and continued his thrusting.

 

"Ready t' try again?" Goku asked his older brother.

 

Raditz thrust his hips up, clearly ready to redeem himself from his blunder. Goku moaned as he felt the hardened flesh inside him.

Raditz continued running his hands over Goku's body, finally settling at his nipples, twisting them, pinching them and rolling them between his fingers, until milk started coming out.

 

Goku tensed slightly as he felt liquid flow from his chest. "Hey! No fair. If yer gonna make me milk then so are you!" The young Saiyan began playing with Raditz's pecs.

 

It took but a moment for Broly to sense the sweet smelling scent. He looked over at Goku's chest and liked his lips when he saw the milk.

 

Vegeta bristled at the lack of attention Broly was giving him. He was worse than Raditz! "OI! FOCUS!" The Prince kicked Broly's back to emphasise.

 

The wild Saiyan flinched and went back to fucking Vegeta.

 

"Honestly, you two have attention problems." The Prince groused.

 

Goku chuckled, "nah, they just just have a fixation with milk and siblings. Can ya blame them?"

  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but blush. Goku was indeed an exquisite creature. The Prince hesitantly started playing with his chest until milk came out.

Broly smelled milk now coming from Vegeta. He looked down and watched as the Prince lactated, he bent down as much as he could to lick at Vegeta's nipples.

 

"Broly seems t' like it a lot," Goku turned back to his brother, "ya wanna taste?"

 

Raditz immediately sat up and sucked on Goku's nipples. He didn't need to be prompted twice.

 

Goku moaned loudly, he let go of Raditz's nipples and grabbed onto his silky hair, "ohhhh, yessss! Gimme more, big brother!"

 

The older Saiyan slammed inside him harder while sucking the milk out of Goku's chest.

 

Vegeta's eyebrows shot up so far into his hairline, they were in danger of getting lost there forever. "Seriously, where the fuck did you learn that, Kakarot? I have never heard you talk like that!"

 

Goku grinned a shit eating grin, "ohhh, from mine and Raditz's little play date." Goku couldn't help but bite his lips, thinking about that time.

 

Vegeta remembered feeling Goku's pleasure that time they all went hunting, sans Bardock, Raditz, and Goku. "So that is why you had me jumping Toma while we were hunting!"

 

Goku made an 'oh' shape with his mouth, "right, our bond. I knew I'd forgotten somethin'. But it was really hot though."

 

Raditz whimpered against Goku's pecs and had to grab the base of his dick once more.

 

"For real?!" Goku asked, a little bit irritated with his older brother.

 

Raditz closed his eyes and rubbed his lips against Goku's nipple, "ya have no idea how hot ya looked in that dress."

 

Vegeta huffed, "is he- About to come again?! SON OF A-" Vegeta covered his mouth and shouted. Raditz never had that problem with _him_. The Prince was starting to feel jealous of Goku, even more than he already was.

 

Raditz tried not to come again, he really did. But the image of his baby brother in that provocative dress was so arousing Raditz's body decided to have another orgasm. Raditz whined as his cock began pulsing for the second time since he started fucking his brother.

 

Goku snarled, "really? Again!?" He harrumphed, "sure it feels nice when ya come, but I wanna come too ya know!"

 

Raditz's face glowed red. "Kg- TAKE IT AS A COMPLIMENT!"

 

"Not gonna help me come!" Goku huffed, "fine then."

 

Goku leaned down to Raditz's ear and placed his mouth right next to it. "I'm all sticky inside, big brother, wanna make me more sticky? Remember when ya got me all sticky and full inside a few days ago?"

 

The reaction was immediate, Raditz became hard again instantly.

 

Goku raised his eyebrows as he felt the dick inside him grow to full size, "oh, wow, it's back. It's like an elevator!"

 

"What's an elevator?" Broly and Raditz asked at the same time.

 

"Nevermind that. Now you-" Goku pointed to his older brother, "fuck me properly this time, _quickshot!"_

 

The long haired Saiyan blushed again and sneered, "as you wish, little brother."

 

"Hey, Vegeta?" An idea occurred to the Earth savior.

 

"What?" The Prince snapped.

 

"Can ya put a ring on him like ya did with Bardock? I dun know how t' make them."

 

Vegeta smirked cruelly, "what an excellent idea."

 

Raditz panicked for a second, "is that really necessary?"

 

Goku and Vegeta responded simultaneously, "YES!"

 

Vegeta reached over with an arm and placed a ki ring on Raditz's cock.

 

"Ow, that's snug!" Raditz complained as he felt the ring tighten over his hard flesh.

 

Vegeta humphed, "it is supposed to be, snug. _Quickshot."_

 

Raditz grumbled as his cheeks colored once again.

 

"Finally!" Goku grinned and slammed down on Raditz's cock. "Now, fuck me like ya mean it!"

 

Raditz grabbed Goku by the hips and pulled him down as he thrust his hips up. Goku crouched down, thighs flexing as he was finally getting the good dicking he wanted, all the cumshots spilled out of his breeding hole every time the big cock rammed inside. The furs would be a such mess later on.

 

Vegeta groaned as he felt Goku's pleasure increase. "Broly, put your back into it and fuck me until I cannot think straight."

 

Broly tilted his head, "like when I fuck Kakarot?"

 

Vegeta pursed his lips and sighed, "yes. Like when you fuck _Kakarot."_

 

Broly started slamming his hips against Vegeta's.

 

"OH, YES!" The Prince cried out. Vegeta was still feeling petty from not being the center of attention a while ago when he was with Raditz, and he started moaning extra loud to add further punishment to his caged future mate, the quickshot. He would never let that die out.

 

Goku soon joined him in the cacophony of pleasured sounds. Broly and Raditz also added the occasional grunt and moan.

 

From the capsule house, a disgruntled Lemo came out through the door, covered in flour from when he opened the bag a bit too hard, when he heard the Saiyans moaning like cheap whores, and called out to the warriors, "CAN YOU AT LEAST KEEP IT DOWN?!"

 

Goku was coherent enough to respond, "not with the bond, no! It doubles the pleasure. Sorry, Lemo!" Goku was very much 'not' sorry.


	14. Ch. 35 Turles/Cheelai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turles goes to take a shower in Cheelai's attached bathroom. He ends up having to take another shower after having fun with the pink eyed alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ^^; But it's better than nothing. Idk what came over me, I just wanted to write these two, and can I say how much I love Cheelai's little tentacle thingies? I'm weird, I know XD

Turles closed the door behind him and placed a hand on his forehead. Bardock really did a number on his nerves at times. Being as quiet as possible, the pirate made his way to Cheelai's cleaning room. He set the shower to a high temperature and got in once the water was scalding.

The room became full of steam as Turles began cleaning himself. His sudden arousal from touching himself all over was becoming too distracting. The pirate considered taking care of himself in the shower but then his mind drifted to the soft body of the female alien sleeping just outside the door. Making up his mind, Turles ignored his erection for now and finished showering.

After turning off the water and drying himself with ki, he exited to Cheelai's bedroom and could hear the green woman snoring softly.

Turles smiled, slowly removed the sheets, and slid in beside her. Cheelai didn't even stir. Feeling adventurous, Turles slipped a hand under her nightgown and inside her underwear.

 

"Mmmm~" Cheelai moaned but still didn't wake up.

 

Turles touched her until he felt slick dripping out from her cunt. He removed his fingers and brought them to his face, smelling, tasting, and purring. He carefully maneuvered Cheelai's underwear off and spread her legs apart gently.

 

"Mmm, just five more minutes." Cheelai mumbled.

 

Turles smiled at her and got down between her legs. He stuck his tongue inside her and whirled it around. Cheelai slept like the dead! He pushed his tongue deeper inside until he felt the small tentacle things Cheelai had. He played with them until they started responding and wiggling against his tongue.

 

"Wha- WHAT?!" Cheelai woke up with a start. She calmed down some when she recognized Turles' bronzed skin. She groaned and let herself fall back into the soft pillow, covering her eyes with a hand. "What are you doing?" She said in a groggy voice.

 

Turles came up, his mouth was dripping with her fluids, "why, waking you up in a better way than an alarm would."

 

"I don't have an alarm…"

 

"Even better. That means we have all the time in the world~" The pirate dove between Cheelai's legs and went back to work.

 

"Mmm~ Tuuuuurleeeeeees."

 

"In the mood yet?"

 

"Get your dumb ass over here."

 

Turles climbed above her and kissed her messily. Cheelai could taste herself on the Saiyan's lips and that spiked her arousal even more.

 

When they parted, Turles told her about his intentions, "I've decided to tell them."

 

"You have?"

 

"Yeah. You're right, you know? Kakarot wouldn't let the others kill me. He's powerful enough to stop the others, and Broly, he won't do anything to harm me."

 

Cheelai smiled, "good on you. Now get inside me."

 

Turles smirked back and positioned his cock against Cheelai's opening. He pushed in and they both moaned at the shared feeling. The small tongues Cheelai had inside her wrapped around the pirate's cock and massaged it.

 

"Mmm~ You feel amazing inside. Do that thing that drives me crazy."

 

Cheelai blushed and started moving her tentacles up and down Turles' length. The dark skinned Saiyan threw his head back and groaned, he started pumping his hips in time with Cheelai's movements inside her tight passage.

Turles bent down and kissed her again, he indulged in it, enjoying every caress of her tongue and lips against his.

 

"Gods-" Turles choked. He moved his mouth towards her ear and bit on the lobe softly, sucking on it.

 

"Ah-AHHH!" Cheelai's body tensed as Turles played with one of her weak spots.

 

He carefully licked the edge of her earlobe and nibbled on it. He knew that drove her crazy. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he tensed as Cheelai's arm came too close to the bomb implanted in the side of his neck. Turles sat up and grabbed her legs, placing them in the crook of his elbows. He lifted her lower half a bit and started fucking her as hard as he could without hurting her.

 

"OH, YES!" Cheelai cried, "FUCK ME HARD!"

 

Turles loved it when his partners lost their minds during sex. He liked to be the cause of it. The pirate put more effort into his thrusts and soon Cheelai was moaning and shouting incoherently.

 

"Yes~ Scream for me, Cheelai." Turles purred.

 

The green alien went rigid and she screamed as her muscles contracted. She spilled all over the bed and over Turles' crotch. The dark skinned Saiyan came seconds later. The tentacles inside Cheelai's pussy tightened and milked him for all his worth, prolonging his orgasm.

 

"I love- Having sex with you." Turles panted.

 

"I thought- I thought you Saiyans only stuck with your kind."

 

"I like- A little variety in my life." Turles bent down to place random kisses on Cheelai's face. "I'm not like other Saiyans." He started purring, his tail drew shapes in the air, releasing pheromones all over them.

 

Cheelai sighed and closed her eyes.

 

"I'm not done with you yet." Turles chuckled.

 

"Oh, gods. You Saiyans and your stamina!" Cheelai caressed Turles' hardened arms. "What are you going to do to me next?"

 

"I want your ass~" Turles spoke against her lips, "I want you stretched around my dick."

 

"Hmm~" Cheelai giggled, "when will I get to fuck you?"

 

"Baby, whenever you want to." Turles whispered, "I hear Kakarot's Earth friend provides a lot of things for us. Maybe she has an artificial dick you can use…"

 

"I'd love that." Cheelai smiled against Turles' lips.

 

"I'll ask him first thing after we're done here." Turles backed off and pulled out. He turned Cheelai around and lifted her ass. Cheelai giggled some more and wiggled her butt.

 

"You are so tempting. I could slide right in if I didn't know it would tear you apart." Turles licked his lips. Cheelai had a really nice derriere, not as nice as certain Saiyans, but nice all the same. He skimmed his hands across the plump lobes and squeezed them as hard as he dared. He added a soft slap to one of them and watched as it bounced and rippled.

 

"Hey!" Cheelai complained as she winced. "I'm not as sturdy as you guys, remember?" She joked.

 

"Oh, I always keep in mind what my lovers can survive through."

 

Cheelai looked over her shoulder and frowned, a cute pout formed on her lips.

Turles chuckled and sucked on his middle finger. He then brought it to Cheelai's puckered hole and traced it a few times before sticking the digit inside. He pulled it out and pushed it in again. When he deemed Cheelai ready, he licked and stuck another finger inside. Cheelai groaned at the stretch. The pirate slowly ran his unoccupied hand over her clothed back, he massaged her shoulders each at a time while stretching her open.

 

"Are you ready for me?" Turles asked with a heady voice.

 

"Yes!" Cheelai panted. She brought her face down and into the pillow, leaving herself open for Turles.

 

The pirate licked his lips and grabbed his still hard and slick shaft, he positioned it against Cheelai's ring of muscles and pushed in.

The green alien tensed for a bit before making herself relax.

 

"You feel wonderful. I could stay buried here forever." Turles whispered encouraging words to her.

 

"That would make a lot of things difficult." Cheelai couldn't help but laugh at the dark skinned Saiyan.

 

Turles made a face. "True. Maybe not forever, but for a long time."

 

"Well, Mr. Long Time, we're going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry."

 

"Indeed." Turles had given Cheelai enough time to accommodate his length and now it was time to begin the fun part. He gently pulled out and pushed back in. He built a slow pace until Cheelai started moaning. Turles increased his rhythm along with Cheelai's increasing verbal cues. The hand that had been massaging her shoulders earlier, slid towards the nape of her neck and grabbed a fistful of short white hair. He pulled on it softly, making Cheelai moan. Hair pulling was another one of Cheelai's weaknesses. Turles started pounding into her, chasing his release. He knew Cheelai wouldn't come from anal sex so he didn't need to wait for her. He would go down on her after he finished and have her squirt over his face.

One thing was for sure; they would both need a shower after this sex session.

A few minutes passed and the two lovers were panting heavily. Turles was grunting with each thrust and Cheelai was moaning with each slap of his balls against her pussy.

 

"Turles! Fill me up, cutie pie!"

 

Turles paused to laugh before continuing, "you have the weirdest pet names." A few more thrusts had Turles burying himself as deep as he could and releasing inside her. He cried out and his eyes rolled back as he tossed his head back. He pulsed several times before sighing and pulling out. "Mmmm, that was fantastic, Cheelai. Well done. Now let me treat you…"

 

"What- MORE?!" Cheelai squealed as Turles flipped her on her back and dove right in between her legs. He practically attacked her clitoris with his lips and tongue, another weakness of Cheelai's was exploited.

 

"TURLES, NO! AHHHHH~"

 

He knew she didn't really want him to stop. He continued his assault, sucking and licking the small nub, and kissing it, then licking it again. His chin and mouth were soaked with Cheelai's bodily fluids by now, and he loved it.

He licked around her entire area before sticking his tongue inside her. His clean hand reached around her leg and settled on her clit, rubbing it furiously.

 

"Turleeeeeeees~ I'm-"

 

"Come on my face, Cheelai. Squirt on me!" Turles came up just to say that and then went back to tongue fucking her.

 

Cheelai blushed at his request, but didn't hold back when another orgasm hit her. Her walls contracted for a second or two before relaxing and releasing a stream of slick.

Turles pulled back a bit and opened his mouth. Cheelai's juices spurt out and into his mouth. Turles groaned as he tasted her, his hand stopped rubbing her clitoris and just pressed down right above it. Chelai squirted some more before collapsing on the bed, breathing heavily.

Turles swallowed all he could get and sat up with a shit eating grin on his face.

 

Cheelai sneered at him, "why does sex have to be so great with you?"

 

Turles chuckled, "you might want to change the sheets and get in the shower. We still have a lot more fun to have."

 

The white haired alien whimpered. She was sure breakfast was over, and it would be cold now or later all the same.


	15. Ch. 40-41 Catch the Rainbow [Various Pairings]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fashion show comes to an end and everyone is a winner.
> 
> Raditz/Goku, Broly/Turles, mild Raditz/Bulma, mild Vegeta/Bulma, Turles/Cheelai, Vegeta/Turles, Raditz/Bardock, mild Vegeta/Goku, Broly/Goku.

Goku came back from the stage and Bardock took his place. The young Saiyan stepped onto the floor and an arm wrapped around his neck from behind, dragging his back towards a warm hardened body.

 

A gruff voice spoke right next to his ear, "I've been trying to hold back from ya, but I'm weak, and ya look so, so good."

 

  
Goku chuckled and grabbed the arm holding him tight. A calloused hand rubbed circles around Goku's torso, touching the edges of his crotch before dipping in his bathing suit and grasping his soft member.

 

"Raditz." Goku exhaled the name. The hand worked Goku expertly, and the smaller Saiyan was soon as hard as his brother. "Is it the gods' blood?"

 

  
"Maybe. But I've been wanting ya since before we started this… Show thing." Raditz confessed.

 

  
Goku turned around in his brother's tight grasp, "then have me."

 

Raditz bent down and captured Goku's lips in a searing kiss.

 

  
"Aww. Well don't you two make- NNG! -A lovely couple." Turles commented from the ground. Broly had started thrusting inside him. Up until now, Turles could accommodate Broly better than Goku, and he took great pleasure in rubbing it in.

 

  
Goku pulled back from his brother's mouth and stuck his tongue out at his lookalike, "yer just jealous," and went back to kissing Raditz.

 

  
"Je-heheh-ealous? Me? Look at who's enjoying pounding MY pussy and not yours."

That got Goku's attention and he turned to look at Broly; his face was that of pure bliss from being buried inside the synthetic Saiyan.

 

  
Goku gave a little huff of a laugh. "Yeah, MY mate, Turles. I can have the whole package whenever I want."

 

  
"Don't let him get to ya." Raditz turned Goku's face back to him and pressed their lips together.

 

  
"I've seen you two fuck. You can't take him as deep as I can." Turles spat back.

 

  
Goku tensed against his brother and pulled away. "If I can manage t' reach the highest levels of Saiyan transformation, I can learn t' take all my mate's cock. And just because ya used t' smuggle shit in your vag, don't mean I can't get there too."

 

Turles opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out.

 

"Heck, knowing you , Turles, ya probably wanted t' get cavity searches all the time. Bet ya stuffed stuff up there t' trigger the sensors just for that."

 

  
"Well done, baby brother!" Raditz chuckled against Goku's cheek. "Nobody's ever succeeded at shutting Turles up."

 

  
Goku smiled, "well, last time I just beat him up."

 

  
Turles huffed, "you win this round." And went back to focusing on Broly's dick.

 

  
A look of realisation came over Raditz's face, "wait, ya never denied… For real?! Ya used to smuggle… There?!"

 

  
Turles shrugged. "Maybe -MMM- One or two-"

 

  
"Hundred times?" Came from a smirking Raditz.

 

  
Turles grinned "you'd be surprised what I've been able to fit in there."

 

  
Goku replied in a flat voice, "I doubt it, not with you ."

 

  
Raditz just smiled looking at the scene, he was secretly pleased his brother was growing more of a spine. "C'mere, you." Raditz grabbed Goku gently by his neck and pressed their lips together once more.

 

  
Toma got up into a sitting position and observed the rest of the pack. His kids were making out together, and Turles was getting a good pounding from Broly.

 

He waited for Bardock to come back from the stage, and as soon as the older warrior appeared, Toma got up and hugged him, pressing their foreheads together.

 

  
"Alright, everyone. Up on the stage." Bardock stepped away from Toma and clapped his hands. Goku and Raditz separated. One look at them and Bardock pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yer kidding me." Both his brats where harder than Frieza's rule on their planet. Not to mention Broly and Turles. "We still got work to do!" Bardock placed his hands on his hips.

 

  
"You heard him, guys. Boners or no boners, up the stage." Toma was still very aroused like the rest of them, but Bardock did have a point; they were supposed to model these garments to appease their greatest provider.

 

  
Raditz reluctantly pulled back from his brother. "Ya know, baba, yer hardly in a position to lecture anyone about fucking when they're not supposed to."

 

  
Bardock levelled his oldest with the patented 'parent look'. "Do as I say, not as I do, brat!"

 

  
Turles growled as he pulled away from Broly's juicy cock. The wild Saiyan was at a loss as his partner got up and unsteadily climbed the stage, followed by Toma.

 

  
"It's yer turn, Broly." Bardock spat.

 

  
Broly stood up and looked at his prominent erection, "my swimsuit is ripped."

 

  
"Then ya'll give them an eyeful. C'mon."

 

  
Broly exited to the stage and a couple of screams were heard from the crowd. Raditz followed and Goku left after him. Bardock was the last to step out onto the stage.

 

  
"You boys -hic- Know how to treat an audience." Cheelai hiccuped.

 

  
"Hell, yeaaaaah!" Bulma lifted her wine glass in the air.

 

All the Saiyans were sporting hard ons, except Bardock, and the spectators couldn't cheer for them more.

 

"Wait, I gotta know." Bulma got off the bed and wobbled to her bag. She got out a capsule with tools inside it. The scientist popped it and her tool box appeared where the capsule fell. She got a measuring tape and a notebook, gave the notebook to Vegeta, and got up on the stage, after several failed attempts.

 

"Now's the best -hic- Time to do this." She slurred. Bulma walked over to Turles, "may I?"

 

  
"May you what?" Turles was confused.

 

  
"May I measure your dick?!" Bulma laughed.

 

  
Turles harrumphed, "go right ahead."

 

  
Bulma measured it from base to tip, "eight inches, Vegeta!"

 

Vegeta huffed, shaking his head, turned on the electronic device, and typed in the numbers.

The scientist skipped to Toma and measured his erection, "fourteen inches!"

 

  
Cheelai clapped and whooped. Lemo's jaw fell and he blushed. "There's no way…"

 

  
"Too bad, Lemo. You'll never fit that inside you." Cheelai spurted.

 

  
"Shut up!" Lemo nudged her a little too hard with his elbow and Cheelai fell off her chair into a giggly heap on the floor.

 

  
Bulma stood in front of Broly and took a deep breath, she placed the measuring tape at the base and stretched it until it reached the tip. "Oh. My. God. Sixteen inches!"

 

Vegeta lazily typed in the number.

 

"You ARE a big boy." Bulma winked at the confused Saiyan. Broly had no idea what was going on.

 

"Alright, Raditz. Let's see what I'm gonna be up against." Bulma measured his cock, "oh, WOW! Fifteen inches!"

 

  
Raditz smirked at her, "ya'll need a lot of stretching to fit me in~"

 

  
Bulma blushed and continued with Goku. "Alright, Son, let's see -hic- what you got."

 

Goku turned his head and blushed as Bulma measured him.

 

"Awww, eight inches. Just like Turles!"

 

  
"Sh-shuddup, Bulma." Goku stuttered angrily.

 

  
Next was Bardock. And he was having none of this nonsense. "Ya'll be wise to keep your paws to yerself." Bardock growled as Bulma stepped in front of him.

 

  
"Oh, come oooooon~" Bulma whined.

 

  
"Turles is the same as me. Just put me down for eight inches."

 

  
"But I gotta make sure!" Bulma kept insisting.

 

  
Goku, Vegeta, and Broly felt Bardock's ki rising.

 

  
"C'mon, baba! This is just like we used to do on Vegetasei with our tails." Raditz piped up.

 

  
"Just humor the woman, Bardock. She will hound you until you give in." Vegeta commanded the older Saiyan.

 

  
"Not if I blast her head off." Bardock formed a small ki ball in his hand.

 

  
"Hmph." Bulma tossed her hair, "did you enjoy the blood of the gods I sent you? And all those delicious chocolates and sugar rocks and sweet wood. Not to mention the food and water-"

 

  
"ALRIGHT!" Bardock let the ki ball fade and took his dick out, rubbing it until it was hard.

 

  
"Thank you." Bulma said cheekily and measured Bardock's cock. "Huh. Eight inches. Just like you said."

 

  
"Told ya." Bardock grumbled as he covered himself with the swimsuit as best he could.

 

  
Bulma happily walked to the end of the stage, tripping over herself and falling straight to the cave's rocky ground. In a flash, Vegeta caught her and helped her down.

 

"You are going to kill yourself one of these days, woman." Vegeta groused.

 

  
"I have you to save me, my Prince~" Bulma touched their noses together, making Vegeta redden. He let her go and she went to the nest to get her notebook, typing information in it.

 

Vegeta settled back at his wife's side and watched her type. In the meantime, the Saiyans returned to the back of the stage and, Vegeta suspected, began changing attires again.

 

Just like he thought, the group came out after a while modelling new clothings.

Outfit after outfit, the Saiyans showed off their bodies clothed in different garments; sailor outfits, uniforms, jeans with t-shirts that had sassy phrases on them like 'Penis Whisperer' or 'Sorry About Your Hole'.

 

The 'models' were having fun until they got down to the last two racks. Goku had to ask Bulma for help again and the blue haired scientist assisted them, albeit, more than a bit drunk by now.

It took them awhile to get into these complex outfits but, eventually, succeeded in putting them on.

 

 

Bulma came out from behind the stage with a smug grin on her face. "Get ready, Vegeta." She said as she poured more wine for herself, Cheelai, and Lemo.

 

  
"You have had enough to drink-" Veget caught movement from the stage and turned to see Turles dressed in a very sexy outfit, like those Bulma would wear when she was feeling extra kinky; frilly lace underwear, straps, a corset, and fishnet hoses, complete with high heel pumps. The entire outfit was black with purple accents here and there. Vegeta wasn't surprised by the choice of colors.

 

  
"THAT'S MY SAIYAN!" Cheelai shouted.

 

  
"Really now?" Bulma hiccuped and wobbled towards Cheelai's other side. "Tell me."

 

  
"Oh, we've been… Doing -hic- Stuff together now and then." The green alien took a sip of wine. "Say! You don't happen to have a dick I can use to f-fuck him, would you?"

 

  
Bulma thought for a second, "you mean like a strap on?"

 

  
Cheelai squinted her eyes and cocked her head to the side, "a wha-?"

 

  
"A strap on is something girls like us can wear to fuck our partners. It's as if we had dicks!" Bulma called out to Vegeta, "and you love it, don't you, dear?"

 

  
"Love it." Vegeta deadpanned.

 

  
"Oooo~ You think you can help me out?" Cheelai asked Bulma.

 

  
"I gotcha, girl! Turles is a locker, right? I'm pretty sure he is."

 

  
"He is a locker." Vegeta confirmed for her.

 

  
"Excellent. I have a latcher dick strap on proto-to-type you can use on him!"

 

  
"Hey, babe! I'll be fucking you soon!" Cheelai called out to Turles.

 

  
The pirate smiled and blew a kiss at her as he made his way back through the curtains.

 

  
Next came Toma, similar outfit, different color scheme.

 

"Ohohoho, Lemo!" Cheelai teased.

 

The orange alien shooed her away and tried to ignore his reaction to seeing Toma in that provocative attire.

 

When Broly came out Cheelai almost died and it was Lemo's turn to tease her.

 

  
Then came Raditz.

 

"He looks glorious, don't you think?" Bulma whispered to Vegeta.

 

  
"He always does." Vegeta licked his lips when he made eye contact with the long haired warrior.

 

Goku was next, and the Prince could hardly contain himself. "Turn around and spread your legs! Now touch the floor!" He called out as his bonded mate reached the end of the catwalk.

 

Goku humored him and even lifted his tail to give the Prince a good look at him. Vegeta visibly trembled.

 

  
"Oh, you got it bad~" Bulma sipped her wine.

 

  
"Those two will be the death of me." The royal Saiyan commented once Goku left the stage.

 

  
Bulma smirked, leaned up against her husband, and stage whispered, "but what a way to go, huh?"

 

Vegeta steadfast looked the other way.

 

She smiled and took another sip. "Fair warning though, honey, if you die like that, I'll write it on your tombstone. I can -hic- see it now! Here lies Prince Vegeta. Death by too much Saiyan incest hotness. He died as he lived- Thirsty for two brothers' dicks!"

 

  
Vegeta spluttered. "WOMAN!"

 

  
Uncaring, Bulma carried on, "-hic- How am I gonna explain that one to the kids?"

 

A small metaphorical stormcloud had gathered over Vegeta's pointy hair at this point.

 

Bulma laughed drunkenly happy. "Relax dear, I'll wish you back, you know that. Ohh, here comes the next model!"

 

  
Finally, Bardock. He came out, chewing on a sugar stick as he had been throughout the show, and posed for the group.

 

"Proof that old guys still have it!" Bulma remarked.

 

  
Bardock's tail frizzled and he turned red in the face. "I'll have ya know I'm in my PRIME! Life's barely started for me!" Bardock tossed his head to the side and sauntered from the stage.

 

  
"Just how old do Saiyans get?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

 

  
"It is hard to tell. Most of us die very young in battle. Usually we do not reach our eighties. Oldest age recorded was by an elder Saiyan. He was about four hundred years old around the time Vegetasei was destroyed."

 

  
"FOUR HUNDRED?!" Bulma shrieked.

 

  
"And he was in good shape, a few aching joints and grey hairs, but good shape. So who knows how old we can get if we do not die fighting."

 

Vegeta continued, "the only actually old Saiyan I have ever seen was Broly's father, Paragus, and he was practically ancient when the planet blew up. Still, I suppose Vampa took its toll on him. Also, raising Broly must have been hard while avoiding being blown up by accident by your own kid."

 

  
"Oh, my…" Bulma absorbed what he'd said and then turned back to the stage.

 

They watched as all the Saiyans came out together to model their lingerie one last time before going back to change.

 

  
Vegeta smirked. "Bardock is probably in his nineties. Still very young for us."

 

  
"Wow." Bulma was speechless. "So you're like what- A teenager?"

 

  
"Hmph! As if. We grow up fast and stay young adults for a long time. I can assure you I am a grown up, woman."

 

  
"Ok, good. Cuz I'm NOT into kids." She chuckled.

 

  
Vegeta bristled at her implication. "Neither are Saiyans."

 

  
"Bulma!" Goku stage whispered at his friend.

 

  
"Kakarot is calling you." Vegeta stretched and lay down on the furs, putting his arms under his head.

 

  
Bulma put her glass down and unsteadily walked towards Goku. "What -hic- Is it this time?"

 

  
"The outfits from the last rack… How do ya put them on?!"

 

  
"Oooooo~ You mean the fetish outfits. I bet you're asking about the BDSM suits." Bulma dizzily made her way to the back of the stage to help her pack put on the last outfits.

 

 

She returned after awhile with a dazed expression on her face.

 

"Well?" Vegeta asked the smug looking scientist as he sat back up.

 

  
"Oh, you'll see. You're going to die." Bulma grabbed her glass and downed it. "I know I almost did."

 

  
Vegeta scoffed softly and looked at the stage expectantly.

 

The music started playing an ubeat tune and Turles came out wearing a french maid outfit. Vegeta's jaw dropped. The outfit accentuated all his curves and made the clone look stunning.

Turles sauntered to the end of the catwalk and moved his hips sensually to the rhythm of the music. He turned around and lifted his tail, taking the skirt up with it. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. He looked back over his shoulder at the Prince and winked.

 

Bulma noticed the effect the outfit had on her husband. "Ooooo~ Vegeta. Look at you. Getting tight inside your pants?"

 

  
Vegeta looked down and saw a prominent erection tenting his pants. "Tch!" He hunched over and tried covering his arousal.

 

  
Bulma just snickered lightly to herself. "That's what happens when you only wear spandex armor."

 

Turles, however, still noticed Vegeta's interest and hopped off the stage, landing surprisingly well in his heels. He made his way to the nest, high heels clicking on the stony ground, and climbed on it, crawling until he reached the Prince. He leaned in and licked Vegeta's lips.

 

  
Vegeta exhaled heavily and grabbed Turles by his top. "You shall do well by respecting your authorities."

 

  
"You have all my respects, Your Highness." Turles purred.

 

  
"Do I now?"

 

Turles' smirk faltered and he tried to scoot back but Vegeta's grasp held him tight.

 

"Take responsibility for what you have caused." Vegeta growled and grabbed Turles' hair tighter, shoving his face against Vegeta's shaft.

 

Turles immediately opened his mouth and moaned. His pink tongue shot out and caressed the Prince's dick through the spandex.

 

"Take my suit off. Using just your mouth."

 

Turles smirked, bit the blue material, and pulled it off, releasing Vegeta's cock.

Feeling eyes on him, Vegeta turned to look at the others. Bulma's eyes were wide, as well as Cheelai's. Lemo was covering the side of his face and trying his best to ignore the Saiyans on the nest.

 

Vegeta grinned. He tightened his grasp on Turles' hair even more, making the dark Saiyan open his mouth wide as pain coursed through his scalp. Taking advantage of the opened mouth, Vegeta sank Turles' head down and shoved his erection down his throat. Being unprepared, Turles choked on the royal cock at first, as Vegeta pulled his head up a bit, Turles took a deep breath before being plunged down. He was literally being used as a fuck hole. And he loved it.

 

 

On the other side of the stage, the Saiyans were getting impatient, waiting for Turles to return.

 

"What even is this?" Toma asked no one in particular, looking down at his strange outfit.

 

  
Goku pondered how to explain it. "Well it's sorta like a uniform for the human law enforcers, only a more sexy version, hence, the small amount of fabric. They usually come with handcuffs too, t' help capture whoever has broken the law, if they find them".

 

  
Tomas eyes widened in realisation. "Ohh, so the human version of galactic patrols?"

 

  
Goku shrugged, "I guess?"

 

  
"Hey, 'Dock! Remember when we played space pirate and intergalactic patrol guard?" Toma asked above his shoulder.

 

  
"Hmph. That was a long time ago." Bardock couldn't help a smile from appearing on his lips.

 

 

Toma smirked too, nostalgically. He turned towards Goku again, "and you said these came with cuffs, yes?"

 

  
Goku hesitantly replied, "yeah , but I dun think we have any here."

 

 

Toma pouted a bit. "Well, can't be helped right now. So what's Turles' outfit?"

 

  
Goku turned red. The only place he'd ever seen that outfit was when he'd been studying under Master Roshi and was learning to read. Really, the man was a great martial artist, but who teaches kids to read with porn magazines?!

 

"Well it's an outfit for people who clean the homes of rich people, only it's been turned into more of a sex outfit. Because of the whole, master-servant-thing, ya know?"

 

  
"I see." Toma replied. "Anyways, what's taking him so long?" Toma snapped.

 

  
Goku took a peak around the stage and saw Vegeta with Turles' head in his lap. He huffed and turned back to the others. "He's busy with Vegeta." Goku chuckled to himself, "well he's cleaning Vegeta's cock right now, so I guess his outfit fits."

 

  
Toma snorted, "Well that settles it." He dusted off his strange human attire and got up on the stage.

 

The girls whistled when they saw Toma's sexy cop outfit. The Saiyan walked to the end of the stage and started running his hands over his body in time with the music. Lemo gasped and covered his mouth as he watched Toma's strong hands roam across his pecs, down his abs, and over his crotch.

 

Toma's tail waved in large circles, he hooked his fingers around the jacket and took it off slowly. Once it was off, he threw it at Lemo and winked.

 

The orange alien caught the top and didn't know what to do with it.

 

  
"You're supposed to smell it and then put it on." Cheelai whispered loudly.

 

  
"I'M NOT SMELLING IT!"

 

  
"It would be rude not to!" Cheelai countered.

 

  
Lemo gritted his teeth and brought the jacket to his nostrils. He took a whiff of it and closed his eyes. The top smelled of Toma's natural musk and leather. When he opened his eyes, he saw Toma standing with his back to the audience.

 

The tanned Saiyan started taking his pants off, as per Bulma's instructions. Toma let the leather shorts fall down his muscular legs and pool around his combat boots. His tail kept waving lazily in the air as the tall warrior stepped out of his shorts. He bent down to pick them up and placed them above his crotch before turning to wave at the spectators.

 

Lemo couldn't help a giggle that erupted from his mouth, the wine was to blame. The giggling stopped, however, as he felt something land on his legs. He picked it up and noticed it was Toma's pants. His eyes widened and he looked up to see the tall, almost naked Saiyan walk through the curtains. "That damn tease…"

 

  
"He sure is!" Cheelai laughed with glee and clapped her hands, "maybe you can get them autographed." She bent down to pick up her glass of wine and drink it all in one go.

 

  
"Woah! You better take it easy, Cheelai!" Lemo chastised his comrade.

 

  
"Oh, c'mon! Live a little." Cheelai nudged Lemo with her shoulder.

 

  
"Girl knows how to live it up!" Bulma raised her glass and downed it.

 

  
Vegeta shook his head and continued bobbing Turles' head up and down his shaft.

 

 

Next was the wild Saiyan. Broly came out dressed in a loincloth, again, and furry boots. Only difference was that the loincloth only had a front. The back was totally bare. Broly reached the end of the stage and turned around, raising his tail and moving it in hypnotic loops.

From the other side of the stage, the others were watching him with lidded eyes.

 

"I wanna climb him like a tree…" Goku muttered to no one in particular as he was peeking through the curtains.

 

  
"Same. I wanna sit on his log." Bardock watched as Broly turned around again and started flexing his arms.

 

  
Looking at what had never been more clearly a case of 'like carrier like cub', Toma just rolled his eyes. "Wow. I'm actually jealous." He even briefly considered switching to an all bug diet. It had clearly worked wonders for Broly, but rejected the idea almost immediately, the taste of the damned things was unbearable.

 

  
Raditz's tail was waving back and forth in a peeved manner. "Ok, will ya stop ogling him?" He called out to his brother, and pulled him towards himself by Goku's arm. "If ya got it that bad I can help ya."

 

  
Goku shook his head to dispel Broly's muscled body from his mind. "Can't. It's yer turn next and even you wouldn't have enough time for that, quickshot ."

 

 

The long haired warrior blushed at the nickname and then cursed as he saw the Saiyan on the stage make his way back through the curtains.

 

Bardock quickly put his open mouth gag on, not taking his eyes off from Broly for a second.

 

"Down boy." Raditz grabbed the leash hanging from Bardock's collar and pulled him down to his knees with it.

 

A muffled response that sounded rude even through the gag was heard, but Bardock relented and kneeled down.

 

The Saiyans walked, well, Bardock crawled out, onto the stage to show off their outfits.

The hollering reached a new level and if one listened closely they could make out a deep muffled groan from a certain prince.

 

  
Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing. Raditz was topless, wearing black tight latex pants bursting at the seams in the crotch area. The front and the back of the pants seemed to be held together at the sides by a strip that ran in a zig-zag from the top of the pants down to the bottom on both legs, holding the front and back part of the pants together, giving a tantalizing glimpse of the tanned muscular legs inside the latex pants. The pants disappeared inside a pair of black boots, with a whip at the hip and black latex gloves to complete the outfit.

 

And Bardock, if he wasn't a sight to see. He wore a harness that left nothing to the imagination. It accentuated his pecs, his dick, his ass… Everything. Complete with an open mouth gag.

His ass moved sensually as he crawled down the runway before turning around and giving the crowd a good view of his suit. Raditz pulled on the leash to bring Bardock to his crotch, where he started moving his hips against his carrier's face.

 

  
"WOOOOO! Give us the real deal!" Bulma shouted.

 

Cheelai couldn't even talk, and Lemo's jaw was on the floor.

 

Raditz lifted an eyebrow at the blue haired human and stepped around Bardock, turning him in a way that the spectators could see their sides. He then unzipped his pants, giving Bulma a lecherous look, and pulled out his dick. A few tuggs with his hand had it nice and hard. Raditz pulled Bardock's head back and placed the tip of his dick past the ring of the gag. Little by little, the tall Saiyan pushed himself deeper inside Bardock's mouth until all fifteen inches were sheathed inside.

 

Bardock, of course, by now had his own little problem to take care of. He tried to relieve himself only to have Raditz pull out entirely. "It's either yer dick or mine." He said in a domineering tone.

Bardock whined and quickly let go of his cock. Raditz slipped his shaft inside Bardock's mouth again.

 

Seeing his chosen one be so dominating and assertive sent a new wave of pleasure down Vegeta's spine and with a well placed thrust, he came inside Turles' mouth.

The Prince groaned as the pirate swallowed around his dick, milking it of all its juice.

 

After swallowing the load, Turles rose and turned, eager to see what had caused the 'explosive' reaction from the Prince. He let out a whistle at the sight, and snuck a hand under his skirt.

Cheelai noticed that Turles had finished with his job and he was now taking care of himself. Feeling bold and uninhibited, she called his attention and nodded to the back of the cave. Both individuals settled themselves behind the others and started making out heavily.

 

  
"Told you you were going to -hic- to die." Bulma slurred to the Prince.

 

Vegeta nodded and continued watching the two Saiyans on the stage.

 

  
Raditz was pumping inside Bardock's mouth with purpose. He did have a weakness for blowjobs, after all, especially those coming from his carrier. In no time, he was spilling inside Bardock's mouth. He pulled out while still coming and aimed a few strings of semen at the scarred Saiyan's face. Bardock closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

 

Raditz came down from his orgasm and sighed. Bardock's face was covered in his cum, white streams dripped down his chin and onto the stage.

 

  
From the back came Cheelai and Turles' cheers for the couple on the stage, followed by Bulma's. Vegeta's head was still reeling.

 

Bulma smiled a killer smile and whispered to her husband "and just think, we still haven't seen Goku's outfit yet."

 

A deep groan was the only reply she got.

 

  
At last the fashion show was coming to an end. The Saiyans had settled down on the furs to watch the last performer.

 

Goku took a couple of deep, steadying breaths and opened the curtains just in time as Bulma changed the music to disco music. The song was familiar, Goku was very eclectic when it came to music, much to Chichi's displeasure. 'That western garbage has no place in our home!' She would say. This was one of the reasons Goku enjoyed Bulma's get together parties. The music, the dancing, the food!

 

As if on cue, Goku's stomach grumbled.

 

"No time for that, belly. Let's finish this!" He whispered to himself.

 

Gaining momentum by running a short distance on the backstage, Goku made a front handspring and flipped his way down the runway, landing in a split at the end. His outfit was a sexy white leotard made from a very thin material, almost see through. There was a heart shaped hole in the middle of the chest area and he wore orange leg warmers that complimented the rest of his outfit. And it hugged every curve it found.

 

  
Vegeta's jaw dropped as Goku gracefully powered into Super Saiyan as he stood up. Much like when he'd maintained the form constantly before fighting Cell, he now carried his transformed state without the aura of energy crackling around him. The leotard strained under the added mass of muscles, and seemed like it would burst any moment. A golden tail moved mesmerizingly, drawing attention to itself, and added to the sheer allure radiating from Goku's form.

 

Bulma grinned knowingly and nudged her husband, "I have the dragon balls at the ready in case you need -hic- reviving. Still gonna make that tombstone though."

 

Vegeta didn't even pay attention to what the woman was saying, his eyes were trained on Goku and his acrobatic show.

 

  
Goku elegantly slid out of his upright pose, and began dancing to the music, the whole routine seemingly nothing but a long line of stretches, bending and various splits, showing off every angle of his body and the extent of its flexibility. Scissors leaps, cartwheels, spread eagles, high kicks, all manners of poses combined through dancing to create a visual feast. The leotard had now crawled up Goku's ass to the point where it resembled a thong most of all. It was beginning to get bothersome and painful. Without realizing what he was doing, and the cocoa powder was half to blame, Goku ripped off the bottom half of his leotard.

 

The audience went crazy!

 

Amidst the hollering one could hear a strangled 'ohh, my gods!' from the audience, sounding suspiciously like someone mid orgasm.

 

Goku smiled at the reactions he was getting and deciding to take it up a notch. He made a flying leap towards the end of the stage, rolled forwards and landed on the stage floor, his legs towards the crowd, back slightly lifted and head thrown back, touching the floor. His hands spread upwards behind his head on the floor, one leg bent beneath him, and one leg bent in front of him, foot planted firmly on the wooden floor, his back arched upwards as the tattered upper part of the leotard slid down to his shoulders, revealing his perky nipples. His body created a gorgeous arch in the stage lights. He slowly came up as he let himself slide into Super Saiyan Blue. He turned towards the captivated audience, grabbed each side of the heart-shaped hole in the front, and cleanly ripped the remaining leotard in two halves. Letting the pieces slide off his shoulders, he winked, turned around and strutted back towards the curtain, his plump ass jiggling with each step.

 

As Goku was about to reach the curtains, a big hand shot out and grabbed him, pulling him into the backstage area, making the young Saiyan yelp. The curtain slid back into place, though one with acute hearing could still hear the noises.

 

"Whoa! Hey, what… Ohh, OHH, yes, yes!"

 

As the noise got louder, a tremor ran though the stage, then another, and another, until the whole stage was creaking in a way that seemed suspiciously familiar to a certain activity.

 

  
Sometime during the show, the other Saiyans had paired off and were now making an even bigger mess of the nest than before. Frantic coupling was scattered around the nest, with seemingly all the saiyans having finally reached the end of their ropes from all the tension today, and had jumped their partner of choice. Moans and grunts echoed with the rapid creaking of the stage.

 

Bulma surveyed the pack whilst sitting in the middle of it all, sipping wine. "Well, I think it's safe to assume my -hic- Fashion show was a great success." She looked over at her husband, lying there unresponsive with a massive wet spot in his pants. He was still breathing so no need for the tombstone or dragon balls, yet.

 

  
"I think I'll turn myself in for the night." As Lemo stood, a deep rumbling came from the stage.

 

  
"OHH, BROLY! YES, YES, ALMOST!" Goku's loud moans came from the back of the curtains.

 

  
The runway suddenly fell to pieces, the walls came down with a crash and collapsed above the entire structure.

 

Everyone turned to see Broly and Goku lying in the midst of the remains of the former stage.

 

A great success indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing for so long, I had a very good reason, trust me.  
> So I guess I'm back in the game thanks to the support of all my friends, especially my co-author.  
> Idk if I'll be posting as fast as I used to but at least I'll [we will] be working on the story again ^^


	16. Ch. 42-43 Sharing is Caring [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turles uses his never-failing technique to get some information out of Raditz. 
> 
> Raditz/Turles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author Ishizu wrote this, I only proofread it ^^ All credit goes to her.

After the amazing experience the other day with his brother, AKA fucking him silly, it seemed like all the tension from the last days had melted away. There was a spring in Kakarot's steps and Raditz found himself smiling more. Having that burden off their shoulders had done wonders for the mood. Though them sneaking off to fuck here and there certainly helped. 

 

The rest of the pack wasn't sure exactly what had happened, except Bardock, who'd set it all up. And Toma and Vegeta thanks to the bond. But only Raditz and Goku knew the details.

 

That was until now. 

 

It had been late and everyone had turned in for the night except Raditz, Turles, and Broly. They were relaxing around the firepit.

 

Broly had the bug watch, Turles slept on his own, mostly due to having occasional nightmares and didn't  want to wake up the others and was therefore not regulated by the pack schedule, and Raditz had found a small pile of chocolate which he was polishing off. With Turles around, conversations tended to steer towards the subject of sex. He wasn't 'Dock's clone for nothing. 

 

And here was where things kinda went crooked. 

 

Turles had asked nicely, in hindsight, a bit too nicely, about what had happened to clear the air between him and his brother, after the days of tension.

 

Broly was paying attention slightly, as he was just happy that Goku no longer slinked around unhappy and tense. He hadn't known how to help him, and was happy that Goku had patched things up with Raditz.

 

A bit high on chocolate, Raditz simply informed him that they had solved it in a traditional Saiyan style. 

  
  
  


"Oh, come now, Raditz. We're all Saiyans here. Nothing to be ashamed of." Turles purred.

  
  
  


Raditz decided to ignore him and just eat faster so he could get to bed, before he did something he'd regret. 

  
  
  


Suddenly though, Turles was right next to him. That devilish tempting voice right in his ear, "was he good? I barely got to taste him at the party, but I bet he was, oh, so sweet, right?" Images of their little play in the capsule house rose up in Raditz's mind against his will. 

  
  
  


Ohhh, he'd been sweet alright. That voice begging for more of his brother's cock, the big doe eyes and that sweet virgin tight hole dripping with slick that just begged to… 

 

Forcing himself back to reality, Raditz was about to say that it was none of Turles' business, when he saw Turles smirking while looking down at…  _ Aww shit!  _ Between Raditz's thighs was a hard erection, straining against his armor shorts. The memories mixed with the chocolate had gotten him rock hard. 

  
  
  


"That good, huh?" Came from the devil at his shoulder. Raditz turned his head and glared at the space pirate the best he could. Vegeta was the master of glares, sure, but he was going to try his best anyway and hope the pirate got the message. Sadly, it seemed something was lost in translation and that 'cat who just caught the biggest canary' smile remained on Turles' face. 

 

"So, Raditz. Tell me, what did he do to warrant such a speedy reaction?" Turles' eyes flicked back down on the erection Raditz was now sporting between his thighs. "Based on the speed it took for you to get like THIS," he flicked the hard on in front of him, and Raditz gave a little involuntary grunt, "it can't just have been your average run-of-the-mill rump in the nest. What did he do, huh? Come on, you can tell us." He scooched a bit closer to Raditz until he was sitting right up against him. "Ohh, do you need a bit more to loosen the tongue? I can do that." Here, Turles leaned up so his mouth was right again the shell of Raditz's ear and whispered seductively, "big-brother." The long haired warrior's hips bucked upwards without having the courtesy of asking his brain if this was ok. 

 

Turles' eyes widened a bit, then took on an unholy shine that went disturbingly well with the smug smile on his lips. "Ohhhhh, did we play naughty big brother and baby brother?" 

  
  
  


Trying desperately not to give any more away, Raditz simply held still and tried NOT to think about Goku calling him 'big brother' in that sweet voice he'd used. 

 

Sadly, his other head had, with the aid of the chocolate, hijacked the blood in his body and made his pants feel even more restrictive. Raditz closed his eyes in an attempt to stave off the reaction by thinking of anything unsexy; the bug meat, the smell of his old spacepod after sitting in there for years worth of traveling, Dodoria in a thong-  _ Urrgghhh! No, don't go there. Now  _ Kakarot  _ in a thong… DAMNIT!! _

  
  
  


Shit eating grin and with eyes lit with mischief and lust, Turles moved to straddle one of Raditz's muscular legs and reached down, rubbing gently against the bulge trying to burst its way out of Raditz's shorts. Raditz started panting, but tried his best to not make it too obvious.

 

Mouth still at Raditz's ear, Turles increased the attempt to milk information out of him. "Really? He played along? That must've been a sight, wasn't it? Him all sweet and shy... I saw you during the party, ya know. When he suckled your cock like a hungry cub, just lying there, ripe, spread open, yielding and trusting, screaming to be defiled and used. Did you like seeing him get fucked while sucking you off? Did you want to pour your seed into every opening? You certainly filled his mouth up good." 

  
  
  


Raditz's hips started bucking up into Turles' cupping hand. How he wanted to give in, have the pirate jack him off, or offering to share with Turles against being able to bend him over and fuck him. 

 

Raditz opened his eyes until he could just peek out. Ohhh, why did Turles have to run around in the buff all the time?! Even though they were asked to not do that, plus, now they had a full wardrobe to choose from.

 

Raditz already knew the answer though; because Turles was hot, and he knew it.

 

Gods, he could smell him from here, he wanted to suck on that skin and see if it tasted as good as it smelt. Turles wiggled on his perch on Raditz's thigh and, ohhhh, goddess, give him strength! He could feel Turles' breeder become more and more wet against the top of his thigh. But he had to resist, because… Why was it again? It was important, that much he knew. Especially now, with the fire casting shadows over Turles, making him look even more like the demon-come-to-torment-him that he was. However, it also made all that smooth tanned skin glow like molten bronze, and shone through his hair giving it a warm rich dark brown chocolate colour and his eyes glowed like-  _ NO! _

 

With the same will that had let him get through all the foreplay during his and Kakarot's 'play date', he pushed Turles away. 

 

Turles gave a startled  _ 'oommmpff' _ when he landed on the ground and looked up at Raditz, surprise painted all over his face. "No, Turles. I will not tell ya. It's between my brother and myself."

 

He was halfway up from his seat when a big hand slammed down on his shoulder and pushed him down again. 

 

Because of Turles' attempt of interrogation, Raditz had completely forgotten about Broly's presence. He looked up and Broly looked down on him with an intense look in his eyes. 

  
  
  


"Normally, I would let you keep your memories, but Kakarot is my mate. Whatever happened made him happy. I want Kakarot to be happy always. You will tell more, so that I can make sure of this. Now talk." This was said in a stern no-nonsense voice that left little room for debate. 

  
  
  


Surprised by the longest sentence properly ever coming out of Broly's mouth and the request, Raditz knew he was trapped, no way could he get around Broly. Broly would simply drag him back, and hold him down while Turles 'interrogated' him. Raditz mentally apologized to his brother for this. 

 

Turles had gotten off the floor in the meantime. Sensing he now had an allie, Turles regained his smug demeanor and slid into Raditz's lap, ready to continue where they left off. 

 

Feeling his hand come down to cup him again, and that husky voice in his ear, Raditz decided that while he would spill the beans, he'd try to at least not make it too easy.  

  
  
  


Somehow picking up on the unspoken challenge, Turles smirked, wrapped his hands around Raditz's neck, and grinded down on that throbbing hard-on. "So, big brother, tell me all the bad things I did." The pirate's tail came up to flick Raditz's nose.

  
  
  


Shuddering and knowing he was beat, Raditz settled in for a long talkative and fun night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a few words about this:  
> this missing scene will be split into 2 main parts. part 1 is done and this is the first chapter of part 1. i originally was only gonna write what is now the second part, and in that story turles and raditz needed to know what had happened in the Raditz/Goku missing scene posted a while ago, hence the "interogation" which should´ve been the start of part 2.  
> however i realized i had the potential for hot smut here, and so i split it into 2 parts. the 2 part is in the making as you´re reading this.  
> if this sounds confusing i apologize.  
> TLDR: two parts- this is chapter one of the first part. more to come soon.


	17. Ch. 42-43 Sharing is Caring [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz relives his time with Kakarot. Broly and Turles enjoy the ride.
> 
> Broly/Turles/Raditz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author Ishizu wrote this, I only proofread it ^^ All credit goes to her.

Raditz knew what everyone in the pack knew all too well by now; when it came to his brother, Raditz was a weak, weak, weak Saiyan. Ironically, the only one who seemed to not really realize this was Kakarot. 

 

But yes, after Broly had stated that he wasn't leaving until Raditz told them everything, and with the chocolate kicking his rational mind to the curb, Raditz succumbed. 

 

"Well, it started with 'Dock telling me that Kakarot wanted to talk and get things sorted out." 

  
  
  


Turles grinded down on him again, making Raditz hiss between his teeth. "So old 'Dock was in on it too? Huh. What happened then?" 

  
  
  


Broly moved closer behind him and placed both hands on Raditz's shoulders, an unspoken reminder about his limited options here. 

  
  
  


"I went to that capsule house-thing, and Kakarot called me to the bedroom." 

  
  
  


Turles licked his lips slowly, making circular movements in Raditz's lap. "What then? Tell us more." Raditz took a deep breath, reliving those moments when he saw Kakarot wearing THAT outfit. The reaction didn't go unnoticed with Turles sitting down on his clothed dick. "Ohhhh, I felt that! What was Kakarot doing to get that reaction?"  

  
  
  


Raditz swallowed. "I went to the bedroom, and I found Kakarot wearing…" Raditz swallowed, "the cherry outfit."

  
  
  


Turles jaw dropped. "NO WAY! Did 'Dock give him that? Describe him. He must've been a sight to behold, huh? I can feel the wet spot getting bigger." 

  
  
  


Raditz's hands clenched on Turles' hips. "Ohh, he was a vision alright. And yes, I think baba gave it to him."

  
  
  


Suddenly the voice of Broly interrupted the sweet flashback. "What is the cherry outfit?"

  
  
  


Turles mouth made an 'o' shape. "Right, you wouldn't know. The cherry outfit, as we call it, is a special outfit that Saiyans wear when an older family member, typically an older sibling or a parent, guides them through their first time having sex. So basically, this is what would've happened on Vegetasei had it not gotten blown up and Kakarot sent away. As for how it looks, I'll let Raddy here explain how Kakarot looked." Turles smirked at Raditz. 

  
  
  


Raditz glared but knowing resistance was futile he carried on. "It was a soft brown leather dress, and it was tight, it clung to him like our armours, but it highlighted that wide chest, the straps just covering his nipples, and the skirt was so short it ended right at the bottom of his asscheek. A skirt is kinda like the pelt you wear, only much shorter and isn't tied in the front. Instead there were straps going up and being tied behind his neck." 

  
  
  


Broly's breathing became heavier imagining something like that on Kakarot.

  
  
  


Raditz continued on, "and he was kneeling on the bed, cheeks red, looking shy and ready to be ravished." 

  
  


Turles groaned and grinded himself down harder. "By the goddess, I wish I could've seen that. Such strength and yet such innocence- I bet Broly here wishes he could've seen it too." Broly, face flushed and the bulge under the pelt having gotten a bit bigger, twitched eagerly.

  
  
  


"I got hard so fast I nearly fainted right there." Raditz growled into Turles' ear and the dark skinned Saiyan's hand slid down to his own length and grabbed it, starting to slowly pump it. 

  
  
  


Turles leaned up to Raditz's ear, "what did you do with me, big brother? Tell me, how dirty was I?"

  
  
  


Raditz groaned and bucked up into Turles' damp breeder with only his armour bottoms separating them. "I went over to him, told him how good he was doing, and asked him…" 

  
  
  


Turles smirked, "yesss, what did you ask?" 

  
  
  


Raditz blushed and said, "I asked him to call me 'big brother' for the next while".  

  
  
  


Turles' eyes lit up and he leaned up Raditz's ear again, "like this, big brother?" Raditz's hips bucked and Turles grinded downwards in response, both moaning at the movements. "Mmmmhhhh~ What then, big brother? Tell me." Turles smiled, cat like. 

  
  
  


"I then reached down and started to fondle his nipples, telling him about how good it felt to have them touched."

  
  
  


"Ohhh, yeah, I do love having them played with, big brother. Did you make me feel good?" Turles asked, hand slowly pumping himself.

  
  
  


"Yes, I made ya feel really good. Ya panted and moaned so sweetly, and then yer milk started spilling out, and it was sooo tasty and warm."  

  
  
  


A deep groan from behind them, reminded them that Broly was also a big fan of Kakarot's milk.

  
  
  


Turles grabbed Raditz's hands and placed them on his own chest. "Show me, big brother, show me how you touched me and made me milk myself." 

  
  
  


At this point, Raditz had a hard time telling reality from memories, thanks to the chocolate and Turles' looks, and just went with it. Raditz started pinching those dark nipples, and rolling them between his fingers. 

  
  
  


Slowly, small bubbles of milk started oozing from the manhandled nipples. "Ohh, big brother, you make me feel so good. Touch me more, please." 

  
  
  


Raditz complied and leaned in sucking on those tempting nipples. Somewhere in the back of his head something told him that the flavor was different, but he ignored it and mashed his head to those tasty buds.

 

He vaguely registered the moans from behind him, where Broly had reached down and was slowly stroking himself in response to the milk. Everyone had their own kinks, and Broly's kink was milk. Kakarot's milk to be exact. Thankfully, his mate was usually happy to indulge him and let him suckle until the last drop was out. 

 

Meanwhile Raditz was doing his best to follow that philosophy, and sucked hard on Turles' tits. 

  
  
  


"Ohh, big brother, I love this. Do I feel as good before?" Turles slowly pulled Raditz's head away by his hair, from his now puffy nipples, so Raditz could answer him. 

  
  
  


"Yes, ya wiggled around like ya couldn't wait to get a cock inside ya. I slid down the straps to yer dress and drank from ya and ya loved it."

  
  
  


Turles moaned while Raditz had latched onto a nipple again, circling it with his tongue and trying to squeeze a few more drops out. "What then, big brother? What did you do to me, your baby brother? Where did you touch me?"

  
  
  


Raditz released the nipple, licking his lips, and looked up at Turles, pupils blown wide. "I played with yer nipples more, and then ya couldn't contain yerself anymore and ya got hard from having yer nipples teased and sucked." The breathing behind them got heavier but neither noticed. 

  
  
  


Turles' hand slid down to grasp himself again, while his breeder dragged another path of pussy juice over the now pretty soaked armour bottoms Raditz wore. 

  
  
  


"I slid my hand under the skirt and grabbed ya, and ya had gotten wet already."

  
  
  


Turles forced his hand to move slowly and steadily, and not rush through this. That resolve was tested when Raditz slid his own hand down and joined Turles' hand. The pirate's hips bucked in surprise and his breath gave a small hitch. Turles moaned and asked, "ohh, big brother, did you do this to me back then too?" 

  
  
  


Raditz smirked. "Yes, brother. I did. Ya sat there panting and moaning, legs spread, letting me touch ya under the skirt, slip my hands up and down, and ya loved it! Because no matter how sweet and innocent ya act, deep down yer a little slut."

  
  
  


Turles bit down on his bottom lip and rubbed himself harder against Raditz. This was so hot already and they hadn't even gotten to the main course yet. He looked up to see Broly staring at him, pupils blown wide and hand moving on his cock, seemingly forced slow by sheer will.  "Was I very slutty, big brother?" 

  
  
  


Raditz gasped while increasing the pace on Turles cock. "Oh, yes. Ya wiggled and fucked my hand like a good little whore who needed a big hard cock in ya! And then ya couldn't hold back and came inside yer skirt, making a mess of yerself. Such a dirty little brother I have." 

  
  
  


Turles' similarity with Goku seemed to extend beyond looks as the mental image and Raditz's hand finally pushed him over the edge. Gasping and messy locks flying backwards, muscles spasming and breeder contracting lightly as if trying to grasp a non-existing cock, Turles made his own mess all over Raditz's abs.

  
  
  


Raditz grinned wolfishly. "Tut tut, baby brother. Another mess? Guess I'll have to clean you again, and then you me again." 

  
  
  


Blinking the white spots out his eyes, Turles' line of vision was flipped when he was pushed off Raditz's lap onto the ground, a pair of hands reaching down, grasping his hips and pulled his lower body vertically upwards. The only parts of his body having contact with the ground was the back of his shoulders and head.

 

Still dazed from the orgasm and the sudden shift in position, plus the post-orgasmic sensitivity, Turles cried out when a tongue was shoved unceremoniously into his dripping breeder. Hips clutched in Raditz's hands while Raditz ate and sucked him out, getting all the breeder juice and cum still clinging to his cock, Turles could do little more than lie there, moan his appreciation, and wrap his tail around Raditz's arm to help stabilize himself upright. 

 

Suddenly, a shadow fell over him. Opening his eyes, Turles could see the thick expanse of Broly's legs, and up further-  _ HELLO! _ Between Broly's silent nature and the wonderful administrations from Raditz, Broly's presence had kind of slipped his mind. It seemed that Broly meanwhile had slipped out of his clothes, no doubt tired of feeling constricted. The big angry red looking cock stood straight up and precum ran rivulets down it. 

 

Broly kneeled down in front of Turles' upwards facing face. By reflex Turles' mouth opened, and was filled with latcher cock a second after. Broly had to kneel at an upwards angle to be able to slide in properly while still allowing Turles to breathe through his nose. The larger Saiyan started slowly pumping his hips, pushing his cock down Turles' mouth while staring intensely on Raditz still feasting on Turles' breeder right in front of him. 

 

Feeling that big cock moving inside his throat, Turles reached up and grasped those thick thighs currently on each side of his body and held on tight, while keeping his throat as open as he could, and timing his breaths to when Broly lifted himself upwards. Multitasking was a must in sex involving more than two individuals. 

 

Between the dual efforts from both latchers, it didn't take long before Turles fell over the edge once again. While moaning around Broly's cock in one end, Turles' breeder clenched down around Raditz's clever tongue at the other end. 

 

Broly lifted himself out of Turles' panting mouth while a smirking Raditz laid Turles' lower body down on the ground. Chin glistening in the light of the fire, Raditz's tongue licked his smirking lips and looked down on the panting (former) renegade. 

  
  
  


"Well, baby brother, now that yer mess has been taken care of, I think it's time ya took care of mine."


	18. Ch. 42-43 Sharing is Caring [Part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night exceeds Turles' expectations.
> 
> Broly/Turles/Raditz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author Ishizu wrote this, I only proofread it ^^ All credit goes to her.

Still brain addled from coming, Turles shakingly managed to get into a kneeling position, and wasted no time crawling over to where Raditz sat. He pulled down the now very dirty armour bottoms about to burst from holding in Raditz's cock, and his eyes shone from pure desire and the campfire light. 

 

Raditz's hard glistening cock popped eagerly out of his bottoms and Turles' eyes took on an even greedier shine and a sinful smile stretched his puffy lips, a hint of fang peaking out.  

 

With a slightly rough voice, courtesy of Broly's cock down his throat, Turles asked, "ohh, big brother, it's sooo big! How can I clean all of it?"

  
  
  


"Just like last time, little brother. Lick it all up and suck on the head, ok?"

  
  
  


Turles turned his shining eyes upwards to Raditz's face. "But, big brother, I wanna try taking it all. Teach me please?"  

  
  
  


Raditz's breathing grew heavier and a few drops of precume escaped his cock slit. "Ya sure, baby brother? Big brother would love to teach ya."

  
  
  


Turles smiled like a cat about to get the cream, and licked his lips. "I'm sure, big brother. Here I go."

 

And without further ado, Turles practically sucked Raditz's length into his mouth, the process made easier from having had Broly down there seconds ago. 

  
  
  


Raditz gave a muffled shout, head flying back and toes curling. Two hands flew down and buried themselves in Turles' messy mop.

 

Turles did not waste time and sucked like his life depended on it. When his nose hit the black curls at the root he tightened his throat on the upwards stroke, and when only the big cockhead was in his mouth, he sucked and licked the tip catching the stray drops of precome. He had to get it properly clean after all.

 

Even if Turles hadn't been so cock hungry at that moment, Raditz's hands in his hair would've ensured that he kept going. Strong hands gripped his hair tightly, adding a delicious mix of pain to the whole thing, and was semi-forcing Turles to get skullfucked, and the dark skinned warrior loved every second of it.

 

He and Bardock had their differences but they did agree on a few things. One: Bardock produced fine as hell cubs. Two: the power and feel of a cock in your mouth was exhilarating. And three: Toma had a spectacularly fine cock, which he had passed on to Raditz. 

 

His inner musings over Raditz's fine cock was interrupted when he felt something. Another cock was at his breeder entrance and,  _ OHH GODDESS! _ With one smooth thrust, Broly had slid his entire straining cock inside him and was now grinding up against his cervix. 

 

A mix of pleasure and pain emanated from his breeder and it only turned him on even more, despite his cock and breeder both dripping at this point. Broly had reached the end of his rope and wasted no time starting to pump his hips hard against Turles' asscheeks. At this point, Raditz didn't really need to move Turles' head, the hard thrusts from behind would've pushed Turles' hot mouth down on his length anyway.

 

Being spitroasted by latcher cock, Turles was helpless to do anything but spread his legs and lavish Raditz's cock with attention.

 

Every time Raditz's cock slid smoothly down his throat, Broly's cock almost pulled his breeder out because the sheer size of the cock made the walls cling so hard to it, flood of breeder juice aside. And with every thrust inside where Broly's cock rammed straight into his cervix entrance, Raditz's cock would slide out until Turles got a taste of delicious cream on his tongue as he suckled on the cockhead filling his mouth. 

 

In and out, in and out. Turles lost himself in the rhythm and just focused on sucking Raditz as that required the most technique, while Broly could use his other hole as he pleased.

 

Both latchers seemed close now, both of them having held off coming until now. 

 

The pirate's breeder and mouth burned as both latchers increased the pace, but the slight pain just mingled with the pleasure and made it even better. 

 

The desperate moans of the latchers grew and grew louder, the thrusts harder and harder until finally, with a double roar, both latchers grabbed onto his head and hips, and Turles felt Broly's cockhead piece his cervix while Raditz's dick was rammed down to the root. A flood of heat exploded in his breeder and throat.

 

Swallowing like crazy, he felt the warm cum slide down his throat, while hot cum swirled around in his breeder, almost scorching his sensitive inner walls. A deep moan of pleasure rumbled in his throat, making Raditz gasp and try to push his dick further in due to the vibration. 

 

Suckling on the cock, relishing in the feel of cum from both ends, the warmth in his stomach and the warm torrents inside his breeder, and now the inside of his thighs, along with the musky smell of Raditz's curls and balls from where his nose was buried, while Raditz poured the last small spurts down his throat, Turles felt pretty good about how this night had turned out.

 

However, there was still more to the story of what happened between Raditz and Kakarot.

 

Feeling Broly pull out and the cum starting to drip out more, Turles had a wicked idea.

 

As Turles hadn't come this round, he hadn't locked, keeping all the cum in the cervix, instead allowing Broly to pull out shortly after climaxing.

 

Knowing Broly was still new on the sex scene, he decided to give him a little treat. Turles deliberately clenched his lower muscles, causing a large glob of cum to be pushed out of his breeder, well knowing Broly had a prime view of it at the moment. He heard a heavy swallow behind him and smirked as much as he could while still having a cock down his throat. Speaking of…

  
  
  


Still grasping Turles' hair, Raditz looked down on his face and said, "make sure you clean it all, baby brother." 

  
  
  


Turles made sure to catch every remaining drop as the cock was slowly pulled out from his esophagus. Taking special care to clean the head and suck out any remaining cum once he only had the head in his mouth.

 

With a smile that would've made any angel weep in fear, he stood up, cum dripping down in large drops from his breeder, obscenely white against his tanned skin. Stretching languidly, he looked at Raditz whose gaze was locked onto the stream of cum running down Turles' legs.

 

Tail making content swishes in the air, Turles leaned down to Raditz and placed himself dead in his line of sight. "Soo, big brother, after cleaning, what did you teach me next, hmmm?"

  
  
  


Raditz's pupils shrank down, and a responding smirk made itself known on the long haired warrior's face. He reached up and grabbed a firm hold of Turles' hair and pulled his face down to where their noses almost touched, and with a deep growling voice replied, "well, baby brother. Then I taught ya how to get fucked like a whore." 

  
  
  


Turles' tail started swishing more aggressively. His pupils were blown wide and he felt his breeder tingle. He'd only gotten to see Raditz like this very few times, between the Prince always standing watch and Raditz being submissive in character to Vegeta, not to mention the time Raditz was dead. But every time had been amazing to see and try. Dom Raditz rarely came out, but when he did it was fantastic. 

  
  
  


Raditz glanced down Turles' legs again. "Alas, it seems ya've already learned that. Look at the mess ya have inside you. Little cumslut."  

  
  
  


Turles licked his dry lips. "But, big brother~ I still want you to teach me. Come on, make another mess inside me."  

  
  
  


Raditz's breathing grew heavier and he tightened his grip in Turles' hair and the dark skinned Saiyan's toes curled a bit from the influx of pain. "That is not how good little brothers ask for their big brothers' cock. Beg for it!"  

  
  
  


Turles' knees felt weak from the voice and the aura of domination coming from Raditz.  "Please, big brother. I want you to fuck me, fuck me real good and make me all messy inside again."

  
  
  


Raditz used his grip to fling Turles backwards, right by where Broly was still kneeling, where he landed hard on his back. "Tsk, such a naughty slutty baby brother I have. Seems I have to punish ya, baby brother, for being such a dirty slut. Spread yer legs, now!"

  
  
  


With a smile that would've made Satan proud, Turles grabbed the underside of his thighs and spread himself, exposing his cum dripping breeder fully, his tail drew excited patterns on the cave floor. 

  
  
  


Raditz rose from his seat, looking down on Turles' sprawled form. "Seems ya've been bad, baby brother. Look at this mess!" Raditz gestured towards the mess of cum on Turles' legs and breeder. 

  
  
  


Turles simply smiled, "are you gonna clean me again, big brother?"

  
  
  


Raditz stared down on Turles and snorted, "no baby brother, you are. Push it out, slut!"

  
  
  


Heart pounding, breeder wet, and cock rock hard, Turles obliged. Clenching his breeder muscles, he pushed the small remaining amount of cum out of his breeder, where it ran down the crack of his ass. Still warm, it caused Turles to shudder a bit when it passed over his anus.

  
  
  


Raditz crouched down to inspect the 'handywork' and nodded once. "Alright then, hold him will ya?" The last part was aimed at Broly, who grabbed Turles under his arms and hauled him up to where he was kneeling, until the back of Turles' head was flush up against his stomach and Broly's cock, now hard again, was pressed up against the side of Turles' face. 

  
  
  


After having placed Turles, Broly reached down, and with a firm grip on each knee, held Turles spread open. 

  
  
  


Turles looked up and the expression of Raditz's face made him shiver in anticipation. The last time he'd gotten to see THAT look, he couldn't walk straight for a whole day on Vegetasei. And given the length of a day there, and how fast Saiyans heal that was not something to scoff at.  

 

Turles' tail lashed through the air with anticipation. "Teach me how to get fucked again, big brother. Didn't I love it last time?" 

  
  
  


Raditz's eyes drew scorching lines up and down Turles' exposed body. "Ohh, ya did. No matter how innocent ya acted, as if ya'd never tasted a cock in yer cunt before, I knew that ya were a slut deep down. But yes, ya loved getting stuffed full of cock. Even if ya had a hard time admitting it out loud, at first." Raditz's fangs shone dangerously in the light of the fire and the new impressive erection between his legs twitched in response to the memory. 

  
  
  


Turles' breeder clenched involuntarily and he was hyper aware of the cooler cave air rushing over his wet opening. "Please, big brother, I can't take it!" 

  
  
  


Raditz's eyes gleamed like a demon's and stopped Turles' pleading dead. "Now see, baby brother. That's where yer wrong." And with no further words, he knelt down in between Turles' spread legs and slid his cock inside in one hard, deep thrust, eliciting a choked moan from the pirate.

 

"So, is this what you wanted, hmmm?" Fully lodged inside, Raditz leaned down over Turles, giving him a great view of all those muscles illuminated by the fire. With the long hair, chiseled abs, and the killer smirk, Raditz had taken over being the demon looking one. The tables had turned and now the long haired warrior was the one in control, where before Turles had been able to dictate the show using Raditz's weaknesses against him. 

  
  
  


Turles tried to wiggle, as if to impale himself further, but Broly's strong unmovable hands held him down, with no chance of budging. Broly could properly hold down a comet if he wanted, Turles had zero chance of getting free.  

 

"Yes, big brother! Fuck me like you've always wanted! Just imagine the rest of the pack wanting to fuck me, and you got to me first! Fuck me like that. Show them how much I belong to you!"  

  
  
  


Broly's growl went unnoticed by the two Saiyans wrapped around themselves.

 

Raditz's smile was all fangs. And with slow rolling movements, he started fucking Turles leisurely. 

  
  
  


"Big brother! Fuck me hard! please!"  

  
  
  


Raditz continued as if Turles had said nothing. "Now, now, brother. I said I'd punish ya. If yer good I'll fuck ya hard afterwards." 

  
  
  


Dom Raditz was fucking hot, but Turles had been near the edge since getting rammed by both latchers shortly before and he wanted to get fucked. Hard. NOW. And so he turned to his old motto;  _ 'if you can't beat em, trick em.'  _

"Brother, if you don't fuck the shit outta me now, I'll jump on Broly's dick and ride it 'til I bleed!"

  
  
  


An unholy fire lit in Raditz's eyes, and he dropped all pretense of taking it slow. With a firm grasp on Turles' hips, he slammed himself inside with full force, setting a brutal pace.

"You fucking little slut! Always prancing around, smelling so sweetly, with that big smile and those big-fuck-me eyes. Everyone in the pack panting after ya like animals in heat! Watching ya get fucked right in front of me, and still acting all shy as fuck as if ya don't love having a cock in ya. If only I'd been yer first, I'd have fucked you so good and never let another cock have the chance to get inside yer sweet little cunt.  Keeping you fucked loose every day. Just like I did last time when I had ya screaming on my cock 'til ya broke the fucking bed." 

  
  
  


Raditz's brutal pace made Turles' head rub up and down against the side of Broly's cock, by instinct he reached back and grasped the big cock next to his face, jerking it in time with Raditz's thrusts.

 

"Ahh, big brother! Yes, yes, ye-" With a garbled noise Turles was cut off when Raditz let go of his hips with one hand, only to firmly grip Turles' throat, using it as a handle to fuck him even harder. 

 

The deep grunt mixed with the wet noises of Turles' breeder getting slammed mercilessly, while Turles tried to muster enough mental faculty to get enough air. White spots dancing in front of his eyes, the feeling of being open and at the mercy of another, mixed with the pain from shortage of breath, Turles was lost to the world. 

 

Eyes rolled back into his skull, Turles lay there limply, getting used harshly and loving it. Somehow, his hand had kept moving on Broly's cock, and now both latchers were about to cum again.

  
  
  


Three sets of moans, one of them choked, rang through the small fire pit along with slaps of skin against skin and squelching wet noises. 

 

The pace increased to inhuman speeds, until finally with a choked cry that was drowned out by the two others, Turles came and clamped down on Raditz's latcher cock who had been forcefully rammed straight up his womb and lodged itself in his convulsing cervix. Back arching, Turles' muffled scream came out animalistic despite the big hand still grasping his arching neck, being used to hold him down while being pumped full of cum, not unlike when Raditz had fucked Kakarot days ago.  

 

Broly joined in, aroused from watching Kakarot's look alike get fucked like an animal, he spilled himself all over Turles' hand and face. The cum landed hot and sticky on Turles' gasping uncaring face. Caught in an Earth shattering orgasm, he didn't even register the cum landing on his face. Broly's hand helped pump the last jets out on Turles' face, imagining it was Kakarot who lay gasping under him. 

 

With a few last deep grunts, Raditz forced a few deep thrusts inside, pushing out as much cum as he could.

 

Broly let go with the other hand at this point, and Turles' legs fell limp to Raditz's sides, spread eagle. Raditz removed his hand from Turles' throat, a reddish bruise already forming on the tanned skin, but with the tan and Saiyans' healing, it'd be gone by the morning. 

  
  
  


"Well- Baby brother, is that- What ya wanted?" Raditz panted.

  
  
  


A weak, affirmative sound came from the fucked out locker who lay panting and sprawled out on the ground, tanned sweaty skin glistening in the light of the fire. 

 

Ohh yes, this had been everything Turles had wanted, the only thing that could've topped this would've been a mating bite tossed in there. 

 

A slippery tongue slid out and licked at the cum clinging to his face. His whole body still shook in post orgamic jitters and he knew he'd be feeling this tomorrow. He could feel his cervix stretched around the fat cockhead and the pool of cum drenching his deepest part. Sometimes it was pretty fucking awesome to be a locker.

  
  
  


Raditz interrupted his gratitude over having presented as a locker, but what he said was enough to make Turles' thoughts come to a complete halt. "Hope yer ready for the next part, baby brother."

  
  
  


There was more?!  He had to be kidding. Latcher or not, there was no way he'd be able to get hard agai… Ohh, fuck! The chocolate! Raditz had eaten chocolate right before this started! He'd definitely be able to go at least one more round. 

 

As always, Turles' breeder had a one track mind, and even though he was getting sore down there, his breeder practically clenched in anticipation. 

 

Ahh, well, if he was gonna be sore anyway, might as well make it count. 

 

Swiping his fingers through the cum on his face, and sucking on the cum stained fingers, he gave a wicked smile.  "Tell me more, big brother. What did you teach me next?"

  
  
  


"Well, baby brother. I'll tell ya. But first, ya have to clean me again."  

  
  
  


Turles pouted. "Again? But you're stuck in me."

  
  
  


Raditz smirked. "Well then ya better let me go soon, if ya wanna find out what comes next."

  
  
  


Turles' eyes narrowed. Raditz was just playing dirty now, making the pirate's desire for his cock work against itself like that. Having to suppress his desire for Raditz's cock, in the hopes of getting more of the cock. 

 

Turles knew that it would take ages before his body would release Raditz's cock, and so he came to a decision. He looked straight into Raditz's eyes, "do it. Pull out." 

  
  
  


Raditz's eyes grew large and round. "what? NOW?! Are ya crazy? It's gonna hurt like hell. Even you..." 

  
  
  


"RADITZ!"

  
  
  


Raditz stopped talking after the forceful interruption. Turles looked at him with a look of steel and hunger.

  
  
  


"I'm certain. Do it! I'm not made of glass and we have those bean things in any case." 

  
  
  


The long haired Saiyan's eyes searched Turles' face for any sign of fear and found none. "Ya sure, really sure?"

  
  
  


Turles' smile grew wicked. "Do it!"

  
  
  


Raditz hesitantly nodded. "Broly could you cover his mouth?"

  
  
  


Looking very nervous, Broly reluctantly complied, covering Turles' mouth with a large hand. 

 

With a deep gulp and the location of the Senzu beans firmly in mind, in case they would be needed shortly, Raditz gripped Turles by the hips and, going against everything he'd been taught as a latcher, with one forcefully backwards thrust, he yanked his cock out of the clutching breeder.  

 

The reaction was instantaneous. A muffled scream made its way past Broly's hand, and even though it was nowhere near loud, to the latchers it sounded like it had the strength of a sonic boom. Turles' back arched upwards, tail spasmed on the ground, fur puffed out, eyes rolled back and… Cum erupted from Turles' cock?

 

Did he just...? Both latchers shared a look across the spasming body between them. Small spurts of cum were being ejected from the spasseming breeder and landing on the floor between Turles' legs.

 

 Since he was no longer screaming, Broly carefully removed his hand from the panting mouth, the same mouth stretched into a doopy smile. 

  
  
  


"Ohhh, my fucking god!" Turles exclaimed.

  
  
  


Raditz looked down and carefully asked, "are ya ok? Do ya need a Senzu?"  

  
  
  


"I'm fucking amazing! I've never cum just from pain before, but fucking hell..."

  
  
  


Feeling more relieved now that it seemed Turles was going to be ok and seemed to have enjoyed it, the two latchers relaxed. 

  
  
  


Raditz knew that Turles liked pain, but that he could get off on pain like this... Raditz shuddered by the thought of Broly simply pulling out during one of their earlier trysts and the pain it would've caused. Good thing that the next parts didn't include Turles' breeder.

 

"Well then, think ya can handle some cleaning, baby brother?"

  
  
  


With a raspy voice, Turles replied, "hell yeah."

  
  
  


Raditz moved up next to Turles' head, putting his cock within reach of that smirking mouth. Alternating between Raditz and Broly's cock, Turles licked both of them clean with a low satisfied pur. 

  
  
  


After the cleanup, Raditz moved down to kneel between Turles' legs again. "Now, baby brother, remember that last thing I taught ya?"

  
  
  


Turles' tail made loops in the air and he stared hungrily at Raditz. "No, big brother, you have to teach me again."  

  
  
  


"Tut tut, baby brother, ya forgot already? Guess big brother will have to teach ya again, and make sure ya remember."

  
  
  


Both Broly and Turles waited expectantly to hear the next chapter in the 'story'.


	19. Ch. 42-43 Sharing is Caring [Part 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz shows his dominant side and Turles' mouth gets him in trouble.
> 
> Broly/Turles/Raditz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author Ishizu wrote this, I only proofread it ^^ All credit goes to her.

Moving down Turles' body until he was at the end of the pirate's feet, Raditz gave a once over look at Turles' tanned form glowing in the fire light.

 

The long haired Saiyan then grasped Turles' hips and flipped him over into a kneeling position. He firmly grasped Turles' ass cheeks and spread them. A mix of  Broly's and his own cum still clung to his breeder and inner thighs, both asshole and breeder clenched a bit upon exposure to the cave air. 

 

Licking his lips at the thought of what was to come, his eyes slid upwards over Turles' back and met the pirate's glowing eyes, from where he'd craned his neck to catch Raditz's expression and next move.

 

"So, baby brother, ya ready?" In response, Turles simply spread his legs more and lifted his tail out of the way. Fangs gleaming, Raditz slid his index finger into his mouth and sucked on it to get it nice and slick, he then slid it inside Turles' breeder causing a small happy noise from further up. 

  
  
  


Turles was a bit confused, sure it felt nice and all, but what was it for? He hardly needed stretching there, and he'd really been expecting something else than Raditz fucking his breeder again. Not that he'd ever turn that down, it was simply the way Raditz had avoided giving hints about what was to come, clearly indicated  that it was special, and this was a bit too regular to qualify.

 

Figuring that he'd find out soon enough, Turles faced forwards again, eyes locking on Broly's cock, hard again. He preened a little on the inside, ignoring that his resemblance to Kakarot properly played a part.

  
  
  


After having made sure his finger was nicely coated with breeder juice and leftover cum, Raditz removed it carefully. Using one hand and the thumb on his other, taking care not to wipe the makeshift lube of the finger next to it, he spread Turles' cheeks again. He leaned his face down and licked his lips at the sight. Being spread like that, not to mention still a bit loose from before, Raditz  could see straight into Turles' depth, his breeder and asshole bright pink on the inside, a startling contrast to the tanned skin that wrapped around Turles' sexy sleek body.

  
  
  


Turles was still confused but figured he'd feel Raditz sink his cock into his sore breeder any moment. Mentally bracing and prepared for it, he was left completely unprepared for having the aforementioned finger slide into his asshole instead. 

 

A full body shudder ran through Turles, his thoughts thrown into chaos. 'Had he really just… He was gonna…  There? Wait, did that mean… He with Kakarot? … Holy goddess!' The surprise and the mental image of Raditz fucking Goku in the ass made him clench down on the finger lodged in his ass, hard!

  
  
  


In a voice that managed to carry the full weight of Raditz's smirk, he asked "I see yer starting to remember, baby brother."

Sliding his finger inside to the root, he rotated his hand so his thumb could now easily reach the tail gland under Turles' tail. A strangled gasp erupted from the pirate's mouth and the hole clenched down again around Raditz's finger. 

  
  
  


Broly watched silently and enraptured, taking mental notes. He'd not known that it could feel good for your partner there. When he'd first tried it with Kakarot and Vegeta he'd been trapped in a rush of hormones from his tail's return, and  he'd skipped what Raditz was currently doing. Maybe if he did the same Kakarot might be agreeable to try again. He started getting harder by the thought of fucking his mate there once again. 

 

Turles was gasping and pushing himself backwards onto Raditz' thick finger and the thumb currently making his legs feel like jelly and lightning shoot up his spine. His breath hitched when a second finger slid inside along the first one. 

 

Spreading the two and stretching the tight tunnel slowly but surely, the channel started becoming loser until Raditz could stretch his fingers apart with little resistance. He tried not to stretch too much, knowing, rightly so, that Turles would like a little pain from the stretching tossed in there. 

 

Turles was outright panting at this point, and when Raditz pulled his fingers out, his panting turned to a large anticipating smile. Licking the sweat off his upper lip, he anxiously waited for Raditz to sink into his now stretched asshole. Now, Turles usually didn't use his asshole nearly as much as his breeder. Very few Saiyans did, since the breeder not only was better equipped to handle it, but also had more nerves, so it felt more pleasurable in general. But every once in a while, when he found someone he deemed worthy of it, he'd let them fuck him raw there, the asshole gave a much better mix of pain and pleasure, and while the pain might've been an issue for other Saiyans, fighters or not, Turles relished it. Already aching for the feeling of Raditz being lodged inside there, stretching him gloriously, he was once again taken by surprise when Raditz slid inside his breeder instead. 

 

Eyes flying wide, he turned his head, looking back at Raditz's shiteating grin. 'Prick!' He'd known what Turles was expecting. 

 

Looking at Turles' adorably pissed and confused face made Raditz smile wider. That was the second time he'd managed to pull the carpet from under the renegade. Surly Turles was wondering if Raditz was gonna fuck his breeder after all. But that wasn't the case, especially not after all the prep-work. Raditz simply needed a bit more lube first, the 'messing with Turles' part was simply a bonus. Giving a few thrusts inside Turles' wet breeder, and rotating his hips to ensure a good coat of slick, he pulled out again. 

 

Turles was now looking very frustrated, two sets of eyes locked and maintained eye contact, Raditz placed himself at the rim of Turles' asshole and slowly pushed in. An unspoken contest arose to see who would first close their eyes due to the sensations. 

 

A shudder ran through Turles' tail, the fur fluffed out, but he didn't look away. Instead, he did what many little shits such as himself would do. He cheated.

 

With a forceful clench around Raditz's cock currently invading his body, Turles secured the victory. Or so he thought. When Raditz's eyes met his again, the sheer fire that burned in them clearly indicated that payback was due, very very soon.  Stuck like a deer in the headlights between a rush of heat running through his body and a clench in his gut from nervousness, he was left defenseless when Raditz grasped his tail with one hand, and the other one coming down hard on his back, forcing his torso down to floor level. 

 

His face now buried in his arms, Turles could only scramble for a hold in the loose dirt of the cave floor, as he was mounted from behind, much like when the latchers back on Vegetasei wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer and claimed their spoils after defeating the other Saiyan. There was no affection in this. This was pure instinct at its finest. The first thrust forced all the air out of his lungs. It burned, gods, it burned, but it was sooo good. The heavy weight of Raditz inside him, the pain from the stretch and the iron grip on his tail mixed and he was left drowning in a syrupy mix of pain and pleasure.

 

Choked gasps escaping his drooling mouth, he buried his fingers in the soil and held on for dear life, eyes unseeing while he was being fucked harshly, back arching and toes digging into the ground as he instinctively displayed himself to Raditz. 

 

The firm grip on Turles' tail allowed Raditz to not only keep Turles from being pushed too far off his cock by every smack of their hips, but also dictate the height that Turles' hole was at, Raditz used this to ensure that he had the ideal height to slide as deep as possible into the pirate. 

 

By some miracle, Turles managed to claw himself a bit back to something resembling mental capacity. He clenched his teeth, fangs gleaming, drool running down the sides of his mouth, and his eyes now screwed shut - The pleasurable pain too great not to cherish in the dark. He felt like his heart would beat its way out his chest at any moment, the power behind the thrusts from behind shuddered through his heaving body, and  he felt like Raditz was trying to open his body down to its very core and claim it. 

 

He lost himself in the rhythm of heat, pain, pleasure, and force of their frenzied sex, sheer will allowing him a small grain of consciousness. Gradually, he became more aware and the 'little-shit' side of him arose once more. How long he'd been 'away', he didn't know, but it was time to give as he got. 

 

He started with clenching down hard on Raditz's cock. A choked moan slipped from Raditz's lips, while a smirk stretched over Turles'. He could do this, he could hold his own, he- All thoughts were wiped when Raditz picked up the metaphorical gauntlet and slid one hand over Turles' chest, pulling his torso to an upright position, Raditz's mouth now right at his ear. 

  
  
  


Still keeping the tempo with his hips, Raditz whispered in Turles' ear, "back again, huh?" 

 

His voice made the fur on Turles' tail stand on end and he clenched down again. "So, baby brother," Raditz continued, "ya enjoying yerself?" 

  
  
  


Turles narrowed his eyes, two could play this game. "I dunno, big brother, what do you mean? I kinda nodded off back there, though I did feel something tickling me now that you mention it." 

  
  
  


A sharp sting was his reward as Raditz bit down on the top of his ear. "Is that so, baby brother. Well, maybe we need to make it more interesting then." 

  
  
  


Raditz then swiftly pulled out, making Turles cry out. The pirate had not wanted him to stop completely! Just tease him a bit!

 

Fortunately, that wasn't Raditz's intent. 

 

In a fluid motion, Raditz rose from his kneeling position, got to his feet, and slid one hand under Turles' ass, carrying him on his lower arm, while the other slid across Turles' chest and under his arms. He then lifted Turles up to his own chest and slid the other arm down under Turles' ass, too. Both hands now grasped the back of Turles' thighs and with a large heave, Turles was lifted and Raditz's dick slid effortless inside Turles' abused asshole again. Knees now pressed to his chest, Turles was helpless to do anything but be lifted up and down Raditz's cock as he pleased. The gravity helped him get even further inside him and Turles was left clutching to Raditz's arms as a means to keep hold of his lucidity. 

  
  
  


Setting a leisurely pace, Raditz leaned his head down to Turles' ear again. "Still bored, baby brother?" 

  
  
  


The small break had given Turles time to get his bearings again, and so he replied, "very much so, big brother. Is this all you got?"  

  
  
  


"Alas, baby brother, this is the only dick I have so I guess we'll need some help keeping you entertained then."

 

Raditz's smirking face turned towards the ever present form of Broly, sitting close by, hard dick in hand watching the show unfold. "Could you lend a hand here, Broly? My bratty brother is bored, and we can't have that now, can we?" 

  
  
  


Turles looked silently and confused as the hulking form of Broly rose from the ground. Help how? So far Broly had mostly been on the sideline during this whole thing, and it seemed very out of character for Raditz to want to swap places, so what…

 

Turles' thoughts were interrupted by a wave of realisation when Raditz's hands shifted and spread his legs, exposing Turles' sopping wet breeder and his currently stuffed asshole.  _ No! No way! He wouldn't... _ Turles' last rational thought before Broly had crossed the distance and slid himself inside his still sore breeder was  _ 'I should've kept my mouth shut.' _

 

Turles' breeder was speared open by Broly's cock, and the same motion shut down the pirate's brain. His lower body felt like a pulsing scalding area as the two large cocks laid claim to his pelvis and they took no prisoners.

 

Quickly establishing a rhythm of alternative pulling and pushing, Turles was left helpless, dangling between them, face turned upwards as his limp body was stuffed about as full of latcher cock as was saiyanly posible, Both of them having a firm grasp on his body and using that for leverage, Raditz the upper body, Broly the legs and thighs.

 

The grunts of both latchers rung in his ears, with both mouths right at each ear, and they feasted on his body, uncaring about anything but their pleasure, like a pair of wild animals. 

 

Two sets of eyes met over one of Turles' shoulders and an unspoken dare was issued. Eyes locked, both latchers threw all their weight and effort into wringing those half garbled animal like moans from Turles' limp form, neither of them ready to back down. 

 

While tonight might've been largely roleplaying, both knew the other had a valid claim to Kakarot and both wanted to be the number one latcher in the young locker's eyes. Both knew that in a straight up fight, Broly would win hands down, so this was the only arena where they could be matched evenly, eventually. 

 

Raditz had the experience advantage. Broly had the stamina advantage, plus, an inch more. Sweat poured down their bodies, the added stimulation of feeling the other moving inside Turles added to the pleasure and both were climbing towards orgasm rapidly. Raditz had an idea, without loosening the grip enough to drop Turles, he slid both his hands to the dark skinned Saiyan's nipples, and waited for the right moment.

 

Who broke the eye contact first, neither latchers could say, but Turles' body was pinned between them even harder, as both surged inside him, lodged themselves as deep as they could, heads thrown back, fangs exposed and both of them roared their completions, veins on the side of their necks pulsed as both spend themselves inside the braindead locker-turned cumdumpster.

 

Latchers cocks swelled inside both channels,stretching Turles obscenely from within. In the middle of this, Raditz's fingers had grabbed the poor locker's nipples and twisted them, causing Turles' body to clench up as much as it could stuck between two forces of nature, causing his body to milk the two latchers buried in him.

 

A torrent of heat spread scalding hot and sticky inside Turles' channels and his body shuddered through a mindless orgasm. Turles, too far gone to even register that his overwrought body had a core shattering climax. Panting and gasping for air, knees buckling, both latchers strained to hold themselves and Turles in a somewhat upright position. Raditz pulled out first, having deflated faster due to the lack of breeder muscles to keep the blood in the cockhead. 

 

He kept his arms supporting Turles' torso, and Broly still supported his legs. Thick droplets of cum started dripping down from Turles' still spasming asshole, and ran down the curve of his asscheeks before dripping to the cave floor. Broly, however, was still clasped inside Turles' cervix, his body unwilling to let go even while unconscious. Broly took over holding up Turles' body with both hands and carefully, and a bit wobbly, sat down, Turles still in his lap. Raditz took a seat next to him, still gulping air, post orgasm limpness in the muscles setting in. Both latchers just sat there for a while, catching their breaths. 

  
  
  


Raditz was the first one to speak, "well… That's not how I imagined the evening turning out, gotta be honest."

  
  
  


Broly simply nodded. 

  
  
  


"Did ya get yer answer about, you know…"

  
  
  


Broly tilted his head in thought, looked down on Turles' drooling face and said, "I think so. I noticed it myself first during our mating. It seemed strange to me at the time because of his strength, but Kakarot is submissive by nature, but his strength kept him from being able to be that. 

  
  
  


Raditz replied, "yeah, I've gotten that impression too. Being the strongest being on that weak planet must've pushed that role on him. I think he gravitated towards ya because of yer strength and because ya both grew up away from Vegetasei. That, and his need to care for those less fortunate."

  
  


Broly smiled by the thought of his mate finding himself after all that, only to be lost in thought again. "But I still don't get why you fell out after the gods blood celebration."

  
  
  


Raditz replied, "Kakarot grew up not knowing he was Saiyan, and the inhabitants of Earth are similar enough in looks to us that he thought he was one of them. And among them, sex with blood relations is severely frowned upon, considered unnatural, sick. Even if yer told that something is ok, when ya go to another place, it's hard to shake off what ya've learned for many years. Even if everyone around ya says it's ok.  

 

"And after the party, a part of him felt ashamed about what we'd done." 

  
  
  


Broly sat silent, the dying fire light casting shadows over his features. Finally, with a sigh he said, "I apologize for prying into what happened between you and Kakarot. I… I owe him everything I have right now. A pack, the chance of a circle, non-bug food, being happy and not just trying to survive. And I want to be able to keep him happy in return." 

  
  
  


Raditz mulled over that for a few seconds. "You do."

  
  
  


Broly looked over at the long haired Saiyan, head cocked to the side. "Huh?"

  
  
  


"Ya do make him happy. Yer pretty much the only being in the universe who can let him be who he is regarding being submissive, and he's pretty much the only one who can survive ya losing control. Deep down Kakarot just wants that, and his circle and pack healthy and safe. That's all. Just do that, and let him explore and find himself, and he'll help ya find YERself in return." 

  
  
  


Broly looked at him again, "and what about you?"

  
  
  


Raditz looked confused. "What do you mean?"

  
  
  


Broly looked him straight in the eyes, "I think you're also starting to find yourself. Your dominant self."

  
  
  


Raditz's eyes widened, a few seconds of silence followed. 

 

Just as Raditz opened his mouth again, Turles' limp body shuddered, releasing Broly from his cervix. 

 

Raditz rose quickly, turned towards Broly, and said, "think that's a hint it's time to turn in. Do ya know where his nest is?" Broly nodded and rose, cradling Turles' limp form, and headed towards the renegade's nest.

  
  
  


But after a few steps, Broly stopped in his tracks, turned around, and called out to Raditz. Raditz turned his head expectantly. "For what it's worth, you make him happy too." 

  
  
  


Raditz smiled vaguely. "Yeah… And he makes me happy too. Annoys me a lot too, though."  

  
  
  


Broly chuckled lowly. "From what I've understood, that's how it's supposed to be with siblings."  

  
  
  


Raditz snorted, "yeah, that's true. Good night, Broly."

  
  
  


Broly nodded once and resumed his path towards the pirate's nest. He gently laid down the sleeping form and threw a pelt over him to keep out the worst cold. 

 

He turned around and walked back towards the fire pit. He swiftly kicked some sand over the embers in the firepit and headed towards the nest, eager to cuddle up to his mate and get some sleep. Dawn wasn't too far away and even the bugs weren't active this late. 

 

Inside the nest, he spooned up behind Kakarot, taking care not to wake him, wrapped his arm around him, and closed his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


Turles was awoken when a ray of sun rudely forced itself between his eyelids. So his awakening ran as such: irritation and then pain, when he registered his body.  _ Ohh goddess, _ everything ached and not in the good way! Well, he couldn't say he hadn't seen it coming. It hurt like the devil, but from the slurred memories of the end of the night, not to mention the rest, it was a price he was willing to pay. 

 

Deciding to take advantage of not being a complete pack member yet and making his own schedule, he carefully turned over away from the sun and tried to go back to sleep. His last thought before drifting off was that he was now even more determined to become Raditz's mate. Dominant Raditz was too good to lose to the submissive mindset he would have as Vegeta's breeding mate. 


	20. Ch. 44-45 Sharing is Caring 2 [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turles convinces Goku to join him and Broly in a little romp.
> 
> Broly/Turles/Goku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE LIVE!
> 
> This BEAST of a chapter was written entirely by my co-author. I only proofread it and fixed a couple of things. So credit goes to her!

It had been a few days since that very 'enlightening conversation' at the fire pit, Turles' innards still shuddered in memory of the pleasure, and following pain.

 

And while Turles' eyes were still fixed on the price, AKA getting Raditz to become his mate, that didn't mean there weren't other fish to fry. He knew from overhearing that Vegeta would be visiting his Earth mate Bulma today, whom he, to his surprise, quite liked, to check in on their cubs, shag his mate, and come back with whatever the pack needed or she wanted them to try. 

 

Hopefully, Vegeta's absence would leave Raditz more open to join in on what Turles had planned. The only downside would be Toma and 'Dock, but Turles knew that if he simply made a bit of a move on Toma, he could get 'Dock to drag Toma away in a jealous snit from the cave for some alone time. 

 

Cheelai and Lemo had expressed wishes to tag along with Vegeta, apparently Cheelai and Bulma wanted some 'girl-time', whatever that meant. Lemo properly just needed a break from all the Saiyan shagging around him. 

 

Turles had a pretty solid plan about how to get what he wanted, but he'd need to be sneaky with the prep-work. First things first, he'd need some items. Bulma had thankfully been kind enough to leave some special clothing items and a few outfits for each of them behind, after the memorable show.

 

Sneaking into the 'wardrobe area', he quickly found the two items, a quick trip to the left-behind bar granted him the last item. So far so good.

 

Now he just needed to work on Bardock and Toma. 

 

Roughly an hour after breakfast, Turles smiled wickedly. Well that had been disgustingly easy. All it had taken was to intercept Toma shortly before breakfast, and start a conversation with him. 

 

Well, his mouth may have been busy with small talk, but his body had been telling a different story. Body language could be so handy. He'd kept it going for a little while until Bardock had sharply called Toma to the replacement table they'd gotten after the fashion-show after party.  

 

Gods the images from the post body-shots 'show' courtesy of Kakarot and Broly was enough to make him- _NO!,_ _not yet._

 

Anyway, to really ensure that old 'Dock would be jealous enough, he'd situated himself next to Toma and made sure to conveniently press against him now and then. And it'd worked beautifully. Toma had barely swallowed the last piece of food before Bardy had dragged him out 'to hunt', supposedly.

 

And since Vegeta and company had left roughly ten minutes ago, it was time for phase two. Now he just needed to get Broly on board. 

 

Quickly locating Broly, who'd been in the process of washing some of the pelts from the nest, they did get dirty very fast, he pulled him to the side and explained his idea, and judging by the swell under that pelt, he was pretty sure what Broly's answer would be. 

 

Now to set the stage.

 

He located Raditz outside, cleaning up the remains of the bugs who tried to sneak too close to the cave, and who'd start to rot if left there. Good, that should keep him occupied for a while.

 

After a quick trip into the capsule house, he located the new king size bed that'd been installed as an apology after Kakarot and Raditz's little party. Poor Lemo, had Turles not been so thirsty for what he had in store, he might've felt bad about this.

After laying out the aforementioned items in the bedroom, he told Broly to wait in the house.

 

Now all that was missing was the star himself.

 

He found Kakarot doing some light katas, wearing nothing but shorts outside, and braced himself.

 

 

"Kakarot, can we talk?"

 

 

Goku stopped mid-kick and put his leg down. "Sure, is somethin' the matter? Is it the nightmares? If I can help-"

 

 

Turles waved his hands in a 'no no' way. It was sweet of Kakarot to try, but he didn't want to open that can of worms now, or ever really. "No, no, it's not that, it's something else. Would you follow me? I'd rather talk somewhere a bit more private." 

 

 

Kakarot nodded and followed Turles. They made their way towards the house, _so far so goo-_  

 

 

"Wait," said Kakarot suddenly.

 

 

Turles looked back at him, trying to hide is nerves. Had Kakarot sensed something was wrong?

 

 

"Broly's in there, so if you want to keep it private, we should find somewhere else."

 

 

Riiight, Kakarot could sense Broly, of course he could. Mentally face palming himself, he quickly came up with a solution. "Actually it concerns him too, that's why we're heading there."

 

 

Kakarot looked worried now, "is somethin' wrong with him?!" After the episode at the last tournament, Goku was worried that Broly might've been feeling upset.

 

 

Turles mentally sighed, feeling a pang of envy. To have someone care for him like that... Well unless he got lucky with Raditz, that'd properly never happen. Sure, Cheelai seemed fond of him and they had bonded over the similar pasts as renegades/bounty hunters, but it would never be the same as a mate. And even mates didn't always actually love each other on Vegetasei. Mutual attraction, acceptable power level, and being able to get along was the foundation for many matings on Vegetasei. What Bardock had with his mates, and what Broly and Kakarot had was the vast minority. 

 

You could always see it. 

 

Broly adored Goku. He looked to Goku first and always. Whenever he entered the same vicinity as Goku it shone, and Goku showed his caring nature to the fullest around Broly. Not to mention the bond between Vegeta and Goku, the rarest of bonds there was among mates.

 

 

Forcing himself to smile, he answered, "no, don't worry, everything is ok, I just need to talk to you, and him."

 

 

Still confused, but more assured, Kakarot just nodded and followed him again.

 

They entered the house, and Turles led them to the bedroom. Broly's eyes lit up when he saw Goku, and Goku gave him a smile in return. Turles closed the door after them, and pulled Goku along with him as both sat down at the end of the bed. Broly took his seat next to Goku, sandwiching him between the two of them. 

 

 

"So what's this about?" Goku turned his head, looking at both of them. 

 

 

Both Turles and Broly slid a hand around Goku's back.

 

 

"Well you see, Kakarot, after the Valentine's party we all couldn't help but notice that you and Raditz… Well, were having some trouble, you could say." 

 

 

Goku looked down on the floor, still feeling a tinge of shame over his reaction back then. "Yeah, I was still havin' trouble comin' around t' the whole blood-relations thing, thanks to my upbringin'. But Raditz and me worked it out and are much better now."

 

 

Turles smirked, that was certainly one way to put it. "Yes, well, you see, Broly was a bit worried about you, since he didn't know how to help." 

 

 

Goku turned his head to Broly, gave him a soft smile and laid his hand upon Broly's large one as a sign of gratitude. 

 

 

"But both of us are happy that you patched things up again." A small tint of red bloomed on Goku's cheeks, and Turles was pretty sure he knew what Goku was remembering. "But we were, well, Broly was concerned and I was curious, so here the other night during bug watch we asked Raditz about it."

 

 

Goku suddenly had a small alarm bell going off in his head, but decided to hear Turles out. 

 

Both Turles and Broly scooched a bit closer to Goku, their arms crossed behind Goku's back, enveloping him from three sides. 

 

The bell in Goku's head rang louder now.

 

 

Trying to keep calm, Goku asked, "ohh, what did he say?"

 

 

Turles' tail drew languid loops on the bedcover. "Yes well, it took a bit of persuasion by yours truly." Here Turles smiled wickedly, "and while he did try and put up a fight, he told us eventually."

 

 

The bell was now a siren in Goku's head, and he was acutely aware of the walls of flesh around him. "He did?"  

 

 

Turles turned his head until his mouth was right at Goku's ear. "Every. Single. Thing."

 

 

The hot breath in his ear made the fur on Goku's tail poof out, and he had a look of realization on his face. "Ya lured me… Here. Ya want t'… Both of ya?" Now cherry red, Goku's head turned between them like someone watching tennis on fast forward.

 

 

Turles' tail slid behind Goku and twisted itself around his tail, causing Goku to gasp in surprise pleasure. Two sets of mouths found their way to his neck, and started peppering kisses and sucking hickies on it, while the other arms started roaming across Goku's torso. 

 

Despite making a feeble attempt at protesting, Goku was soon finding himself unable to extract himself from between the two Saiyans. 

 

Between the stimulation of his tail, the clever hands brushing over and playing with his nipples, the wonderful caresses on his neck, and the mixed smell of his mate and Turles, he knew he'd lost the fight. He was still going to kick his brother's ass later though, it was just the principle of things. 

 

 

"Come now, Kakarot. You liked playing with Raditz, right? Why can't you play with us too?"

 

 

Knowing he was beat, Goku simply sighed in pleasure and surrender. 

 

 

"After all we're Raditz's friends, and we've heard so much about you. And we want to play with you too."  

 

 

Goku was a bit confused by the word 'friends' instead of 'pack members' but Broly whispered in his ear, "play along, ok?" Trusting his mate, Goku decided to play along with, whatever this was. 

 

 

With a pleasurable sigh and a nod indicating he was on board, Turles smiled wickedly, and Broly leaned down and kissed him deeply. 

 

 

"So, do you do this often with your big brother?" Came the cocky voice of Turles.

 

 

"Well, we both have other things we have t' do, and we both have another person we also do this with, but yeah, why?"

 

 

"I just wanted to know how much he's taught you." Came the reply from the pirate. 

 

 

Goku's answer was a loud gasp when Broly gently bit down on his earlobe. "Well, he's taught me how to 'clean', and _'sigh'_ how it works with lockers and latchers."

 

 

"Did you enjoy it?" 

 

 

Goku looked down at Turles, who was now kissing his way down Goku's chest. "I did, very much." 

 

 

"Good, but I bet we can make you have even more fun." 

 

 

Goku's tail started twitching in anticipation. "Really?"

 

 

"I'm certain." Turles and Broly shared a look, and by some unspoken signal both gently pressed Goku's torso down so he lay horizontal on the bed. Turles and Goku's tail unwound from each other with a dual hiss of pleasure. Removing their arms from under Goku, the two other Saiyans scooted up the bed, gently dragging Goku with them until they reached the center of the bed. Two sets of hands started gliding over Goku's now sweating body and soft sighs and gasps were heard throughout the bedroom. Soft kisses were exchanged between Goku and Raditz's 'friends'.

 

 

With a childlike glee and curiosity Goku's hands started gliding over the back of his two admirers and their firm chests and hard abs. This was quite a nice change of pace to most of their other romps, where the sex tended to be more frantic. 

 

Two pairs of hands gently slid his shorts down his legs, and he hardly noticed it, caught up in the pleasurable sensations.

 

 

"Fuck, you're hot. Raditz wasn't kidding when he said you were gorgeous."

 

 

Goku flushed, but a part of him preened, still new to receiving such forward compliments.

 

 

Turles peppered hot kissed along Goku's body as he moved downwards before he arrived between Goku's legs. "Raditz cleaned you, didn't he?" Turles smirked, pushing Goku's legs further apart, giving an unobstructed view of Goku's clenching breeder and hard cock where the first drop of precum had already emerged from the tip. 

 

 

Knowing what was to come, Goku nodded while still blushing. 

 

 

"Very well then, now Kakarot, could you do me a favor?"

 

 

Goku gave a hesitant 'um-huh'. 

 

 

"Could you reach down here and grab your legs?" Turles asked while smiling like Satan turned used car dealer.

 

 

With red cheeks, Goku reached down and grabbed the underside of his thighs, keeping himself spread for Turles. 

 

 

"Excellent, well then, let's get started." With a shit eating grin, Turles dove in. 

 

 

Goku gave a small shriek, before he clamped his mouth shut. Turles shoved his tongue in there feverishly, greedily slurping while cleaning out his breeder, then licked a path up to and over Goku's throbbing dick, before licking his way down to the rapidly wettening breeder again. Alternating between sucking and licking, he soon had Goku wriggling and moaning enticingly on the bed. 

 

 

"Turles, ahhh, it's good!" Goku gasped. 

 

 

Turles smiled wickedly, circling Goku's cock head with his tongue, catching drops of precum, before swallowing the whole length, making Goku's body jerk in surprise.

 

Goku tasted as good as he smelled, Turles discovered as he slurped and sucked the precum from Goku's cock. Very sweet, much like his milk, but with the slightest hint of salt that lingered on the tip of the tongue. The smell that rose from the pubes was pure musk though, making a delightful combination.

 

 

Goku could feel the hot tongue moving up and down his dick in a maddening way as he tried to hang on the best he could. Suddenly, he felt two fingers slip inside his breeder. Giving a choked gasp, he grabbed his thighs even harder to have something to anchor him during this ride. The fingers rotated inside him before- "FUCK!" He yelled as they started rubbing the outside facing side of his snug channel, hitting the most sensitive part. 

 

 

Sweat poured down his body as he twisted and turned his body from pure pleasure. 

 

A shadow fell over Goku, and he felt the bed tilt a bit. Opening his eyes, he saw Broly leaned over him, kneeling behind his head on the bed. 

 

Two strong hands reached down and grabbed Goku's sensitive nipples, making him let out a little scream and arch up instinctively towards the caress. 

 

 

"Raditz said you loved to have someone play with your nipples. What a naughty little brother he has." Came from down where Turles had pulled himself from his diligent task. "But don't worry, we'll make you feel sooo good, I promise."

 

 

Goku didn't get much of that, caught up in the feelings his nipples generated, but the heat with which the promise was given, made his stomach tingle with anticipation. He moaned his approval of the idea, and then moaned in dual pleasure as Turles dove back down.

 

Broly's strong and rough fingers twisted and rolled the aching nipples between them, while holding Goku down, effectively trapping him while sending sparks of pleasure through his body with every twist of his fingers.

 

 

Now being assaulted by pleasure from two angles, it didn't take long before Goku reached his peak. While closing his legs around Turles' head in a blind attempt to keep his clever tongue where it was, he gasped out, "Turles, I'm gonna…"

 

 

Arched back, eyes rolling, and toes curling, he made a mess on his stomach and chest area, as spurts of cum and nipple dew coated his body.

 

Gasping for air, he lay helpless, body occasionally twitching, and moaning while he came down. Distantly, he felt himself being gently cleaned in both areas. 

 

Broly's tongue circled and lapped at the puffy nipples, still throbbing in the cool air, while Turles licked the splatters of cum on Goku's toned stomach, chin glistening from breeder slick.

 

Turles rose up fully to take in the sight of Goku lying spread eagle, naked and panting on the bed. Sweat covering his body, making the contours of that toned form stand out. Turles felt like he'd just popped someones cherry to be honest, and the mental image stoked the fire in his gut. 

 

Rock hard, he wanted to move forward right away, but he knew that for the best experience he'd have to take the time to 'enjoy the ride', so to say, and Turles knew just where to take it next.

 

After a while, Goku's breathing evened out and he seemed to regain some awareness.

 

 

"You sure are as messy as your brother said." Turles smirked. If Goku's face hadn't been red as a sunset already, he'd have blushed like crazy from that.

 

 

With a small effort, Goku leaned up on his elbows to be able to watch Turles where he stood at the bed end. 

 

 

"Well Goku, since you're nice and clean now, I think it's time we moved on, whaddaya say?" Turles gesture vaguely towards his own rock hard cock, eagerly twitching.

 

 

Having really gotten into the idea of role playing now, but still being a human formed puddle of muscles and sinew, Goku simply nodded.

 

 

"Great!" With a big smile, Turles turned around and… Headed for the closet? 

 

 

Goku lifted his head further to try and see what he was getting but no luck, so instead he laid his head back, and waited. He caught Broly's eyes above him and a smiling Broly leaned down and gave him a slow french kiss. He could taste himself on Broly's tongue and it made a small spark of pleasure run up his spine as he sighed into the kiss. 

 

Since the tournament things had been a bit rocky between them. There was a tension in Broly's body when they had sex, and a sliver of hesitation whenever he touched Goku.

 

Hoping this would help ease Broly's worries, Goku grabbed Broly's hand and made it slide over his own torso in slow movements, offering himself up for Broly's exploration. The role play was still in action, but small moments like these helped soothe Broly's nerves. Soft caresses were exchanged as both of them explored the other with adoration, while one hand remained in Broly's wild hair, keeping him within kissing distance.

 

 

"Ohhh, Kakarot~" Came a sing-song voice from the end of the bed.

 

 

Breaking the kiss, Goku looked at the end of the bed where a 'shit grinning, naked as always' Turles stood, proudly holding up a pair of thigh high stockings and an orange mini skirt.

 

 

"Hope you're ready for the next part."

 

 

Truthfully, so did Goku.

 

Turles smiled like a shark who'd just found an abandoned seal pup, and Goku's tail twisted a bit, the only sign of nervousness. 

 

 

"Now, Kakarot, since we never got to see you in that rather fetching outfit you wore when Raditz taught you, we were hoping you wouldn't mind wearing this?"

 

 

Eyeing the items consideringly, Goku quickly decided, 'what the heck', it was hardly the first time he'd been cross dressing, in a sense, with Saiyans being intersex and all. Did that mean it was just 'dressing' for Saiyans? Pushing those thoughts away for another time, he sat up and scooched down to the end of the bed. 

 

Taking that as a 'yes', Turles eagerly held out the items to him. Goku grabbed the stockings first, rolled them up like he'd done with the stockings from the bunny-outfit and like he'd seen Chichi do on those few occasions she'd worn a knee-length skirt.

 

He stuck one foot in and began to roll it up, but stopped when he realized the audience. Both Turles and Broly stared with poorly hidden hunger in their eyes, brimming with anticipation.

 

 

"Umm, guys, do ya mind?"

 

 

Both Saiyans eerily resembled two cats outside of a fish store, and in unsettling unison replied, "no". 

 

 

Feeling shy for some reason, Goku tried again, "no, really, it's kinda-"

 

 

"Come now, Kakarot. No need to be shy. We've seen you naked and in all sorts of outfits and situations. No need to be embarrassed."

 

 

Turles did have a point. Truthfully, Goku wasn't sure himself why this was getting to him. Thinking back to the conversation he'd had with Vegeta that night, he decided he was done feeling shy for no reason.

 

If he was going to have an audience, might as well give them a show!

 

He slowly stretched his leg out, and carefully and erotically pulled the stocking up to mid-thigh height, taking care not to leave wrinkles in the fabric. Both sets of breathing grew heavier, and the little-shit side of Goku preened like a peacock. He then slowly and meticulously, with a splash of sadism that came straight from old 'Dock himself, repeated the process on the other leg. Just to put the cherry on top, he slid his legs deliberately slowly against each other, enjoying the silken feeling. 

 

Keeping one leg stretched out to the floor, and bending the other, bracing the heel of the foot on the edge of the bed, he leaned back resting his hands behind him on the bed, then gave his audience a sultry look to drink in their faces. Broly looked like a deer in the headlights, and Turles jaw had dropped down.

 

 

Goku then looked pointedly at the mini skirt, clenched tightly in Turles' fist. "Well?"

 

 

Turles picked up his jaw, walked forwards, and eagerly thrust the miniskirt at Goku.

 

Rising from the bed-end, Goku plucked it out of Turles' hand, turned around and stepped into the skirt, slowly sliding it up his stocking clad legs, bending forward just a little more than needed until it finally barely covered his plump ass.

 

Quickly zipping it up in the side, he turned around, making the air catch the trim of the skirt, lifting it a little.

 

 

"How do I look?" He asked with big doe eyes and an innocent facial expression. 

 

 

The answer came in the form of both Turles and Broly swiftly crossing the distance between them and Goku, grabbing him under the arms, and tossing him back on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be divided into six parts [if I counted correctly], so expect much much more!
> 
> Broly/Turles/Goku


	21. Ch. 44-45 Sharing is Caring 2 [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turles convinces Goku to join him and Broly in a little romp.
> 
> Broly/Turles/Goku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE LIVE!
> 
> This BEAST of a chapter was written entirely by my co-author. I only proofread it and fixed a couple of things. So credit goes to her!

Goku landed with an 'ompf', and barely had time to register the change in location before Turles and Broly were all over him. In stark contrast to the pace before, the kisses and caresses were now more fevered and both Saiyans explored Goku's body ravenously.

 

Broly gently turned Goku's head towards him and claimed his lips in a deep aggressive kiss that made Goku's toes and tail curl. Turles, meanwhile, moved down Goku's torso, kissing, nipping, and slurping until Goku's whole body felt sensitive.

 

 

Turles pulled himself away from the metaphorical feast in front of him. "Now Kakarot, Raditz taught you about latchers and lockers, right?"

 

 

Broly pulled away from Goku's hot mouth to let him answer. "Uh-huh"

 

 

"Well, did you know that two lockers can also do that?"

 

 

Faking a bewildered expression, and using his biggest doe eyes, Goku asked, "really?"

 

 

"Ohh, yeah. Want to try it? You are here to learn after all." 

 

 

Goku smiled sweetly, "sure."

 

 

Ohh, fuck, Raditz had gone on about how sweet Goku had been, but he was still unprepared for this! This seemingly bundle of innocence, cluelessness, and joy made Turles' fingers itch to corrupt and defile. Goku was not to be underestimated in this arena.

 

Turles gulped and mentally got a grip on himself .

 

 

"Ohh, yes, Kakarot. But Broly here wants to have fun with you too, right Broly?"

 

 

Instead of answering, Broly simply looked down at Kakarot and with a smile, slipped off his pelt, revealing all of sixteen inches of erect latcher cock to Goku's big eyes. 

 

A delighted but surprised _'ohhhh'_ made it out of Goku's mouth as his starstruck eyes roamed the hard flesh like he'd never seen a cock before.

 

 

"Can I play with that, too?" Goku asked eagerly.

 

 

Turles snorted, "I promise, but first, I want to teach you about what two lockers can do to feel good together, ok?"

 

 

Goku eagerly nodded, brimming with anticipation, "teach me, please".

 

 

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?" Turles smirked, and without waiting for a response, he leaned down to Goku's torso and started nibbling the sweaty and tempting flesh again.

 

Goku relaxed into the bedding, giving him free reign over his body.

 

 

As Turles made it down to Goku's pelvic area, he lifted Goku's legs and rubbed his cheek against Goku's stocking clad legs. "Fuck, these are hot!" Turles exclaimed. "So unfair, Raditz having such a sexy baby brother all to himself."

 

 

Goku smiled and rubbed his legs enticingly against Turles' cheek and neck. 

 

Turles groaned and nipped at one of Goku's legs currently resting on his shoulder.

 

He grabbed onto the stocking with his teeth, and taking care not to ruin the stocking, he pulled a small section about a half an inch from Goku's skin, while tilting his head, shooting Goku a burning look of desire.

 

He let go and the stocking snapped back against Goku's leg again.

 

 

Never taking his eyes off Goku, one of his hands slid down to Goku's breeder and slipped a finger inside, prompting a small moan from Goku. Finding it sopping wet, he looked straight into Goku's eyes, "I can't wait anymore, Kakarot. You ready to learn how two lockers have fun?"

 

 

Goku smiled and  nodded, letting his other leg fall to the side in an unmistakable invitation and reached down to lift the miniskirt out of the way.

 

Swallowing the saliva that pooled in his mouth from the sight, Turles quickly lined himself up with Goku's entrance, sliding easily inside the wet breeder as Goku made a humming noise and stretched into the bedcover with a smile on his face and a deep sigh coming from his mouth.  

 

His eyes closed on their own accord as he slowly pushed himself as deep as he could go, savoring the moment he bottomed out deep inside Goku's welcoming channel before halting when all of him was inside.

 

Taking a few deep breaths, he opened his eyes, and looked down at Goku. Finally, finally he'd get to fuck Kakarot, he'd been chasing after this moment for years! Had dreamed of slamming him down during their first fight, the fruit's power coursing through him, and showing this gorgeous lost Saiyan the pleasure of their own kind that he'd clearly never gotten to taste. 

 

The aura of virginity and pureness had been almost tangible around him, and the nasty part of Turles had panted from the thought of losing himself in the pure goodness and care that had wafted from Goku, something so foreign to everything in Turles' life so far.

 

Like finding a single rosebush in the desert, or a campfire in a snowstorm, Turles had been drawn like a bee to honey. 

 

He'd never actually hurt Goku, fight him sure, but not force him in THAT way. Simply broaden his horizon to the pleasure that one Saiyan could bestow on another, if he'd been able to persuade Goku to let him show him how.

 

Sadly, things had gone about as south as they could, and it'd taken years before Turles had gotten this chance. But that simply meant he had a lot of catching up to do.

 

Opening his eyes again, he looked down at Goku stretched out on the bed, with himself buried inside. Burning the image into his memory for later savoring, he grabbed Goku's legs and lifted the other leg up on his other shoulder, making the skirt slide up and pool around Goku's midriff and letting Turles feel the legs against his face.

 

 

"Can you feel me, Kakarot? Can you feel it inside you?" Turles asked in a heated voice.

 

 

Goku nodded and sighed in contentment, "yeah, I can feel ya, yer so warm." Goku smiled with childish glee, staring up at the ceiling and savoring the sensation.

 

 

"Well, I've been wanting to do this for ages. And I think so have you, right?" Turles said with a smirk. 

 

 

Goku shied away nodding, the silence spoke volumes. Truth be told, there had always been something in the air between them. Not love certainly, more of a tension mixed with loneliness on Turles' side, and a desire to help on Goku's side. And lust of course. Neither of them was blind after all. It'd been weird when they'd first met. At least it had been for Goku. Not only did he meet what he suspected at the time was another newfound sibling, but also feeling attracted to what looked like himself.  

 

 

Turles started a slow pace, fully enjoying finally being joined with Goku. "Fuck! You're tight, Kakarot. How'd you manage that with Raditz fucking you day and night? If you'd been my brother I'd have fucked you wider than a spacecraft hanger." 

 

 

Goku shrugged, not really knowing how that worked. He simply savored finally being joined with Turles, this was the first time they'd actually gotten to fuck. Well at least as far as Goku knew, he didn't remember all the parts of the Valentine's party. 

 

Goku discarded that train of thought and focused on getting fucked right now, as he lay there feeling himself opening around Turles every time he pushed inside Goku's body, a warmth pooled in his breeder and he felt himself become wetter by the minute, enabling Turles to slide inside easily and occasionally brush against his cervix, making a spark run up Goku's spine.

 

Goku's tail curled languidly on the bedcover as he gently rocked back and forth.

 

He wished their first fight could've ended like this instead, but Goku had still not broken free from his human upbringing, so that was a moot point.

 

Turles' breathing grew a bit heavier, and he turned his face, rubbing it against the stockings.

 

Goku lay there, basking in the pleasure and the feeling of power he apparently had over the two Saiyans. Turles was a decent size for a locker, nowhere near a latcher, but it felt really good nonetheless having him slide in and out of him.

 

Suddenly, a shadow fell over him from behind again, and he looked up into Broly's gently smiling face, who looked down at Goku with burning eyes.

 

 

"Does that feel good?" 

 

 

Goku looked up at him smiling widely, face flushed with happiness and pleasure. "Yeah, it feels really good. It's warm and when he glides over the inside it feels like small sparks. I can feel myself openin' up for him, and I can feel his pulse in his cock."

 

 

Broly looked very intrigued. He was still hard as a rock, Goku could feel the heat from the hard flesh, but he seemed to have slipped into an observer role for now.

 

His eyes slid up and down Goku's rocking body, taking in all the small details of Goku's form and its reaction to the pleasure.

 

 

"Kakarot, I think you should clean Broly, so he can teach you afterwards, don't you agree?"

 

 

Goku did agree, but with the current angle… 

 

Broly's towering form moved to lean over Goku's just then, positioning himself on all fours above him in the classical sixty nine position. His pelvic area right above Goku's head, and his own head down by where Turles was still entering Goku's welcoming body in a set rhythm. 

 

With Broly cock right above, it didn't take much for Goku to lift his head, eagerly grasp the offered cock, and slide it into his wet mouth, closing around the length hungrily.

 

Broly gave a grunt when Goku swallowed him, but his focus remained on where he could see Turles' cock entering Goku's breeder. He watched, enraptured, as his mate got fucked, while moaning from the blowjob he was receiving.

 

 

"Well now, Kakarot, make sure you clean it properly, you hear?"

 

 

Goku made an agreeing humming sound, as he did his best to swallow Broly's monster cock. Drool mixed with precum ran out of the corners of his mouth, as he moved his head as much as he could, jerking his hand around the part he couldn't fit inside, while the other hand had abandoned the hem of the miniskirt in favor of a death grip on one of Broly's thick thighs. Suddenly, Broly's hips started moving up and down, making his cock slide further in and out of Goku's mouth.

 

Slurping sounds and muffled moans made their way out around Broly's girth as Goku sucked and licked the large tasty cock his mate, and subsequently himself, had been blessed with.

 

Turles sped up the pace, now actually moving fast enough to really rock Goku back and forth, who did his best to keep sucking while being outright fucked.

 

 

"So, Kakarot, you like playing with two dicks instead of just one?"

 

 

Pulling his mouth off Broly's cock, pupils blown wide with pleasure, the puffy mouth simple replied, "yes, I love it!" Before it went back to work on the tasty dick it'd been happily sampling. 

 

 

Turles panted, and sped up the pace again, now slamming himself inside Goku and feeling his balls drawing together, he was close, but he wanted to milk this as much as he could.

 

 

"You know, Kakarot, Broly can see everything down here." 

 

 

Goku's eyes flew wide open, as he made a slightly horrified  _ 'hmmmppff' _ noise, causing both the other Saiyans to moan. Broly because of the vibrations that traveled up his dick and Turles because Goku had just tightened up harder than a vice.

 

 

"Ohh, you just got so tight, did you like that? Want me to tell you that he can see my cock going inside you, see your juices drip out of your horny little pussy and run down between your ass cheeks?  How he can hear the sound of my cock ramming into you, as you open up for me? How he can smell how wet you are, how desperate you are to get fucked, you little slut?!" 

 

 

Goku moaned and whimpered, clenching tight around Turles' pistoning cock, feeling his breeder contract in response to the filthy words and making him feel deliciously bad, with the solid feel, smell, and taste of Broly's cock in his mouth further emphasized how 'bad' he was behaving.

 

Turles fucked even harder, making the bed rock along with everyone else on it, slamming the wall behind it. Three sets of moans rang through the room mixing with the slams of the headboard hitting the wall, wet skin hitting skin, slick noises and the creaking of the bed.

 

Turles could feel the heat in his stomach about to erupt, but he had one last trick to make this unforgettable.

 

 

"Broly- Try to- Put your hand on his stomach- Under his navel." Turles panted.

 

 

Dazed from imminent orgasm, Broly simply complied, he snuck his hand underneath the miniskirt and laid his hand on Goku's stomach, under the hard dripping cock moving back and forth with Turles' thrusts. 

 

Turles pulled out then pushed back, angling himself upwards on the forward stroke.

 

Broly gasped, he could feel Turles' cock from the outside, he looked up at Turles, mouth hanging open, the question written all over his face. 

 

 

"Yes, right there, 'pant' under the skin is where the head of my dick is."

 

 

Broly's eyes grew wider, and he pushed down a bit, making both Goku and Turles moan louder in pleasure. Turles kept the rapid pace still angling himself upwards.

 

 

"Kakarot, now Broly can even feel you getting fucked. Whaddaya think about that?"

 

 

Goku's eyes stared unseeing for about half a second as he processed that, before he pulled his mouth off Broly's dick, still working his hand up and down the length, and moaned desperately before clenching up his whole body in a shuddering orgasm.

 

Turles fucked Goku as deep and fast as he could, milking the hot flesh pressing all around him before, with a moan, he spilled himself inside Kakarot, shooting a torrent of cum that spread a burning path inside Goku's spasming breeder.

 

Turles gave a last few shivering and twitching thrusts, milking himself, determined to squeeze out every drop into Goku's hot sticky cavern, under Broly's watchful eyes. 

 

Broly, highly stimulated by the sight of his mate getting fucked and the eager hand on his dick, did his best to keep from coming until his mate was ready for it, grasping the bedcover hard in his large fists.

 

As Goku's mental faculties slowly returned, he opened his eyes and found Broly's pulsing dick right above him.

 

Eager to help his mate, he opened his mouth and grabbing onto both of Broly's ass cheeks, lifted his neck and swallowed Broly's cock until the whole length was enveloped in his throat.

 

Taking it as a 'go-ahead-sign' Broly groaned deeply in his chest as he too spilled himself inside Goku, body shuddering as he looked down between his legs and saw Goku's craned column of neck, slightly bulging from himself being buried deep in it and Goku's throat squeezing down with every swallow, obscenely similar to nursing a cub.

 

Taking care to breathe through his nose, Goku sucked and swallowed rapidly as Broly poured a stream of cum into his belly, feeling the warm trail inside his esophagus and seeing the heavy balls contract with every spurt being pumped into his waiting mouth.   

 

The spurts tapered off gradually and when the last spurt had slid down, Goku slowly and carefully let his head fall down on the bed again, causing the large cock to slowly reemerge, like the filthiest display of sword swallowing ever.

 

The tip of Broly's dick was only an inch away from Goku's lips due the mammoth length of it, and Broly shivered when feeling Goku's breath ghost over it, the saliva and cum giving a slight chilling effect, especially with the contrast of just having been happily buried in Goku's warm wet mouth and throat.

 

As Goku looked at the softening length above him, he noticed a few droplets of cum still clinging to the cockhead.  He lifted his head slightly and with mouth open wide in relish, caught the cum drops with the tip of his tongue.

 

He lapped at the head and wiggled the tip of his tongue in the slit, seeking any stray drop that might've remained, before closing his lips around the head, sucking hard on it, looking for any sweet cum that might still be hiding inside.  

 

From further down a deep exhausted groan of pleasure reached his ears, making him smile. He sucked on the head, cleaning it thoroughly before pulling off it with a 'POP' that would've made any lollipop jealous. 

 

He let his head fall down and closed his eyes, allowing himself to come to terms with having gotten a load of cum poured into him from both ends, instinctively seeking out the warmth inside his body from them. 

 

Above him, finally giving into the fatigue, Broly fell sideways on the bed and landed heavily next to Goku while replaying what he'd just seen, in his mind.

 

Meanwhile, Turles had caught his breath somewhat too.

 

Fuck, Kakarot had felt good on his cock! Shame he hadn't gotten to try this before but he planned to make up for it from now on.

 

He could definitely see why so many of the pack swarmed around him. The mini skirt was a plus but the air of innocence that still hung around Goku, even now, and his big wide innocent eyes, somehow unclouded by the horrors of the past like most in the pack, made you feel like you were in this small bubble of warmth and affection. Something hard to come by among Saiyans, outside of close mates. No wonder the others sought to be on the receiving need of that, to have that stream of affection directed at you. 

 

Though, the fact that Kakarot was scorching hot, virgin tight, could bench press a solar system, and 'out-innocent' a catholic schoolgirl helped too.

 

Not to mention, he made the best noises when you squeezed him in just the right places.

 

Being a locker, Turles could pull out shortly after coming and with a burning look that clearly said that he was not done with Goku just yet, he leaned forward and gave Goku a long sensual kiss that tasted of Broly's jizz and held a promise of more to come. He then sat himself down heavily on the end of the bed, breathing still a bit heavy.

 

Goku's legs lay spread and boneless on the bed, he was catching his breath while Turles' large load slowly started making it way down towards Goku's entrance.

 

When Goku's breathing had evened out, he opened his eyes again, finding Broly sitting up and staring at him. Goku smiled at him.

 

 

Broly tilted his head and asked, "does it really feel good when they come inside you?"

 

 

Goku smiled broadly. "Ohh, yes! It's the best part apart from the orgasm itself. I could feel these spurts of warmth inside me, and ya can feel them spread inside. I can still feel it moving slowly, even more if I clench, it's amazing."

 

 

Turles, having caught his breath, added his two cents. "It's even better with a latcher." 

 

 

Goku nodded, agreeing. "True, if it's a latcher yer cervix clamps down, and all the cum stays in there. And ya can feel the hot spurts hitting the inside of yer cervix and run down the inside and pool there, I remember when big brother showed me, it felt sooo good!"

 

 

Turles eagerly agreed, "yeah, or when you feel the pool moving inside when you shift around. It's fucking amazing! And when they pull out, you can feel the cum run down the inside of your breeder, it's… Indescribable."

 

 

Goku looked curiously at Broly and wondered,  _ is he thinking about trying? _

 

 

Turles butted in before Goku could ask, "if you're thinking of trying it out, you're better off going to Raditz for that part. He used to be a professional breacher on Vegetasei."

 

 

Goku nodded, knowing how much the breaching hurt, and that it really was best to let a professional do that. He then looked down at Broly's still sticky cock. "In the meantime, how about I clean ya a bit more, hmm? C'mere."  

 

Broly moved eagerly up to where Goku's head was. Goku flipped over onto his stomach and padded the spot right in front of him. Broly kneeled in front of Goku's face, where Goku lay with his eyes fixated on the limp length in front of him.

 

With stars in his eyes, Goku grabbed it at the root and started licking it, pressing small kisses all over it and sucking on it, exploring it with the same joy as a kid who'd  just unwrapped a new toy.

 

With Goku looking up at him with those big happy eyes, cheek bulging out from his dick, and clearly hungry for more, if the happy humming was any indication, it didn't take long before Broly was at full mast again, moaning Goku's name under his breath. 

 

Broly looked down on his beautiful mate as he lay there, content and glowing with pleasure and delight, tail curling with small happy curls and stocking clad feet waving in the air.

 

Broly felt his heart clench from sheer affection.

 

After a lifetime of existing with no affection in his life, he'd suddenly met this incredible Saiyan who shared it freely, who'd beaten every odds life had thrown at him and gone beyond what anyone had ever dreamed of, and he had picked HIM to spend his life with.

 

A voice in his heart whispered,  _ 'I'd kill for you, I'd die for you, I'll keep you safe and happy no matter what, just let me stay and love you.'  _

 

 

Unaware of Broly's inner crisis, Goku kept bobbing his head up and down, but suddenly he pulled his mouth off and asked in that adorable cute tone of voice, "I can play with this soon, right?" He turned the best he could to look at Turles at the end of the bed, "ya said I could," was said in a spoiled tone of voice.

 

"Sure, Kakarot, I did say you could. Clean him up and then we can play." 

 

 

Goku smiled a thousand watt smile, gave a little _ 'yay' _ before swallowing Broly's dick again, making him hiss through his teeth and grab a hold of Goku's bobbing head.

 

Goku hummed around the cock, he really was growing fond of giving blowjobs, feeling the pulse on the tongue, feeling it swell in his mouth, the musky smell seeping up into his nose both from the curls at the root and the heavy latcher balls underneath, the salty-sweet taste of the cum, being able to see firsthand the effect you had on the other person.

 

He hollowed out his cheeks making Broly's hips jump and the cock slide further into his mouth.

 

Very fond, indeed.

 

 

Meanwhile, Turles dragged his eyesight up and down Goku's body, where he lay on the bed. "Huh?" It seemed that flipping over had caused Turles' cum to drip out of Goku's breeder and there was now a small damp spot on the bedcover between his legs. Craning his neck he could actually look inside Goku's breeder and see the remains of the mess he left inside. 

 

He'd been on half mast already, but with this view he was hard again after a few seconds.

 

Just then, he had an idea. Smiling his trademark smirk, he bit down on his lip as he started crawling up and over Goku's body.

 

Goku being busy with swallowing Broly's cock, did feel the bed tilt a bit from Turles' weight, but didn't think much of it. Not until he felt Turles' body over his, and a heat at his entrance.

 

About to pull his head off Broly's dick to look at what Turles was doing, he instead let out a muffled moan of surprise when Turles flipped his skirt up over his ass,  lay  down on top of him, and slid inside him once again.

 

 

Gently rocking on top of Goku, Turles leaned his head down next to Goku's ear and said, "guess who?"

 

 

Goku pulled his mouth off Broly's pulsing dick, and turned his head, "what are ya doing?"

 

 

Turles smirked, "whaaaat? You were taking so long, I got bored."

 

He then leaned down and started nipping on Goku's ear and nuzzled the sweaty mop of hair. "Such a messy baby brother you are, you're all filthy down there."

 

 

Cheeks burning hot, Goku started licking up the length he'd been sucking on, catching the drops of salty and sweet precum that had trickled out while Turles had distracted him.

 

Turles was still rocking gently back and forth, sliding slightly in and out of Goku.

 

 

He gently bit the top of Goku's red ear before he whispered,  "spread your legs more." 

 

 

Goku compiled and Turles could now move better and slide in deeper, making Goku sigh in pleasure. In contrast to just before, this was slow and sweet, simply enjoying the sliding sensation.

 

Mouth still at Goku's ear, Turles whispered again, "so, did you like learning with two cocks in you?" 

 

 

Goku stopped licking, and slid his hand gently up and down Broly's slick dick. "Ohh, yeah. I really liked it." 

 

 

Turles smirked, "good because there is more to come." 

 

 

Goku smiled brightly and stuck his tongue out and dragged it up Broly's dick. "yeah?"

 

 

Turles' tail curled in the air from pleasure. "Yeah, but first I want to taste this," he said looking at Broly's dick right in front of them. 

 

 

Goku pouted cutely, "no, it's mine." 

 

 

Turles scoffed, "ohh, come on, you've been sucking on it for ages! Let me have a taste too."

 

 

Goku looked conflicted, " but…"  

 

 

Turles rolled his eyes, "I promise you will get to play with it soon. I just want to taste it too. Besides-" Here, Turles' smile turned smug again, and he looked up at Broly's red face, "I bet Broly would _looove_ this."

 

 

Goku pouted, but finally said, "ok fine, but keep movin' yer hips."

 

 

Smiling in victory, Turles responded, "but, of course." And as promised, he kept his hips moving in a circular motion, while he leaned forwards together with Goku as both of them started licking the throbbing length in front of them. 

 

 

Two pink tongues slid eagerly up and down the hot length, two mouths suckled and kissed as they moved around, while trying to catch the precum now oozing from the slit of the bulging cockhead.

 

Two sets of eyes stared up at him as his purring mate and a darker purring version of him worshiped the magnificent cock they'd been presented with. One mouth sucked on the heavy balls under the length, while the other one mapped out the pulsing veins that stood out like ropes on the surface with their tongue tip. 

 

The tanned version looking up at him with a slightly sadistic gleam in his eyes as that pink tongue sampled his cock gleefully, while his mate looked up at him with those big innocent eyes with the question, 'do you like this?' written in them.

 

Needless to say, Broly didn't last long. 

 

Grabbing a firm hold of the two mops of hair to keep them to the task, he soon came hard all over their faces. Both lockers moaned, closed their eyes and stuck their tongues out like panting animals as thick jets of cum painted their faces and landed on their pink tongues.

 

Two hands, one from each of them, helped coax it out, one fondling the contracting ball sack, the other pumping the throbbing shaft. 

After the last drops had spurted out, two sets of tongues started cleaning and sucking out any remaining cum right away, twin sets of purrs rumbling from them in pure decadence.

 

 

After every inch of cock was clean, Turles said, "you know, it's not much cleaning if you get it dirty again right away, just Saiyan." 

 

 

Goku simply said, "shut up," before he craned his neck and kissed Turles. Turles, surprised but happy, responded eagerly. 

 

 

Exchanging cum tasting kisses, both moaned into the other's mouth, not much unlike when they'd kissed at the Valentine's party.

 

After a minute, Turles broke the french cum kiss.  "Just cleaned and already messy again, tut-tut." He then started licking one side of Goku's face clean of cum, Goku returning the favor the best he could from the current angle.

 

A strangled moan was heard from above and both lockers looked up and found - _ oh hello! _ \- Broly's dick, once again hard and firm.

 

 

Turles' tail made happy curls in the air, "oh, Kakarot, I think Broly really enjoyed this, don't you?" 

 

 

Dragging his tongue across Turles' chin and catching a drop of cum while looking at Broly's dick through the corner of his eye, Goku replied upon seeing the dick-twitch his action had caused, "I think so, too."

 

 

Smiling like a cat who literally got the cream, he looked up at Turles again, "I wanna sit on it."

 

 

Turles smirked, "as you wish. I did promise." Gingerly, he moved off and out of Goku, plopping down next to him instead and quickly dragged a finger through the remaining cum on his face and licking it off his hand.

 

 

"But first, I think we could do with a little 'pick me up'." Turles moved off the bed and went to the nightside table. Opening the small drawer, he pulled out the last item he'd squirreled away. 

 

Triumphant he turned around, presenting a bottle of chocolate sauce.


	22. Ch. 44-45 Sharing is Caring 2 [Part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turles convinces Goku to join him and Broly in a little romp.
> 
> Broly/Turles/Goku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE LIVE!
> 
> This BEAST of a chapter was written entirely by my co-author. I only proofread it and fixed a couple of things. So credit goes to her!

Eyes wide and mouth o-shaped, Goku sat up in excitement.

 

Broly's eyes simply gleamed in interest.

 

Popping open the bottle, Turles took a deep swig of it. Swallowing the sweet mouthful, he felt the small embers start to warm again in his belly. He tossed the bottle at Goku who downed a large mouthful himself eagerly. He then handed it over to Broly who poured the sauce straight into his mouth before swallowing and tossing it back to Turles. Turles left it on the nightstand in case they'd need it again later, but for now… 

 

 

He turned and looked at the two Saiyans on the bed, "well now, Kakarot, you said you wanted to try Broly's dick, right?" 

 

 

Goku faked an embarrassed expression and looked away, "yes, it's so big and firm and just…" He trailed off while looking pointedly at the dick in question, while wiggling a bit on the spot, chocolate clearly starting to have an effect.

 

 

Well, Raditz had not been kidding. You could fuck Goku six ways to Sunday, have him do the kinkiest shit, and he could still pull off a believable shy act.

 

Turles was hardly going to complain though as it got him hard as a fucking diamond.

 

Turles simply nodded and asked, "ok, then. Do you want me to clean you again first?" There was something about tasting yourself inside and on your partners that was just fucking hot.

 

Here, Goku blushed and shook his head. 

 

 

"Ohhh?" This was interesting, what had made Goku blush now but not when they talked about sitting on dick?

 

 

Turles, being a bona fide kinky piece of shit himself, could smell suppressed kinks better than a shark could smell blood. And right now, it was heavy in the air. 

 

 

Smiling eagerly, he crawled up on the bed and over to Goku. "Ohh, and why? You seemed to really like it before, am I right?"

 

 

Goku's eyes looked to the side, blush cherry red on his cheeks contrasting nicely with the remaining ribbons of cum still clinging to them.

 

Turles could almost feel the heat of the cheeks from where he was kneeling.

 

 

"Come now, Kakarot, we're all friends here, and you're here to learn. We won't judge, promise. So tell me, why?"

 

 

Goku clenched his hands, grabbing the bed cover hard, "it's just, I want…"

 

 

Turles, still smiling like a fox, moved closer to Goku until their faces were two inches apart.

 

Leaning even closer, Turles dragged his tongue across Goku's face, catching the last drops of Broly's cum on Goku's flushed skin, further increasing the blush until it reached down Goku's neck.

 

Turles moved his head until their mouths were next to each other's ears, cutting Goku a small break, and hoping no direct eye contact would help Goku's confession along.

 

 

"Yesss…?" Turles whispered.

 

 

Goku inhaled deeply.  "I wanna sit on him, with yer cum still inside me."

 

 

There was a roaring in Turles' ears and he would later swear he'd come within an inch of orgasm right there. Instead, the only reactions were the fur on his tail puffing out, his breeder clenching down hard, and small pearly drops of precum start emerging from his cock-slit.

 

Fucking hell! Goku was a fucking goldmine of kinky possibilities! Untapped and ready for plunder!

 

To hear supposedly innocent Goku say something so filthy hit him out of the blue, leaving him defenseless for a second.  

 

 

He swallowed heavily and whispered, "you're fucking amazing. Go for it! Let me see you."  He then pulled back and sat on the bedcover, ready for the show.

 

 

Still blushing up a storm, Goku crawled over to where Broly sat, eagerly waiting.

 

 

Turles decided to add his own spin on it. "Hey, Broly. Lie down, would you?"

 

 

Broly shrugged and lay down as asked, all sixteen inches of straining latcher cock pointing straight upwards. Turles licked his lips at the sight, Broly really was a specimen to behold.

 

 

"Ok, now Kakarot, you get up on him." Goku got up and was about to climb up and mount him when Turles voice stopped him. "Wait, Kakarot, not like that." 

 

 

Goku looked back at him, confusion written all over his face. 

 

 

Turles smirked again, "turn around and then sit down." 

 

 

Quickly connecting the dots, Goku blushed a bit but then steeled himself, turned around, swung his leg over Broly's body while facing the end of the bed, grasped the large cock, aligned it with his soppy breeder and slowly sank down.

 

Broly moaned in pleasure and Goku eyes went wide and his mouth went o-shaped again, as he held still and savored the dick he was finally getting to try.

 

 

"Ohh, fuck! It's so big inside me! Even bigger than big brother's!" He closed his eyes and tilted his face upwards, slowly sinking down all the way and enveloping Broly's dick inside him.

 

 

Both Goku and Broly moaned happily as Goku seated himself fully on Broly's cock. Because of the miniskirt you couldn't see where they were joined and somehow that made it even naughtier.

 

Sitting cross legged on the bed, in front of them, Turles had a prime view, miniskirt or not. He licked his lips and waited for the show to really kick off. 

 

He was not the only one with a great view though.

 

Goku wiggled a bit, getting himself seated comfortably, leaving Broly to stare at the sight in front of him. Goku was kneeling on top of him facing away, stocking covered legs bent on both sides of his midriff and miniskirt just covering the luscious ass while the tail lay on the bedcover, curling and unfurling in slow movements. Broly reached out to drag his fingers down one leg, feeling the silky texture of the strange clothing items. Broly didn't get why but his mate somehow looked even sexier than usual wearing these. Like that night after the fashion show were he'd been unable to contain himself and had ruined the table fucking his mate happy, unlike when he'd… Shame rushed through him again when remembering what had occurred at the tournament. 

 

Goku had seemed so happy to fight him, confident that Broly had come far enough to be able to keep a level head, and in return he'd nearly killed him in a fit of rage. He looked up at Goku's back, wondering if he'd ever be able to give Goku the fight he wanted and trust himself around his mate again. At least in this position he couldn't accidentally hurt Goku. He looked up and down over his mate's beautiful form. He still sometimes couldn't believe he was mated to Goku. Nearly everyone in the pack would be willing to rip their tails off to get Goku for a mate. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Goku knew he had other options besides Vegeta. Chances for a mate who wasn't a walking hazard to him. Part of him was grateful Vegetasei no longer existed, there'd be hordes of Saiyans fighting for a chance to mate Goku. The power, the kindness, the body. He dragged his eyes down to the round plump ass. Goku was always sexy, but today's outfit really brought it out. 

 

In this particular position though, the best part was the skirt. Whenever Goku leaned forwards just a bit, he could catch a glimpse of himself stuffed inside his mate's breeder and hear the wet slick noises of the breeder grasping onto his cock.

 

He reached out and slid the skirt up enough to reveal where they were joined fully, and his hips bucked upwards unconsciously, prompting a small moan from his mate.

 

 

"Ohh, did that feel good, Kakarot? You looked so happy." Came Turles' smug voice from further down the bed. 

 

 

Goku nodded breathless, "yes! He feels so good in me, it's so hard, I can feel it pulsin' against my walls." Goku panted with a dopey smile on his face.

 

 

"Tell me more, Kakarot, how does your cunt feel?"

 

 

Goku froze for a second, but he was too far gone to stop."It's bein' stretched so much, and when I sit down fully I can feel the head brush my womb, and it's so good and warm, spreadin' me open and rubbin' against this side." Goku's hand came down and rubbed his stomach in a dazed wonder.

 

 

Turles licked his lips, massively aroused by Goku's description. "Hmm, and can you feel what I left in you? All the cum I poured in there, that you wanted to keep inside your little pussy?"

 

 

Goku looked at him, pupils taking up the whole eye, "yes, it's sticky 'n wet in me, 'n I can feel it coating both of us inside me."

 

 

Turles bit down on a finger to help keep himself from just jumping Goku right there, Broly be damned. He was nearing his limit fast, but he wanted to get the ball rolling first.

 

 

"And what about Broly? Do you want his cum inside you too? Have it mix with my cum and soil you from the inside?"

 

 

Goku's breath hitched and he clenched down, making Broly's hips jump a bit in turn, making Goku twitch with pleasure.

 

 

"Come on, Kakarot, answer my question." Turles was eager to move along but he wanted to hear this from Goku.

 

 

With a deep breath, Goku closed his eyes and whispered, "yes, I want his cum too." 

 

 

Turles response was fast and desperate, "where?"

 

 

Goku grabbed Broly's thick legs to ride out the humiliation, as he finally succumbed. "Deep in my hot cunt."  

 

 

Turles smiled wickedly. "Well then, Kakarot, if you want it so badly, you should tell Broly, don't you think? And ask nicely, no need to be rude after all."

 

 

Goku turned his torso and head the best he could, to look back at Broly. Eyes glazed with desire and chocolate, he licked his lips and said, "please fill up my cunt with your hot cum."

 

 

A few things happened very rapidly after that. 

 

First, Broly's eyes flow wide open, secondly, his hands flew to Goku's waist and clamped down around it, thirdly he bucked his hips so hard, slamming himself upwards that Goku actually lifted three inches before gravity and Broly's hands pulled him down again, and lastly, Goku's eyes flew wide open too as he moaned from the sudden forced entry inside him.

 

Turles bit his lip until it bled a little. Goddess above, you couldn't get to see stuff like this even in the top space brothels unless you cashed out big time! Unable to help himself he reached down and pushed two fingers into his own dripping breeder.

 

 

Swallowing the saliva in his mouth, and clinging to the end of his self control, Turles said, "go on, Kakarot, make Broly feel good and he'll fill up that naughty pussy of yours with his cum."

 

 

Eyes clenched shut to block out the embarrassment, Goku braced himself on Broly's legs and did just that. 

 

Goku started rocking back and forwards a bit, revealing about an inch of Broly's dick every time, before pushing himself down, enveloping Broly's cock fully again.

 

Small needy moans spilled out of his mouth, as he rode Broly's dick and relished in the solid feel of it inside him, all under the watchful eyes of Turles who sat waiting and masturbating.

 

Broly's hand held onto Goku's hips to help him move, the miniskirt scrunched up around Goku's hips, under Broly's big hands, giving him a prime view of himself disappearing into Goku's breeder. A thin film of Turles' cum and Goku's breeder juice covered his cock, producing wet dirty noises every time Goku bottomed out in his lap. 

 

Goku's cries rose in volume as he rocked faster and faster, bracing himself on Broly's legs as he worked that cock to the best of ability. 

 

 

Suddenly Turles' voice came from the end of the bed. "Well then, Kakarot, I think it's time you showed me how well you've learned to clean."

 

 

Unable to contain himself longer, Turles pulled his sticky fingers out of his breeder and rose up to join them at long last. He could've gotten off easily with his own hands just watching Goku grow more and more desperate, but he wanted to help 'teach' Goku more, and maybe afterwards he could get a ride on Broly. Or maybe Goku would be up for fucking him? That'd be interesting.

 

Broly felt the bed shift under Turles' weight as he got to his feet on the bed, before he was able to see him over Kakarot's shoulder, standing in front of him, smirk still firmly etched onto his face. 

 

 

"Now, Kakarot, last time it was a locker cock in your cunt and a latcher cock in your mouth, let's see if you can handle switching it around?"

 

 

Goku smiled eagerly, still bouncing.  "Well, I'll try but-  _ Mmhh-  _ I haven't gotten much chance t' clean besides-  _ Ahh-  _ Before with ya guys."

 

 

"Ohhh? How come? Raditz said you'd cleaned him."

 

 

Goku smiled wickedly. Apparently Raditz had not divulged this little tidbit to them. Under other circumstances he might've felt bad over this, but it was Raditz who started this by not keeping his mouth shut. Wicked eyes meet a matching pair as both lookalikes relished in being able to poke fun at Raditz. "Well it's just- The first time, I barely got started cleaning-  _ Hah-  _ Before he made a big mess, and then after I'd cleaned that, we moved on." 

 

 

Turles' head flew back and he laughed roaringly. After his laughter had died down he looked down at Goku again, "did he now? And how long would you say that took? Purely out of curiosity."

 

 

Turles' cock could cut glass at this point, and his body felt overheated from the chocolate, but this was far too good to pass up.

 

 

"Weeeeeell…"  Faking a thoughtful look, Goku answered, "I'd say about-  _ Hggn-  _ Half a minute or so."  

 

 

Turles bent over laughing, "half a minute! Seriously?! That's only fifteen clicks.  Quickshot indeed!"

After laughing for a minute, Turles finally pulled himself together. Small chuckles still escaping him now and then, he wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes. "Fucking hell, he's never hearing the end of this. Anyway, Kakarot," Turles' face took on a leer, "since you had so little chance to practice that last time, it would be a good opportunity for you to train some more, right?"

 

 

Faking another thoughtful expression, Goku tilted his head, "I suppose."  

 

 

"Excellent, well no time like the present. But first, clean these for me."  He held out his fingers, still wet with his own juices and Goku happily sucked them clean, tongue swirling around them, making Turles even more eager to feel his dick in there.

 

 

Pulling them out with a small 'pop' once clean, Turles stepped close enough to Goku so that his hard cock was within reach. Goku looked at the tasty looking dick he'd been presented with. As a martial artist, he knew the value of practicing. Surely, it was the same case here. He leaned forward, opened his mouth again and let the cock slide into his mouth until the whole length was inside. Applying suction right away, he started bobbing his head. Turles had a surprisingly tasty cock, he found out. The cream not as rich as a latcher's but still nicely salty and with a bit of a sweet flavor.

 

"That's it, Kakarot, clean it good." A hand sneaked its way into Goku's hair, grasping it gently and firmly. Goku grabbed onto Turles' hips to help stabilize himself, while he started lifting himself up and down with his legs, feet braced on the bed for better leverage, making Broly and Turles slide in and out of him at different ends. He hummed in pleasure making Turles' breathing hitch. This was so good, he felt Broly sliding inside his breeder while his tongue sampled Turles' tasty pre cum , having warm dicks in both openings really was different than just one.

 

He quickly established a pace, assisted by two very helpful sets of hands, both pulling him down or upwards onto their respective cocks. He lost himself in the rhythm and the pleasure intensified by the chocolate, mind only focused on the two cocks entering his body. Goku started bouncing harder on top of his mate, still holding onto Turles' hips like a lifeline, sucking and swallowing the best he could.

 

The slaps of skin and squelching noises rose in volume, as did the two other Saiyans' moans. Using the bounciness of the mattress to his advantage, Goku was able to almost pull himself off Broly's cock on the upwards motion, before letting gravity and Broly's big firm hands pull him down again, spearing himself on Broly's dick. 

 

 

"Fucking hell, you really love cleaning don't you, Kakarot? Can you taste yourself on my dick?" A muffled agreeing hum made Turles grab Goku's hair harder.

 

The voice and the hand in his hair pulled Goku's attention upwards. He looked up, meeting Turles' burning eyes. "Damn, you look good with your mouth around a cock." And Turles wasn't lying, with the red puffy lips stretched around it, the healthy blush on the cheeks, and hazed eyes, Goku was every Saiyan's wet dream, and Turles knew who was to 'blame'.

 

"Well, think we both know where you get that from." 

 

 

 

The old Goku would've freaked out at this point, no doubt remembering that in a weird sense, Turles being Bardock's clone, was almost like a twin, which would make him Goku's uncle. The new Goku simply wondered 'shouldn't they taste the same then?' 

 

Turles did mean it, whenever he got blows by old 'Dock, he always had a face that was a mix of joy from sucking and being unhappy over sucking HIM.

 

And it was kind of hard seeing himself give head, so this was the only way to see this. 

 

Meanwhile, Broly was mesmerized by the sight in front of him, watching Goku slam himself down and drive Broly's cock up inside him was incredibly hot. 

 

Suddenly, he had an idea. He slid his hands down from Goku's waist, to firmly grab one fat ass cheek in both hands, now fully exposing Goku's hole being stuffed.

 

Turles noticed when Broly began moaning louder, and quickly discovered the cause.

 

 

His mouth resumed its default smirk and he decided to let Goku know about the development. "Ohh, Kakarot. I think Broly can see all of you right now." The only reaction was Goku's eyes widening, stuck between his lust and attempt at modesty.

 

"I bet he can see how that little hole of yours opens up around him, starved for cock and clinging to it. And judging by the sounds, you must be dripping wet down there. Bet your cunt is drooling all over that cock, mixed with my cum just running down his cock. Can you imagine the mess? Him seeing just how needy you really are? You've got one load up there already but it wasn't enough, was it?"

 

 

Goku whimpered needily. 

 

 

"Part of you wants to cover up, don't you? I bet you do, but you can't can you?"

 

Turles smiled wickedly as Goku's moans around his cock and movements grew more desperate.

 

Pausing for dramatic effect, Turles was a drama queen at heart after all, "because deep deep down, Kakarot, we both know you just love cocks and being fucked too much."

 

 

Goku clung to his hips now, in an attempt to keep his balance while slamming himself down faster, the sounds from his breeder driving his need further with every sticky sound erupting when he forced himself down on top of his mate, hunger written in every line of his body.

 

Looking at the sheer vision in front of him, and feeling himself getting closer rapidly, Turles decided to mix things up again.

 

While he would've loved to finish and pour himself down Kakarot's throat here and there, he had another idea for now. Reluctantly, he pulled out of his lookalike's mouth and stepped back, a string of precum and saliva hung from the cockhead to Goku's bottom lip before the distance snapped it.

 

Goku, looking upset over having his treat taken from him, nonetheless, braced himself on Broly's legs instead and kept bouncing. 

 

 

"Now, Kakarot, don't be like that. You'll get it back I promise. I just need you to do something first." Looking expectantly, Goku kept riding Broly's dick hard, panting and waiting for what Turles had in mind. "I need you to pull your legs up so you're squatting on the bed, and lean back. Can you do that?"

 

 

Looking confused and very reluctant to stop moving on Broly's dick, he nonetheless complied until he was crouched on top of Broly, still moving a bit up and down. 

 

 

"Great, now just lean back on your arms, and I'll do the rest."

 

Goku leaned backward, supporting himself on his arms and Broly's firm grip, once again, around his hips. 

 

 

"Now Broly, you're going to have to start moving too."

 

 

Needing no further prompt, Broly braced his legs on the bed and started carefully and rapidly pushing upwards into Goku, while simultaneously pulling Goku down, resulting in Broly's dick being speared straight into Goku's cervix. Goku moaned happily over them picking up again. Taking that as his cue, Turles moved up the bed until he stood next to Goku's head. 

 

Running on autopilot Goku turned his head, and happily swallowed Turles' dick again. Bardock's get, indeed. 

 

 

"Ohh, yes, such a naughty baby brother you are, going around and happily fucking and sucking the cocks of your brother's friends, does he know what a little tart you are? What he's turned you into? I doubt it." 

 

 

A whine in the back of Goku's throat was the only reply Turles got. But honestly, Turles was beyond caring at this point. 

 

Broly too was nearing the end of his rope and set a fast pace while mentally keeping a grip on his strength, making Goku bounce up and down in his lap, causing breeder juice to run freely down his length again and coating his balls. 

 

Goku could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge from Broly's hard thrusts and tried his best to keep sucking on Turles' cock with drool and precum running out the corners of his mouth and down his turned neck.

 

Three sets of moans, well, two sets and one muffled, echoed off the bedroom walls, along with the frantic creaking of the bed and the slick noises of Goku's breeder being stuffed full. 

 

Sweat poured down their bodies, as all three of them chased their orgasm, uncaring about anything else. Goku felt his breeder starting to contract around Broly's cock, and the dick in his mouth started to swell up. Almost… 

 

Suddenly, some new noises were added to the cacophony of noise. They sounded like- Footsteps? The bedroom door was kicked open unexpectedly revealing the panting and pissed off form of Raditz.

 

 

 

 

 

**Omake 1: Pun Intended**

 

 

Broly too was nearing the end of his rope and set a fast pace while mentally keeping a grip on his strength, making Goku bounce up and down in his lap, causing breeder juice to run freely down his length again and coat his balls. 

 

Goku could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge from Broly's hard thrusts and tried his best to keep sucking on Turles' cock with drool and precum running out the corners of his mouth and down his turned neck.

 

Getting closer and closer to the edge, Broly thrust himself harder and harder up, as if trying to merge their bodies together, his control rapidly dissolving into the hot and wonderful place he was burying himself into.

 

So close, he aimed his hips straight upwards, thighs burning as he felt Goku's cervix try to grab onto him.

 

Almost… 

 

With one great heaving thrust, he surged upwards and his pelvis collided HARD with Goku's, as cum started shooting out. 

 

With a yelp of surprise, Goku was launched into the air, and went sailing over the side of the bed, landing with a loud _'OMPF'_ noise on the floor.

 

Total silence.

 

When Turles' brain had finally processed what had just occurred, the laugh started small and grew rapidly until he collapsed on the bed, next to a very bewildered Broly who lay there cock still wet and small sad spurts of cum running out, still pointing upwards, as if asking where its rider had gone. 

 

 

"Ahahahahahaha! That was the best!" Turles was crying with laughter on the bed, clutching his stomach as he rolled around.

 

 

On the side of the bed, Goku's hair followed by his head popped up, and he lay his arms on the mattress. "Did…That really just happen?" 

 

 

Having trouble breathing from laughter, Turles just nodded, still sounding like he was dying. Goku blinked a few times before his face stretched in his usual cheery smile, and he lost it too, clutching the bed, laughing and slamming his palm down on the bed.

 

 

Turles gasped out under great difficulty, "well _-Hee-_ Kakarot, you really _-Ha ha-_ Got off, didn't you?" Before he broke down again. 

 

 

Nodding breathlessly, Goku finally managed to get enough air to reply, "I really did!" Before he laughed hard enough to slide back down on the floor. 

 

 

Broly later made up for Goku not cumming that round, so it was all good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all got a kick out of the Omake. I sure did XD


	23. Ch. 44-45 Sharing is Caring 2 [Part 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turles convinces Goku to join him and Broly in a little romp.
> 
> Broly/Turles, Raditz/Goku, Turles/Goku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE LIVE!
> 
> This BEAST of a chapter was written entirely by my co-author. I only proofread it and fixed a couple of things. So credit goes to her!

The three Saiyans already occupying the room were startled into orgasm.

 

Broly's hips slammed up, causing the startled Goku to come and clamp down, further forcing Broly to come. Goku had pulled off Turles' cock by reflex, ensuring that his open-mouthed and panting face were painted with cum for the second time today.

 

In short, Raditz had a prime view of everything, including Goku's breeder being pumped full with Broly spilling himself in said breeder and Turles coming all over his brother's face, all three moaning their heads off. 

 

A war waged between his two strongest instincts; 'being aroused by his baby brother in this situation' and 'being jealous over not being involved in said situation'. 

 

In the end, he still popped a boner.

 

 

Complete silence apart from the panting ensured for about two seconds before 'Mt. Raditz' erupted, "what the hell, Turles???!!!"

 

 

Turles, gasping for air, one hand on Goku's head to help keep himself upright, the other on his cock squeezing out the last drops and smearing them on Goku's face just because, he responded, panting, "'-ME?!- The hell are YOU doing?!" 

 

 

Sure, Turles had been hoping Raditz would join them eventually, but the timing was horrible, or spot on depending on how you looked at it. 

 

A squabble broke out between Raditz and a panting Turles, arguing about sneaking behind others' back or something. Truthfully, Goku didn't really care enough to pay attention. Collapsing back onto Broly's broad chest, he instead stretched with all the casual luxuriousness of a cat, and lay there, simply enjoying the feel of Broly's cock inside him and the limpness of his body. Raditz had started this whole thing, he could deal with the consequences alone. 

 

Swallowing the cum in his mouth, he licked his lips, catching some of the cum on his face, and reached back with one hand, feeling for Broly's head.

 

Finding the messy mop of hair, he gently pulled Broly's head towards his own, and craned his neck back until they could kiss. They exchanged slow and sloppy kisses, Goku basked in his mate and the solid feel of him. Broly's hand left his hips, and came up to slide over his chest, while Goku slid his silken legs up and down Broly's thick ones.

 

The role playing was hot as fuck, but Broly was still his mate, and Goku was determined to shower him with affection. The last few days had been a bit tense, but Goku hoped that with enough cuddling, Broly would eventually mentally unclench and accept that Goku loved him just the same, and start trusting himself around Goku again.

 

Both lay there enjoying the last aftershocks of their orgasms and purring like small engines. Hearing the word 'quickshot' and a squawk from his brother, he gave Broly one last reluctant kiss and turned his attention towards the argument. 

 

 

He found Raditz looking at him with a betrayed expression on his face. Goku snorted "yer the one who spilled the beans, dun blame me-" And just to add insult to injury, he swiped a finger through some cum on his face, and sucked it into his mouth, licking it clean before finishing off with, "-quickshot." 

 

 

The patches of red on Raditz's face were fascinating to observe. 

 

And to fully milk the situation, Goku made sure to spread his legs as he pushed himself upright, once again giving Raditz a full view of where Broly was currently lodged. 

 

A poorly hidden snicker caused Raditz to turn around to glare at Turles again, following Turles' line of sight down to-  _ aww, for fuck's sake!! _

 

After having cleaned up the bug carcasses, he'd been unable to find any of the remaining Saiyans, and after connecting the dots he'd rushed to the capsule house. Needless to say, opening the door and seeing his baby brother in a threesome with two other Saiyans emptying themselves inside and on his brother, had NOT been what he'd hoped to see. His baby brother's following teasing and clearly having told the others about his 'fast reaction' to Goku's blowjob back then, being the proverbial shitty cherry on the top.

 

Though it seemed that his dick had another opinion, being rock hard and the current source of Turles' amusement. 

 

A large part of that was because of his current view. Kakarot might have done it to spite him, but seeing him sitting there, spread eagle, in those sexy stockings and skirt, a dick still buried where he himself wanted to be, had gone straight to his cock. 

 

 

"Aww, don't be like that,  _ big brother _ . We were just teaching Kakarot a bit more. He didn't mind, did he?"

 

 

Turles aimed that last part at Kakarot, who clenched down a bit on Broly's dick and wiggled, clearly enjoying the shifting sensations it provoked. 

 

 

Raising one hand to swipe through the last remaining cum on his face, and sucking on his fingers, Goku answered, "definitely not. I learned so much! Besides, I needed t' practice cleanin' more, big brother." 

 

 

Raditz was not amused.

 

 

Turles, always a slut for drama, added, "he's really gotten better, could suck the chrome off a pipe." Thereby, drawing Raditz's ire back to himself.

 

 

"I know ya-" he turned towards Turles again,"-tricked him here."

 

 

"'Tricked' is such a nasty word, I simply asked if I could speak with him."

 

 

Goku piped up from his perch. "It was more ' _ lured under false pretenses'." _

 

 

Both Raditz and Turles stared, "how do you…?"

 

 

Goku answered in a flat tone, "hey, I've been fused with Vegeta, remember? Ya pick stuff up. Like big words." 

 

 

Both Raditz and Turles looked skeptical, but neither knew enough about fusion to reject the explanation. 

 

Both looked about to ask for a better explanation of how that worked, when Goku's body shuddered, releasing Broly's cock. Pulling himself gingerly off the cock, cum smeared inner thighs in full view of the two Saiyans, he plopped down on the bed next to Broly. 

 

Broly sat up next to Goku, he nuzzled Goku's neck making him giggle, before Broly got off the bed and stood next to Turles and Raditz.  

 

Goku stared at them wondering if Raditz's arrival marked the end of today's 'lesson', personally he hoped not. The chocolate still hadn't left his system and he was up for more.

 

Fortunately, Turles somehow picked up on the question.

 

 

"Well!" Exclaimed Turles. "Since we're all here, and Raditz is going to mope if he's not allowed to join, how about we continue this little 'lesson'?" He said as if he hadn't fully well plotted for Raditz to 'crash the party'.

 

 

He then sat down next to Goku at the end of the bed. 

 

Goku quickly voiced his agreement while Turles decided to have a little fun and to make it a bit more interesting for all.

 

 

"Kakarot, could I borrow the miniskirt?"

 

 

Goku blinked before he unzipped it, slid out of it and handed it over. Quickly putting it on, Turles sat down again on the bed next to Goku.

 

In the meantime, both latchers stared besotted at Goku, when they noticed the other one staring they both glared low-key at each other.

 

 

Raditz decided to make his stand known. R eaching down and removing his trusty armor bottoms, he looked Broly dead in the eyes and stated, "I'm next with Kakarot!"

 

 

Broly's eyes narrowed and he straightened himself up, getting even bigger, which was no mean  feat.

 

To Raditz's credit, he did not back down the slightest. 

 

 

In a solemn voice, Broly replied, "that is not up to you alone." 

 

 

Raditz pouted and soon a small discussion was going on.

Figuring this could take a while, Turles nudged Goku and nodded his head up towards the headboard and started making his way up to it. Goku followed, crawling up the bed until both sat, leaned against the headboard.

 

Shoulder to shoulder, both of them watched the latchers argue the mate vs. sibling hierarchy. 

 

"My my, aren't you the popular one?" Turles whispered in Goku's ear. 

 

 

Goku blushed a bit but kept his gaze steadfast at the two latchers. 

Turles then nudged him with his shoulder again, making Goku look back at him. Turles then simply looked out the corner of his eye at Raditz and Broly and rolled his eyes in a 'latchers!' -way, eerily similar to how Chichi and Bulma had looked when he and Vegeta had done something 'stupid'.

 

Looking at them though, he could kinda see where Turles was coming from.

 

Turles was less than happy. He'd found the squabbling entertaining at first, but now it was just dragging down the mood, not to mention he still had chocolate in his system waiting to be burned out, and so, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

 

He reached over and turned Goku's head towards him, and planted a kiss on his lips. Goku was surprised but quickly got with the program and very soon both were french kissing each other, uncaring about the two latchers. Their bodies turned towards the others, now belly to belly, and both slid an arm around the other. After about a minute, they broke the kiss and looked at their dumbstruck latchers. 

 

Turles looked triumphant at the massive hard-ons both of them were sporting.

 

Personally, he was hoping to get a glimpse of all the fun Raditz had gone on about at the campfire, he was sure it would be either hot or funny as hell.

 

 

"Ok, so here's the deal. Ladies, you're both pretty, but it is actually Raditz's turn now, and if you don't stop this right now and fuck us, we're just gonna fuck here in front of you guys, so either pick a hole or shut yours. Whatcha say?" 

 

 

For a small fraction of a second, you could see the internal debate about whether to leave them to do just that and enjoy the show, or do as Turles said and pick one.

 

They came to a decision. 

 

Raditz rushed greedily forward and grabbed Goku, only to flop down on him and claim his mouth.

 

Goku eagerly opened his legs for Raditz to slide between them, and returned the hungry kisses the best he could. 

 

Grunting and snarling, Raditz kissed and bit wherever his mouth could reach. 

 

 

Goku indulged him with a smile, waiting for him to enter him. "Ahh, big brother, are ya gonna teach me again?" Raditz pulled his mouth off Goku's neck and the hickies he was making and looked Goku dead in the eyes. 

 

 

"Damn fucking right I am! Ya little slut! I turn my back for ONE second, and I find ya getting creampied by another dick!"  

 

 

Goku pouted sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes. "But, big brother, I needed t' practice, and it felt so good~" A strangled sound wretched its way through Raditz clenched teeth, before he lifted his torso up. 

 

 

Now, upright kneeling, he reached down and grabbed Goku's legs, spreading and pointing them upwards in a V-shape. "PRACTICE?! I'll give ya fucking practice!" Without looking away from Goku's eager and smug face, he lined himself up and shoved himself into Goku's depths as hard as he could. Goku's face tilted back against the headboard with a happy scream.

 

 

Setting a punishing pace from the get go, Raditz pummeled into his brother. "Well, brat?! Is this what ya wanted, huh?! Are ya learning something?!" Raditz asked in a rough tone as his hips slammed into Goku's with wet slaps of skin on skin and bed spring creaks. 

 

 

Goku moaned happily drooling and pushing himself down on his brother's cock, hands braced on the headboard behind him. "Yes, yes, show me!" 

 

 

"Yer all wet with cum down here, how many loads did yer cunt swallow before I got here, huh? I can feel it run out around my cock!" 

 

 

Goku gasped for air as he tried to muster enough brain power to answer.  Finally he managed a garbled 'two'.

 

 

"TWO! In that time?! Yer becoming a little cocksleeve, aren't ya, baby brother? Well, I guess ya won't mind my cum in there too, right?!"

 

 

Judging by Goku's moans, that was a pretty safe bet.

 

In the meantime, Turles watched slack jawed from besides Goku, while Broly's stoic form only revealed his displeasure by aggressive tail swishes.

 

Turles couldn't believe what he was seeing, sure he'd heard Raditz's version that night, and seen dom-Raditz up front and personal, but seeing it with someone else, and adding the brother kink to the mix?

 

He was hornier than he'd been at the Valentine's party!

 

He needed a cock, now! 

 

 

He looked up at Broly and said in a desperate voice, "guess it's you and me, big boy, come fuck me better than he fucks Kakarot!" Not waiting for an answer he spread his legs and reached down to spread his wet breeder apart further, not in a mood to wait.

 

 

Broly complied and moved up on the bed, before maneuvering himself between Turles' legs and sliding inside him in one long thrust. 

 

Turles clenched down hard around him, before placing his hands on the headrest and tossing his ankles up on Broly's shoulders for the ride to come. 

 

 

"Fucking plow me, give it all to me!" Turles moaned out, hornier than a rabbit doused with pheromones. 

 

 

Bracing himself flat palmed on the wall behind the bed, Broly started giving Turles just that.

 

Mindful of his full strength, he started fucking hard down into Turles at a fast pace, and Turles practically yelled in approval. Spine curved as Broly nearly made him curl up into a ball from the force behind his pistoning, cock digging and forcing itself mercilessly into Turles' breeder that finally got to taste a cock today.

 

 

"Yes, yes, fill me up, split me open with that fat cock!" Turles yelled into Broly's aggressive, sweaty looking face above his own. "Go as deep as you can! Dig out my pussy!" 

 

 

Trapped between the harsh thrusts from the front, and the headrest against which he was pinned, Turles' options were pretty limited beyond getting banged raw and having to take it. And he was one hundred percent okay with both those options. Turles could do this all day, every day. 

 

Broly speared himself so hard inside him that it actually hurt and Turles' brain power slipped away until he could only feel the heat, pleasure-pain in his pussy. 

 

Broly grunted savagely, fangs bared as he kept slamming into Turles' welcoming body with a single minded focus.

 

Turles' head rocked back and forth, and in a daze he looked over at Kakarot and Raditz.

 

Raditz had been determined to fuck out the memory, cum, and shape of the other cocks that had been in Goku's breeder, and judging by the sounds his brother made, and the way his breeder tried to cling to him, he'd been doing a pretty good job.

 

Most of the cum had been forced out from the hard thrusts, but a good portion still clung to Raditz's cock and the walls of Goku's channel. The result was that the cum had been frothed into resembling whipped cream. A string of this hung between Raditz's balls and the spot just under the entrance to Goku's breeder where it had seeped down and now resided. 

 

Like pearly strings that expanded when Raditz pulled back, only to melt in with the rest of the mess when he plunged into Goku's hole again, making his cum covered balls slam into that area. 

 

The whole area around the hole and the inner thighs was smeared and sticky, making Raditz's rapid pace smooth and wet.

 

 

Raditz looked down on the mess he was fucking into, and using the grip on Goku's legs, he tilted Goku's lower body forward, just enough for Goku to be able to see where he was entering him. "Ya see this?! Look at all this cum, and ya still want more, dontcha?" 

 

 

Goku's glazed eyes were fixated on where he could see himself opening up around his brother's cock, the white cum foam he was covered in and hear the wet filthy noises as their two bodies came together.

 

 

He looked up at Raditz face and simply said, "more!" 

 

 

Raditz asked with a fanged smile, "more cock, or more cum?"  

 

 

Goku clenched down around Raditz from the thought of having to verbally beg for it, but everything was so lubed up from the cum that Raditz could keep the pace unchanged. 

 

 

"Say it baby-brother, what do ya want?"

 

 

Licking his dry lips, Goku threw one desperate look up at Raditz while lying there rocking semi-beneath him. "I want ya t' fuck me more and plug up my cunt with yer cum, big brother."

 

 

If Raditz's brain had not been solely dedicated to fulfilling that request from the second it fell from Goku's lips, a stray thought of 'challenge accepted!' might've crossed Raditz's mind.

 

As it was, Raditz instead rocked back on his feet, leveling out Goku's body for a split second, before he managed to get to his feet, and in a rolling movement, he curled his brother's form until only Goku's shoulders was on the mattress and his head pressed against the headrest. He pushed Goku's legs down until Goku could wrap his arms under his own knees, holding him curled up and open.

 

Raditz's large hands grabbed a hold of the headrest and flexing his big thigh muscles, started plunging his brother's hole. With the speed of and far more force than a jackhammer, Raditz strived to give his brother the fucking he'd asked for and he had been dreaming of giving him for ages now. 

 

Foamy cum spurted out around his cock at every downwards plunge and started slowly running down around Goku's cock. Goku clung to his legs, eyes fixed on watching his brother using his body and all the cum dripping down and landing on his chest in thick droplets, a reminder of how much he'd gotten fucked so far. 

 

Too fucked out to even moan, soundless screams came from Goku's open mouth as he felt himself rapidly getting closer.

 

Right besides him, Turles watched the show, while clenching his breeder fiercely around Broly's cock from sheer heat rushing through his body from watching them.

 

 

Too out of breath to talk much, he simply hit Broly to get his attention, pointed shakily at Goku and said, "want".

 

 

Broly got the message, and with no effort he curled Turles into a similar position, before bracing his hands on the wall yet again and thrusting downwards. All four of them were close now, seemingly pushed each other further and further towards the end goal.

 

Both latchers' thick legs were braced on the bed, their partner's body between them as they used those large leg muscles to drill down into their partners, sweat poured down their backs and down to the toned asses, flexing in tact with the forceful pumps. Tails with sweaty fur whipped around as if caught in a storm, and puffed out every ten seconds or so.

 

Every piece of furniture in the room rocked as both clenched their teeth while pressing themselves to endure.

 

Goku and Turles lay mindless under them, bodies numb except for the scorching heat in their pussies as both were fucked raw, Goku could feel the cum inside him swirl around Raditz's cock with every thrust and it made his mind go blank.

 

Turles meanwhile absentmindedly reached out with one arm, and grasped Goku's hand upon finding it and both clung mindlessly to the other.

 

The two latchers were so close now, their cockheads already having started to swell up in anticipation. Broly's fingers dug into the wall and made hand prints as small pieces of plaster rained down unnoticed by everyone, while the headboard creaked and started breaking under Raditz's solid grip.

 

With one last burst of energy both latchers increased the already far beyond human pace, before finally planting themselves deep and hard inside the lockers' thirsty wombs, and with dual roars, fangs bared and feeling like their minds dropped out of their bodies, both cocks swelled to maximum width as they poured themselves into their respective partners' heaving and striving bodies, filling them to the brim with cum and cock.

 

Both lockers lacked the air to scream when they felt their bodies being invaded and forced open to the torrent of cum, painting the inside of their cervices and marking them in the most feral way once could be. The liquid heat making both clench up in Earth-shattering orgasms, as their whole bodies surged and clamped up, toes curling, tails spasming, and both of them painted themselves with their own cum, coming untouched from sheer overload. 

 

The latchers' legs and arms shook under the effort of keeping them upright in the wake of the still ongoing orgasms, as both of them shot ribbon after ribbon of thick cum inside the lockers, mouths gaping open and eyes blank as both of them rode out the pleasure and pain of coming so hard it actually hurt a bit. 

 

Both sets of balls contracted under them with every stream shot out inside, until no drop was left to give.

 

Turles and Goku still lay under them, eyes staring upwards, glazed and unseeing, mouth open and gasping with drool running out the corners, body still twitching, uncaring about anything but the undeniable proof of their partner's pleasure, erupting within them as small bursts of heat, pooling and settling inside them. 

 

Both latchers' legs started giving out, and both semi collapsed into a kneeling position between their partners' legs, as the lockers' bodies uncurled without the support.

 

 

Raditz somehow managed to gasp out "well, brother - _'pant'_ \- did you - _'gasp'_ \- learn something?"

 

 

Goku was only able to give a drawn out weak moan, but apparently, that was enough.

 

 

For a long while the only sounds in the room were gasps and soft moans, before finally, "Kakarot, you ok over there?" Came Turles' rasping voice.

 

 

Still dazed, Goku replied, "yeah, I'm good, you?"

 

 

Turles smiled a loopy smile. "I'm fucking amazing."

 

 

Goku chuckled, "I know what ya mean." 

 

 

Turles snorted and both started laughing.

 

Fucking hell, Goku could feel his brother's cum move inside him with every movement he made. Getting filled up like that was undoubtedly the best part in Goku's humble opinion. Turles thought so too, but he was less humble about it. 

 

Still, that had been fucking fantastic! 

 

Feeling the wet heat hitting inside his cervix and pooling, lying there spread open, being filled up by another person, well sibling in this case, and watching the other spend themselves inside him, would never get old. 

 

He looked over at Turles, who much like himself lay spread eagle and softly panting for air.

 

Goku closed his eyes and just focused on getting his breath under control. Before long he felt Raditz move around inside, and he opened his eyes again.

 

He let his eyes slide up his brother's sweaty form appreciatively, taking in the handsome face, the wide shoulders, the broad chest moving with Raditz's heavy breaths and the hard sweaty abs. He really was lucky to have such a fine specimen for a sibling.

 

Speaking of fine specimens, he looked over to where Broly had almost caught his breath and whose eyes were now locked straight on Goku. 

 

Goku sighed. Decisions, decisions. His thoughts about who to jump next were interrupted when a hand suddenly turned his head to the side, and Turles' hot mouth met his again. 

 

Well, this would do for now, certainly.


	24. Ch. 44-45 Sharing is Caring 2 [Part 5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turles convinces Goku to join him and Broly in a little romp.
> 
> Raditz/Goku, Broly/Turles, Broly/Goku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE LIVE!
> 
> This BEAST of a chapter was written entirely by my co-author. I only proofread it and fixed a couple of things. So credit goes to her!

The lockers kissed leisurely and caressed each other's faces. 

 

He and Turles had hardly gotten any 'quality time' together since the Valentine's party and while Goku knew it was mainly because Turles was a little shit, and whatever was bugging the space pirate, it didn't change that there was definitely a chemistry here.

 

A sigh and small moans were heard as both lockers kissed and nibbled on swollen lips, and tongues wrapped around each other.  

 

 

Turles pulled away and with a cheeky smile he said, "well Kakarot, aren't you glad I asked you to come?"

 

 

Goku gave him a soft kiss before replying, "ohh, I am! Very much. I'm all warm inside and my head is fussy."  

 

 

Turles gave a short laugh, "I know what you're saying. Broly comes in huge loads, doesn't he? I feel so full."

 

 

Goku snorted, "surely not, YOU?"  

 

 

Turles grinned, "you're one to talk, sunshine! Don't think I missed the sight of all the cum foam around Raditz's cock. Not to mention," here, Turles slid a hand down to Goku's sticky stomach and laid his hand under Goku's navel, "now you have cum from all of us up in there."  

 

 

Goku softly moaned when the knowledge hit him and he clenched down weakly around Raditz.

 

 

"Ohh, you liked that, huh? You little slut. Suppose I can't blame you, giving who your carrier is." Turles leaned over to kiss Goku again, and kept kissing him. Goku returned the favor and both lay there, simply enjoying the affection and serenity.

 

 

But nothing lasts forever.

 

The two lockers suddenly pulled away, both with a befuddled look on their face. Almost in perfect synchronization, both looked down on their respective breeders and the cocks still stuffed in them, then up at the owner of said cocks.

 

 

Goku voiced what both of them were thinking, "really?" 

 

 

Honestly, they hadn't even pulled out yet and they were hard again. 

 

Raditz, panting like a starving man standing outside a fast food joint, simply looked at his brother and defended himself. "Ya can't blame US for THIS! Not with the two of ya looking like this!" He waved his hand vaguely at them. 

 

Goku briefly considered the sight he and Turles must have made. Two lookalikes, one in stockings and one in a miniskirt, heavily making out while still having a dick lodged inside them. Yeah, ok, he could see how that would warrant a speedy reaction. 

 

Suddenly, Turles' body shuddered, indicating that he had let go of Broly from inside his breeder.

 

Using his new freedom, Turles stretched his tanned body and rolled over towards the nightside table, making Broly slide out of him, followed by cum starting to emerge from his breeder.

 

 

Grabbing the bottle, he waved it around, "think we could all use a little liquid lust if we want to keep the party going." After which, he took a good swig himself before passing it to Broly.

 

 

Broly poured out a huge mouthful before swallowing it down, hard on already twitching from the taste alone.

 

Raditz was handed the bottle next and quickly downed a mouthful, before the bottle finally came to Goku, who wasted no time pouring a large amount straight into his mouth. Turles looked at Goku practically drinking the stuff and had an idea. 

 

Leaning over as if to take the bottle and return it to the nightside table, he instead dove down and latched onto Goku's nipple. Goku's body jumped from surprise as Turles sucked out some milk before swallowing it. 

 

 

Looking up at Goku's surprised and huffy face, he licked his lips obscenely and just said, "what? I needed some milk to rinse it down with."

 

 

Goku simply looked at him, unamused, "ok, but why me?" 

 

 

Turles simply grinned happily, "isn't it obvious? You have the best milk." 

 

 

Goku huffed, "look, we never actually compared our milks so ya can't-" 

 

 

Raditz felt the need to butt in here. "No, ya really do, brother. Trust me. I've had plenty of milk while growing up, and from baba, shosha, and later Vegeta and Broly. Ya have the best in the pack. Heck, even on Vegetasei it'd be top shelf stuff."

 

 

Goku gaped at him for about five seconds before he looked over at Broly who stared hungrily at Goku, his fetish having been poked awake from the milk.

 

 

Blushing a bit from the praise, he cleared his throat. "Well ya still shouldn't just latch onto me like that, out of the blue."  

 

 

Turles held his hands up, "fine, fine. I promise. Now, how about we move on? Chocolate rushes shouldn't be wasted after all." He turned over on all fours in front of Broly. "Come on, big guy."

 

 

Goku pouted, "but it was my turn with Broly."  

 

 

Turles simply smirked, "yeah, well Raditz is still stuck in you, so… Also you get to have him way more than the rest of us."

 

 

Goku snorted, "ohh, please, I know ya fucked him the other night, the day before the first tournament. It ain't like ya never get t' try him."

 

 

Turles looked confused, "yeah, we fucked but how did you know?"

 

 

Goku looked at him with a deadpan look, "ya can properly fit a space pod up there, and yet ya could barely walk? Broly had t' be involved, no question about that." 

 

 

Turles shrugged in a 'yeah ok, got me there' -way.

 

None of them noticed Raditz blushing a bit harder. 

 

Turles lined himself up before pushing back on Broly's cock, sliding it inside himself, making Broly grab his hips and start the next round. 

 

 

"No need to be jealous, Kakarot, _-pant-_  it's hardly fair you don't let your mate try someone who can take all of him, _-pant-_ now is it?"

 

 

Goku's eyes narrowed, of all the things and all the times to choose THAT to harp on. Goku growled. Ohh, it was on! Challenge fucking accepted! 

 

 

Imitating what he'd done when he and Raditz had had their 'playdate' to speed up his body's release of the cock nestled inside him, he looked up at Raditz, making eye contact, and said in a 'no-arguments' tone, "as soon as I let go, flip me over and fuck me, or we won't do this again." 

 

 

Terrified that Goku might actually carry through with that threat, Raditz waited until he felt Goku let go of him, he then grabbed his hips and turned him over, still inside, prompting a moan from the locker.

 

Wasting no time, he set a controlled pace. 

 

Goku whimpered as Raditz could now reach deeper. He looked over at Turles next to him. He was still upset about the 'cock-snatching' but it was also still fucking hot seeing Turles get fucked next to him, while doing it himself. 

 

He let himself enjoy the feel of the moment and his brother's always eager cock for a little while, leaning his head down, he could see the foam between his legs drip down and land on the bedding. A wave of heat tore through him at the reminder, making his snatch throb and feel even hotter. He was so wet, he could hear the noises loud and clear now, every time his brother drove inside him, he could even see it spill out and cling to his brother's cock. 

 

All this and he still wanted more.

 

A part of him did feel like the slut Turles and Raditz had called him, a bigger part relished in it. The feeling of shame somehow amplifying it. 

 

For the briefest moment he thought about his current state from a human standpoint, being fucked doggy-style next to another person also being fucked, cum from three different people inside and on him and happily moaning as his brother fucked him again. He clenched down hard making his brother moan louder, as the realization of how 'naughty' he was behaving lit a fire in him.

 

It was time to take this to the next level, and he'd start with getting back at Turles for that remark. 

 

 

He started moaning louder than usual, even while getting banged like this. "Ohh, yes, Raditz! Harder, harder!" He looked over to see Turles' reaction, who'd apparently caught on, as he started moaning louder too. 

 

 

"YES, Broly. Fuck, you're so big, you feel even bigger than before! Go deeper, give it all to me!"

 

 

Raditz caught on faster than Broly, it seemed Turles and Goku wanted to show off how well they were getting banged.

 

He looked over at Broly and caught his eyes. Giving him a wink, he turned his attention back to his moaning brother. 

 

 

Broly looked confused, and asked, "does Kakarot usually sound like that with you?" 

 

 

Raditz kept pumping and responded, "usually not so loud, think they're having a small competition."  Broly looked puzzled still.

 

 

"A competition- On what?"  

 

 

"Over who can take a cock the best, I guess. Or who moans the loudest?"

 

 

Broly shrugged not getting why they'd compete over that.

 

 

Raditz looked over again, "damn, it's hard to tell when yer seeing from the angle ya have, but Turles has a fine ass."

 

 

Broly looked down, "yes, but Goku's tighter."  

 

 

"True." Raditz agreed. 

 

 

Both latchers looked down at their partners again, only to find death glares aimed at them. Sufficiently chastised, the latchers focused on fucking properly from this point on. 

 

Throwing their back into it, they slammed themselves inside the two lockers, and both Turles and Goku practically screamed in pleasure, while filthy words dripped from their lips. 

 

Turles moaned happily with a big smile, there really was nothing like a fat latcher cock in your cunt, and Broly was about as big as they came. His breeder happily clenched down on the pistoning dick, as small lightning bolts danced up his spine.

 

He could swear his breeder's shape had conformed to the shape of Broly's dick at this point.

 

He looked over at Goku, in this round he could better appreciate having this view next to him, and it made the whole thing ever hotter.

 

With that said, he was still not going to let Goku win this thing.

 

 

Suddenly Goku's voice came from his side, "hey, Turles, _-gasp-_ bet I can get him off _-moan-_ before you can." Goku challenged his darker counterpart.

 

 

Turles, gasping and shivering, looked over at Goku. Sure he could take Broly, but being able to take him and take him easily were two different things. "Ohh, yeah, _-pant-_ you're on, _-mhhh-_ Kakarot."  

 

 

Both lockers leaned down further, opening themselves up more.

 

 

Goku decided to go hard from the start, "ahhh! Big brother, fuck me more, please!"

 

 

A strangled noise came out of Raditz, and his rhythm faltered for a split second. 

 

 

Turles squinted at his rival. Goku was very capable of playing dirty when he set his mind to it. He saw what Goku had tried, and raised him with, "ohh, fuck, Broly, how's my pussy? Tell me~"

 

 

Broly, lost in ecstasy, replied, "it's so good, warm and wet, and so deep." 

 

 

"It is, isn't it? It can take all of your cock, eh?" Turles winked at Goku as he licked his lips.

 

 

Goku's eyes narrowed in a 'well played' manner. 

 

 

He turned his head, looking at Raditz with big round eyes, "big brother, ya feel so good, pump me full and warm again."  

 

 

Before, Raditz had been too angry and determined to really get swept up in his brother complex, but now, he was back to being like putty in his brother's hands. 

 

Raditz managed to keep from coming, barely. 

 

Turles growled, he knew that Raditz was close. _Damn brother complex._

 

Sure he'd used it to his advantage before but that was not the point, dammit! 

 

 

But Goku wasn't done yet, "big brother, do you still like me without my dress?"

 

 

The words catapulted Raditz into the memory of their playdate and the outfit Goku had worn. His hips stuttered and he nearly lost control. 

 

In a last ditch attempt he leaned down and bit the back of Goku's neck, holding him down like a wild animal while feverishly trying not to explode inside Goku.

 

 

Blanketed by Raditz hair, Goku moaned as his body shuddered from the sudden spark of pain. "Ahh, big brother, so forceful!"

 

 

He then turned his head to look into Broly's eyes, in a 'see how well he fucks me?' way. Broly's eyes narrowed, and he kept on fucking Turles, but his eyes had sent a clear message: _'just you wait.'_

 

Not to be outdone, Broly leaned down too, his large body dwarfing Turles as he braced himself up the bed, and fucked Turles harder, now encircled by his limbs.

 

The faster pace made the contest a bit harder since both lockers were now kind of distracted by their partners screwing them silly. Turles would not be beat however.

 

Coming to an 'as thought out a solution as one could produce while being banged stupid', Turles decided that a draw would be the best result.

 

He reached over and dragged Goku closer, both latchers shifting to let them, and sealed their lips together in a filthy kiss, keeping a hold of Goku to avoid him pulling away.

 

Tongues stroked each other and lips rubbed together as Turles and Goku kissed fervidly, muffled moans escaping both of them as they panted against each other's mouths. 

 

 

"Turles, it's sooo good like this, _-pant-_ my pussy feels so good."

 

 

"I know, Kakarot, _-pant-_ my head's going numb inside." Turles replied before their lips met again in a frenzy.

 

 

Seeing the sight in front of them, both latchers were unable to hold back any longer, and both roared, the pace turned desperate, hammering away into their still panting and kissing lockers.

 

An orgasm tore through their bodies and they spilled themselves once again inside their respective partners.

 

Goku's muffled moan of surprise turned into a moan of pleasure, as he was once again pumped full of hot Saiyan cream. He really did love this part.

 

The two lockers shuddered as they felt their breeders being filled up with cum simultaneously.  

 

 

"Ahhh~ fuuuuck!"  

 

 

"I know, it's soo fucking good." Turles moaned, still grasping Goku while he rode out his orgasm. 

 

 

Goku's breeder clung to Raditz's dick, wringing it dry as yet another hot load, and the feeling of being held down, caused an orgasm to again overtake Goku's body.

 

Both lockers moaned with goofy smiles on their faces, pinned down beneath the two large latchers. 

 

For the briefest moment everyone held still, as all four rode out the last waves of their orgasms. Then the latchers semi collapsed, Raditz taking the lead and Broly following suit, down on their lockers, who ended up pressed down under their weight as everyone fought to regain the needed amount of oxygen.

 

 

After a few moments, Broly spoke up. "We can change partners after this round, yes?"

 

 

Raditz simply made a humming noise, too tired to reply and fully knowing that Broly could simply push him aside to fuck Goku next.

 

Both latchers rolled over on their side, pulling the lockers with them as the four of them lay there facing each other, recovering from their climaxes and basking in the post-coital pleasure.

 

Raditz nuzzled his brother's wild sweaty mop and slid his hand up and down his brother's torso, savoring being joined with him while he could, and Goku relaxed into the caresses, enjoying the moment of down before the storm picked up again. 

 

Meanwhile, Turles savored arguably the biggest cock in the pack, hot, hard, and pulsing inside him, fully knowing that Broly would go for Goku next round. 

 

And Broly, Broly was staring greedily at Goku, running his eyes up and down Goku's body, a fierce look of yearning and 'mine' written all over his face. 

 

Goku caught Broly's possessive stare and smiled back sweetly. Next round was going to be wild. 

 

Still being a little shit, Goku nonchalantly slid his legs against each other, dragging Broly's attention down to the stockings still adorning his legs. 

 

A snarl of desire made its way out of Broly's throat, as his lips pulled back enough to expose two fangs, like a wild beast about to pounce.

 

Goku's body jolted as he saw Broly's expression. The exchange wasn't lost on Turles or Raditz.

 

A fire started burning deep in Goku's guts. Last time he'd seen 'that' look was the night when Broly had mated him. 

 

Ohh, the memories of that night, the chase, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins, heart pumping with excitement, fear and lust as he felt Broly closing in on him, only to be dragged out of his hiding spot, forced down by Broly's powerful form, spread open and claimed, body and mind, lying helpless under Broly as he had his way with him, ravaged him like a beast, wringing pleasure from him until he was left limp and sated, soaked with their mixed juices...

 

Tail curling and making loops in poorly hidden anticipation, breeder releasing a flood of slick from the memories, Goku decided to up the ante.

 

He clenched down on Raditz's cock inside him, making his brother moan in surprise. 

 

Eyes fixed on Broly's, Goku threw the unspoken challenge out there, and with eyes glowing like two embers, fangs bared, Broly gladly accepted.

 

The air was even thicker with pheromones being mixed with tension now, and both Raditz and Turles knew that as soon as Broly and Goku were free, they'd need to get out of their way, fast!

 

This time it was Goku who released the dick inside him first.

 

With one eye trained on Broly, Raditz carefully pulled out, and moved backward on the bed, Broly's eyes followed him until he stepped away from the bed, they then zoomed in on Goku again. 

 

Goku rolled over onto his back, bracing himself on his arms and elevating his torso.

 

He stretched out his body, spread his legs a bit, and then lifted one hand and crooked his index finger in a 'come here' motion.

 

Broly's tail was a flurry of movement, his body almost vibrating from suppressed desire, and Turles wondered if Broly might decide to say 'screw it' and just pull out before his body released him. 

 

While he was sure it'd be amazing, it'd also mean that he'd be unable to get out of the way of 'hurricane Broly' once he was free to move, and he'd rather not get steamrolled by Broly.

 

After what felt like a small eternity, Turles body shuddered, unintentionally mimicking the start gun for what was about to happen. 

 

Broly swiftly pulled out of Turles, almost dragging his breeder out with his dick, and pushed Turles aside, before pouncing on Goku, who lay there eagerly waiting with one hand stretched out in a welcoming gesture. 

 

Goku thought he was prepared.

 

He wasn't.

 

Before Turles had even hit the floor, a calloused hand found its way into Goku's hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck, while Broly slid effortlessly between his legs, and the other hand wrapped around Goku, holding him in place.

 

The sudden weight and sheer heat from Broly's body hit him like a freight train. He was sooo warm! Skin silken and burning on top of Goku's body, and it knocked the wind out of him. 

 

A hot mouth sampled his arched neck, leaving small bite marks and scratches from fangs. In this moment, Broly cared for nothing else beside Goku, effortlessly dominating him.

 

Being the focus of all that adoration, all that intense lust, was more intoxicating than Goku remembered and he was left clinging to Broly's solid body for a lifeline.

 

He felt the heat at his entrance, Broly's devotion made physical. Demanding everything and offering everything.

 

The still kissing and nipping mouth halted the marking and moved up to Goku's ear. A deep rumbling voice sent shivers down his spine and made the fur on his tail poof out.

 

 

"I'll fill you up, slide my cock in, flood you with my seed and claim you." Followed by a growl Goku could feel vibrating inside Broly's chest, pressed against his own.

 

 

A hand that could crush mountains slid down over his body, grabbed onto a thigh and pushed it further apart from its twin, giving Broly easier access to his spoils.

 

It still came as a shock when Broly entered him, like a flaming sword piercing his cervix in one hard move, the entry made slightly more bearable by all the cum still lingering inside Goku.

 

Goku's whole body stiffened as Broly opened up his core, it burned, ached, and then a wave of pleasure mixed with pain robbed him of his breath again.

 

Mind going blank and vision white, he was left lying there while Broly claimed him with heavy grunts and deep growls while moans and whimpers escaped Goku's upwards facing slack mouth.

 

Goku's vision came back gradually, the first thing he saw was the rocking view of the ceiling and his first thought was _'why is the ceiling moving?'_

 

Next came the weak limpness of his body, the pressure of Broly's body on top of him and the heat, both mind numbing.

 

He gasped for air, caught in a vortex of sensations, the pain and pleasure in his breeder so closely intertwined he couldn't tell one from the other. The gasps of air carried their combined scents into his lungs, and Broly's sweaty hair hung over his shoulder, close enough for Goku to smell Broly's scent wafting from it. The musky scent he'd grown to love from all those shared nights, curled around each other for comfort or lost in their pleasure from coming together.

 

The closeness of their heads, enabled Goku to slowly start to make sense of the noises right at his ear, the growls, the hungry desperate pants as Broly poured everything he had into claiming Goku, and finally Goku's name slipping out, dripping off the tongue like a well versed prayer, said with the same devotion and love as someone laying their eyes on the worshiped deity.

 

And with the same love and unending acceptance, Goku let him worship at the temple that his body unknowingly was to Broly, who was once too so lost and alone.

 

Goku felt his own weeping hardness caught between their sweat slick bellies, drops of precum dripping out with every hard thrust, gluing them together, the friction sending sparks down his length, adding to the waves of nerve singing pleasure-pain coursing through his overwrought body.

 

He distantly became aware of how rough Broly was, a large calloused hand ran over his chest, thumb grazing his nipples, making him try to arch his back in a futile effort while pinned by Broly's bulk, before it slid down and grabbed onto his thigh, keeping him spread as if he could even think to close them at that moment.

 

He was utterly helpless, and he relished it.

 

He was Broly's mate, his partner, and at that moment, Broly's property, and he could find no fault with that, nor any shame, because Broly cherished him, and loved him, and Goku granted him possession without a thought. 

 

Unbeknownst to Goku, Raditz was still standing up against the wall, watching enraptured and fascinated at what looked like very rough sex, but felt like far more somehow. 

 

When Broly caught sight of Raditz, out of the corner of his eye, his focus wavered from Goku for a second, before his body decided the next action without consulting the barely present mind.  

 

Head moving until Broly's mouth hovered just about the scar from the mating bite, and with sight fixed squarely on Raditz, he opened his mouth with fangs bared and bit down right on top of the scar.

 

A garbled howl clawed its way out of Goku's throat, head still pulled back by the hair caught in Broly's sweaty fist, while spurts of cum sputtered weakly out of Goku's length between their bodies and his tail giving a few feeble twitches. 

 

Broly noticed none of these however, his eyes glaring defiantly at Raditz's gaping face, fangs still buried in Goku's trapezius muscle with blood drops starting to spill out between Broly's teeth and run down Goku's back. The glowing golden eyes, pupils slit like a wild animal, had only one word written in them, _'MINE!'_

 

Raditz felt pin pricks of terror sweat on his body and swallowed heavily.

 

Message fully received, and tail hiding between his legs, Raditz inched his way around the bed, keeping close to the wall before he made it to the other side, where he cautiously joined the also enraptured Turles on the other side of the rocking bed. 

 

Goku lay there uncaring about how long it'd been now, when suddenly Broly's hair started flickering golden, prompting both watchers to evacuate the bed. 

 

Realizing what was about to happen, Broly stopped in his tracks, holding still and breathed deeply with eyes pressed close. He opened them and saw the still slightly bleeding bite on Goku's neck. 

 

 

Between clenched teeth he bit out, "get away… I can't… I need-"

 

 

Goku's heart dropped as he saw the fear and fierceness in Broly's eyes, alternating from one to the other. Broly clearly was hanging on by a thread. 

 

And Goku's one thought was, _'NO! not again!'_

 

He powered up to Super Saiyan with the twenty times Kaioken for good measure, reached up, grabbed Broly's shoulders, and dragged him down until his mouth was next to Broly's ear. Bracing himself mentally and relaxing his body around Broly's shaft, he leaned up and whispered in Broly's ear, "fuckin' _wreck_ me!"


	25. Ch. 44-45 Sharing is Caring 2 [Part 6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turles convinces Goku to join him and Broly in a little romp.
> 
> Broly/Goku, Raditz/Turles, Implied Bulma/Vegeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE LIVE!
> 
> This BEAST of a chapter was written entirely by my co-author. I only proofread it and fixed a couple of things. So credit goes to her!

Broly's pupils shrunk down as his body mass doubled in size, everywhere, and an aura of energy surrounded him as he went Super Saiyan too with a roar that shook the house. 

 

Goku yelled when he felt himself stretch further and deeper than he'd ever been before. Using the iron will that had carried him through winning a battle as kid with three broken limbs, the most grueling training on this- Outside and beyond planet, and allowing him to unlock mythical levels of transformation, he held on, determined to show Broly that he was a strong enough mate for him, and relieve Broly's fear of his own strength, like he'd done for him. 

 

Under them the bed, that'd held up admirably, finally gave out, crashing to the floor, unnoticed by its occupants.

 

For the watchers it was like seeing a hurricane and a tornado clash together, as they watched in trepidation and disbelief.

 

Broly slammed himself inside Goku with all the finesse of a savage beast, that is to say; none.

Ignoring the burning and painful stretching, Goku gritted his teeth and kept his legs spread, clinging to him, nails carving bloody trenches into Broly's shoulders, unnoticed by Broly who's entire focus was driving himself into the body in front of him.

 

Using his mental focus techniques the best he could, Goku fought with every fiber of his being to avoid being swept away by the torrent unleashed upon him and pass out.

 

Not after coming so far! 

 

To everyone it'd always seemed like Broly was the most territorial of the two, but that was simply because of Goku's more social nature. He'd never been as alone as Broly had been, but deep down, he was just as territorial as Broly.

 

And when Turles had thrown down that metaphorical gauntlet, that side had reared its head again. 

 

Goku had always been different from everyone. When on Earth, it was because he was a Saiyan, here, it was because he was raised on Earth, and for a long time, both before and after Raditz had arrived and flipped his life, he'd stuck out no matter what he did.

 

The part who longed to fit in, and had played a part in the decision to let Vegeta go after their first battle, had started taking up more and more space in his heart as time went on. Especially after Vegeta had settled on Earth. 

 

(Something nagged at the back of Goku's head when he thought of Vegeta, but he pushed it away for now.)

 

Here was finally someone who might understand. 

 

Alas, Vegeta had hated him for a good while and so that part of Goku had been pushed down again. Eventually though, Vegeta had lowered his walls and allowed Goku in, taught him about sex and of their race. However, it also became clear to Goku early on in this, that Vegeta would never be like him, or vice versa.

 

Vegeta had adapted to Earth far better than anyone would've expected. Especially those who'd met him prior to the Namek trip. 

 

But Vegeta had never turned human-Saiyan mix like Goku was. He'd never forgotten where he'd come from or what he was, fundamentally setting the two of them apart.  

 

Still, he'd been the closest to acceptance Goku had, and so Goku'd grown very fond and truthfully a bit dependent on him, growing more and more with each battle for Earth and the fusions. 

 

In hindsight, it was not surprising that Goku had reacted like he did when it came to his brother being brought back, especially when he learned of Vegeta's intentions to mate him. 

 

Vegeta had for a long time been the only Saiyan part in his life, and likewise. 

 

But if Raditz came back, someone who'd held and still did hold a piece of Vegeta's heart, who was a Saiyan all the way and not some confused amnesiac friend/rival depending on Vegeta's mood of the day, what then?

 

What if he'd leave Goku behind for Raditz instead? Especially since a part of Vegeta likely still resented him for his part in Raditz's death, no matter how much he regretted it having to be done. 

 

Goku would end up right where he'd started, alone and in the mirror situation of his old one. Too human to fit in, unlike on Earth where he was too Saiyan to fit in. 

 

Thankfully, it hadn't come to that, and he'd grown to accept his brother in his life, in his bed and next to Vegeta alongside himself in the future. 

 

Goku now accepted fully that he'd be sharing Vegeta. 

 

Helped by the fact that he'd never really had Vegeta solely for himself. A piece had belonged to Bulma even before they'd started growing closer, Vegeta's kids claiming their pieces too. 

 

Still, Vegeta belonged to no one solely. Even if Raditz had been his only intended mate, Vegeta belonged to everyone in the pack by virtue of his title as prince. 

 

He could never be 'the one just for you.' 

 

Broly was another matter.

 

Goku had wanted him as a mate for more than one reason. The kindness he knew lay under the surface, waiting for someone to help guide it out and the need to help Broly, being some of them.

 

And yes, Broly's looks and strength were factors as well. 

 

His 'size' being a very nice perk, too.

 

But there were two reasons above all that made Goku so territorial.

 

Firstly, Broly understood, or rather, he didn't understand.

 

Broly might've known he was a Saiyan his whole life, but like Goku he'd known little else.

 

Like Goku, Broly understood the clench of shame in the gut when someone made a casual reference to some part of Saiyan culture, and having no idea what they were talking about. Enduring the little voice in their head that said  _ 'you should know this!' _

 

An inescapable reminder of his difference from the pack.

 

No matter the logistics of why neither of them hadn’t known about their heritage. 

 

Like Goku, he needed to be explained certain things. 

 

Like the lone kid in the classroom who never understood what the teacher was talking about while everyone else did, who then suddenly found a friend who also didn't understand. 

 

Broly was like him, he understood, he didn't poke fun like Turles sometimes did in good humor, or like Vegeta had harped on about for a long time after he'd come to Earth and was still stuck in his 'I-hate-Kakarot' phase.

 

Like Goku, Broly was a Saiyan who largely didn't know how to act Saiyan, a 'non-Saiyan' Saiyan.

 

He had adapted better than Goku simply because his upbringing had left him more of a clean slate, rather than filled up with the cultures of another race.

 

He didn't display the same aggressiveness that seemed to often come out in the other members of the pack, aside from when he got territorial over Goku.

 

And this was the other major reason why Goku had agreed to the mating. Broly had wanted HIM! Just him. 

 

Not some one hundred percent Saiyan warrior always itching to spill blood like Vegeta had wanted before he mellowed out. Not some idealized version he had built up in his head and then gotten upset over not getting when reality came knocking, like Chichi had.

 

Broly was the first to put Goku first, just the way he was and not what he might become, right from the start.

 

Broly was his match in strength, for the most part, in feeling different than the rest of the pack, and romantically. Both of them helping the other with their respective needs and weaknesses, having found each other after being lost in their own lives, trying to please people who asked for things they could not give, or too much of some.

 

Broly was more than a mate or a friend, he was a partner. 

 

And Goku would be dead twice over before he'd let something like the inner capacity of his breeder, that little shit lookalike's breeder, or even his own still lacking strength take Broly away from him! His whole life had been about adapting and overcoming his own limits, and he'd be damned if he stopped now! 

 

Fueled by a need to mark his territory, Goku looked over at Turles and when he had his undivided attention, he leaned up and bit into Broly's neck savagely, marking him like Broly had marked him before and prompting a scream from Broly.  

 

Growling around the mouthful of flesh, Goku stared into Turles' eyes delivering the message with no room for error,  _ 'MINE!' _

 

Turles wordlessly nodded to help convey that the message had been received.

 

Satisfied that Turles had gotten the memo, Goku felt himself starting to give in to the force surrounding him. His vision went black around the edges as his Super Saiyan -Kaioken enhanced- aura dimmed, only to soon be overpowered by Broly's blazing one. 

 

When the energy cloak around Broly pierced Goku's struggling Super Saiyan plus Kaioken one, it was like being enveloped by lightning, eyes rolled back into Goku's head as he shuddered through a full body ki-orgasm, clenching down around Broly and dragging him over the edge with him. 

 

With Broly's roar of completion in his ear, Goku finally gave in and slipped into unconsciousness.

 

-

 

When Goku came back around, he found himself pressed beneath a passed out Broly, with a throbbing pain in his whole pelvic area and the view of the room, now lower from lying on a trashed and broken bed with cracks in the wall behind it, from the bed crashing into it repeatedly. 

 

Every other piece of furniture had been toppled over, pushed flush up against the wall or broken from hitting the wall too fast from the energy waves.

 

Not to mention the blown out windows, and singed curtains around them.

 

Registering noises next to him he slowly and still in a daze looked to the other side of the bed and found Raditz fucking Turles doggy style, Turles' arms being pulled backwards and held tight while used similar to reins, moaning and drooling while Raditz pummeled him.

 

He looked down on Broly's passed out face, smiling in his sleep.

 

Weakly, he lifted his hands and wrapped them around Broly, one hand in his hair, the other around his shoulders and kissed the wild mop of hair in front of him.  _ 'Mine', _ he thought tenderly.

 

He glanced over at Turles and Raditz still going at it, and thought about how far he'd come to be here, in this moment and situation. How different he was from his old 'still-trying-to-be-human' mindset to where he could now lie here after getting fucked within an inch of his life, mate still inside him and watching his sibling fuck next to him, and not feel any shame.

 

The moans next to him sped up as did the movements, and within a minute Turles came, moaning breathlessly as he was filled up with cream again.

 

Both of them collapsed on the trashed bed and lay there catching their breaths.

 

 

When Turles had regained a somewhat normal breathing pattern, he looked at Goku, "you ok, Kakarot? That was one hell of a ride."

 

 

Goku nodded drowsily, "I'll be ok, gonna need a Senzu though." 

 

 

Turles simply nodded and scooted closer to Raditz. 

 

Goku took the chance to take stock of the room again. Man, they had really wrecked the place. Maybe he could send a message to Bulma, and have Vegeta bring back… 

 

Goku suddenly felt his heart drop into his stomach and straight out his ass, as the little nagging thing from earlier hit him like one of Broly's punches right between the eyes. The bond, Vegeta was going back to spend the day with Bulma and the kids…  Ohhh, fuck!!! He was so dead!!! 

 

Raditz's voice came from next to Goku but he was too far away to really pay attention.

 

 

"Kakarot, what is it? Are ya ok? Ya turned white as the sheets just now!"

 

 

With the wooden voice of a man who knew his time was up, Goku, still staring upwards, simply said, "Vegeta… Earth… Bond."

 

 

For two seconds there was silence as both Turles and Raditz processed what Goku had said and the implications.

 

A snort escaped Turles before he slapped his hand over his mouth, whole body vibrating from suppressed laughter just waiting to break free. Raditz's face turned red and he hid it in Turles hair, his whole body clenched up, desperately trying -and failing- NOT to think about Vegeta's reaction to the bond while visiting his Earth mate. 

 

It took one shared look between them to lose the fight and both laughed, trying desperately to stop themselves as if Vegeta was waiting just outside to bust in on them. 

 

Meanwhile, Goku was fervently trying to convey a sense of apology over the bond, in an attempt to survive the eventual 'talk' that was sure to follow.

 

FUCK! Why did Goku never think this stuff through?! He and Broly finally work out their issues, and then he was gonna die because he got fucked at the wrong time!

 

And if Vegeta came back before he got a Senzu he couldn't even run away!

 

Broly lay softly snoring through all of this.  _ 'Figures', _ Goku though, what did he have to worry about , after all, he was hands down the strongest in the pack.

 

 

"Guys, guys, one of ya needs t' get me Senzu when ya separate, I need t' be able t' run away." Goku loudly whispered to the two other Saiyans. 

 

 

The other two ignored him as they both were biting their lips or laughing like a lunatic. 

 

 

Turles had tears in his eyes as he held his stomach and laughed, between laughs he managed to ask, "didn't _-haha-_ Vegeta say _-deep inhale-_ That they were gonna _-heehee-_ Shop today?"  And then he broke down again.

 

 

Here, Raditz was unable to hold it in any longer, spray painting the back of Turles' head with misty saliva he gave a wet  _ 'PFFFFFF'  _ noise and then curled up again, laughing hard. 

 

The laughing woke up Broly who slowly and dazedly blinked, registering his situation, gaze lingering a bit on the two Saiyans laughing like drunken hyenas, before he remembered what had happened. 

 

He turned his head and looked at Goku's face, asking without words how Goku was.

 

 

Determinedly ignoring the two very unhelpful Saiyans besides him, Goku looked Broly straight in the eye, and laid a hand on one of his cheeks. Stroking Broly's cheek with one thumb, he said, "I'm ok, sore, but it ain't nothin' a Senzu can't fix." 

 

 

Broly stared at him, looking for any sign of pain on Goku's face before he grabbed Goku's hand and moved it to his mouth. Gently, he laid a kiss on the palm, before he carefully pushed himself up a bit and with a sigh of having a mental weight off his shoulders for the first time in days, he kissed Goku reverently. 

 

Goku's hand slid from Broly's grip and into his mate's hair, softly grabbed on as he opened up to Broly's kisses, accepting the love being poured into him and returned it with the same affection.

 

 

With one last kiss gently pressed against his lips, Broly lifted his head again, "can I, I mean, will it hurt you when I…?"

 

 

Understanding what he was asking, Goku nodded and mentally braced himself, "just be gentle, ok?"

 

 

Broly braced himself on his hands, and with the utmost care, started painstakingly slowly to pull out of Goku's breeder.

 

Goku hissed at the first movement, making Broly stop in his tracks instantly. It burned so badly! Even worse than after the Valentine's party!

 

 

Goku looked up at Broly, "keep going, I'll tell ya if ya need t' stop."

 

 

Clearly reluctant to inflict more pain on him, Broly complied nonetheless and slowly started moving again.

 

Turles and Raditz had stopped laughing at this point, simply waiting with bated breath. After they'd separated, Turles even reached over and grabbed Goku's hand. 

 

Goku simply lay there, teeth clenched, and for the first time cursed his mate's large endowment. 

 

It was hell on everyon e's nerves, especially Broly's, but finally he'd removed himself from Goku's sore breeder.

 

Giving a large gasp of relief, Goku's body went limp on the bed and he lay there, feeling strangely open inside, as if a part of his body was missing but he knew it was just the muscles having been stretched. Broly moved off the bed, kneeled next to Goku, and grabbed the other hand.

 

 

"Are you ok?"  

 

 

Goku tried his best to smile reassuringly. "I'll be fine after a Senzu, but I'll need it befo…" He broke off as he felt Broly's cum start to drip out, rapidly. He tried to look down to where it was coming out, but was too sore to curl up his body.

 

 

The other Saiyans worried when Goku had suddenly broken off, and looked down in the same direction as he was trying to look.

 

Turles crawled down there to see if there was any blood. Instead, he found a growing puddle seeping into the mattress, as more cum ran out with no sign of slowing down. 

 

 

Giving a whistle, he looked briefly up at Goku to deliver the news, "wow, he really pumped you full, there's a small lake here," before he looked down again.

 

 

Goku groaned as the warm cum both burned and soothed his insides as it made its way to the exit.  

 

Too tired to comment on what Turles had said, he simply sighed and resolved to start training more, even if only to avoid this scenario again. 

 

Goku decided to try and get some help again.

 

 

With the same sigh parents give when they know they'll be stuck doing all the wor k,  Goku asked, "can someone please get me a Senzu now?"

 

 

Broly was through the door before he'd even finished. Literally. 

 

Looking at the now broken door, Goku concluded that the room was smashed already, so more damage would just be another drop in the bucket.

 

Broly rushed back in with the bean pouch, and very soon after eating a Senzu, Goku was feeling like himself again.

 

Giving a deep sigh of relief from the lack of pain, Goku sat up on the bed, causing a new dribble of cum to flow out.

 

 

Turles looked down again, "holy fuck, Kakarot, how much did you have tucked away in there? The stain's bigger than my whole  hand  now!" 

 

 

With a smirk he looked up and licked his lips. "Need some cleaning?"

 

 

Goku simply snorted and shook his head, too wiped out for any more shenanigans. 

 

 

He looked up at Broly, "Broly, I'm really tired and I'd like some rest before Vegeta returns t' kill me for fuckin' while he was on Earth. Can we go get some food and sleep?"

 

 

Broly simply leaned down and scooped Goku up, carrying him bridal style. 

 

 

"Hey! I can walk… Urgh nevermind."

 

 

The motion caused some more cum to flow out, and Goku clenched down, blushing slightly.

 

Uncaring about the spilling, Broly headed towards the smashed door with his precious cargo.  

 

Goku tossed back a 'bye guys', and waved as Broly exited with him, the angry red claw marks on Broly's shoulders a stark reminder of what had gone down.

 

The two remaining Saiyans gave a small 'bye' as they were left alone in what had been 'the eye of the storm'. 

 

Lemo was going to lose his shit.

 

Hopefully, Vegeta could bring back a new bed at least. This wouldn't be that big a deal, normally, but Lemo did make that delicious cake...

 

 

Turles asked Raditz, "soo, do you think Vegeta's gonna be very upset? You know him better than me."

 

 

Raditz snorted, "upset, yes. Kill Goku? Nah. But he's gonna punish him, especially after what happened the first day of the tournament." 

 

 

Turles snickered at the memory. 

 

 

Raditz looked thoughtfully at Turles for a few seconds."Hey, Turles?" 

 

 

Turles craned his neck to look at him, "mmhmm?"

 

 

Raditz licked his lips, knowing he was about to enter a sensitive area, even if he didn't know why it was sensitive, "what happened during Goku and your fight?"

 

 

Turles froze, paling a bit. "Please, don't ask me that. Not you."

 

 

Raditz frowned. Whatever it was, it had really freaked Turles out, and Raditz could smell the fear from the renegade.

 

 

"Ok, I won't ask. Look…" Raditz sighed, "I know that ya think everyone hates ya in some way, and I can't deny that Vegeta and baba seem to have something against ya, but everyone else already thinks of ya as pack. If yer in trouble, we will help ya. Just… Keep that in mind, ok? We… I care for ya."

 

 

Turles didn't answer, simply looked away and curled up, _"-ot enou-"_

 

 

Raditz couldn't hear all of that, "what?" 

 

Turles shook his head. "Nevermind."  

 

-

 

Meanwhile on Earth.

 

Bulma Briefs, arguably the most intelligent woman on this and several other planets, sat on her bed, working away on her laptop next to a lump of flesh and bones, that had once been her husband. What had happened, one might wonder.

 

It had started during their shopping trip, everything had gone smoothly with her and Cheelai, bonding over all the outfits Earth had to offer when one had an unlimited credit card, and Vegeta had been his usual charming -read  grumpy- self. Still, he usually tried the outfits she'd picked out, so she'd let that slide, having learned how to pick her battles with him. 

 

 

After barely half an hour he started with: "woman, I need drinks to get through this." 

 

 

They'd been sitting at a mall cafe that carried alcoholic drinks. Vegeta had been in the middle of another _-'this is like water! I need real alcohol'-_ rant when he'd suddenly stopped, and the most interesting mix of expressions slid over his face in rapt procession. It seemed to bounce between anger, embarrassment and frustration. 

 

That's when it'd started to  _ really  _ get interesting.

 

Now, being a genius, it didn't take long for Bulma to figure out the cause, especially with her husband wiggling in his seat, as much as his dignity allowed that is.

 

Eventually, Cheelai and Lemo had caught on, but while both were acutely aware of the difference in strength, Bulma had no such qualms. 

 

She had sat with the biggest cheshire grin on her face while leisurely sipping her 'weakling drink' and watching him squirm. 

 

His face had turned red, from anger or pleasure, perhaps both, and he had tried to act like nothing was going on, despite the small body-twitches and moans that slipped out.

 

With clenched teeth, he bit out, "THIS-IS-NOT-FUNNY!"

 

Aaaand right there was when Bulma had lost it. She had started laughing loudly at the table, dragging Cheelai and Lemo with her, all three now laughing at the poor Prince.

 

Vegeta had taken his leave to the bathroom at this point, storming off, making whoever happened to be in his war-path jump out of the way, while the rest of the group calmed down from their laughing fit.

 

After the first fifteen minutes, she'd knocked on the door to the toilet, only to get a breathless _'not done yet'._ She'd returned to the table and talked with Cheelai and Lemo. After another fifteen minutes he'd finally emerged, only to briskly inform her that they were flying home,  **NOW** , before grabbing her and flying out of the mall. 

 

Thankfully, Bulma had been able to toss her keys to Cheelai so she and Lemo could fly back to the Capsule Corp. because Bulma was busy for the rest of the day. 

 

-

 

She looked around at the chaos that had once been their bedroom. 

 

While she'd been unable to keep up with Vegeta, and really, she'd simply have to find out what Goku had been doing/done to him for Vegeta to scream that much, she'd still had a lot of overdue fun with her husband.

 

So yeah, not much shopping had been done, but on the plus side, she'd gotten to test out all her new prototypes of toys for lockers that she'd been working on. 

 

She turned her attention back to the screen.

 

Next to her, weak sounds indicated that her husband was returning to the living world.

 

 

"Gonna kill him." Was the first thing out of his mouth, muffled by the pillow his face was buried in.

 

 

Bulma didn't even look away from the screen, "no, you're not." She said in a deadpan voice.

 

 

"No, I really am." He tried. 

 

 

Bulma, not buying it for a second, responded, "nope."

 

 

"I mean it this time." 

 

 

Bulma simply kept typing away, "still no. You're not fooling anyone."

 

 

Silence followed as Vegeta came to grips with her being right, as always.

 

He'd spend years chasing after Kakarot, no way was he going to kill him right after he'd finally talked him around to being his mate.

 

Still, he was at least going to kick his ass, just a matter of principle. 

 

…Then again, there was the Dragon Balls.

 

Still mulling over whether to kill or not to kill, he fell asleep again, wiped out from all the first and second hand pleasure he'd gone through today. 

 

Bulma kept typing away. Really, she should write a letter to the mall and tell them to upgrade their security, it was pathetically easy to hack in and delete files. Like a surveillance video from a cafe, for example. But if a copy of that file should happen to end up as a save in her personal folder first, it really wasn't anyone else's business, right? 

 

 

 

 

 

**Omake 2: On Earth**

 

 

That's when it started to  _ really  _ get interesting.

 

Now, being a genius, it didn't take long for Bulma to figure out the cause, especially with her husband wiggling in his seat, as much as his dignity allowed that is.

 

Eventually, Cheelai and Lemo had caught on, but while both were acutely aware of the difference in strength, Bulma had no such qualms. 

 

She had sat with the biggest cheshire grin on her face, leisurely sipping her 'weakling drink' and watching him squirm. 

 

His face had turned red, from anger or pleasure, perhaps both, and he had tried to act like nothing was going on, despite the small body-twitches and moans that slipped out.

 

 

With clenched teeth, he bit out, "THIS-IS-NOT-FUNNY!"

 

 

The rest of the group all bit their lips from trying not to laugh, but it was an uphill battle.

 

 

Vegeta snarled, "when I get back, I’m gonna, ohh…"

 

 

Vegeta's mouth went lax, and his head flew back, a look of ecstasy written on it, as he clenched his fist so hard that his drink exploded in a small shower of booze and glass shards. A loud _'OH FUCK!'_  ensured that even if some of the other customers had missed the first part, their attention was now demanded.

 

 

Slumping down into his seat, Vege ta took a few deep gulps of air before he weakly said, "we're leaving now!" Too shocked to comment on what had just happened, for now, Bulma simply nodded.

 

 

Over in a corner table, a female customer rang the button for service. 

 

A server came over, having gotten out of who'd have to clean that 'other' table in a moment. 

 

 

With the customary 'service-smile' he asked, "what can I get you?"

 

 

The customer pointed over at Vegeta and the group who were gathering themselves and their purchases. "I'll have what he had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the second Omake. I was laughing my ass off!


	26. Ch. 69 Raditz/Vegeta/Bulma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma, Raditz, and Vegeta enjoy a bit of their wedding night together before heading back to the party.

Giggles were heard down the hallway as Bulma, Vegeta, and Raditz made their way to their honeymoon suit to get changed.

Bulma unlocked the door and stepped in, getting rid of her veil which was just plain annoying by now. 

 

Vegeta also started undressing, taking care of taking his jacket off and placing it neatly on the back of a sofa chair.

When he saw Raditz just standing there, not knowing what to do, he was merciful enough to help the taller Saiyan out of his suit.

 

"What- What are we doing right now?" Raditz asked.

 

"We are changing to more comfortable clothing and heading down to make nice with our guests." Vegeta said in a grave voice.

 

"Oh, lighten up, Vegeta." Bulma said. "It's our wedding... Again. Also, didn't you think to explain the program for Raditz here? This is his first human wedding after all, unlike you." 

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued divesting his mate, and now husband by Earth's traditions. "Us Saiyans can improvise, woman. I was not going to waste time telling him all the plans that were not as important as taking our vows. It was unnecessary."

 

"How you'd have managed to be a royal on any planet is a mystery, when you hate having to socialize and conduct ceremonies and such." Bulma retorted, slipping off her shoes. 

 

"Hey, on our planet you usually just have to give orders and say, 'begin' to events, thereby opening them." Vegeta responded, slipping off Raditz's shirt.

"No need for all that talking and forced politeness that you humans seem to thrive on."

 

"One does not simply say 'begin' to events and not mingle afterwards." Bulma retorted, trying hard to get out of her tight dress. At least it wasn't her first choice of dress where the entire back had clasps that had to be unhooked by someone else. Knowing how careless Saiyans were with things, the dress would've been ruined. So she chose a 'backless' dress instead.

 

"When one is royalty, one can do whatever they want!" Vegeta snapped. "But NO. You insist on me stooping down to your level and 'mingle' with the others." Vegeta practically tore the zipper from Raditz's pants.

 

Honestly, Raditz was kind of nervous having an angry Vegeta handle the suit's parts near his groin.

 

"Excuse me? MY level? Just who do you think you are, mister? And for your information 'PRINCE VEGETA!' We have royals among the guests! So don't go acting so snobby." Bulma kicked the dress away, and it landed on a sad small pile somewhere in the room.

 

"HA! Your petty excuse for what is considered to be 'royal' is laughable AT BEST!"

 

"Well, Vegeta, unlike SoMe OnE, they actually still have kingdoms! You know, areas they rule with a population greater than TEN?!" Bulma yelled, cheeks flushed red. She began taking off her stockings.

 

Vegeta fumed and ripped the rest of Raditz' pants off him, making Raditz flinch.

The long haired Saiyan was getting very nervous now, feeling very much like he'd landed in something big.

 

"I had an ENTIRE PLANET, you harlot!" Vegeta swirled to look Bulma straight in the face.

 

"So do I, 'Mr. Wannabe Prince!' They may be royal but I own this fucking planet! I could buy it if I wanted! So it's QUEEN harlot to you!" Bulma screamed back.

 

Raditz cautiously backed away from his two mates.

 

"Well, QUEEN harlot! You can forget me bowing before you!" Vegeta yelled, as he tore his pants away as well.

 

"You said the same thing on our first wedding night, and I had you barking by the end of it!"  Bulma gleefully tossed back.

 

Vegeta's face turned an angry shade of red, "WOMAN, you were on your knees pleasing me and looking at me as if I were your only GOD!" Vegeta absentmindedly ripped off his shirt, his tail lashed angrily behind him.

 

"Ohh, honey! I might've been on my knees, but I had you by the balls, like always!" Bulma tossed back with a sassy head toss. "For all thirty seconds." She continued with a smirk.

 

Raditz audibly gasped. He was sure this was the last thing the blue haired human said before she was blown to bits by the Prince.

 

"Woman, I've just about HAD IT with you!" Vegeta stepped closer to her.

 

"Ohh, bring it, Prince Tsundere!" Bulma stepped closer to Vegeta until they were pressed chest to chest. Both faces flushed red and chests heaving.

 

Raditz hadn't noticed before now, but the scent of their combined arousal was heavy in the air. He was utterly confused, the smells just didn't match the behavior.

 

"Ohh, I will woman, you just wait!" The Prince growled, before grabbing Bulma and attacking her lips. 

 

The human responded viciously, grabbing Vegeta tightly by the hair and kissing him back.

 

Raditz's eyes grew dramatically as he saw his two mates making out with each other. He would've sworn the room would be painted in red by the end of their fight, but instead, the two were making out passionately, and making their way to their huge bed.

He was at a loss for words. He'd never seen Vegeta like this, all flustered and angry beyond belief, and incredibly horny, if the tent in his underwear was anything to go by.

 

"Umm, should we not head… Back to the party?" He asked cautiously.

 

Vegeta pulled his mouth away from Bulma's panting one, lipstick smeared all over his mouth. "Fuck the party! Come here and help me fuck our mate." He panted.

 

"Wha- But-" 

 

"THAT IS AN ORDER." Vegeta barked at the other Saiyan.

 

"From both of us!" Came Bulma's smug voice.

 

Raditz wasted no more time and joined the two on their bed. Bulma smirked and grabbed her husband's face, steering him towards Raditz's. "I wanna see you two kiss."

 

Feeling a bit self conscious, and still confused as fuck, Raditz blushed and looked at Vegeta, not sure what he should do.

 

Vegeta huffed and grabbed Raditz by the hair, crushing their lips together. 

 

"Nice~" Bulma commented in a wicked tone.

 

Vegeta frenched his mate with relish before pulling away and looking at Bulma again.  "Whatever happened to 'mingling'?" He asked smugly. 

 

"Shut up and obey your queen." Bulma said.. She then reached out towards Raditz's groin and grabbed a hold of his cock. "We gotta get this stud in the mood first." She bit her lip and hissed as she pumped Raditz.

"Come on now, I've heard Vegeta here wax poetry about it, you better live up to the hype, Raddy." She smiled at Raditz flustered face. 

 

The Saiyan was just too shocked to focus on getting hard. He closed his eyes to concentrate. 

 

"He's probably getting a bad case of the wedding night jitters." Bulma pouted.

 

"A shame Kakarot is not here, he would have popped already." Vegeta said. "Then again, no need for Mr. Quickshot tonight, correct?"

 

Raditz flushed bright red and Bulma laughed joyously, having been filled in on why Raditz had earned that nickname, under much grumbling from Vegeta's side.  

 

"Oh, stop harassing the poor thing. I bet I can help him out. But first-" Bulma patted for the Prince to get off her. Bulma then sat up to undo her bra.

 

Raditz almost died when he saw her full breasts jiggle about. "You- Humans lactate too?"

 

"Well, when we're pregnant, yes, but this is how female humans look like." Bulma winked. She then shimmied out of her underwear and let Raditz look at her.

 

"Oh, wow! Kakarot was right, ya don't have a dick."

 

"Well, we kind of have a very small one. It's called 'clitoris' or 'clit' for short." Bulma indicated where it was. "And it feels really good when you touch it. It's just very sensitive though, it can't do most of the stuff an 'actual' penis can."

 

"Can I touch it?" Raditz asked.

 

"Knock yourself out." Bulma smirked and leaned back on the pillows, spreading her legs to give Raditz better access to it.

 

"Wet your finger first." Vegeta helped out.

 

Raditz licked his thumb and placed it on Bulma's clit. He rubbed circles on it and Bulma couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

 

Raditz concentrated on learning about Bulma's different body, and what made her tick. He found out that moving his thumb up and down had better results than moving it in circles. "Is it the same for every female?" He asked.

 

"Ng- Anatomically- We might look a bit different  _ -ahh- _ And some people like different kinds of stimulation." Bulma panted.

 

"She loves it when you suck on it." Vegeta whispered in Raditz's ear.

 

Raditz bent down and smelled her, she smelled different than a Saiyan but not at all unpleasant. He lifted his thumb and licked Bulma's clit, he watched her tense and relax. This wasn't exactly like sucking a dick, but Raditz gave it a shot and placed his lips around the small nub and sucked, avoiding grazing her with his teeth.

 

"AHHH~" Bulma cried out as her back arched off the bed.

 

Vegeta smirked at his wife and lay down next to her to pay attention to her breasts. "You like it when he sucks on you?" He asked in a lusty voice.

 

"It- Feels so good!" Bulma moaned.

 

"Better than me?" Vegeta couldn't help but ask.

 

"I'm not answering that." Bulma smiled at her Prince, knowing very well what game he was playing.

 

Vegeta glared at her and bent down to bite her nipple. Bulma cried out again and grabbed Vegeta's head with one hand, and Raditz's with another, threading her fingers through their soft and silky strands.

 

Bulma Briefs had had a lot of experiences in her life. She had been to a lot of parties. She had partaken in a lot of activities. She was not starved for attention, having received it all her life. 

But the one thing she was not prepared for was when Raditz's tongue suddenly vibrated with energy that went directly to her nerves.

 

Bulma screamed. Her muscles tightened and a wave of pure bliss invaded her body as she came hard.

 

Panting, she pushed Raditz away from her and asked in a desperate tone, "what- What the fuck did you do?!"

 

Raditz grinned smugly at her, juices running down his chin. "A little trick I learned from Bardock. I can't do it as well as he can, but I try. Wasn't sure if it would work on humans."

 

"Oh, baby, it worked!" Bulma pulled Raditz up and kissed him deeply. She could taste herself on his mouth and shivered. 

 

She let him go after a moment, and Vegeta leaned in to lick the rest of her fluids off Raditz's face before kissing him soundly.

 

Suddenly he felt his nipple get twisted and he pulled away from Raditz with a yell, "woman! What the Hell?!"

 

"First off: why have YOU never done that to me before!? Secondly: why did it take you SO long to bring Raditz to Earth so he could do THAT to me?!" Bulma demanded. 

 

Vegeta's words got caught in his throat. This was really not the time to open that can of worms. He had been pissed at Raditz all those years ago. Pissed because Raditz had practically abandoned him to go look for Kakarot. And the Prince of that time was a different Prince from the current one. The Vegeta of the past wouldn't have wasted a wish to bring Raditz back, not with Frieza breathing down their throat. The Vegeta in the past had wanted the universe in the palm of his hands. He had wanted to become the strongest warrior. Had wanted to destroy Frieza and take his place at the universe's throne. But so much had happened in his life to change him. First was meeting a stronger Saiyan. Then meeting stronger foes. Somehow starting a circle of his own, then meeting stronger gods. Vegeta had come to terms with not being the strongest long ago.  Truthfully , it had even been a good thing for a while, not that he'd EVER say that out loud. Still, if he'd somehow managed to defeat Kakarot while still being stuck in his 'Frieza-Force-mindset', only kami knows what damage he might've done. He could almost hear his father shriek from HFIL. A third class and even Broly were stronger than him now, not that he had tested his strength after his last Zenkai boost. He still wanted to become stronger, however, but for an entirely different reason. 

Maybe… 

Vegeta had never had his sixth chakra activated by a latcher, and the thought was tempting. Of course, it would be the easy way to get stronger, and that wounded Vegeta's pride. But would he be willing to have his pride wounded, again, for the sake of becoming stronger and being able to give Kakarot what he craved for?

It was very tempting.

 

Bulma's snap of her fingers in his face brought him back to the here and now.

 

"Hey, planet Earth to Vegeta." 

 

Vegeta shook his head, having lost his train of thought and forgetting all about Bulma's questions.

 

"Well?" Bulma asked.

 

"Well what?" 

 

The blue haired woman sighed in a frustrated way. "Why haven't you ever done that to me?"

 

Vegeta sneered, "woman, I cannot do everything other Saiyans can! It would take me a lifetime to learn each and every technique."

 

"The great Prince Vegeta admits he's powerless? Who are you and what have you done to my husband?" Bulma snarked.

 

The smaller Saiyan made an unamused face at Bulma. "How about you put your mouth to better use." Vegeta deftly made Bulma sit up and then pushed her head towards Raditz's crotch.

 

Bulma made a surprised sound as her nose buried in the Saiyan's soft strands of hair. She tried pulling up but Vegeta held her head steady. Bulma sighed and opened her mouth and started working Raditz's shaft, making him tense and moan as her small tongue got to work.

 

"This will get him hard in no time." Vegeta smirked and leaned in to share a kiss with his husband.

 

True to his word, Bulma started feeling the member in her mouth grow and get harder. Soon she wasn't able to keep the entire thing in her mouth and pushed Vegeta's hand away, and came up for air. "You're trying to kill me?" Bulma griped at Vegeta.

 

"Hardly, woman. I would have done that ages ago if I really wanted that." Vegeta deadpanned.

 

Bulma pouted at him. "Well, he's too big now for me to go on." She sniped at him.

 

"A sentence rarely said from you. But fine, let me show you how a Saiyan handles this."

 

Vegeta gently but insistently pushed Raditz down on the bed and straddled his chest, his back towards his face. His tail ran across Raditz's nose and the larger Saiyan groaned at the smell.

 

"OHH, WAIT, WAIT!" Bulma exclaimed suddenly, and jumped off the bed and ran for the closet.

 

"Woman, what are you doing in there?"

 

Bulma continued to rummage around, "I know I put… AHA!"

In triumph, she turned around, a dildo in each hand. "I knew I'd forgotten something! This one is a new type for lockers, the other one for humans." She stated proudly, holding them up in front of her.

 

"Marvelous, can I continue now?" Vegeta simply asked in a flat tone.

 

"Yes, yes, Prince Pouty." Bulma said and climbed up on the bed again.

 

"What's a dildo?" Raditz asked, curiosity taking over his arousal. Bulma showed him one of the dildos and Raditz made an 'Oh' with his mouth, immediately recognizing the shape of it, and connecting the dots.

 

"Neat, huh? And it comes with features too." Bulma bragged about her creation.

 

"Ok," said Raditz, "but how is it different than a regular dick?"

 

"Well, unless Vegeta has REALLY been holding out on me, they can vibrate, for starters." Bulma explained. "Would you like to try it? It inflates near the end much like you latchers do while locking."

 

Raditz blushed, not sure if he was ready to have a toy up his breeder. He was still a bit self conscious about that, even after DAYS of Broly fucking him.

 

"Don't worry, they've been tested and tried, right Vegeta?" Bulma asked her husband.

 

"Wait, Vegeta, ya…?"

 

Vegeta sighed, "yes, Raditz. I have tried them, gods know she does not stop nagging until you give in." Vegeta explained, eager to get a move on.

 

"Ohh, please! I had you creaming yourself during the last trial run, don't act like it was some sacrifice." Bulma scoffed and pointed an accusatory dildo at Vegeta.

She looked at Raditz again, not giving Vegeta time to retort. "Anyway, if you feel like trying later, just let me know. For now, I'll be trying this one." She sat on the bed, with a prime view of her husbands, ready with the dildo. "Ok, carry on."

 

_ "Thank you, soooo much." _ Vegeta snarked back, before rubbing his tail against Raditz's face again. 

 

Raditz, feeling better about not being pressured into having that thing up his crotch, sniffed Vegeta's tail again and calmed down at the comforting scent. He managed to catch the tip in his mouth and sucked on it, making Vegeta tense and his tail fur stand on edge. 

 

A strangled sound escaped the Prince. He then bent down and grabbed Raditz's erection, giving it a few strokes before putting his mouth on him.

 

Raditz started moaning around Vegeta's tail, increasing the Prince's pleasure. He sucked on the tip for a while longer until he let go of the tail and went to work on Vegeta's cock. The angling was always a bit difficult what with their size difference, but it was hardly the first time they had pleasured themselves in this position.

 

Both of them sucked at their cocks, leaving trails of saliva across the shaft and their mouths.

Raditz switched to Vegeta's breeder, sticking his tongue inside and then licking a path across the slit.

The Prince let out a groan and did his best to pleasure his mate while he was being pleasured in the most delicious ways.

 

Bulma watched as her husbands brought themselves closer to the edge. Her hand working the dildo inside her, enjoying the private little show.

 

Vegeta felt Raditz's cock pulse and he let go of it, sitting up in the process.

 

"Wha- Why did ya stop?" Raditz whined.

 

"I want you to be balls deep inside our wife when you cum." Was Vegeta's reply.

 

Raditz flushed and looked over at Bulma.

 

"Mmm, Vegeta. I don't think he'll fit inside me." Bulma commented as she looked Raditz's shaft up and down. He was just too big for her to fit him entirely.

 

"Woman, you have had my entire fist up your cunt and you loved it."

 

Bulma licked her lips, remembering those sex crazed nights she had shared with Vegeta, where both of them had been too horny to care about pain. She took the dildo out, setting it aside. "Alright, fine. Come here, big boy. But, if I tell you to stop, you stop, ok?"

 

Raditz nodded and got up after Vegeta unstraddled him, and made his way over to Bulma. The Prince grabbed the Saiyan dildo and started licking it to get it slick.

Raditz stared at Vegeta for a few seconds, mesmerized by his lips and tongue working on the toy.

 

"Hey, I'm waiting." Bulma pulled Raditz by the hair gently.

 

"Sorry. I just- Never seen Vegeta do that to a toy."

 

"It's hot, isn't it? But don't keep me waiting, pumpkin." Bulma winked at the large Saiyan.

 

Raditz tilted his head at the nickname, not understanding what it meant (it sounded very much like Panbukin's name. It must be coincidence), but followed Bulma's request and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed in, careful not to hurt her. This would be the first time he'd have sex with a human and he didn't know how much they could take without breaking.

 

"Breath, hun. Relax. I'm not going to spontaneously combust." Bulma chuckled.

 

Raditz let go of the breath he was holding and pushed in with more confidence. He was halfway in when he saw Bulma flinch. He gasped and stopped. "Ya ok?"

 

"I'm fine." Bulma panted, "keep going."

 

Vegeta sighed exasperatedly and crawled to his partners. "She can take it, Raditz. She has popped out two cubs from there. She can take a latcher's cock." To prove his point, Vegeta placed a hand on Raditz's back and helped push him forward, eager to get the show on the road.

 

Bulma cried out as Raditz's shaft kept filling her up. He was just a few inches bigger than Vegeta and thicker. She could handle a bit more. It had been a challenge to take Vegeta's eleven inches, but Bulma was a persistent woman, and eventually, had been able to take almost all of him in. Vegeta had never complained.

 

"Stop!" She called. 

 

Raditz halted his movement and waited for Bulma to adjust.

 

"I think, I think this is as much as I can take." She panted.

 

Raditz nodded, making a mental note to control his thrusts to not hurt her. "Tell me when I can move."

 

Bulma nodded, breathing heavily. Sweat drops had formed on her forehead and she took one last deep breath before giving her new partner the green light.

 

Raditz pulled out slowly, and pushed in just the same. He continued doing this until Bulma let out a loud moan.

 

Vegeta smirked, seeing his mate fuck his other mate. He propped himself on a couple of pillows and began teasing himself with the specialty dildo Bulma had made for him.

When Raditz increased his pace, the royal pushed the vibrator all the way inside and groaned as he turned it on, catching Raditz and Bulma's attention, however, Bulma could hardly see with the curtain of hair falling over her.

 

"Dear, your hair is going to suffocate me."

 

Raditz looked back at her and sat up. He grabbed his hair and threw it to one side so Bulma could have an unobstructed view of the Prince.

 

Bulma smiled at her new partner and kissed him soundly. Raditz increased his pace and Bulma moaned in pleasure.

 

Already having been worked to the edge, it didn't take long for the long haired Saiyan to reach it again.

 

"Bulma, I'm pretty close." Raditz panted.

 

Bulma chuckled and dipped a hand between their bodies to rub at her clit. "Ready when you are." She winked.

 

Vegeta watched as his Saiyan mate sped up his thrusts, grunting as Bulma groaned. They wouldn't last long, and Vegeta was close as well.

 

With a passionate cry, Raditz came inside Bulma and stilled, pumping her full. Bulma increased her pace with her hand and brought herself over, shouting Raditz's name. Vegeta scooted closer to them and kissed Bulma, then Raditz, and activated the dildo to start knotting him. With a cry, Vegeta came as well, seed shot into the air and fell on his lovers.

 

"Oh, man! What a ride~" Bulma closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in her hair, smiling widely.

 

"Ya felt  _ sooo  _ good." Raditz panted as he pulled out of his Earth mate. He then lay on Bulma's other side, opposite Vegeta, the three of them catching their breaths.

 

"I guess- We should shower before going down to the party." Bulma suggested.

 

Vegeta stretched, enjoying the feel of the dildo knotted inside him for a bit longer before pressing a button to deactivate it (one of the handy features of the vibrator). The toy slipped out and the Prince carelessly tossed it on the bed. "A shower does sound nice." 

 

Settling for their next activity, the human and two Saiyans made their way to the bathroom.

 

Bulma had to lean on Vegeta to walk.

 

-

 

Back downstairs at the party, a VERY embarrassed, very red Goku covered his mouth as he felt Vegeta's pleasure through the bond. He had made a couple of loud, sexual sounds and the group was staring at him as if he'd grown a third head, while Bardock and Toma laughed at Goku's predicament, knowing full well what had happened.


End file.
